


Long Adventure

by RoadFar



Series: 魔兽 电影系列 [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一场漫长的冒险，对每个人来说都是。<br/>警告：电影同人，没玩过游戏，只看过很有限的几本小说。<br/>声明：都不属于我。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇剧情内容承接我写的第一篇洛卡：  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7212643
> 
> 然而现在看之前那篇bug太多了……就，以后有机会再修订吧……（这种机会比较渺茫）

　　“走吧，卡德加。你现在只能继续坐在我后面了。”

　　暴风城的指挥官、整个联盟的最高统帅安度因·洛萨，此刻正颇为悠闲地站在他的狮鹫面前。那位被他招呼的人，年轻的法师卡德加，一手扶着旅店的大门，另一手抬起来挡在自己的眼睛上——他可是有一阵没出门了。

　　一周前卡德加接受洛萨的邀请，一起护送瓦里安·乌瑞恩王子前往洛丹伦王国拜访王子的新老师。送走王子后，他们仍然在洛丹伦逗留，洛萨认为法师有必要好好学习骑乘狮鹫的技术，他硬是“借”钱给卡德加让他买了一头狮鹫。结果卡德加非常争气地从狮鹫上摔了下来，然后在旅店里足足躺了一个星期。

　　从狮鹫上掉下来的经历让卡德加心有余悸，他短期内都没法独自一人骑乘狮鹫，而且，他也实在不愿意接受洛萨“借给他钱”帮他买的狮鹫。

　　“我没有什么收入。”卡德加很坦诚地对洛萨说。开口跟洛萨说不想要这头狮鹫已经让他耗尽了所有的勇气，他很担心自己这么说会不会让洛萨觉得他是个不知领情的差劲小子，毕竟，洛萨帮了他很多很多的忙。

　　让卡德加意外的是，洛萨对此似乎不是很在意。他接受了卡德加的说法，将那头狮鹫退了回去，等将要出发去接瓦里安的时候，他对卡德加说：“你现在只能继续坐在我后面了。”

　　卡德加爬上了狮鹫的鞍，抱住了洛萨的腰。狮鹫啸叫着扇动翅膀飞了起来，从城市上空掠过，向着洛丹伦王宫飞去。

　　卡德加从没从这个角度看过这个美丽的城市，尽管他出生于此，并在这儿长到了6岁。他的家庭只是狮鹫的翅膀下掠过的无数间民居中的一个，因为离家太久，他几乎都快要记不清自己家的模样了。

　　他是有些想念家人的，不，应该说，他非常想念他们。自从6岁被送去肯瑞托之后，卡德加就再也没见过自己的家人了，空中都市达拉然就像个监狱困住了他，也阻住了他的家人前来看望他的脚步。后来他决意离开肯瑞托并付诸实施，但那也没给他回家一趟的机会，他感受到了邪能并一路追寻，在那之后又被迅速卷入了一桩桩可怕的事件里……

　　过去了十多年，他才终于重新踏上了这片久违的土地。

　　他动过念头，想去找找自己的家，看看6岁之后再没有见过的家人，结果却因为摔下狮鹫而行动不便。洛萨在旅店里照顾了他一个星期，然而他恢复的速度太慢了，还没等他彻底复原，他们就得去把瓦里安接回暴风城了。

　　狮鹫在天空飞翔，速度并不是很快，洛萨扭头问卡德加：“你有什么地方想去吗？”

　　卡德加猜想，也许洛萨的意图就是想让他回家看看。卡德加心里充满了感激，但是他看着脚下向后退去的街道，却感到有些茫然。

　　太久了，他实在想不起来自己的家在哪儿了。

　　也许卡德加可以使用一个探查的魔法，如果他有家里人留下的任何东西——或是直接探查他自己，看看他曾经在哪儿留下过痕迹，这应该可行。狮鹫仿佛是听见了他的想法，在城市上空盘旋往复，但卡德加伸出了手，却什么法术都没施展出来。

　　这不简单，卡德加需要演算法术的过程和轨迹，可能还需要一些魔法材料，现在他两手空空，最重要的是他的头依然时不时地疼着，极大地阻碍了他施展法术。他心有不甘地看着整个城市，最后伏在洛萨的耳边小声说：“没有了。”

　　洛萨大概是有读心术的，这倒是解释了他的狮鹫的行为。他没有急着前进，而是拉着缰绳让狮鹫又绕了会儿圈子，一边继续问卡德加：“真的没有了吗？我听说你家在这儿。”

　　卡德加低下了头。他闷在洛萨的背上说：“我不记得了。我也许要花很久才能找到我的家……瓦里安王子要等急了。”

　　洛萨沉默了一会儿，伸手往后摸到了卡德加的脑袋。他轻轻揉了几下，对他说：“你不必这样。”但在那之后他也没有再坚持，而是径直飞向了洛丹伦王宫。

　　*

　　他们降落在王宫的内广场，洛萨轻巧地跳下了狮鹫，卡德加则是慢慢地爬了下来。

　　在内广场等着他们前来的瓦里安看到洛萨显然很高兴，他叫着“舅舅”就朝洛萨奔了过来，一把抱住他的腰。洛萨把手按在他的脑袋上，揉了揉说：“你是不是长高了？”

　　瓦里安很是激动地对洛萨讲述他在洛丹伦王宫的这一周经历的一切。自从他的父亲——暴风王国的莱恩·乌瑞恩国王在不久前的黑暗之门一役中不幸牺牲后，这个孩子就不怎么说话了，他的母亲塔瑞亚很是发愁，就连他的姐姐爱达丽奥去见他，他也一声不吭。洛萨说卡德加大概能帮上忙，因为他是他们能在暴风城王宫里找到的最年轻的男孩。可是卡德加能有什么办法呢？他在手心里攥了一个光球给瓦里安看，努力把光球捏出狮子的样子，瓦里安目不转睛地盯着那个光球，看着光球上扭曲的卡德加的身影问他：“你会成为守护者吗？”

　　卡德加说不出话，手里的光球也逐渐熄灭。他跑出了瓦里安的房间，对洛萨说，也许他们得让瓦里安和真正的同龄人多接触接触。

　　事实证明那确实有效，现在，在瓦里安身后站着的洛丹伦王子阿尔萨斯抬着头看着洛萨，用他能摆出的最威严的语气说：“我和我的家人欢迎你们随时过来。”他一边说，一边还和瓦里安眨眼。

　　阿尔萨斯王子边上站着他的父亲泰瑞纳斯国王，他与洛萨握住了手：“阿尔萨斯的老师很喜欢瓦里安，我想瓦里安和我儿子相处得也挺愉快的。”接着他们压低了声音交谈了几句，应该是有关不久之后联盟会议的事宜。另一边孩子们也在依依不舍地说再见，瓦里安和阿尔萨斯有样学样地也握了握手告别，然后瓦里安就手脚并用地爬到了狮鹫上，抓紧了鞍，被轻轻跃上狮鹫背上的洛萨揽在怀里。卡德加也爬上了狮鹫的背，他抱住洛萨，闭上眼睛等待狮鹫起飞。

　　回程花的时间比去程要多得多，因为卡德加依然晕晕乎乎，长途飞行对他来说就是一种折磨，那让他没有好透的身体状况变得更糟了。狮鹫只能飞得更慢，一路上停下休息的次数也更多。

　　第一次休息时，没什么胃口的卡德加刚放下碗就栽倒在了地上，瓦里安走到他跟前蹲下，有模有样地摸着他的额头，然后问洛萨：“卡德加病了吗？他的额头冰冷。”

　　洛萨点头：“是的，他受伤了，这让他很怕冷。”

　　瓦里安看着房间里唯一的床，这本是给他准备的。他说：“那得让卡德加睡床，我可以睡地上。”

　　卡德加能听见洛萨轻轻笑了笑：“你还太小了，不能睡地板。你和卡德加睡怎么样？你可以帮他暖暖手。”

　　卡德加本想拒绝的，但长途飞行消耗了他大半的体力，他连手指头都抬不起来，他听见瓦里安很痛快地同意了。洛萨把卡德加给抬到了床上，瓦里安也尽了他最大的努力把卡德加的脚给摆正了，然后帮他脱了衣服和鞋袜，用被子把他盖得严严实实的，最后一动不动地躺在边上，用他小小的手握住了卡德加冰凉的手。

　　半夜的时候卡德加迷迷糊糊地听到瓦里安叫洛萨。他小声喊着：“舅舅？舅舅？舅舅，你醒着吗？”

　　洛萨在地板上翻了个身，然后坐了起来，他压低了声音，很警觉地问：“怎么了？”

　　瓦里安努力让自己的声音不会吵到卡德加，他探出小脑袋对洛萨说：“舅舅，卡德加的手还是冰凉，我怎么都捂不热……”

　　洛萨站了起来，他说：“好吧，我来帮你。”然后他走到了床的另一侧，卡德加感觉到背后的床铺向下一陷，一个温暖的身体贴到了他的身后。

　　卡德加的脑袋顿时清醒了几秒，但是他的身体依然沉重，眼皮都抬不起来。他知道这是洛萨从他背后抱住了他，一时间他不知道是该担心这张不是很大的床，还是该担心睡在另一边的瓦里安，又或者是他自己。因为手脚冰凉，这一夜其实他也没怎么睡踏实，一直都处于昏昏沉沉但又无法入睡的痛苦状态里，现在有了一个巨大的热源，热量慢慢传递到他的手脚，身上的那种沉重的感觉逐渐被驱散了，他似乎有些明白，在洛丹伦的最后一天是怎么睡踏实的——那会儿他经受不了洛萨的引诱，爬到他床上，然后就慢慢地睡着了，安稳地睡到了天亮——那感觉就好像风雪之夜趴在旺盛燃烧的壁炉跟前，听着木柴燃烧的细碎声音那般安宁。

　　*

　　他们花费了一些时日回到了暴风城，瓦里安回到了母亲的身边，他的小脸上有了笑容，这让塔瑞亚终于也放下了心。送走了瓦里安，洛萨跟卡德加一起走出了王宫，卡德加正要和洛萨告别，洛萨却先开口了：“卡德加，不要住旅店了。”

　　卡德加告别的话被堵在了喉咙口，他转过身来，脸色依然不太好看，他问：“什么？”

　　洛萨看着他的眼睛，用一种很奇特的语调说：“去我家住吧。反正你也没什么收入。”

　　他的这种语调一直让卡德加困惑，似乎单单只是那种语调，就具有咒语的效力。卡德加定了定神，搜肠刮肚地想了半天，结果开口却什么都说不出来：“我……”

　　洛萨大概是笑了一下，他微微转了转脑袋，说：“走吧。”

　　他说完就转身走了，一点都不担心卡德加是不是跟了上去。他确实不用担心，卡德加找不到任何拒绝的方式，他只能跟在洛萨的后面迈开腿，并且暗自庆幸洛萨看不到他的脸上微微发红。

　　洛萨的家距离王宫还是挺有些距离的，他们缓慢地步行穿过大街小巷，但尽管洛萨尽量避开了人群，偶尔还是躲不过一些眼尖的人们。暴风城的大部分人民都认得洛萨，他们爱戴这位勇敢而又坚毅的指挥官，当发现他从身边经过，他们都会停下脚步，非常敬畏地呼唤他的名字，洛萨则会朝他们点头回应。卡德加拉起了风帽，将自己的脸藏进了阴影里，他略微拉开了和洛萨之间的距离，保证自己不会跟丢又不会被民众发现，他看着洛萨有时停下步子与民众寒暄几句，更多的时候，他钻进背离街市的巷子，远离人群。

　　然后他们终于到了洛萨的家。

　　这间房子从外观就能看出主人不怎么回家，门上蒙着灰尘，门锁都脏兮兮的。洛萨在自己的全身翻找，摸了半天才找出了钥匙，插进锁眼里扭了好久才打开了锁，推开门的时候，门轴因为久未活动而发出了嘎吱的呻吟。洛萨回头看了卡德加一眼，半开玩笑地说：“当心这门，别被砸到了。”

　　卡德加伸手按在了门板上，他想也许自己可以帮上点忙，于是他开始小声念一条简单的咒语。蓝色的光芒在他的手心汇聚，逐渐扩大后，光芒笼罩了整个门板，渗入门板的每一道缝隙，包括门轴和门锁，直至光芒完全浸入、消失，一切都消退后，门板已经焕然一新，生锈的门轴和门锁也都闪现出了金属应有的光泽。

　　卡德加很满意地看着自己的成果，这说明他的身体已经差不多恢复了，他终于又能正确地念出咒语了。他有些高兴地转身打算踏进屋子，却看到洛萨靠在玄关的墙上，一直盯着他。

　　“你这是在干嘛呢？”洛萨问他。卡德加摸着门板说：“我用了一个复原法术……”

　　洛萨摇了摇头，背在身后的手转到身前，他手里拿了一个尖嘴油壶：“其实用这个就行了。”

　　卡德加有些窘迫，放在门板上的手都忘了收回来。洛萨叹了口气，把他的手拉下来，勾着他的身体把他给拉进了屋：“进来吧……”

　　门在卡德加的背后关上了。

　　卡德加小心翼翼地走进了屋子——如果说从房子外观能看出主人不怎么回家，那么内部给人的感觉更甚，洛萨的家里简单得过分，不大的客厅里就只放着一套桌椅，桌上的水壶干涸许久，边上就是起居室，并排两张床，一大一小，床上的床铺都被收了起来。

　　“我和卡伦……”提到自己儿子的名字，洛萨明显停顿了一下，他背对着卡德加，过了好一会儿才往起居室角落的大橱走去，“我通常住军营里，卡伦应该也是。这屋子很久没人住了。”

　　他拉开了大橱门，取出了放置在里面的床铺被褥，然后看着手里抱着的那些东西皱起眉头：“这是不是应该晒一下？”

　　卡德加走了过去，从洛萨手里接过了一些，放在了小床上。洛萨说：“你要用什么可以烘晒被褥的法术吗？”

　　卡德加楞了一下，赶忙摇头：“这不行……至少我做不到……我可能会把你的被子都给点了。”

　　洛萨故作惊讶地撇了撇嘴，他把大床的被褥随便在床上铺开，看着卡德加很细心地将小床铺好，然后站直了身体，不可避免地望向了他。

　　洛萨的眼睛里似乎有什么闪了一下，然后他立刻将视线转开了。他走到了窗户边上，拉开窗帘，打开窗户，日头西斜，远处的暴风城王宫有一半被笼罩在金黄色的光辉之中，由打磨光滑的坚石构筑而成的外墙被染成了金色，壮美得让人屏住了呼吸。

　　洛萨靠在窗口，定定地看着这画般的美景出神。过了好久，他才开口问卡德加：“有什么想吃的？”

　　*

　　一个长期没人住的家里是不可能有食物的，这道理卡德加一开始就该明白。

　　洛萨给了他一些钱，让他去家附近的集市买他想吃的食材回来。卡德加攥着钱走到集市，看到熙熙攘攘的人群和品类丰富的摊位，一下子就懵了。

　　肯瑞托教给他各种魔法知识，教他辨认不同的魔法材料，但真的没教过他如何买菜。

　　他花了很多时间，买了几个土豆、一兜鸡蛋（为此还买了一个篮子）、几颗洋葱，还有一条腊肠。他提着这么些东西回到洛萨的家，看到洛萨已经百无聊赖得开始翻看卡德加随身带着的魔药学典籍了。

　　洛萨对待食物的方式相当简洁有力，他把食材切碎了，一起丢到一锅汤里煮。他放了盐，不过这是仅有的调味料了，长期没人住的家里也是不可能有什么调味料的，而让卡德加去买调味料，那就要比买菜更难了。

　　他们一起吃了晚饭，因为卡德加对食物做了最坏的准备，所以实际吃到的口味似乎也并没有那么糟，而且因为真的很饿，卡德加居然全都吃完了。

　　夜色渐深，洛萨关起窗户拉上窗帘，在房间里点了一盏灯，灯芯处摇曳着微光。卡德加坐在他选的那张小床上，翻开那本魔药学典籍，开始从随便哪一页开始看，其实他根本不知道自己在看些什么，这本书本来也只是他随便拿的，他捧着书，让自己的视线集中在书页之上，只是为了让自己能尽量忽略边上来自洛萨的视线。

　　那视线是有重量的，压得他不敢抬起眼皮，他将自己的身体缩得更小，脸几乎都要贴到了书页上。

　　“书虫。”洛萨的声音突然在安静的房间里响了起来，卡德加的身体跟着抖了一下，他知道自己的动静太大了，他必须转过头去，看着洛萨的眼睛，试图抵御来自那双眼睛的力量，然而却一句话都说不出来。

　　洛萨侧躺着，他额头的头发滑了下来，盖住了他的小半张脸，微弱的光在他的脸上造出暧昧的影子，他的蓝色的眼睛在阴影之间若隐若现。

　　他将自己的脑袋枕在自己的手臂上，又喊了一声：“书虫。”

　　卡德加可不会再像第一次被他这么喊的时候那样，义正词严地提醒他自己的真实姓名。他现在终于明白了，洛萨这么喊他没有什么意义，但也可能……有一些他根本不明白的意义。

　　卡德加盯着洛萨的眼睛看了一会儿，没有等到任何其他的话语，他把自己的注意力转回了手里的书，但这次他甚至无法将视线聚焦在文字上了。

　　卡德加慢慢将书在手心里合拢，低着头把书放在了床边，他一直垂着脑袋，慢慢地下了他的小床，然后爬到了洛萨所在的大床上。

　　洛萨张开手把他抱在了怀里，低下头看着他的眼睛。他们靠得太近了，卡德加都能感觉到洛萨的头发落到了他的脸上。他紧张得一动不敢动，直到洛萨再度开口：“你知道你的脸上根本藏不住事吗？”

　　卡德加这才感觉到自己的脸上热得不像话。他知道自己脸红了，似乎和洛萨在一起他就总是脸红。很难说这到底该怪谁。

　　洛萨没等卡德加回答。他抱住了卡德加，然后就闭上了眼睛，呼吸逐渐平缓，微微起伏的胸口也贴在卡德加的胸前，他的热量非常缓慢又坚定地传了过来，让卡德加的手脚也跟着暖了起来。

　　洛萨睡着了，他的手掌还搂在卡德加的脑袋后面，卡德加不敢挪动半分，生怕打扰了他的睡眠——而卡德加自己的眼皮也渐渐变得沉重——而这与在洛丹伦的旅店里发生过的事情如出一辙。

　　卡德加不太明白这意味着什么。他曾想也许是洛萨在戏弄他，但戏弄他又得不到什么好处。他根本不知道该怎么开口问洛萨，他能记得的全是洛萨的触感，而这根本是无法用语言去描述的。洛萨的怀里非常暖和，有时候卡德加甚至在想，如果这真的是一种戏弄，那他也认了，因为他几乎要沉溺其中了。

　　不论这到底意味着什么，卡德加都决定先不去管了。因为他马上就沉入了梦乡。


	2. Chapter 2

　　卡德加很早就醒了。

　　他能确定很早，是因为窗帘缝透进的光很微弱，窗外只有稀疏的鸟叫声，空气中的魔法流动平缓得就像昨晚洛萨煮的汤，因为加了太多的料而浓稠沉静，不起波澜。

　　感知这个世界，这对卡德加来说，是天赋，也是必修课。他从小对周遭一切的感觉就很敏锐，也正是因为如此，他被送去了肯瑞托。在那儿的系统学习让他对世界的感受愈加的深刻，他逐渐能够辨认出魔法能量的走向和变化，以此来判断出发生了什么或是他应该如何应对，他学会了引导这些能量为自己所用，而不只是一个劲儿地耗费自己的力量，他做得足够出色，超过了所有的孩子——这让他在11岁的时候得以进入天空之厅，在六人议会的审视之下，接受了肯瑞托之眼的烙印。

　　不过现在，他会醒来，倒并不是因为他感知到了清晨的到来——这清晨对他来说，还是有些太早了，他会醒来，全是因为洛萨起床了。

　　洛萨尽量轻手轻脚地从卡德加的身体下面将他自己的手给抽了出来，他小心得就好像在对待一个刚裱上奶油花儿的蛋糕，但那些动静已经足以让卡德加醒过来了。卡德加呼吸的节奏发生了变化，洛萨听出来了，他把手盖在了卡德加的眼睛上，轻轻压住了他要抬起的眼皮。

　　卡德加只能努力继续睡，不过收效甚微，尽管闭着眼睛，他依然能清楚听到洛萨在房间里的动静。洛萨已经尽力不发出声音了，不过这对于感觉敏锐的卡德加来说没什么用，他听见洛萨将一套颇为厚重的盔甲穿到了身上，整理妥当之后，离开了家。

　　卡德加知道他这是要去干什么。莱恩国王的葬礼那天，为了共同对抗兽人的部落大军，联盟成立了，洛萨也被推举为联盟的最高统帅。但那时诞生的只有名字，在那之后还有大量的工作需要去做，洛萨身上肩负的责任已经不只是一个国家的安危，而是整个艾泽拉斯大陆。有数不清的会议等着他去开，联盟建制的讨论与规划，各国军队的调配部署，刺探敌情，稳固防守又或者择时出击，民众的安抚和消息的传递……看起来每一件事都需要排在最优先的位置考虑。

　　洛萨跟卡德加提过，要求他每天也都要去王宫。所以卡德加又躺了一会儿就睁开了眼睛，他穿好衣服走到窗前拉开窗帘，太阳似乎才刚刚跃出地平线。

　　卡德加没有什么盔甲需要穿戴，他仍旧穿着自己在肯瑞托做守护者学徒时候就穿着的那套衣服，这一路下来，这身衣服又破又旧，不过卡德加并不在意。有些法师会喜欢穿华丽精致的衣服，大约衣服能一定程度上衬托出他们的身份，但卡德加不觉得自己有什么身份，他离开肯瑞托，是不是还可以继续称呼自己为法师都尚且存疑，尽管他的能力一点都不会少。他取过自己的斗篷，围在肩上，用别针固定住了，然后拉起了风帽将自己盖在下面，那让他感觉安全一些，这样收拾完了之后，他也离开了洛萨的家。

　　清晨的暴风城是卡德加不曾见过的，白天的繁荣此刻还蛰伏于薄雾之下，空气里因为蕴含了更多的魔法能量而显得沉甸甸的。这份宁静让卡德加产生了一种错觉，似乎从来不曾有一个叫兽人的种族踏上过艾泽拉斯的土地，战火与硝烟依然离他很远，他唯一需要担心的问题只是他单方面放弃守护者誓言这件事。然后他将视线投向远方的王宫，初升的太阳为王宫外墙涂抹上温暖的橙色，而高处悬挂的狮子旗被染成了红色……这让他清醒了过来，他加快了脚步，再过不久，洛萨大概就要在王宫开始今天的第一个会议了。

　　卡德加没有遇到什么阻碍就进入了王宫——莱恩葬礼那天，他在广场上和王室成员以及将军们站在一起，差不多所有人都知道了这个看上去普通的年轻法师在这场战役中创造的功绩足以让他与洛萨这样的将领比肩。王宫的卫兵看到他前来，立即立正行礼，但这些待遇让卡德加着实有些不好意思，他不太敢面对卫兵们的视线，因为他知道，其实大家并不是很清楚他到底做了些什么。

　　这个王宫也许从未容纳过这么多的人。联盟各个国家的统治者都带着自己的使团来了，各种各样的会议从早到晚没有停歇，信使们匆匆忙忙地进出，带来新的消息，带走新的指令。卡德加小心着自己的步伐，努力让自己不会撞到人或是被人撞到，看到别人急切的脚步，他也不由自主加快了速度，没过多久就走到了王座会议大厅门前。洛萨应该就在这里面和各国的统帅在开会，卡德加知道他的资格还远远没到能参与这样级别的会议。他在大厅门前站了一会儿，耳朵从面前的建筑里捕捉到了一些非常细微的声音，想必每个国家都在激烈地表述着自己的看法，卡德加似乎都能想象得出洛萨脸上痛苦的表情。

　　他离开了会议大厅，按照塔瑞亚告诉过他的路线找到了王室图书馆。图书馆在王宫内廷的一个僻静角落，卡德加走到门前时，有个卫兵为他打开了门。

　　王室图书馆保有的书籍数量远不如守护者之塔里的多，但显然保存得极为细心，所有的书架都是同一规格，饰有漂亮的花纹，错落有致地排开，每天都被人擦得一尘不染，书架上排列的每一本书也都至少保持了完整。莱恩国王对什么知识都充满好奇，这个图书馆里放着的书也涉及了方方面面，卡德加浏览着书架上标注的分类，从“历史地理”的书架上抽出一本《万物源起》，走到专设的书桌前坐下，慢慢看了起来。

　　书桌旁边就是窗户，充足的光线投在书桌上，椅子的高度让人坐着相当的舒适，如果没有人来找的话，卡德加大概可以在这儿消磨一辈子的时光。这显然不是洛萨让他每天来王宫的目的，就在卡德加快把书看完的时候，他看到窗外有人朝着图书馆走来，到了门口边敲门边问：“卡德加先生？您在吗？”

　　卡德加赶忙跑过去开门，来找他的士兵比他还要年长一些，被这样称呼让卡德加不太能适应，他斟酌着要怎么委婉建议不要这么叫他，但士兵没有给他足够的时间纠结，而是行了个礼对他说：“请您立刻前往会议大厅。”

　　卡德加回头看了看这满屋子的书，他不得不先和这些书告别，跟着士兵一路小跑去了王座会议大厅。大门打开的时候，卡德加感受到整个屋子的视线都朝他集中，那让他颇感压力，只能握紧了双手微微垂着脑袋往里走。等他走到了大厅的中间，他才稍稍抬起了头，他看见王座的位置是空的，洛萨坐在王座边上的位置，他之外的那些人，也许就是其他诸国的统治者们。

　　“就是这孩子？他帮了你？”一把浑厚的声音响了起来，每一个字都仿佛是铁锤敲打在钢铁上。卡德加找到了声音的主人，是坐在洛萨边上不远处的一位有着火红胡须的矮人，他很认真地端详着卡德加，刚才的那句话是他对着洛萨说的。卡德加猜想他应该是矮人国王麦格尼·铜须。

　　洛萨点了点头说：“是的，他叫卡德加，他曾是……守护者学徒。”

　　洛萨的这番发言在整个会议大厅引起了不小的骚动，虽然很多人都在莱恩的葬礼上见到了卡德加，但没几个人知道他的真正来历。

　　“所以这就解释了为什么他能打败守护者是吗？”又一个声音响起，卡德加转身望去，看到一个穿着绿色海军制服的男人，声音一如他的外表那样冷峻沧桑。这位一定是戴林·普罗德摩尔海军上将，库尔提拉斯的统治者，他的视线犀利地盯着卡德加，让卡德加紧张得吞了口口水。

　　“那么，卡德加，来谈谈细节吧。”这次说话的是一位精灵，他的语调优雅得仿佛在唱歌，这使得卡德加一时间都没听明白他的意思：“什么？”

　　精灵说：“那场战斗的细节。你和洛萨一起打败守护者的战斗。”

　　“这件事我刚才——”

　　“请让他自己说，将军。”

　　卡德加转向了洛萨，洛萨刚说出口的话被普罗德摩尔给截断了，库尔提拉斯的统治者盯着卡德加，不给他一丝逃避的机会：“法师跟你看世界的方式是不同的。”

　　确实会有不同，卡德加想象了一下将冰箭和火球一起丢到海军上将身上的样子，然后他看到洛萨叹了口气，朝他微微点了点头。

　　这些统治者们想知道那场战斗的细节。这可以理解，他们结成联盟，将要共同对抗兽人部落，但如果对对手了解不足，那么没有人愿意拿自己国家国民的生命去冒险。他们要知道守护者出了什么事情——艾泽拉斯已经没有了守护者，他们要知道守护者到底是怎么死的。洛萨没有和他们说吗？洛萨应该是说过了，但一定说得很简单，大概就是一句话带过的程度吧。卡德加知道洛萨和莱恩国王还有守护者麦迪文是非常好的朋友，他们从小一起长大，关系胜过血缘兄弟，另外两人任何一个的死亡，都是洛萨不愿意去碰触的。

　　但洛萨的回答不能满足这些统治者们。

　　卡德加只能把脑袋里的那些法术咒语都给暂时扫开，他深深地呼吸，思索着应该怎么开始他的讲述。

　　“守护者，他……他被黑暗侵染了。”卡德加慢慢地说着，全无他平日的快语速，说完之后还留神观察了一下周围人们的反应。

　　有人问他：“什么黑暗？”

　　他说：“邪能，一种可怕的魔法，夺取生命作为力量，但同时也会侵蚀使用者……”

　　“我听说那些绿皮肤的怪物会用这种法术，这不是艾泽拉斯的魔法，守护者是从哪儿学来的？”又有人打断了卡德加，他只得转向提问者说：“我想大概是某次远行，某次冒险，他……他在别的世界遇到了这种可怕的力量，并被侵蚀了。”

　　“然后呢？他滥用这种力量打开了黑暗之门，把那些兽人带到了艾泽拉斯，他想要毁了这个世界？”

　　现在说话的声音卡德加前不久才听过，他看着发声的人，穿着绣有肯瑞托之眼的紫色长袍的大法师安东尼达斯，他从座位上站了起来，原本就非常高大的他现在看起来更是压迫力惊人。

　　卡德加见这位传奇的大法师的次数并不多。他11岁被选为守护者学徒的时候见过他，正是安东尼达斯拉起了他的袖子，让肯瑞托之眼烙印在了他的手臂上。后来卡德加又有过几次机会见到他，再后来他离开了肯瑞托，最近的一次就是前不久他发现麦迪文被邪能污染后去往天空之厅寻求帮助。

　　有些事情也是卡德加逐渐明白过来的，比如，安东尼达斯大概不太喜欢麦迪文。六人议会将卡德加选为守护者学徒，除了继续传授他知识，还总是反反复复用各种方式训导他，要牢记肯瑞托的教导，要保持和肯瑞托之间的联系，要及时报告自己的动向，要记得，他的一切都来自肯瑞托，他得对肯瑞托负责。

　　后来卡德加从洛萨那儿知道麦迪文从六年前开始闭门不出什么人都不见——那刚好是他成为守护者学徒的时候。他很快就明白六人议会选他出来是为了取代麦迪文——取代这位拥有强大力量的守护者，很显然从那时起他就连肯瑞托也不再理睬了。事后卡德加也曾暗自庆幸，幸好在他与麦迪文第一次见面的时候，他已经放弃了守护者的誓言。

　　安东尼达斯接着说道：“是他自己选择的这种力量，因为他对力量的欲望无穷无尽。有了这样的力量，他甚至可以直接摧毁肯瑞托……”

　　“这根本说不过去，”卡德加没有让安东尼达斯接着说下去，他尽量让自己的声音能盖过安东尼达斯的发言，安东尼达斯的脸顿时拉得比他原来的样子更长了，不过卡德加也顾不上这个，反正他已经不再属于肯瑞托了，“请原谅我打断您，尊敬的大法师阁下。因为这根本说不过去，守护者他也仍然需要在这个世界生活。他为什么要毁了这个世界呢？”

　　安东尼达斯凶巴巴地瞪着他：“可别忘了你跑来向我们求助的事情，卡德加。”

　　卡德加点了点头说：“我没有忘，但我那时候就说过，守护者被污染了……他没有想要毁灭这个世界，他怎么可能这么做呢？他是艾泽拉斯的守护者！尽管被邪能污染，甚至被控制了而打开了黑暗之门，他依然在竭力与那种可怕的力量战斗，那是别人无法插手的战斗……”说到这儿，卡德加不由得停了下来，他回想着在守护者之塔里的那场战斗，声音也变轻了，“我真希望我多少帮到了他。”

　　“你做了什么，年轻人？”麦格尼问他，语调甚至有些慈祥。

　　那场战斗的许多细节逐渐浮现在卡德加的脑海里。直到现在，一想到自己杀死了守护者，卡德加的双手仍然会颤抖。他摇着头，将握紧的拳头贴在自己身体两侧，缓慢地说道：“我……我做的……我做的不足挂齿……他战斗到了最后一刻。我不知道那力量背后是什么，我只知道那非常强大，远远超过我们的想象，没人能与之对抗——除了守护者。他最后战胜了邪能，他亲自将黑暗之门给关上了。是的，是守护者将世界从危机中拯救了出来。”

　　普罗德摩尔哼了一声：“并不彻底，而且，大错已然筑成。”

　　“请允许我再说一次，”卡德加尽力克制着声音里的颤抖，“他被污染，被控制了。打开黑暗之门不是他的本意，最后他依然守护了这个世界，为此付出了生命。”

　　卡德加说完就抿住了嘴唇，他将视线慢慢移到洛萨那边，看见洛萨一直盯着他，海蓝色的眼睛里有一些奇异的光亮。在发现卡德加看着他后，洛萨朝着他露出了旁人不易察觉的宽慰的笑容，这微笑转瞬即逝。

　　会议大厅陷入了沉寂，看起来大家都在思考卡德加刚才说的事情。过了会儿，还是安东尼达斯率先打破了沉默：“你是说，守护者死了，字面意义上的，是吗？”

　　“是的。”

　　“你亲眼看到的？”

　　卡德加咬着牙，最后点了点头：“是的，我……亲眼看到。”

　　“那么，”安东尼达斯离开了座位，朝卡德加走了过去，“他的尸体呢？如果他没有灰飞烟灭的话，你放哪儿了？”

　　卡德加有些吃惊。他没想到安东尼达斯会问这个问题，看到他向自己一步步走来，卡德加很难说服自己不转身逃跑。

　　卡德加很谨慎地说：“我将守护者的遗体……妥善处理了。”

　　“有多妥善？”安东尼达斯步步紧逼，已经走到了卡德加的面前，他将双手背在背后，微微弯腰，俯看着吓得眼睛都不敢眨一下的卡德加，“那样一个伟大的法师的尸体，你怎么处置的？卡德加？”

　　“够了！”洛萨站了起来，他响亮的声音让卡德加浑身一抖，跟着他面前的安东尼达斯也挺直了背脊，望向洛萨的位置。洛萨毫不客气地将瞪视送往安东尼达斯，一边说道：“守护者麦迪文，他曾是我们最可靠的守护者，也是我最好的朋友。我们在这儿不是要审判麦迪文的，请给他留些应有的尊重，大法师阁下。”

　　洛萨说话的样子很威严，和卡德加一直以来见到的他都完全不同——这可能更符合卡德加最初通过传闻和想象在脑中建立的洛萨的形象。他有些感激地看着洛萨，然后听到安东尼达斯不太服气的嘟囔：“是他自己把尊重给消耗光的。”

　　在那之后不再有人问卡德加问题了，卡德加也终于可以离开。他走出会议大厅，等大门在他背后关上后，这才发觉自己的胃疼得几乎直不起腰，说不好是因为紧张，还是单纯饿了。

　　他跌跌撞撞地跑去餐厅，享用了一顿宫廷晚餐，老实说，比洛萨煮的东西好吃多了。吃饱了之后胃也终于不疼了，他赶在其他人来餐厅用餐前离开，一个人走回了洛萨的家里。

　　他回忆着今天在会议大厅发生的事情，安东尼达斯最后问他的问题让他有些后怕。肯瑞托有他们自己的想法，他们知道卡德加有事情瞒着他们。那是自然的，阿洛迪跟他说了什么他也从未告诉肯瑞托，他谁都没告诉，那是一个秘密，也许只有等他彻底想明白了，他才会考虑是否告诉谁。

　　卡德加没有看书，因为脑子里一团乱，他根本看不进文字或是符号。他躺在小床上翻了一百次身，最后转向了大床的方向。

　　洛萨大概是不会回来了，他看着就不是个擅长开会的人，然而现在他只能把大把时间花在会议上。他的床空着，卡德加想起在洛萨怀里睡得特别安稳的那种感觉，最后忍不住爬到了他的床上。

　　大床如果只睡一个人，感觉是挺空落落的。卡德加只敢缩在床的半边，另半边他甚至都不敢去碰。他在自己的半边辗转反侧，然而他感受不到不存在的东西。但至少比刚才要好了，刚才他的脑子里被许多事情塞满了，现在他只需要想一件事情，他在努力想象洛萨的怀抱。

　　卡德加意识到自己睡着是因为他被弄醒了，他猛地睁开眼睛，屋子里一片黑暗，但他背后有一双手伸过来抱住了他。洛萨在他耳边轻轻地问：“我的床舒服吗？”

　　卡德加顿时就清醒了，他感觉到自己的耳朵开始发烫，热度一路烧过他的面颊。他不知道怎么回答这个问题，呆滞了几秒之后他僵硬得几乎要滚下床了，但洛萨牢牢抱住了他的腰，把他拉回了床中间。

　　卡德加几乎没法把现在在他背后的这个人和白天会议上的那位将军联系在一起，洛萨甚至就连说话的语调都变了，他是怎么做到的？

　　“你今天说得很好。”依然是那种让人摸不透的语调，但至少这句话让卡德加不再那么不知所措了。卡德加感觉到洛萨的体温，但这次却让他有些躁郁不安。他稍稍动了动身体，洛萨也放松了手里的力道，卡德加往前挪了点儿，让自己与洛萨中间空开了一些距离。

　　洛萨的一只手沿着卡德加的身体往上，轻轻碰触了他的嘴唇后又拿开：“不过你藏着许多没说。”

　　卡德加舔了舔嘴唇说：“我想那不是什么有价值的……他们没必要知道。”

　　“哪些部分？”洛萨的声音擦过卡德加的耳朵，声音本身带有的力量让卡德加不由得一颤，“你用的那个法术吗？卡德加，跟我说说……”洛萨的声音轻了下去，但依然清晰地钻进卡德加的耳朵里，“最后……那是什么？”

　　“……什么？”卡德加有些发晕，他不确定自己正确理解了洛萨的意思。

　　“那些绿色……那些邪能，”洛萨的声音里带着痛苦，“从麦迪文的身上涌出来，然后把你给吞没了。你想听实话吗？我不知道该怎么办……我除了相信你，我不知道我还能做些什么。”

　　洛萨的痛苦很细小但却极其顽固，通过他的指尖，渗进他碰触到的卡德加的身体里，卡德加感同身受，他忍不住挣扎了起来。洛萨扶着他的肩膀将他转过身来，卡德加垂下了脑袋，洛萨用手捏着他的下巴将他的脸抬起来，他靠近了卡德加，卡德加几乎要呼吸不畅了，他不知道为什么洛萨要靠他那么近——直到他在黑暗中看到两点微弱的光。

　　那是洛萨的眼睛。他很仔细地端详着卡德加的眼睛，看了许久，最后他轻叹一声，松开了卡德加的下巴。

　　卡德加突然意识到洛萨是在看他眼睛里的颜色。他慌里慌张地避开了洛萨的视线，小声说：“原来你也会害怕。”

　　洛萨搂住了卡德加的肩膀，把他紧紧抱在怀里，他一边抚摸着卡德加的头发一边说：“我不敢想象我要怎样找到你的家人，然后对他们说……说他们的孩子……是个……是个大英雄……”洛萨停了几秒，深深呼吸之后才又接着说，“而我没有照顾好他。”最后的几个词他说得尤其艰难。

　　卡德加也叹了口气，在心里叹了口气。


	3. Chapter 3

　　在过去的数年里，洛萨每年中回家的次数屈指可数。

　　他心爱的妻子卡莉因为难产而去世后，他有过一段在家里茫然无措的日子。他看着那个小小的孩子心中一片空白，奶妈来敲门的时候，经常要敲半天他才反应过来开门。

　　卡莉为他留下了一个儿子，卡伦。这个男孩儿长着一双非常像卡莉的眼睛，看到这双眼睛，洛萨有时会感到欣慰，有时又无比痛苦——他无法长时间看着这双眼睛。他试图在儿子的成长过程中做一个好父亲，但他总是会控制不住地逃开。

　　人需要一些事情可以集中自己的精力来忘却一些痛苦，因此洛萨在军队里的表现远超其他人，他一直在晋升，而他的职位越高，他回家的机会就越少。他的儿子卡伦很早熟，早早就学会了独立，有时候洛萨的妹妹、已经成为王后的塔瑞亚也会去看望卡伦，确保他吃饱穿暖，一切都好。洛萨回家的时候，总能发觉儿子似乎又长高了一点，他会检查卡伦最近的学习情况，卡伦也会把新学会的随便什么东西展示给父亲看，但这对父子之间，似乎总有些疏离。

　　成为暴风城军队的指挥官之后，洛萨忙得越发不着家。他根本不知道卡伦是什么时候加入军队的——他遇到塔瑞亚的时候才明白过来，这一定是她安排的。她说，希望他们父子之间能多说说话。但是塔瑞亚根本不明白，有些缺口，说几句话根本没法弥补什么。

　　洛萨不希望塔瑞亚多事。他不知道怎么和儿子进行一般家庭中会有的父子交谈，他不想每天都能看到儿子那双越来越像卡莉的眼睛——他压根不希望自己的儿子成为军人。一个家里，有一个人出生入死，每次出征都要与未知但却可能早早定好的命运作斗争，这还不够吗？

　　这残酷的命运最终落到了卡伦的身上。他在与那个可怖的兽人酋长黑手的战斗中英勇战死……

　　不，洛萨宁愿他一点儿都不英勇。

　　洛萨对命运没什么好感。他少年时候遇到了他以为会成为一辈子朋友的人，莱恩和麦迪文。他加入军队后不久遇到了他发誓要用一生去保护的人，卡莉。然后，命运夺走了他的卡莉，他的卡伦，接着是他的挚友麦迪文，他的国王莱恩。留在他面前的还剩下什么？还剩下那间只能用年久失修来形容的小屋子……

　　还有好像是凭空出现的法师卡德加。

　　洛萨根本不知道卡德加是什么来头，不过只要是法师，那些鬼鬼祟祟、不知道在研究什么怪东西、总是缩在阴影里的老家伙，那就足够让他讨厌了——毕竟这世上他抱有好感的法师只有麦迪文一个，而这一位还因为整整六年都不回他的信而让洛萨心里不大爽快。但他看到卡德加的时候还是深感意外，他没想到卡德加这么年轻，而且，也许表现的方式会有所不同，但他的勇敢无畏，一点也不输最忠诚的战士——和卡伦比也毫不逊色。

　　直到现在，洛萨回想起在卡拉赞不得不对麦迪文兵刃相向的那一天，这位身经百战的战士依然会不寒而栗。他看了几十年的那张熟悉的脸变成了另一个样子，他不认识，对方也完全不认识他。那副躯体里充斥着会带来死亡的邪能，一步一步把洛萨逼上了绝路，但洛萨仍旧没法向他挥舞自己的武器——如果那时没有卡德加，那么这个世界就要变样了。是卡德加最终将麦迪文带了回来，而他自己，差点要为此付出他年轻的灵魂。

　　麦迪文身上的邪能喷涌出来将卡德加淹没的时候，洛萨真切地感受到了恐惧。这个年轻鲜活的生命将会在他的面前消亡，而他彻彻底底地无能为力，好像卡莉和卡伦的悲剧再一次在他面前上演一样。这不公平。这个年轻人拼尽全力帮助这个世界，他不该得到这样的结果——他还那么年轻！

　　一切的最后，是卡德加自己——而不是洛萨，他有些遗憾，但又由衷欣慰——把他自己给救了回来，在那之后，洛萨就老是要去看他的眼睛。他不会忘记麦迪文眼睛里溢出的可怕的绿色，而卡德加的眼睛，是鲜明透亮的棕色。卡德加的眼睛里透着法师特有的睿智和符合他年龄的好奇，他能坦然地接受洛萨的凝视，但通常坚持不了多久就会脸红着转开视线。洛萨挺喜欢看他的这种反应，有时他在想，卡德加要花多久才能不再躲开他的视线呢？

　　邀请卡德加到自己家里住是洛萨的临时起意。他说出口就开始担心了，毕竟那个家他已经很久没回去了。卡德加几乎是立刻就同意了，这很有趣，似乎他从来就不会拒绝洛萨的任何请求，他跟着洛萨回家，帮他一起整理的房间，和他在家里吃了晚饭，晚上睡觉的时候，卡德加最终还是抵抗不住，爬到了洛萨的床上。

　　是从什么时候开始的呢？被痛苦的噩梦和无尽的空虚折磨的洛萨，因为卡德加的体温而获得了一些解脱。他凭空出现，但他没有凭空消失，而是坚定地留下，让洛萨的家里又有了生气。他是真实的，可以触碰的，他安静地躺在洛萨的怀里，就像最乖巧的孩子，让人难以想象他曾展现过的巨大力量和与他年龄不符的不屈意志——但也正是他的这份安静，让洛萨的心底能获得安宁。

　　洛萨从没对卡德加说过这个。他所拥有的力量，远比他自己认为的要大得多。

　　现在洛萨已经不只是一个暴风城的指挥官了，他是联盟的统帅，他有开不完的会和布置不完的任务。他忙得回不了家的时候不再住在兵营了，取而代之的是要在王宫的客房里凑合一夜，客房里当然没有卡德加，这样的夜晚他的精神又会被许多苦痛占满。人不可能无限制地承受痛苦，所以当洛萨被一个又一个无法描述的噩梦惊醒，明白自己再也没法在这种情况下睡着时，他很果断地坐起身，披上衣服，不去在意再过多久天就要亮了，与卫兵打了招呼就离开了王宫。他要回去，他需要那个年轻的躯体——

　　他需要卡德加。

　　他悄悄回家打开门，听见安静的房间里只有卡德加的呼吸声，节奏因为洛萨的到来而发生了变化，很明显那不是做了噩梦，而是他醒过来了。卡德加好像很容易醒过来，洛萨猜测大概是法师的感觉很敏锐，年轻的时候，他试过从背后偷偷接近麦德，自认为完全没有发出声音，但麦德总能头也不回地叫出他的名字。

　　洛萨脱掉了外套走到床前，看到卡德加侧躺在他的大床上，身体没有前些天绷得那么紧了，看来他终于渐渐习惯了。洛萨走到他面朝向的那边，坐在了身后的小床上，有非常微弱的光透过窗帘缝照进了屋子里，天快要亮了，他端详着在这微光中闭紧眼睛假装在睡觉的卡德加，直到他感觉到洛萨的凝视而睁开眼睛。

　　卡德加看到面前的洛萨似乎有些意外，他眨了眨眼睛，干脆坐了起来，看着洛萨问：“请问，您在，您在看什么？”他的声音里甚至有一些紧张。

　　洛萨说：“当然是你。”他看到卡德加开始发呆，他的脸一定是红了，因为他的视线飞快地挪开了，过了会儿才又挪回到洛萨的脸上，似乎是为了艰难地维持“说话时看着对方”的礼仪。

　　“是在看我的眼睛吗？”卡德加犹豫地问道。

　　“不是，”洛萨立刻回答，“刚才你闭着眼睛呢。”

　　卡德加沉默了，他低下头看着自己的手，洛萨问他：“你要施法么？”

　　卡德加摇了摇头，还是一声不吭。

　　洛萨说：“随便放个法术吧，卡德加。不要把我的屋子烧了就好，当然最好别把我变成羊。我想看那种……你手指上蓝色的光芒。”

　　卡德加的手指动了动，然后他抬起自己的双手，将手笼成球形，微微弯曲手指，有微小的蓝色光点在双手中间出现，随着他手指的动作慢慢扩大，他的手指灵巧地伸展开，那蓝色光点扩大后变成了一个边缘不规则的图案，洛萨很惊奇地发现，那正是艾泽拉斯。

　　卡德加会读心吗？法师有很多旁人不知道的秘密，也许他们能把意识的触手伸进别人的脑袋里，不然实在没法解释为什么他刚好变了个洛萨日思夜想的艾泽拉斯出来。洛萨朝着艾泽拉斯伸手过去，他的手指碰到了地表，感觉什么都没有，但似乎又有触感，很细弱而又琐碎的触感在他的皮肤表面刷过，整个大陆的光芒在他停留的指尖集中，在图案表面划出了痕迹，洛萨的手指沿着海岸线缓缓滑动，最后在艾泽拉斯的东海岸停了下来。

　　卡德加盯着他的手指，小声说：“黑色沼泽……你要再去那儿？是吗？”

　　他的声音里有控制不住的激动，看着洛萨的眼睛里满是期待，洛萨点了点头：“是的……有些人没见过那个大门就认为它是不存在的。”

　　联盟的整个结构其实尚不稳固，毕竟人人都有自己的想法和要求。他们在会议大厅里争执，质疑公平性，挑战任何一个可能对自己不利的决定，旷日持久的争辩之后，至少达成了一个共识：各国派人组成调查队，再度前往黑暗之门进行调查。有些国家的人还没机会见过兽人，对于一扇巨大的门的存在也心存疑虑，有的国家觉得是洛萨他们高看了兽人的本事，要对付那些异族就算现在没有了守护者也根本不足为惧。尽管每个人的目的都不同，但洛萨倒是觉得这是一个好方法，他们需要再去探查敌情，让每个联盟成员国都能亲眼见到兽人的可怕力量，他们决不可再犯轻敌的错误了——而这是洛萨最不愿回想的。他闭起眼睛，脑海中是莱恩银色上点缀着华丽的金色纹饰和蓝色宝石的铠甲，他闭着眼睛从空中落下，落在地上一动不动，他黑色的头发被风吹起，遮住了他的眼睛。

　　卡德加收起了手中的光球，对洛萨说：“带上我，不管我在不在你的名单里，请你带上我。”

　　洛萨也收回了自己的手，他看着卡德加，现在卡德加倒不害怕洛萨的凝视了，他用眼睛发起的请求很是诚恳，洛萨问他：“你要去干什么？”

　　“我需要了解更多，关于那个门，还有……还有邪能。”说最后几个字的时候，卡德加很小心地看着洛萨的反应，不过洛萨什么反应都没有，他只是伸手到卡德加的脸上，轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，然后说：“整理东西吧，卡德加。”

　　*

　　洛萨帮着卡德加整理了行囊，他甚至翻出了一件他年轻时候穿过的皮甲，想让卡德加穿上。卡德加使尽浑身解数地委婉拒绝了，搞得好像穿上皮甲触犯了法师的什么行业规范似的，洛萨也只能罢手，重新将自己的皮甲放回了柜子里。

　　他们一起去了王宫，洛萨一眼就看到了他的副官卡洛斯，他的身体站得笔直，看到洛萨后立刻向他敬礼：“所有人已经集合完毕，长官。我们随时可以出发了。”

　　洛萨看了看站在卡洛斯身后的队伍。人人都想在联盟调查队里塞上自己的人，所以这支队伍组建得很快，人数迅速膨胀，然后又被洛萨以安全为由无情地遏止，好歹将人数维持在了十人以内。站在最前的是来自库尔提拉斯的海军军官拉尔夫，简直完美复制了他们统治者的冷峻神情，他在海上征战了半辈子，现在打算在陆地上大展身手；他身后的吉尔尼斯人卡兹是个身材高大强壮的斗士，他一直嚷嚷着一定要选最结实的马给他，不然恐怕承担不起他加上他背了满身的武器的重量；还有一位是奎尔萨拉斯的精灵，菲尼亚·夜语，她将长发高高束起，穿着非常合身的精致软甲，腰里只挂着一把细身剑，不过她的身高甚至让卡德加忍不住侧目；站在队伍最后的是一名肯瑞托的法师克莱恩，他是听从大法师安东尼达斯的嘱咐加入的调查队，尽管洛萨反复表示队伍人数太多对安全不利，但安东尼达斯还是坚持让他的法师挤进了队伍。

　　洛萨走到队伍最后，正站在克莱恩的面前。这个穿着用金线绣上了花纹的长袍的法师看到洛萨边上跟着的卡德加，先是愣了一下，接着嘴角边露出了笑容：“难怪您不希望肯瑞托派人，指挥官阁下。”

　　卡德加看到克莱恩，迟疑了几秒后开口问他：“你是……克莱恩？”

　　“是我没错，卡德加，”克莱恩朝他点头示意，“好久不见了，你过得怎么样，‘自由’的空气还合你心意吗？”

　　就算是洛萨都听得出他话语里的揶揄，他的心里已经毫不犹豫地把这位法师划到了“讨厌”的那一边。他盯着克莱恩，直到这位年轻人承受不住，总算收起了嘴角言不由衷的笑容，并且闭上了嘴，将视线移向远处。

　　洛萨看了看自己身边的卡德加，他抿着嘴唇，什么都没说。洛萨在他腰上拍了一把，自己转身往马走去，卡德加便也跟了过来。整理马具的时候，洛萨偷偷问他：“你认识那个法师？”

　　卡德加很小声地回答：“我们以前在一起学习的，直到我被选为守护者学徒……而他没有。”

　　洛萨恍然大悟地点了点头，他又回头看了眼克莱恩，那小子上马的时候踩住了长袍，差点从马上摔下来。

　　调查队出发了，他们赶时间，急匆匆地上马离开了王宫。经过守护者麦迪文的雕像时，洛萨忍不住多看了几眼，这雕像做得栩栩如生，20年前尚且年轻的麦德展开了双臂庇护整个暴风城的人民，那会儿他根本无暇顾及自己是不是有足够的力量，他先考虑的一直都是“守护者的职责”……

　　洛萨摇了摇头，让自己的思绪回到现在要面对的问题上，然后他看到他边上的卡德加也正偷偷扭头，看着身后渐行渐远的守护者雕像。

　　调查队的打算是穿过艾尔文森林后在穿过逆风谷前往黑色沼泽，然而一走出森林，打头的洛萨和卡洛斯就被眼前的景象惊呆了：整个逆风谷被浓重的迷雾笼罩，而那迷雾的颜色看起来也远远超过了自然气候的范畴。

　　洛萨皱起了眉头，最近他收到了一些进入逆风谷、前往卡拉赞结果再也没有回来的失踪报告，但因为卡拉赞从六年前起就普遍被视为禁区，加上战事逼近，所以这些报告并没有引起他足够的注意。不久前在卡拉赞和麦迪文战斗的最后，他确实是亲眼看见绿色的邪能从卡德加的身上炸开并迅速扩散覆盖了整片卡拉赞，但那时似乎并没有什么异常，事实上几天后他去守护者之塔接卡德加的时候，那儿也只是看起来能见度有些低，狮鹫在塔外转了三四个圈，叫了几声，被洛萨牵着缰绳后才总算找到了降落平台……

　　那时候本该注意一下这情况的，洛萨为自己的大意而后悔。他那时候心里想的只是把卡德加带上，带他去洛丹伦，让他有机会的话能回家看看——而且，他也不太想在守护者之塔多做停留。

　　卡德加跟了上来，他在洛萨的身边停住马，盯着这景象发呆。淡紫色的迷雾看起来异常地又厚又重，仿佛将逆风谷内的时空都给封锁住了，而且根本瞧不清迷雾笼罩内的模样。洛萨叫他叫了好几声，卡德加才回过神来，看着洛萨问：“什么事？”

　　洛萨无奈地叹了口气，好像看到了第一次跟他出征时候丢了马吓得六神无主的卡德加：“我说，跟紧我，别走丢了。”

　　洛萨试图骑马走进逆风谷，然而他的坐骑发出了响亮的叫声，高高抬起前腿不愿前进。洛萨甚至下了马，打算拖着他的马进去，马的力道却大得出奇，将他生生拽回来，差点拉倒在地。

　　动物的感官通常要更敏锐一些，它们不愿意进去的地方，总是有原因的。洛萨明白这道理，但如果放弃直线穿过，转而绕路前进，那行程势必被耽搁。

　　跟在他身后的人都在等他的决定，最后洛萨说：“我们绕路，让你们的马跑得更快一些。”

　　从头到尾卡兹就没想过收敛，他听到洛萨的决定后冷冷哼了一声说：“怎么，你怕雾吗？”

　　“是啊，”洛萨头都懒得回，“我从小就对紫薯布丁过敏。”

　　他们不得不走上了逆风小径，这条小路一边依着山，另一边则是深不见底的悬崖峭壁。依山小路不好走，卡兹的马一个劲儿喷着鼻子，大概是感受到了从逆风谷溢出来的浓雾，走路的时候七扭八歪，就算卡兹用力拽着缰绳将马拉回到正道上，他还是一直撞到拉尔夫和克莱恩。走在队伍最后的这几位就老是在互相抱怨，嘟嘟囔囔的声音就连走在最前面的洛萨都能听到。洛萨被吵得头大，他总觉得这条路有什么地方发生了变化，这让它变得更难走了，他们的速度越来越慢，一直走到天都黑了，还没有走到惯常的宿营点。

　　卡洛斯看着前路，不知道是不是迷雾的原因，天上的两轮月亮都不见了踪影，他对洛萨说：“长官，我们还是停下休息吧。”

　　洛萨同意得很勉强，他们好不容易找到一片稍微开阔一些的空地可以下马休息，所有人草草啃了干粮，洛萨排好了守夜的顺序，他守第一班。

　　夜晚的湿气和寒气很重，洛萨结束守夜站起身来的时候，披在他身上的毯子上都能抖落水珠。他叫醒了卡洛斯，卡洛斯立刻醒过来跑去了守夜的位置，洛萨朝着大家休息的地方走去，数着躺在地上睡觉的人，拉尔夫，卡兹，克莱恩，然后是稍远一些位置的卡德加——洛萨走到他身边的时候，他一下子睁开了眼睛。

　　“我吵醒你了？”洛萨蹲下身，卡德加摇了摇头，洛萨意识到他一直都没睡着，突然起了调笑的心思，他压低了声音说，“没有我在睡不着是吗？”

　　卡德加张开嘴，有些结巴地辩解起来：“不是……不全是……不，不是……”

　　洛萨伸手去摸他的脸，手指碰到他的嘴唇，卡德加的嘴唇哆嗦着，他的脸也凉凉的。洛萨把自己身上裹着的毯子拿下来，盖在卡德加的毯子上面，压住了边角，卡德加说：“那你怎么办？”

　　“我等会儿来找你。”

　　洛萨说得很认真，卡德加几乎是立刻抬起了上半身，他看了看边上，然后又结巴了起来：“这不……我，我是说……”他张口结舌了一会儿，几乎要把洛萨逗笑了，洛萨说：“我的马上还有一条毯子，你好好睡吧，明天我们还有很多路要赶。”

　　卡德加被他按回去了，他瞧着洛萨眨了眨眼睛，然后侧过身去，缩着身体拉起毯子，恨不得把自己的脸都给盖住了。

　　洛萨这才站起身，他朝着马的方向走去，在漆黑一片中辨认出了自己的马，从马鞍边上抽自己的备用毯子时，突然有个声音在他背后响起：“他是您的孩子吗？”

　　洛萨转向声音的方向，是菲尼亚，精灵将自己的身体隐藏在暗夜之中，就连呼吸都无法感知，过了一会儿，洛萨才隐约能辨认出她的身影。

　　“你在这儿，”洛萨想起刚才确实没数到她，精灵总爱选一些僻静的地方，尽管这整个逆风小径都寂静得不像话，“你说什么？”

　　菲尼亚重复了一遍自己的问题：“他是您的孩子吗？那位名叫卡德加的年轻法师。您对他很亲切。”

　　看来没有睡觉的不只是卡德加一个，洛萨露出苦笑：“偷听人说话可不是好习惯。”

　　“抱歉，我的耳朵捕捉到了风带来的信息。”菲尼亚的道歉里听不到任何的诚意——但也不能说她带着恶意，因为她只是陈述事实而已。

　　洛萨摇了摇头，尽量也用陈述事实的语气说：“他不是我的孩子。”

　　菲尼亚点了一下头：“那他是您的伴侣吗？”

　　这下轮到洛萨张口结舌了，他努力找到了菲尼亚眼睛的位置，盯着看了一会儿，发觉他没法从这位精灵的眼睛里读出任何情绪。他憋了半天，好不容易才憋出一句话：“你真的是个精灵吗？我以为精灵没这么……”洛萨没说下去，他看到菲尼亚笑了笑，她的笑容倒是颇为由衷。

　　她说：“快披上毯子吧，指挥官阁下。卡德加先生肯定不希望你因为他而着凉的。”


	4. Chapter 4

　　为了避开将整个逆风谷吞没的不明浓雾，调查队沿着逆风小径从卡拉赞的北面绕了过去。他们尽量往高处走，马累得嘴角挂着白沫子，有些路他们不得不下马拽着缰绳步行。

　　他们在踏上逆风小径的第二天晚上终于爬到了山顶。所有人都疲惫不堪，卡洛斯和拉尔夫这种职业军人还在竭力维持自己的军容军姿，身形巨大的卡兹靠在他的马身上，看上去极为辛苦地喘着粗气，卡德加和克莱恩穿着的法师袍领口的位置都被汗浸湿了，汗水把他们的头发都糊在了额头上，就连菲尼亚都有些脸色泛红。

　　洛萨自己也好不到哪儿去，他向来讨厌登高，需要持续不断地付出耐心投入体力，一旦松懈就几乎没法继续。他扶着山壁调整自己的呼吸，一边望着逆风谷——如果可以直接穿过去的话，这会儿他们应该就能看到兽人建造的大门了。

　　所有人在一处背风的位置停下，依照排定的守夜顺序休息。洛萨没再去戏弄卡德加，交班的时候他也只是摸了摸卡德加似乎没有以前那么圆润了的下巴。

　　洛萨找了一块比较平的石头，将脑袋靠了上去。他脑子里想着很多事情，仿佛是一生里发生的各种事情，其实也就发生在最近的几个月里。这些事情每一桩都会争先恐后在他脑海里占据主舞台，希冀夺取他所有的注意力，让他为失去挚友而沉入无尽的悲伤，为孩子被残忍杀害而愤怒到恨不得杀光兽人，为所有人民身处险境而忧虑得睡不着觉。他被这些事情反复冲刷的意识最终还是不堪重负，让他昏昏沉沉地睡去，不过这睡眠并不踏实，他反复醒来又痛苦睡去，最后干脆躺平了，睁着无法闭上的双眼，看起了星星。

　　这夜空很美，今天看不见月亮，星图在无云的天幕铺开，就像一颗颗珍宝一般地闪动。洛萨轻轻移动身体，把一条手臂垫在脑后，然后他听见很轻微的布料摩擦声——那不是他自己发出来的。

　　“你没睡？”卡德加的声音，他压低了音量，生怕吵到别人，被他搭话的人说：“是啊，难得跑出来一趟，我可从没在山顶睡过觉。”

　　洛萨辨认出被搭话的声音应该属于克莱恩，他又听见了一些窸窸窣窣的声音，猜想卡德加大概是坐了下来。

　　整个空间似乎都陷入了沉默，过了好一会儿，克莱恩的声音才重新响起：“你在看什么？”

　　卡德加没说话，克莱恩又说：“啊，我知道了。你在看守护者之塔呢。”

　　洛萨忍不住也朝着逆风谷望去，卡拉赞就在这山谷中，高得似乎能刺破天际的守护者之塔自然也在那里，不过黑夜和浓雾让他看不真切。他想起第一次带卡德加到守护者之塔时的事情，那会儿他几乎没空搭理这个小子，自顾自走在前头，他只记得卡德加走得很慢，非常的慢，慢得让洛萨想要折回来，抓着他的风帽把他拉进塔里。

　　卡德加说：“我没看。这大晚上的谁看得清东西。”他的后半句话听起来闷闷的，大概是把脸藏到了毯子下面。

　　洛萨知道这种动作的意义，他害羞的时候会这样，用毯子盖住下半张脸，顺便把视线挪开，好像是自己给自己施加了一个沉默咒语。不过旁人是不会买账的，克莱恩就继续问了下去：“如果看得清楚，那你会看吗？”他停顿了一下，又说，“想想看，那里本来会成为你的领地吧，总有一天……你成为守护者的那一天。”

　　洛萨都能感觉到空气突然凝重了起来，诚如克莱恩所说，卡德加原来的身份就是守护者学徒——据说肯瑞托一次只会选出一个守护者学徒，然后尽心培养，甚至可能送到守护者那儿去学习，等前任守护者卸任，这个学徒就继任成为新的守护者。这是个古老的传统，不过麦迪文大概是个例外，他11岁的时候就跳过守护者学徒这一步，直接成为了守护者，尽管在那之后他依然接受了好多年的教导，但事实上，从他11岁开始，他就已经是卡拉赞的主人了。

　　如果说这个传统到了麦迪文这里发生了一些意外，那么到了卡德加这儿，这个传统就被彻底打破了。卡德加，这个守护者的学徒，他宣称自己放弃了誓言。当他这么和洛萨说时，洛萨可从没想过最后会变成什么结果——最后他们失去了守护者，却再也没有下一个守护者可以继任了。

　　这个传统被终结了。

　　此时此刻，洛萨想到这个问题，突然感觉周身发冷。卡拉赞失去了主人，守护者之塔里那些强大的力量也不再有人掌控了。他们曾经百般依赖的力量，最大的守护伞，人民的捍卫者，国王忠实的朋友，现在已经没有了。那份重任，原来在麦迪文身上的，现在，本应落在他的继任者卡德加身上——然而他已经不可能成为守护者了——他放弃了。

　　卡德加终于又开口了，他的声音很小，洛萨要很仔细听才能听清楚他在说什么：“我没想过那个问题。我已经放弃誓言了。”

　　“你为什么放弃誓言呢？”克莱恩步步紧逼，“你有最好的老师，你能接触到最新的研究成果，你的将来之路何其辉煌，早就为你铺好了——你却放弃了！哈！你是不是害怕？害怕承担责任？你只想得到你想要的却不愿意付出吧？你还记得当初的誓言吗？”

　　“我当然记得。”卡德加的声音听起来很无奈，而克莱恩的声音倒是越来越大了：“你放弃誓言的时候不觉得羞耻吗？你就这么跑了！再也没见过比你更自私的人了。你就这么把烂摊子丢给肯瑞托……丢给安东尼达斯老师，当初选你真是瞎了眼……”他的声音里能听见咬牙切齿的不甘，“我可一点都不比你差。”

　　洛萨听了心里很不快，他甚至觉得安东尼达斯把克莱恩塞过来根本就是有意而为之，克莱恩对卡德加的敌意已经明显到简直可以闻出来了，然而卡德加一声不吭，似乎完全没有与对方争辩的意思。洛萨很厌烦这种絮絮叨叨，他故意很大声地翻了个身，翻过去后还砸吧嘴，他确信那边的两位年轻法师都听到了他的动静，他们俩安静了一会儿，最后卡德加说：“快睡吧，不然明天起不来了。”

　　克莱恩闭嘴了，他应该是躺了下来，让激动的自己快点平复心情进入睡眠。另一边的卡德加……洛萨不知道他现在是怎样的，也许他借着黑夜的掩护，依然在旁人没注意的时候注视那座看不清的高塔。

　　调查队在踏上逆风小径的第三天终于绕过了整个山谷。如果站在山脊上向下眺望，已经可以看到广阔的黑色沼泽了，但是所有人的视线都被那扇无法忽视的黑暗之门给吸引了——那扇巨大的门拔地而起耸立在空地中央，只有全都由石块构成的门框，看起来怪异而又可怕。

　　拉尔夫难以置信地摇头：“这简直就是个海市蜃楼。”

　　卡洛斯倒是点了点头：“我第一次见到的时候也觉得这个玩笑有点过分了。”

　　“这是个门？”卡兹走到卡洛斯边上问，“要怎么打开？打开了会怎么样？”

　　卡洛斯的神色都黯淡了下来：“用咒语，消耗生命……很多很多的生命……才能打开，连通了兽人的世界，将这些怪物从另一个世界带到我们这儿来。”

　　这个话题显然让所有人都不太舒服，卡洛斯说完后便向前走了几步，在山坡边上躲在灌木后面，等洛萨走到身边之后，冲着山下指了指。洛萨定神细看，终于看见下面那些木头架子或者旗帜上挂满了兽人的尸体，仔细辨认可以看到旗帜上都是霜狼的标志。

　　卡洛斯跟他说过这事，上一次跟着莱恩国王到这儿时，他们看到了被处死的霜狼部族，这让他们立刻明白他们的作战计划已经失败了。没人知道兽人内部到底经历了怎样的动荡，因为唯一一个能和人类沟通的兽人迦罗娜在刺杀了莱恩国王之后，就成为了兽人的英雄，回到了她日思夜想的部落，甚至拥有了至高的地位……

　　洛萨皱起了眉头，他对这件事情的唯一认知就是背叛，一环扣着一环的背叛，就算卡德加说那里面也许另有隐情，他依然无法原谅这可憎的背叛。

　　洛萨将视线从那些兽人的尸体上移开，开始观察整片黑色沼泽，惊异地发现山下的这片原本草木丰茂的沼泽，现在却显露出了衰败之相，植物大面积枯萎，留下枯黄的将死之躯，甚至是干涸碎裂的泥地。兽人搭设的住所依然遍布各处，但细细观察可以发现有许多住处已经废弃，这里的兽人可能所剩无几了。

　　卡德加也走到了洛萨边上，他看到山下的情形吃了一惊，洛萨看了他一眼，他小声说：“是邪能。”

　　“会不会是这样呢，”洛萨想了想说，“他们将这儿消耗完了，就离开了这里？”

　　“有这个可能……”

　　“他们会去哪儿呢，”洛萨朝四周张望，“去捕捉更多的人接着打开大门吗？”

　　“不，这不可能了，”卡德加摇了摇头，说话的语速都快了起来，“目前他们应该没法打开这门了，因为——”

　　卡德加突然停了下来，洛萨很快明白他不想说出口的事情是什么。他望向菲尼亚，这儿也只有她的听力能听见刚才他与卡德加的对话，然而要从她的神情上观察出她对此的反应实在是太难了，她只是平静地看着洛萨。

　　菲尼亚突然开口说：“你们不下去调查一下吗？我感觉不到生物的气息。”

　　站在她边上的克莱恩已经在施展法术了，他的双手张开，开始在空中画出蓝色的弧线，那构成了一只巨大的眼睛，他口中念着咒语，将这只眼睛向前推去，眼睛迅速扩大并融入空气之中消失不见。做完这些后，克莱恩说：“我没探查到什么活物。”

　　卡兹已经从身上挑了一把剑握在了手里，似乎随时都愿意第一个冲下山去：“最好还留了几个活口，不然我可要失望了。”

　　“这也许是个陷阱，”洛萨拦住了卡兹，“要我说的话，这看起来太适合做一个陷阱了。”

　　卡兹的神情看起来很失望，他似乎想要抱怨，但拉尔夫抢在了他的前头说：“您是想跟我们说，我们到了这儿，看一眼，然后什么都不做就回去是吗，指挥官？”

　　“我可没这么说。”洛萨有点儿不高兴，他又何尝不想战斗，但他现在已经不是一个只需要为自己的命操心的普通士兵了。

　　洛萨转过身，视线扫过了每一个人，就连卡洛斯都是一脸谨遵召唤愿随时赴汤蹈火的表情，战士们都忍了太久了。他看了一下天色，最后说：“等天黑了我们下去，把马留在这儿。每个人都必须跟着我，不许擅自行动，记住我们这次来的目的。”

　　所有人在山脊躲了起来，他们将马匹安置好，安静地吃着冷干粮，随后休息，等着白天快些变成黑夜。当最后一丝阳光也被地平线吞噬，黑暗成为大地的主宰之后，洛萨第一个站起身来，其他人跟在他身后，慢慢地下了山。

　　他们的谨慎似乎都有些过头了，因为山下的兽人营地里没有任何灯火，一片漆黑，一片死寂。到底是迁徙去往别处，又或是也成为了邪能的牺牲品？这想象让洛萨感觉恶心，但他觉得古尔丹是做得出的。

　　洛萨将人手分成了两队，他和卡德加、拉尔夫、菲尼亚一队，卡洛斯带着卡兹和克莱恩为另一队，分头搜查兽人留下的帐篷。这些帐篷一如兽人一般的高大，有些帐篷门口挂着毛皮的帘子，推起来相当沉重，洛萨挑了一个看起来最大的帐篷走了进去，卡德加升起了光球，他们看见帐篷里几乎空空如也，只剩下一些过大的家什和零碎的器物之类，更像是因为难以携带而被丢下了。

　　洛萨一共就见过两次兽人的营地，第一次是从高处张望，第二次虽然落到了地上，但他当时满脑子只想杀了那个杀死他儿子的凶暴兽人，根本没留意兽人的帐篷有什么特别的。卡德加也算是第一次得以近距离接近这个新物种的住所，他好奇地翻看这帐篷里剩下的任何东西，要是光看他的神情，大概会以为他正在翻检自己的生日礼物，几乎没法想象他这是在探查敌方。

　　菲尼亚查看着一些残留下来的毛皮毯，显然经过了较为细致的加工，她说：“这里住着的人地位应该很显赫。”

　　“没错，”拉尔夫招呼卡德加一起搬起一副粗重的铁链走过来，那铁链几乎有卡德加的腿那么粗，就连拉尔夫拖起来都有些吃力，他们把铁链丢在洛萨脚边上，拉尔夫接着说，“这个帐篷要么是个监狱要么是个奴隶主的豪宅，我更倾向于相信后者，因为这儿没有一个笼子。”

　　卡德加走向一堆火烧过后的灰烬，他在里面翻找着，挑出了什么碎片，仔细看了一会儿，然后跑到了洛萨的边上给他看。那是一张厚实且略显粗糙的纸页的一角，上面画着图案，卡德加用手指划出光线，牵引着洛萨的视线，让他辨认出纸片上的东西是什么——那是一个大门的一角，而那大门，就与卡德加曾经给他看过的、他从一本神秘的书中抄出来后又被守护者几乎全都烧光的巨大召唤门的图样基本一模一样。

　　洛萨说：“古尔丹？”

　　卡德加点了点头：“应该是……也许还留下了什么。”他很激动地又去大肆翻找，菲尼亚则好奇地走到洛萨身边看他捏着的纸片：“这是外面的黑暗之门的图纸吗？”

　　洛萨说：“是，那扇门是不是很大？”

　　“很大，”菲尼亚很认真地点头，“这儿的所有东西都很大而且结实，这种被称为兽人的生物，想必也相当高大强壮。”

　　她那种面无表情严肃分析的样子几乎要逗乐洛萨了，他简直好奇这个精灵会有别的表情吗？洛萨忍不住想要再逗逗她，于是将两根食指抵在自己的嘴角边上往下伸，对菲尼亚说：“他们还有獠牙，很长的，长出嘴外。”一边说，他一边还龇牙发出吓人的声音。

　　“獠牙？”菲尼亚只是挑了挑眉毛，“那倒是有些像——”

　　“巨魔——！！！”帐篷外传来紧迫的喊声，是卡洛斯的声音，洛萨立刻将剑拔了出来，他扭头看了卡德加一眼，他正捧着一堆“垃圾”一脸惊惶地看着洛萨。洛萨冲着他做了一个手势让他别动，拉尔夫也抽出了剑站到了洛萨的边上，向他点了点头。洛萨掀起门帘就冲了出去，他看见卡洛斯与卡兹正背靠着一个帐篷与面前的三个巨魔缠斗，而这些巨魔身后还有一个巨魔以极快的速度扑了过来。

　　洛萨很惊讶，自从20年前他和莱恩还有麦迪文将巨魔从艾尔文森林赶跑之后，已经有很多年没有见过巨魔大摇大摆地出现了。但巨魔显然没有给他留下什么惊讶的时间，他们的武器压到了卡洛斯的喉咙口，洛萨立刻冲了过去，他在逼近一个奔跑途中的巨魔时压低了身体，刚好避开他的刀，将自己的剑顺势砍上了巨魔的大腿。这个巨魔发出了惨叫，腿一软失去重心摔倒在地，洛萨背后奔出的拉尔夫将自己的剑砍向了巨魔的脖子，他的叫声终于停止了。

　　洛萨折回身去，从背后袭击了攻击卡洛斯和卡兹的三个巨魔，有一个巨魔迅速转身，手里握着的刀“铛”地一声撞上洛萨的剑，趁着洛萨差点握不稳的时机，刀沿着剑身向剑柄滑去，就快要砍到洛萨的手指。洛萨咬牙翻转了剑身压住了巨魔手里的刀，他的力道撑不住几秒，卡洛斯看准时机刺向巨魔腰部，巨魔疼得身体一僵，洛萨挥舞手中的剑，在巨魔的手臂上砍了更多伤口，终于逼得那些巨魔向后退了几步。

　　“后面还有！”卡洛斯大声喊道，手里握紧了剑，洛萨逐渐看清了黑夜中向他们奔来的巨魔，他们吼叫着，跑动的时候地面都跟着震动。四名战士站成一排，为身后隐藏在暗处的法师们争取时间，他们盯着面前的敌人，在巨魔踏入他们的攻击范围时，立刻将所有力量倾注到手中的武器里，向着巨魔冲去。

　　巨魔的力量比人类大多了，这种身高体型远超人类、嘴角也挂着向上弯曲的獠牙的强壮生物单手挥击武器撞在洛萨的剑上，都能震得他虎口一阵阵地发麻。天黑可以隐藏行踪但也遮掩了视线，洛萨打起了十二分的精神在战斗，他用剑顶着面前巨魔的斧子，突然听见边上有不正常的风声——他腾出右手迅速从腰后拔出火枪，朝着风扑来的方向开枪，火药轰击子弹飞出去打中了巨魔的脸，那个倒霉的巨魔连叫声都没来得及发出就扑倒在地，洛萨赶忙再将注意力拉回面前的巨魔，承受着巨魔所有力量的左臂几乎要断了。

　　“不是说没有生物吗……！”洛萨咬着牙抱怨，自己的剑已经被巨魔推得快要切到他的脸了，突然他看见了面前巨魔的脸，巨魔的身上有光照亮了他的脸，那光迅速变成燃烧的火焰，将巨魔整个给罩住了。巨魔发出惊呼，脚步踉跄，无暇顾及洛萨，洛萨将剑朝着他胸口捅了进去，巨魔立刻就往后倒了，他轰然倒地，身上的火光照亮了这片小小的战场，洛萨迅速回头看了一眼，菲尼亚伸出一只手臂朝着他的方向说：“他们一定有萨满，隐藏了他们的气息。”

　　菲尼亚轻巧地跑到了战士们边上，帮助卡兹解了围，她的细身剑极为刁钻狠毒地刺入他面前的巨魔的脖子，在很短的时间内连续刺很多次，让卡兹得以抽出手来对付旁边其他巨魔。但菲尼亚的对手似乎对她的攻击没有太大的反应，他根本不管脖子上被开了多少个口子，只顾一个劲儿地将斧子朝她的头砍去，显然一个精灵的出现对巨魔战士的刺激胜过高唱一曲战歌。

　　有魔法飞弹从他们背后袭来，精准地打中了每一个冲过来的巨魔。转瞬的光亮给了战士们反击的机会，他们顶住了巨魔的这一波攻击，洛萨在躲避攻击的间隙向后望了一眼，卡德加已经爬到了一个土坡上，双眼闪着蓝光，开始念下一个咒语，紧接着就有火球飞向了他们面前的巨魔。

　　这些受到法术攻击的巨魔没有一个发出任何声音，洛萨注意到他们的眼睛看起来不太正常，菲尼亚突然开口说：“是萨满。”她摆脱了面前巨魔的攻击打算向前冲去，洛萨听到空气被撕裂的声音，他喊道：“小心——”

　　所有人伏低了身体，下一瞬间有尖锐的长矛从他们头顶掠过，洛萨急忙扭头，他看见一支长矛扎到了卡德加的肩膀上——卡德加硬生生地承受了这一击，他根本避不开，因为他的双腿被地下隆起的泥土给缠住了，他摔倒在地，接着泥土迅速上涌，将他的双手也给裹住了。

　　洛萨听见自己的血液倒流的声音，他想马上跑到卡德加边上，但那些被萨满给摆弄过脑袋的巨魔不给他任何离开的机会，他们大概是感觉不到疼痛的，不要命地攻击着，有些身上甚至插着别的巨魔投掷过来的长矛长枪，他们也一声不吭。

　　洛萨往前望，菲尼亚奔向的位置站着一个巨魔，他的口中念念有词，身边插着图腾，其中一支上正闪着光芒。菲尼亚的去路被另外几个巨魔拦住了，纵使她的动作极其灵活，也只能给这些巨魔身上造成一些细小的伤痕——而这对他们来说几乎可以忽略不计。

　　卡兹大喊：“这群杂碎……！”

　　然后洛萨听见一个响亮有力的咒语结语，接着有数道火柱冲向那个巨魔萨满，萨满身边闪着光的图腾立刻暗了下来，另一个亮了，很快他面前出现了一片水的屏障，挡住了那些火焰。火焰来自于克莱恩，他站在卡德加边上不远处的帐篷顶上，他对萨满的攻击起了作用，卡德加脚下的泥土似乎是松动了，他正在咬紧牙关挣脱束缚。

　　洛萨松了口气，他重新将注意力集中在面前的敌人身上，他们的眼睛似乎渐渐恢复了原有的神采，武器的攻击不再是徒劳的，巨魔战士往后退了几步，这让洛萨得以接近正在被动挨打的菲尼亚，他想要用火枪帮她一把，摸到枪柄才想起刚才已经用过一次了。

　　回去一定要找麦格尼改进一下这种枪的用法——在这种紧急的时刻，洛萨也很惊讶自己居然能冒出如此不合时宜的念头，他用双手握住自己的剑，朝着面前的巨魔腰间平平推了出去，剑尖切进了巨魔的腰腹，他对抗着强大的阻力继续向前，一边躲开了巨魔手中的弯刀，一边把剑推到了底，将这个巨魔的身体切开了一个巨大的口子。巨魔倒在了地上，洛萨奔到菲尼亚边上，这个精灵即便被几只巨魔围攻，也没有露出任何慌张或是吃力的神情，她一手握着细身剑抵挡着几只巨魔的进攻，另一只手则在不停捏出结印。很快有一道细小的闪电在她手中成形并长大，她将那闪电朝着萨满的方向投掷过去，闪电扎进水盾劈啪作响。萨满不得不放弃了水盾，克莱恩的火焰攻势终于奏效，那些火柱落到了萨满的身上，将他全身都照亮了。

　　萨满尖叫着瘫倒在地，他抓着自己的身体，有东西从他身上落下来，洛萨看见那是一颗兽人的牙齿。洛萨砍翻了面前的一个巨魔，他朝着萨满奔去，但很快他又听见了空气被撕裂的声音——

　　又一支长矛迅速飞过来，击中了正在施法的克莱恩。几乎就在那一瞬间，卡德加的奥术护盾升起，将他和克莱恩罩在了里面。


	5. Chapter 5

　　克莱恩直挺挺地倒了下去，他手里的火焰一下子消失了，洛萨看不清楚长矛到底击中了他哪里。但现在他不得不将注意力集中到自己面前正在对付的巨魔身上，不远处的萨满还在地上燃烧，他身上的火光让洛萨得以隐约看见后面的巨魔，那不是一个他们能对付的数量，尤其现在两名法师都受伤了。

　　“拖住后面那些巨魔，随便什么办法！”洛萨往前踏了一步，将菲尼亚挡在了自己身后，现在他要一个人面对三个巨魔，他双手握住剑柄伸直了手臂将剑抡了出去，巨魔退开了，洛萨继续不停地挥舞武器，大概能将巨魔给阻住几秒钟，在他身后的菲尼亚立刻开始施法，她小声又快速地念完咒语，伸出双手，有寒气从她手心溢出，在他们前方不远处迅速沉积，划出了一道半圆。这寒气很快升腾而起，宛若屏障，有冲过来的巨魔躲闪不及一头撞进了屏障里，洛萨眼睁睁地看着巨魔的动作迅速慢了下来，最后僵住不动，巨魔的身上甚至挂起了白色的冰霜，让洛萨看了都不寒而栗。

　　是洛萨面前的巨魔让他回过神来，这个巨魔伸长了手臂用力一挥，他的拳头重重打在洛萨的脸上，将他打倒在地，接着要去对付正在施法的菲尼亚。卡洛斯及时赶到洛萨边上，顶住了巨魔的攻击，洛萨擦着嘴角的血站了起来，他看到自己右侧的拉尔夫和卡兹也背靠着背和几个巨魔缠斗在一起，他们的身上添了不少伤，这让他们的动作都有些失了准头。

　　洛萨知道自己必须得做出决定了，他大喊了一声：“卡德加！”

　　他希望卡德加能明白他的意思，几秒种后，有奥术飞弹擦着他的头顶飞过，不是很精准，但总算有效地砸在了他身前的巨魔身上，有的巨魔被强大的冲击力给撞飞了，有的堪堪稳住了脚步，但动作仍然受到了影响。这就足够了，洛萨调整了自己握剑的手势，将所有力量凝聚在右手的掌心，抵着剑柄向一个巨魔的胸前用力推进，他的剑刺进了脚步踉跄的巨魔的心口，深深扎了进去，巨魔抓住了他的剑想要推开，但锋利的剑刃切进了他的指关节。洛萨倾尽全力地左右摇晃自己的剑，在巨魔的胸口撕出了大口子，巨魔发出了惨叫，向后轰然倒地。

　　洛萨看了看边上的情况，卡洛斯致命的剑招将巨魔逼得一个劲儿往后退，卡兹的战斧卡进了一个巨魔的脖子，他正踩着巨魔的脑袋将自己的武器拔出来，拉尔夫在他背后，为他抵挡住了两个巨魔的突然袭击。

　　洛萨又喊了一声：“原路返回！”

　　他转身，催促菲尼亚快跑，菲尼亚空出一只手拔出细身剑，在反应过来要袭击洛萨的巨魔的脖子上开了一个穿透的血窟窿，这才收回另一只仍在施法的手，转身朝来的方向跑去。

　　拉尔夫横握武器抵住巨魔庞大的身躯，他大吼一声，爆发出惊人的力量，推着巨魔往前走了好几步，经过巨魔身后的洛萨从背心捅穿了这个倒霉的巨魔。卡洛斯拉了卡兹一把，他们拼命跑到了法师身边，洛萨这才看清到底发生了什么。

　　卡德加蹲坐在地上，他的脸色在这暗夜里看上去都苍白得吓人，他头上都是汗，嘴唇一直在发抖，他的肩上还插着巨魔的长矛，伤口周围的袍子和披风全都被血给浸透了。他只伸出一只手施法，另一只手垫在他边上的克莱恩的脑袋下面，一柄长矛扎在克莱恩的喉咙上，他的身体断断续续地抽搐着，嘴里涌出鲜血，他睁着眼睛，但那眼睛正在逐渐失去神采。

　　洛萨握住长矛对卡德加说：“忍一下。”然后他迅速挥剑将长矛砍断，只留了一小截还露在卡德加的肩上。他要把卡德加拉起来，卡德加揪住了克莱恩的衣领说：“别，别丢下他……”他的眼眶都红了，硬是张大了眼睛才让眼泪没有流下来。

　　洛萨叹了口气，如法炮制将克莱恩喉咙上的长矛砍断，卡德加还试图将克莱恩慢慢扶起来，等不及的卡兹已经一把抓住克莱恩的身体将他扛在了肩上，顾不上自己身上的伤就往前走。洛萨拉着卡德加的手跑了起来，这个兽人营地留着许多帐篷，他们借着帐篷的掩护往山的方向跑去，但身后追赶的声音还是响了起来。

　　他们撤退的速度很慢，每个人身上都多多少少受了伤，卡兹因为顾虑克莱恩的伤势而不敢跑得太快，卡德加则是努力想要跟上洛萨的脚步，但就算他拼尽了全力也还是越跑越慢。

　　“我们的血味很重，他们会追上来的。”菲尼亚说着不合时宜的真话，她一边跑，一边在手中结印，一支纤细的冰箭在她掌心成形，她已经做好了随时再次投入战斗的准备。

　　巨魔的脚步声逐渐逼近，众人几乎已经退到了兽人营地的边缘，再往前不远即是开阔的平地，枯竭的沼泽上没有任何可供藏身的地方。洛萨示意大家钻进了一个帐篷，寻找里面可以用的东西简单包扎了一下伤口，所有人还没来得及喘口气，洛萨就问菲尼亚：“刚才那个能冻住人的东西，你还能再来一次么？”

　　菲尼亚点了点头，她站在帐篷挂帘后头，认真听着巨魔的动静，开始为再次施法做准备。其实已经没必要用听的了，巨魔奔跑时带来的震动已经传到了他们脚下，以他们现在的状况，被巨魔发现就快连时间问题都不是了。

　　洛萨走到帐篷另一头，切开厚实的布，转过身看向卡兹：“卡兹，你带着克莱恩先走。”

　　卡兹一动不动，他看着洛萨说：“吉尔尼斯人永远都不会让女人殿后。”

　　菲尼亚扭头看了卡兹一眼，她的眼神里似乎有一些惊奇，然而洛萨已经没时间跟卡兹掰扯道理，他撩起帐篷，用不容辩驳的语气说：“这是命令。”

　　卡兹依然没有挪动脚步，他回答：“吉尔尼斯人也不喜欢逃跑。”

　　他突然将肩上的克莱恩丢到了卡洛斯的身上，剧烈颠簸让克莱恩又吐出一口血，卡兹在洛萨来得及开口前就冲出了帐篷。

　　“回来……！”洛萨喊了一声，然而已经晚了，所有人都听到卡兹发出了大喊大叫，接着是隆隆的脚步声，迅速靠近又立刻远去。

　　洛萨捏紧了拳头，指甲戳破了他的手心，但他只想捏得更紧一些，好让自己沸腾的血液可以从他的身体里流走。他几乎是立刻就明白了卡兹这么做的原因，然后他看了看周围的其他人，每个人都沉默了，显然也都知道了卡兹为所有人做了什么。

　　洛萨和这个吉尔尼斯人只有几天的交情。他对卡兹谈不上了解，但卡兹也不是一个难懂的人，他说话直来直去毫无顾忌，是那种典型的想到就会去做的人，他才不在乎违背了最高指挥官的命令会受到什么样的处罚呢——如果他还有命去接受处罚的话。

　　洛萨差一点就要冲出去了。不过他很清楚，如果自己跑出去，那就是白白浪费了卡兹为他们争取的时间，想必卡洛斯也不会答应，他的副官一定会阻止他冲出去送死。洛萨很艰难地管住自己的双腿，他听见巨魔的脚步声越来越远，直到他什么都听不到了，他望向菲尼亚，精灵竖起耳朵仔细地听着，过了一会儿，她抬起头对洛萨说：“我听不见他们了。”

　　拉尔夫非常小声地出了口气，他将怀里的克莱恩慢慢放平到地上，这个年轻的法师的眼睛已经闭了起来，他的呼吸非常微弱，身体都开始发冷了。洛萨看了看卡德加，因为强忍疼痛，他的呼吸很急促，先前连续不断的施法和一个劲儿的逃亡让他损失了大量体力，身体都在不停地发抖。洛萨做出了决定，他走到卡德加边上，两只手扶着他的肩膀，小心避开了他受创的位置，看着他的眼睛对他说：“卡德加，我需要你做一件事情。”

　　卡德加也看着他，他咬着嘴唇用力点头。

　　洛萨说：“我需要你带着克莱恩先回暴风城，你可以吗？用那个传送的法术。”

　　卡德加看了地上的克莱恩，又看回洛萨，他很激动地开口：“我不能就这样离开——”

　　“他就要死了，”洛萨指着克莱恩说，“只有你能救他，带他回去，找到瓦利斯，他会帮你们——一秒钟都不要再耽搁了。”

　　“死”这个字眼显然触动了卡德加，他的身体在洛萨的手掌下面颤抖，洛萨忍不住抬起手摸到他的脸颊，帮他把脸上混杂着汗水和眼泪的血污给擦掉了一点，然后他退开了几步，说：“来吧，开始吧。”

　　卡德加从帐篷里的火盆里找到了一块木炭，他走到克莱恩身边，慢慢蹲下身开始在地上画符文，肩上的伤让他有些举步维艰，他花了一些时间才把符文全都画完，那些符文在地上闪着微弱的蓝光，他伸出手，嘴里念了几句咒文，那些符文带着蓝光从地上浮了起来，在卡德加和克莱恩的身体周围划了一个圈，蓝色的光芒逐渐汇聚到卡德加的手中，他紧紧捏着魔法能量牵出的光线，非常艰辛地缓慢站了起来，就好像他的肩上被压了千斤重担一样，蓝色的光线在他们站立的位置外侧织出了一个硕大的半球形。

　　卡德加抬起眼睛，他的眼睛变成了透亮的蓝色，他看着洛萨，洛萨冲着他点了点头。

　　卡德加一句话都没说，他将手用力下顿，一时间光芒大盛，将站在中间的两个人都吞没，边上看着的人都忍不住抬起手臂挡着眼前，下一瞬间，卡德加和克莱恩就不见了。

　　洛萨的肩膀都垮了下来。他对剩下的人说：“现在，我们得上山了，各位。”

　　*

　　调查队现在只剩下了洛萨、卡洛斯、拉尔夫和菲尼亚四个人。他们还都留有余力，离开了帐篷后得以迅速跑到了山上，菲尼亚将他们安置在隐蔽位置的马都叫了出来，现在他们有了七匹马。

　　洛萨在山上向下眺望，夜太深了，他实在看不出下面到底都有些什么，远远的有细弱的火光，猜想大概是仍旧在燃烧的巨魔萨满。

　　洛萨分出了四匹马，让拉尔夫和菲尼亚使用，让他们先行返回，将在这里看到的一切都带回暴风城。在说到将消息报告给谁时洛萨迟疑了，他不知道应该把这些事告诉谁，莱恩已经不在了，他自己就是名义上的最高指挥官，然而他现在知道一切却一点用都没有。

　　最后他终于想到了一个合适的人选，洛丹伦的泰瑞纳斯国王，他确信泰瑞纳斯是一位贤明且对别人拥有足够尊重与耐心的国王，他一定会信任这些战士，他的地位和在各国间良好的口碑将支持他在洛萨不在的时候能够主持起作战会议，他们一分钟都不应该耽搁了。

　　告别的时候，拉尔夫向留下的洛萨和卡洛斯相当郑重地敬了个礼，菲尼亚则说：“没有精灵会放弃与巨魔作战的机会，但我明白，这是命令。”

　　洛萨几乎要苦笑出声，他可没想过这个队伍拥有如此多个性鲜明的家伙。

　　拉尔夫和菲尼亚星夜兼程踏上归途，洛萨和和卡洛斯留在山上等着天亮。这等待的时间前所未有的长，洛萨一直处在一种非常焦躁的情绪里，一等到他认为自己已经能看清山下的情况了，他就立刻骑着马冲了下去，卡洛斯忙不迭地跟在他的身后。

　　这非常冒险，说不准哪儿还有巨魔躲藏着，但洛萨不能就这么放任卡兹不管，他和卡洛斯分头搜索，将整个兽人营地都跑遍了，但都没有发现卡兹和任何巨魔的踪影。

　　两人汇合后，卡洛斯的脸上写满了失望，洛萨安慰他：“至少那群巨魔没有叫更多的援兵过来。”他举起手里的东西，那是他从巨魔萨满的尸体边上捡到的东西，一个牙齿挂饰，他确认无疑那就是兽人的牙齿而不是巨魔的，因为迦罗娜给过他一个。

　　“巨魔干掉了兽人？”卡洛斯接过那个牙齿仔细观察，然后摇了摇头，“巨魔没有能力在这么短的时间内干掉这些野兽……”

　　“他们结盟了。”洛萨干脆地下了结语，卡洛斯的脸上出现了一瞬间的惊讶，随后是恍然大悟。

　　这解释了一切——这些巨魔应该来自悲伤沼泽，要离开这儿的兽人大概也无法进入迷雾重重的逆风谷，所以他们只能北上进入悲伤沼泽，在那儿他们遇到了巨魔。对双方来说，最好的选择就是结盟，兽人需要向导来帮助他们了解这个世界，而那些巨魔自从二十年前被赶出艾尔文森林就只能住在悲伤沼泽里，他们的实力被大大削弱了，无法支撑他们向暴风城发起反攻，但有了兽人的支援，他们完全可以开始考虑复仇了。

　　洛萨和卡洛斯必须离开了，那一小股和卡兹一起消失的巨魔很明显是军队编制，应该说，调查队很幸运，这群巨魔的后续部队还没来得及赶来增援，但如果继续留在黑色沼泽，那迟早会再有更多的巨魔跟过来。

　　返回暴风城的路程走得比来时要快很多，尽管又累又困，但洛萨和卡洛斯还是努力睁大了眼睛，在山脊上策马疾奔。他们花了来时一半的时间终于回到暴风城，骑着马刚奔进王宫，卡洛斯就支撑不住从马上摔了下来，有人立刻过来将他救起，洛萨还强撑着一路奔到了王座会议大厅。

　　他翻身下马，推开门冲进会议大厅，这儿确实正在进行一场会议，泰瑞纳斯国王正在说着什么，看到洛萨进来，所有人都哗然，有相当一部分是被他身上的伤痕与血迹吓到的。

　　“我想你们已经听先回来的人说了，”洛萨连客套都免了，立刻说了起来，但他的声音嘶哑极了，这使得他不得不用更大的力气说话，“我们遇到了埋伏的巨魔，想必诸位都知道，二十年前我们已经将艾尔文森林的巨魔都给驱逐了，他们有二十年没有冒头，但现在他们出现了——我非常确信，兽人和他们结盟了。”

　　他的这番话又引起了一阵骚动，洛萨将他捡回来的兽人牙齿挂饰拿了出来说：“兽人会通过赠送獠牙来向别人示好，我相信这颗獠牙挂饰不是巨魔抢来的，因为兽人的规模非常惊人——先回来的拉尔夫和菲尼亚应该都对诸位说了，他们亲眼见到了兽人废弃的营地，他们说的话，你们总该相信了吧？”

　　大厅里一时间安静了下来，然后有一个低沉的声音响起：“我相信你，洛萨。”

　　所有人向声音的来处望去，吉尔尼斯的统治者吉恩·格雷迈恩站了起来，他撑着桌子的双手似乎在微微发抖：“我的战士绝不会为了谎言送命。”

　　这句话意味着什么再清楚不过了——吉恩已经知道卡兹的事情了，这让洛萨的心里生出愧疚，他没能将所有人都带回来，而这本是他向所有人保证过的，毕竟他们原本的目的只是调查而已。

　　吉恩停顿了一会儿，似乎是下了很大的决心，这才接着说：“吉尔尼斯不会置身事外，洛萨。”

　　洛萨很惊讶，相比整个会议厅中其他诸国的统治者，洛萨更为意外，他没想到居然会是吉尔尼斯王国第一个站出来，明确表达了参战意愿。

　　联盟名义上成立已经有一段时间，但事实上大部分国家都对来自异域的兽人入侵这件事情将信将疑，每个国家都有自己政治上的博弈考量，这让洛萨头疼，他虽然学过政治，但以前有莱恩，大可以将他懒得考虑的问题都丢给莱恩去解决，想必现在他遇到的困境，莱恩一定会有更好的解决方式——然而现在他必须得自己解决。

　　洛萨对吉恩心存感激，他难得地露出了笑容。无论如何，这件事终于迈出了第一步。

　　*

　　会议结束的时候洛萨突然感觉自己的身体仿佛被抽空了，他几乎要摔倒在地，勉强扶着旁边的桌子才没有倒下。有卫兵过来扶他，他抓着卫兵，终于有机会问出他早就想问的问题：“卡德加呢，最早回来的那两个法师……他们去哪儿了？”

　　卫兵说：“他们伤得很重，瓦利斯长官连夜派车送他们去北郡修道院了。”

　　北郡修道院，是那儿。洛萨长长地叹气，那儿的牧师有强大的力量，很多年前，他们也曾照顾过陷入了昏迷的麦迪文好久……洛萨难以想象卡德加和克莱恩到底伤得是有多重才要被送到那儿去，事实上，他觉得自己现在也非常需要被送去那儿接受一下圣光的祝福。

　　他挣扎着说：“帮我准备狮鹫……我要过去一趟。”

　　卫兵一个劲儿地摇头：“长官，您现在的身体状况没法骑狮鹫了！我给您准备一辆马车吧！”

　　洛萨也跟着一个劲儿地摇头：“太慢了，快点牵狮鹫过来……快点。”

　　卫兵拗不过，只能将狮鹫牵来，洛萨歪歪斜斜地骑了上去，一牵缰绳，狮鹫立刻扇动翅膀飞了起来。

　　狮鹫展开了羽翼，载着洛萨从暴风城上空飞过，他无暇低头俯瞰整个城市，视线一直盯着城外的森林，他夹紧双腿，用脚跟示意狮鹫飞得更快一些，狮鹫发出尖厉的啸叫，飞越城墙，直奔艾尔文森林北部的山谷而去，隐藏在山谷中的北郡修道院终于逐渐出现在洛萨的视野里。

　　狮鹫低下头向下俯冲，迅速下降后稳稳地落在了修道院外的空地上，尚在扑扇翅膀，洛萨已经急着从狮鹫背上跳了下来，有牧师看到了他，向他走来，洛萨扑了过去抓着牧师问：“前几天送来的两个法师……他们在哪儿？”

　　比洛萨更为年长的牧师扶住了站立不稳的洛萨说：“有一位在屋里休养，另一位，”他的脸上露出哀伤神色，“他到的时候已经离开了我们……我很抱歉。”

　　洛萨只觉得自己的身体冻结了，他手脚僵硬，张口结舌，过了会儿才意识到自己的手指都快要嵌到牧师的手臂里了，但对方默默地承受着，什么都没说，直到洛萨自己松手，他才轻轻拍了拍洛萨的手臂。

　　洛萨跟着牧师进到屋子里，看见卡德加躺在床上，闭着眼睛，仔细看能瞧见他正在缓慢地呼吸。牧师小声跟他说：“他失血过多，到这儿的时候已经精疲力竭了，昏迷了一整天，不过现在已经好多了……”牧师想了想，又说，“他就算昏迷的时候都抱着另一位法师不松手……”

　　“那另一个呢？”洛萨低着头，不敢看牧师的眼睛。

　　牧师说：“我们将他埋葬在了修道院后面。”

　　洛萨抬起头，看着牧师，向他点头表示了感谢。然后他走到卡德加边上的椅子那儿坐下，他看着卡德加被擦干净的脸，看见他露在外面的肩膀上缠绕着的绷带。牧师们已经给了他最好的治疗，但卡德加在战斗中也几乎耗尽了所有精力，他需要花时间休养才能恢复……

　　然而克莱恩死了。牧师也没法把他给救回来。

　　洛萨头疼得快要裂了，他忍不住把脑袋磕在了床沿，然而疼痛来得更加汹涌了。他咬着牙静静忍受着，过了会儿却感觉到有什么落在了他的肩上，他匆忙抬头，看见卡德加伸出手碰到了他，他睁开了眼睛，但眼睛看起来有点肿，他的手指若有若无地碰触着洛萨的肩膀，然后他开口，声音听起来也沙哑无比：“洛萨，克莱恩……死了。”

　　“我知道。”洛萨握住他的手，用他最温和的语气安慰卡德加。

　　他感觉到卡德加捏紧了他的手。


	6. Chapter 6

　　这不是卡德加第一次看到有人死在他的面前。

　　他追寻邪能踪迹的时候，见到过那些几乎被变成人干的可怖尸体。他们死得如此之惨，想必死之前也饱受痛苦折磨。但当他们直挺挺地躺在停尸房里，他们已经失去了人的外形，卡德加向他们的尸体伸出手时，一个劲儿地对自己说，这是为了真相，是为了避免更多的惨剧和更大的灾难。

　　后来他跟着洛萨出发，在艾尔文森林遇到了兽人的伏击，他看到英勇的士兵们没来得及反应就被兽人的利斧一击而死。那是一种悬殊的力量差，兽人大概用一只手就能轻易把他们捏死，连挣扎的机会都没有。卡德加想，至少那样的死，很干脆。

　　在那之后，他又见证了许多死亡：他看到洛萨的儿子卡伦被兽人的利爪刺穿身体，洛萨几乎疯了，他那疯狂的样子让卡德加都感觉心中酸楚；他看到麦迪文被压在他自己制作的泥塑雕像下面，逐渐回复神智，为了弥补他失去自我时犯下的过错而念动了最后一段咒文——他本可以想办法救他自己的，但他没有，他的生命之光在卡德加的眼前慢慢熄灭了。

　　但卡德加从没体会过生命在他手中一点一滴地流逝的感觉。

　　他亲眼看见长矛刺穿了克莱恩的喉咙，这很有效，他的咒语一下子就停止了，身体向后摔倒在地。卡德加竖起了护盾，但那终究还是晚了，他看到克莱恩仰着头望着他，嘴里不停吐着血，眼睛里满是恐惧和绝望。

　　卡德加做不了什么，他只能扶着他的头，但克莱恩还是不停咳嗽，血从他的嘴里和喉咙上冒出来，把卡德加的衣服全都浸透了。

　　卡德加带着克莱恩传送回到暴风城王宫，他耗尽了所有的体力，他从没觉得这么累过，疲惫甚至盖过他身上的伤痛，但他还是拼命大叫起来，很快有人来了，他喊着瓦利斯的名字，瓦利斯推开人群过来看到了他，他马上转头让人备上马车，送他们去了北郡修道院。

　　卡德加上车后就陷入了半昏迷，他唯一记得的是自己抱着的克莱恩的身体，越来越冷，他几乎能听见他的灵魂一丝丝地从他身上抽离，最后全部散尽，克莱恩的身体变得就像一块石头那么沉。

　　卡德加不知道自己在修道院睡了多久，他醒来也只是觉得全身疼得快散架了，然后又睡过去，连日出日落都不知道。

　　他不敢睁开眼睛，似乎不睁开眼睛就能避免面对难以接受的现实，而那现实就算没有人说，卡德加也知道是什么，他知道克莱恩已经永远离开了。

　　卡德加终于清醒过来是因为感觉到有人在帮他擦拭身体，他想起曾经有人也给他擦过身，但动作要粗暴蛮横得多，全无现在这般小心轻柔。他奋力睁开眼睛，看见一个牧师打扮的年轻人正把拧干的毛巾搭在他的肩膀上，看到他醒来，牧师又惊又喜地说：“圣光在上，你终于醒了！”

　　牧师们拿了东西给他吃，清淡得只能尝到嘴里的苦味，他们帮他包扎了肩上的伤，卡德加试着想要起床，但只是坐起来都让他头晕目眩。牧师让他继续躺着，屋子里只剩卡德加一个人的时候，他竖起了耳朵仔细听院子里的动静，他希望能听见牧师们忙碌着给另一个人治疗的声音……但他什么都没听到，他感觉不到来自自己之外的魔法波动——他周围的空气仿佛都黯淡无光。

　　卡德加让自己试着想想其他的事情，他不可避免地想起了洛萨。他离开的时候看到洛萨的头上身上都是血，而他们要面对的巨魔的数量是剩下的人根本不可能搞定的。巨魔，这种生物卡德加以前也只在书上读到过，他没亲眼见过，事实上在他到达暴风城哨所之前他都没有经历过实战，他根本不知道洛萨要怎么对付数量和强壮程度都远远大于他们的巨魔。

　　没有一件事情是轻松的，卡德加想到胸口都发紧了，他后悔自己离开了，他害怕听到任何消息，牧师们走进他的房间的脚步声让他心惊胆战头痛不已，他不敢睡着，生怕做什么噩梦，而噩梦往往最终会变成现实——直到他睁开眼睛，看到洛萨趴在他的床边，洛萨的脑袋很用力地压在他的手臂上，让他甚至感觉到了疼痛。

　　这是真实的。他伸手摸到洛萨的肩膀，而后洛萨抬起了头，他的脸上满是血污，蓝色的眼睛里都是血丝，他有好几天没睡觉了。

　　卡德加捏住了洛萨伸过来的手，他的手心温热，这大概是这几天以来的第一个好消息。卡德加捏紧洛萨的手，他非常勉强地开口说话，听到自己沙哑的声音，他才意识到自己已经好几天没说话了。

　　洛萨当天晚上在北郡修道院住了下来，第二天一早卡德加醒来的时候他已经走了。

　　卡德加硬撑着从床上坐起来，问了进来照看他的牧师们，他们说洛萨回暴风城去了。

　　肯定又有一大堆的会议在等着洛萨，他大概会比他们出发去黑色沼泽调查前还要忙。卡德加找到了暴风城的方向，从北郡修道院所处的山谷里也可以清晰看到王宫的高塔。昨天晚上洛萨看上去累得不行，他没有好好休息就又投入了繁忙的工作，卡德加感到有些羞愧，他觉得自己躺太久了。

　　他爬了起来，跌跌撞撞地走出房间，洗脸的时候看到自己脸色难看得吓人，下巴上的小胡茬乱糟糟的。他匆忙梳洗完毕，吃了早餐，然后就开始在院子里走路，努力走得比地上爬的小虫子快一些。

　　比起肩膀上的伤，几天前的战斗中过度消耗了精力对卡德加的伤害要更大，他虽然能站直身体，但总是觉得自己的身体里空空如也，好像灵魂有一部分被挖空了一样。他扶着树喘着气，抬起没有受伤的手臂，默默吟唱了咒语后将手掌伸向前方，一支细小的冰箭从他的掌心生长出来，用不太快的速度向前飞去，落在了他面前最多20米的地方。卡德加放下了手，他吃力地叹了口气，至少他还没有丧失使用魔法的能力。

　　卡德加又在北郡修道院住了两天，在他觉得自己走路应该没问题后，他向修道院的牧师们辞行。牧师们用驴车载着他回了暴风城，直接将他送到了王宫。卡德加在王宫门口遇到了瓦利斯，洛萨的这位皮肤黝黑的副官很关心他的伤势，卡德加将受伤的手臂高高举起证明自己已无大碍后，瓦利斯看起来似乎松了口气。

　　“今天你是打算……来看什么书吗？”瓦利斯问了一句，突然又拍了一下自己的额头，“你如果要找洛萨长官，他正在作战室。”

　　卡德加愣了一下，他根本没考虑过到了王宫要做些什么，本来来找洛萨大概就是他唯一的选择，但现在他却犹豫了。

　　他回过神来匆忙摇头：“不不，我，我就是来看书的。”他很是不好意思地与瓦利斯告别，然后闷头走到王宫图书馆，钻进去后随便拿了一本书坐到窗边看，其实心思都在窗户外面。

　　窗外微风习习，卡德加几乎难以把现在看到的平和的情景和几天前他遇到的凶险情况相提并论。他猜想洛萨大概又是几天都没回家了，他肩负着难以想象的重任，但卡德加想不出自己能为他做些什么——他甚至觉得自己大概是拖后腿的那一个。

　　卡德加很沮丧地趴在桌上，手里的书完全被他放在了一边。他一直望着窗外，突然看到有人走了过来——是洛萨，手里还拿着什么东西，他直直地往图书馆走来，卡德加一下子抬起了身体，但洛萨的脚步突然停下了，好像有人叫住了他，他往后望去，不久之后，有一个人朝着洛萨走了过来。

　　那是一位微胖的老者，留着花白的胡子，面容和善，他穿的长袍让卡德加认出了他，那是光明大教堂的大主教，阿隆索斯·法奥。

　　卡德加紧张地伏低了身体，过了会儿意识到他们并没有看向自己的方向，这才偷偷又把脑袋抬起来一点。洛萨在和法奥交谈，卡德加根本听不见他们在谈什么，他对此好奇，但终于还是压抑住了自己的好奇心，没有使用任何能帮助他听到他俩谈话的魔法，只是一动不动地继续看着。

　　前几天的会议里法奥并未列席，也许他是这几天才刚刚赶到暴风城。洛萨对他的态度很恭敬，想必这个大陆上没有人会对他显露出任何不敬，洛萨甚至微微低下了头，一改他平日那种轻松随意的站姿，很端正地站在法奥的面前。他们的交谈持续了一会儿，法奥又叫了一个人过来，从打扮来看应该是个圣骑士，个头比洛萨矮一些，年龄似乎也不大。法奥往后退了几步，让这个年轻的圣骑士能站到洛萨面前，洛萨与他聊了起来，聊到后来，他还放下了手里的东西，和这个圣骑士比划了几招。圣骑士大概有些紧张，所有的动作都被洛萨轻巧避过，他们收手之后，圣骑士朝着洛萨深深鞠躬。

　　法奥带着圣骑士走了，洛萨在原地又站了一会儿，这才拾起放在地上的东西，继续朝着图书馆走了过来。卡德加心头一片茫然，等洛萨走得很近了，他终于可以确信洛萨确实是来图书馆找他的，他站起了身，走到大门边上拉开了门，洛萨看见他出现在门口，便也停住了脚步。

　　他们看着对方没有说话，还是洛萨先开了口：“瓦利斯跟我说你回来了。”

　　卡德加点了点头，洛萨又朝他走了过来：“我有个东西要给你。”他走到卡德加身边，二话不说就将手里的东西往卡德加的身上套，卡德加这才看清，那是一件皮甲，胸口有一个银白色的狮子头，有点像当初迦罗娜穿的，但肩膀的位置加长加宽，延伸到了上臂的位置，脖子处也有高高竖起的保护。

　　卡德加往后退，洛萨干脆搂住他的腰，硬是把皮甲套在了他的头上，卡德加背靠着大门只能使劲儿推洛萨：“我不需要这个……”洛萨停下了手里的动作，看着卡德加的眼睛，把他说的话重复了一遍：“不需要？”

　　洛萨的手挪到了皮甲的护肩位置之下，覆盖在卡德加受过伤的肩膀上，他轻轻使了一点力，卡德加马上回想起了那里被长矛洞穿的痛苦。他的身体都跟着僵硬了，洛萨立刻收手，然后继续帮卡德加整理皮甲，拉直了下摆，扣住腰带收紧，他扶着卡德加转过身去，将背后的皮甲也拉整齐了，这才把他又转了回来。

　　洛萨说：“你穿着原来的长袍上战场，那简直就是在和所有人说，请先杀了我吧……”他抬起手，慢慢靠近了卡德加，手指抚上他的脖子时卡德加的呼吸都要停滞了，洛萨的拇指轻轻抚过他的喉结，然后他迅速把手收了回去，接着说，“换我也会先杀了对方的法师。”

　　洛萨将卡德加脖子处的皮甲拉好，牢牢护住了他的脖子，他上下打量了一下，皱着眉头摇头：“还不够……”

　　卡德加鼓足勇气把他憋了好久的话小声说了出来：“我穿了这个……很难行动。”

　　“万事开头难，”洛萨退开几步，他想了想，突然转身往图书馆里走去，“法奥大主教给我推荐了一个圣骑士，他以前也就是个牧师，但现在使用武器也有模有样的……”

　　“是刚才那位吗？”卡德加忍不住还是好奇了起来，“我刚才看到……你们在外面。”

　　洛萨在一个柜子前面站定，他扭头看了一眼卡德加：“你看到了？很好。他叫图拉扬，年龄和你差不多，他成为圣骑士才没多久。法师这么聪明，学起来肯定也很快……”他打开了柜子，从里面拿出了一把剑和一面比较小的圆盾，然后走回到卡德加的身边，“拿着。这是莱恩藏在这儿的。”

　　卡德加迟迟不肯接过洛萨手里的武器，他试探着问：“你这是……要让我用剑和盾？是吗？”

　　“是的，”洛萨把剑先塞到了卡德加的手里，他拉着卡德加走到图书馆门前的空地上，“你得掌握一点近战的技巧，简单的攻击，或是防御……很简单，但可以让你在战场上活得更久。”

　　卡德加想要开口抗议，洛萨直接把他要说的话压了回去：“别再跟我说什么法师不学这个不学那个，我小时候也学过法术基础，没有一条说法师不能学近战格斗。”

　　卡德加窘迫地握着剑，他并不是没有用过锐器，他握过小匕首，切菜刀，但他确实从未使用过剑，他看着洛萨抽出自己的佩剑，站在他的身侧，目视前方，对他说：“跟我学。”

　　洛萨举起剑，向着自己的斜前方劈砍，他跨出一大步做完砍的动作后手势停住，然后将跨出去的腿向后收回，站回到原点。接着他挥出了第二次劈砍，动作和第一次一模一样，角度和停止的位置都完全看不出变化，他这样做了几次后，扭过头看着卡德加说：“来吧。”

　　卡德加战战兢兢地也挥出了第一次劈砍，一只手拿着那把剑显然感觉有些重，他摆不正位置，持剑的手也一个劲儿地摇晃。洛萨将自己的剑插回剑鞘，开始给卡德加纠正动作，他摆正卡德加的手，推着他的腰示意他用腰腹的力量控制上半身，踢着他迈出去的脚，让他跨得更大一些，然后扶着他的手随他一起把剑收回来。

　　这动作不难，做完了一遍，洛萨就让卡德加做第二遍。卡德加低着头看着地面挥出第二击，洛萨伸手到他下巴将他的脸抬起来：“看着前面，你的敌人。”

　　洛萨的手碰触的位置温度骤然就升高了，卡德加很快就察觉到这一点，他立刻抬高了脑袋想要摆脱洛萨的手，但洛萨就贴在他身边站着，两人之间没留下多少间隙。卡德加知道自己的脸肯定红了，从洛萨的身体传来了源源不绝的热度，他试图躲开，整个身体的动作都跟着走形，他手里的剑也掉在了地上。

　　卡德加不敢看洛萨，他低下脑袋赶忙蹲下身去捡起了剑，等他抓着剑站起身，视线还是避开了洛萨的方向。但洛萨又靠了过来，把他身上的皮甲松开了一些，拉着他面对自己，然后不管卡德加怎么用动作抗议，他还是将手伸到了肩甲之下，小心翼翼地贴在他受过伤的肩胛处，过了会儿才松了口气放下了手。

　　“我还以为北郡修道院的牧师们失手了。”洛萨试着用轻松的语气说话，卡德加瞪大了眼睛：“什么？不不，他们把我治得很好……”

　　“不是伤的原因，”洛萨若有所思地点了点头，“那是什么原因？”

　　“什么原因？”

　　“你握不住剑，”洛萨指了指卡德加的手，他低头看了一眼，实在看不出自己握剑的姿势和洛萨到底有什么不同，洛萨接着说，“如果你有什么想和我聊聊的……我随时都听着，卡德加。”

　　洛萨说这话的态度是卡德加从未见识过的诚恳与耐心，他看向洛萨的眼睛，洛萨轻轻眨动双眼，他眼底的蓝色深沉而又宁静，好像时间都在这一刻静止了。卡德加看了好久，他发觉自己似乎有些失态了，他将视线移到了自己手中的剑上，看着剑柄雕刻着的狮子张开的大嘴，缓缓地摇了摇头。

　　洛萨把手覆盖在了卡德加的手上，让他不住颤抖的手终于停了下来，他将剑从卡德加的手里顺走，然后说：“牧师告诉我克莱恩在去修道院的路上就已经死了。”

　　洛萨只是在陈述事实，卡德加很明白这一点，但他还是“嗯”了一声。

　　“我没想到你这么拼命要救他回来，”洛萨又说，“我以为你和他关系不好 。”

　　“没有的事。”卡德加小声回答，洛萨用一个明显是装出来的惊讶态度接了下去：“是吗？我知道法师们之间很难合作，大家好像都是各管各的……战士们都说法师冷冰冰的，大概没有感情。”

　　卡德加回答：“我是人，我当然有情绪。”

　　“我听说法师都是要禁欲的。”

　　卡德加被这句话给吓了一跳，他抬起头，看到洛萨正歪着脑袋看着他，他在等他回答，卡德加张开嘴却不知道该怎么回答，他说：“那是……我……那是肯瑞托的规矩，我……我离开肯瑞托了。”

　　洛萨点头：“肯瑞托的规矩，所以，你为什么离开肯瑞托呢，卡德加？”

　　这问题问得如此顺理成章，却让卡德加彻底陷入了沉默。几乎所有知道他曾是个守护者学徒的人都会想知道这个问题的答案，毕竟，如果他不离开肯瑞托，终有一天，他将继承那个显赫的身份，拥有一块领地，住在整片大陆的魔力汇聚之塔，获取全世界的知识，掌握最强大的力量……

　　他想起了前几天晚上克莱恩和他说过的话，他说他害怕承担责任……是的，守护者所需要肩负的责任太重大了。他选择放弃在天空之厅许下的誓言，这是他付出非常大的勇气才做出的决定，在那之后安东尼达斯就视他为懦夫——卡德加不知道洛萨会怎么想，他们第一次见面的时候，他就告诉了洛萨自己放弃了誓言，但他不愿再去回想当时洛萨的表情——那不是一份可以归为美好的回忆。

　　卡德加沉默了太久，最后还是洛萨打破了这份沉默，他问：“你离开肯瑞托是因为禁欲的规矩吗？”

　　“什……么？”

　　卡德加问完了才明白过来洛萨说了什么。洛萨的语气听起来像是在开玩笑，但卡德加实在猜不透他在想什么。卡德加有些窘迫地抬起手，装作是在弄头发，其实挡住了自己的半张脸。

　　“不，不是的，”卡德加的语速跟着变快了，“不是那个……但我也不是因此就不禁欲了……”

　　他有些语无伦次，洛萨笑了起来：“但愿我没有毁了你的清规戒律。”

　　卡德加强自镇定地说：“那不再是一个约束了。我已经丢掉那些了。”

　　“是吗？”洛萨露出了饶有兴味的神情，“跟我说说，你知道些什么？”

　　“什么？”

　　卡德加很茫然，他听不懂，不知道洛萨指的是什么。他放下了手，看到洛萨将手里的剑和盾轻轻丢在地上，他往前走了几步，几乎就贴在了卡德加胸前，有那么一秒，卡德加想要往后逃跑，但洛萨的手不知道什么时候已经围住了他的腰，他的另一只手慢慢贴上了卡德加的脸颊，拇指在他嘴唇上轻蹭，然后洛萨靠了过来。

　　卡德加紧张得闭上了眼睛，洛萨将拇指拿开了，但接着又有另一种柔软的东西贴了上来，轻轻蹭动卡德加的嘴唇，然后是一阵突然的刺痛，卡德加终于明白那是洛萨的嘴唇，他咬着卡德加的嘴唇让他张开嘴，他的舌头带着一团火热钻了进来在卡德加的嘴里四处煽风点火，洛萨捧住了卡德加的脸，他用力吸吮卡德加的嘴唇，对此措手不及的卡德加因为完全忘了用鼻子呼吸而发出近乎窒息的呜呜声。

　　洛萨将他稍稍松开，但他的牙齿仍然咬着卡德加的嘴唇，他的舌头探寻到了卡德加的舌头，勾住后在嘴里翻弄。卡德加的大脑里一下子变得一片空白，他只觉得洛萨要把他吸空了，他不停地吮着他的嘴唇，舌尖卷走津液。卡德加昏昏沉沉地试图好好呼吸，他微微睁开眼睛，看见尽在咫尺的蓝色，近得看不清，但又能将他给彻底吸进去，他伸出手抓着洛萨衣服的下摆，但很快就因为失去力气而滑落，几次三番之后，他的身体几乎都挂在了洛萨的身上。

　　洛萨用手臂将他搂在怀里，他的亲吻似乎都没有尽头，卡德加伏在他胸口，脑袋里整个晕晕乎乎的，他双手攀附在洛萨身上慢慢抓到了他的领口，他勉力仰起脖子想要跟上洛萨的节奏，他根本不想离开，洛萨的怀抱洛萨的亲吻在这一瞬间几乎成了他的全部，直到他双腿一软，滑到了地上。

　　卡德加一个劲儿地喘气，他看到洛萨蹲下身，在他身边跪下了一侧的膝盖，他用手捏着卡德加的下巴，卡德加以为要再来一次，他又闭上了双眼，说不上是因为恐惧还是因为期待——

　　远处传来的脚步声让卡德加一下子就清醒了，他睁开眼睛用力挣扎了一下，挣脱了洛萨的手。洛萨的神情看起来好像有一些不甘，但他还是站了起来，对卡德加说：“我先走了。”然后就随着来的人离开了。

　　卡德加坐在地上花了好半天才喘匀过来。他抱着膝盖，听见自己身体里的血液激烈地奔涌，从他的后脑勺一直冲刷到他的脊椎底端。

　　他使用过许多魔法，其中不乏需要调动全身去感知周遭环境细微变化的复杂魔法，使用那些魔法的时候他的所有感官都变得无比敏锐，但那些都不及刚才那个亲吻带给他的刺激，他甚至无须睁开眼睛就能在心里描摹出洛萨的样子，他略显粗糙的指尖擦过脸颊，柔软的舌头在嘴里刮蹭，洛萨的气息好像还在卡德加的身边，将他完全笼罩在内。

　　这是卡德加未曾体验过的。仿佛有火焰在他的身体里反复煎熬他的灵魂，他极其艰难地站起身，逐渐明白过来，这汹涌的感受和无法遏制的渴望，大概就是肯瑞托所禁止的，欲望。

　　卡德加费了老大的劲儿才把身上的皮甲给脱了，他摸了摸自己的额头，出了很多汗，但一件皮甲可远远没那么大的作用。他走进图书馆，但他知道自己没法看书了，他靠在书架上休息了一下，最终决定还是回家。

　　卡德加一到家就知道洛萨这几天压根就没回来过。他打扫了空置了数日的房间，对付着吃了东西，烧水，洗澡，然而他的心跳还是有些快。他看着洛萨的床，想象着洛萨抱着他，然而这想象迅速又带来了一阵汹涌的感受，卡德加猛地摇头让自己摆脱这种一旦陷进去就出不来的想象，然后他走到了小床边上躺上去，闭上眼睛努力心无旁骛地睡觉。

　　不知道什么时候洛萨回来了，卡德加迷迷糊糊的，但他能感觉到洛萨站在他边上，过了会儿，他的头发被撩开了，洛萨吻了他的额头，然后他倒在了大床上。

　　卡德加慢慢清醒过来，他翻了个身冲着洛萨，尽管看不清楚他的脸，卡德加还是小声问他：“那是什么？”

　　“晚安吻，”洛萨的声音清晰地传了过来，“给躺在自己的床上乖乖睡觉的好孩子的奖励。”

　　卡德加没再说话。他闭上了眼睛，脑海中全是洛萨给他的另一种亲吻。


	7. Chapter 7

　　大部分战士都觉得法师是一些稀奇古怪不合群的人。

　　从某种意义上来说，战士们的认识倒也没什么错。法师们很讲究个人的空间，非常介意被人干扰，他们甚至不太和同行合作，因为他们担心自己的想法会被别的法师窃取、不乐意自己的行动必须要配合另一个法师、或是干脆觉得自己的理论高深莫测天下无敌曲高和寡无人能懂……相较之下，大概他们还更情愿跟战士们并肩作战。

　　所以，法师的朋友通常很少。在肯瑞托学习的初期也许会结交一些志同道合的伙伴，但随着学习内容的逐渐分化和对自我空间的渴求，乃至自我意识觉醒引发的主动离群，最后，法师们基本上都会变得独来独往。

　　卡德加6岁之前，自然是有过一些一起在地上玩泥巴的朋友的，但那些朋友随着他进入肯瑞托也都被封存去了记忆深处。他进入肯瑞托后，倒是也交过几个朋友，克莱恩就是其中之一，但后来他们的学业愈发繁重，每个人的目标都不尽相同，等到卡德加被选为守护者学徒，友谊对他来说，就成了遥不可及的东西了。

　　卡德加没什么朋友，他离开肯瑞托的时候是孤身一人，想也知道不会有人在他背后支持他，他一边追查邪能的踪迹一边还要想办法生存，他对市井的认识大部分来自于6岁之前，有时候他还得现学现卖，在这过程里他可能有过一些交朋友的机会，但他并不是很在意是不是要和别人建立联系，因为在肯瑞托的生活早已让他习惯一个人，何况有些人知道他是个法师还会表现出特别明显的敬而远之。

　　他从未想过自己最终会在暴风城停下脚步——他得以和整个大陆最负盛名的指挥官共同进退，他对洛萨的信任来得那么顺理成章，好像洛萨就拥有让别人信任他的本领，洛萨和传闻的完全不同，但依然对卡德加有着无法忽视的吸引力，他为自己的身边有洛萨在而感到安心——却也为他在自己的身边而深感痛苦。

　　卡德加读不懂洛萨的眼睛，他从不知道洛萨此时此刻在想什么，下一秒又会有什么惊人之举。从他们第一次见面开始，卡德加就从未弄清楚过洛萨要做什么，他的意图又是什么。一开始洛萨似乎是看他不顺眼的，后来他热衷于对卡德加打趣，再后来他就只是看着卡德加，眼睛里好像有魔力，这使得卡德加甚至对自己的行为感到困惑，他是那么的期待洛萨出现在自己的视线里，靠近他，接触到他，甚至无时无刻都在头脑里描摹他，就好像那是一种赖以为生的必需品……

　　卡德加能感受到洛萨很多时候对他的关照，但当他跟着洛萨到了他家，看到至今仍然保存着的卡伦的床后，他曾经想过，也许洛萨就是把他当做一个孩子在照顾——这非常合理，毕竟卡德加和洛萨的儿子卡伦的年龄相仿，而洛萨又刚刚失去儿子没多久。这种猜测时常会在卡德加的脑袋里冒头，然后让他消沉一阵子，但就连他自己也不知道自己消沉的理由，而他的身边又没有一个可以倾诉这种苦闷的朋友。

　　卡德加苦恼于自己没有朋友，他只能无数次将这种猜测给埋到意识的深处，但当他无法理解洛萨的所作所为时，这种猜测作为一种他最能接受的解释，总是会第一时间跳出来。给他买狮鹫是照顾他，受伤的时候忙前忙后是照顾他，让他住到自己家里是照顾他……

　　那亲吻呢？那是什么？

　　卡德加当然知道额头的晚安吻，他6岁之前也总是伴随着父母在额头的亲吻睡去。他几乎已经明白过来，额头的亲吻是洛萨的戏弄。

　　那另一个呢？那也是一个戏弄吗？

　　那是一段非常特别的记忆，光是回想起来就让卡德加呼吸不畅。他几乎全程都闭着眼睛——他不敢睁开，好像睁开会让面前的一切都消失，但洛萨的气息涌了过来，仿佛翻腾的海洋将他彻底浸没，从他身上的每一个缝隙渗进他的身体里，他在这片海洋里浮沉，没法呼吸或者说放弃了呼吸，他心甘情愿地坠入这片海洋的深处，海水将他彻底包裹在内，很温暖，又很有力，他几乎有些贪恋那种感觉了……

　　开始得很突然，结束得也一样突然。结束的时候卡德加全无准备，海潮退去，他被留在了海滩上，他刚刚才适应了如何在海里呼吸，现在他彻底搁浅了。

　　卡德加想念那种感觉，他不知道那该如何解释，他本以为自己在肯瑞托所学的知识足够让他能够解释世间的一切变化，结果却发现自己其实对许多事情一无所知。

　　人与人之间的关联，太复杂了。他好奇于这种复杂的情绪变化，却又痛苦于心灵从此失去了宁静。他的脑子里都是洛萨，那可不是一个能够被轻易忽略的身影，在他看书、记诵咒语、观察魔法流的运转的时候，“洛萨”的身影都牢牢占据着他的意识中最重要的部分，但那又不是真实的，意识中的身影让他愈发的想念他亲身经历过的感受……

　　卡德加没打算去问洛萨，他隐约觉得那并不适合。洛萨很早就起床出门了，他走的时候卡德加居然什么都没听见，大概是前一天晚上他想了太久一直到很晚才睡着，结果第二天醒得也晚了。卡德加睁开眼睛正好能看到边上的大床，他没见到洛萨，那让他松了口气，却也有些失落。

　　还是有一些办法能让自己从这种不太好的状态里走出来的，最简单的莫过于给自己找些事情做。卡德加想做些什么，他知道洛萨在作战室里一待就是一整天，打仗卡德加不怎么擅长，但他有擅长的事情——他擅长刨根问底、探寻真相。

　　卡德加在背包里装上了自己的笔记本、蘸水笔和墨水，到了王宫之后直奔图书馆。他依旧坐在靠窗的座位，摊开了本子，将蘸水笔浸入墨水中，拎出来后将笔尖刮着墨水瓶口擦去多余的墨水，然后他握着蘸水笔悬在了纸页上面，开始回想自己这些日子经历的一切——他的直觉告诉他，这里面肯定有一些值得一挖的东西。

　　黑色沼泽出现了一大群兽人，他们是被原先的守护者麦迪文召唤来的。随后，那些兽人在他们的首领古尔丹的指挥下建造了巨大的黑暗之门，那可以帮助他们召唤更多的兽人来到艾泽拉斯。先前到来的兽人数量已经多得惊人了，他们几乎占据了整片黑色沼泽，在那儿建立了自己的营地，以此为出发点，开始他们的征服之路……

　　这么一大群兽人，在洛萨带着调查队再度前往黑色沼泽的时候，居然已经消失了，从遗留的帐篷来看，他们走得匆忙，但应该不至于慌乱。

　　随后，一队明显是军人编制的巨魔出现在了兽人营地。他们有萨满在内，按照菲尼亚所说，他们隐藏了踪迹，趁着夜色打算将调查队迅速解决。

　　巨魔为什么会出现在那儿？他们又是从哪儿冒出来的？巨魔不会凭空出现，这些巨魔应该是从黑色沼泽附近过来的。卡德加在纸页上写下了“巨魔”，然后他放下了笔，跑到书架前搜索，找到了一本《艾泽拉斯风物志》，立刻迫不及待地站在书架前就翻了起来。

　　巨魔，这个种族卡德加以前只在书本上见过，大致了解他们的族群结构、职业分工，但其他就知之甚少。他翻到了书中讲述巨魔的部分开始看，很多很多年前，一场战争在巨魔和精灵之间爆发，输掉了战争的巨魔不得不迁出当时的聚居地，寻找新的适合居住的地方，他们的足迹遍布了整片大陆。有一些巨魔一直走到了艾尔文森林——这引起了卡德加的注意，他捧着书走到桌子边上，坐在椅子上认真念了下去，这些巨魔在艾尔文森林这儿留下，休养生息，逐渐壮大自己的队伍，最后这一支队伍的体量变得极为庞大。他们有自我管理的能力，但他们依然需要不断扩张，因此他们将扩张地盘的触手伸向了人类都城暴风城。20年前，在当时还是王子的莱恩殿下、新晋守护者麦迪文和当时还是个小队长的洛萨——在这里看到洛萨的名字让卡德加心头一紧，他花了好大功夫才强迫自己继续念了下去——的努力之下，暴风城终于赢得了这场与巨魔的战争的胜利。当时的麦迪文作为守护者初露头角，最后也正是他的魔法奠定了胜局，将巨魔大军一举歼灭。在那之后，暴风城甚至为麦迪文在城市的中心最热闹的地方树立了一个高大的雕像，以感谢他拯救了暴风城。

　　读到这儿卡德加有点儿振奋，这群巨魔若是没有死绝并延续至今，说不定就能解释前几日他们遇到的巨魔的来历了，毕竟艾尔文森林离黑色沼泽并不远。他继续往后读，想要看看艾尔文森林里的巨魔之后去了哪儿，然而这本书关于这些巨魔的介绍就停在了这里，艾尔文森林附近的巨魔逐渐销声匿迹，暴风城周围再也没有出现过巨魔。

　　卡德加把书翻到了最后一页，懊恼地发现这本书写于18年前。

　　一个族群不会轻易灭绝，卡德加摇了摇头，把书拿起来放回了书架，然后将注意力投向了图书馆墙上挂着的一幅巨型艾泽拉斯地图上，他顺着暴风城找到了艾尔文森林，然后查看森林周遭的环境。暴风城在艾尔文森林的西北方向，受到暴风城打击的巨魔若是还有残留不太可能向北方逃亡，他们只可能向艾尔文森林的东面南面逃跑。森林往东有湖畔镇，向南是夜色镇，这些地方都是人类的聚居地，已经所剩无几的巨魔要往这些地方逃跑，估计不会有什么好果子吃。那么，最好的逃亡之路，就是……

　　沿着逆风小径，从逆风谷的北面绕过去，前往悲伤沼泽。

　　悲伤沼泽位于艾泽拉斯东海岸，离暴风城挺远，看起来是一个不错的地方，南边正是黑色沼泽，这下与他们前几日的经历就完全对上了——

　　他们去的时候，整片黑色沼泽几乎都枯竭了，如果如迦罗娜所说，兽人逃离他们的故土德拉诺正是由于土地的枯竭，那么黑色沼泽显然也无法满足兽人生存的需求。

　　来到艾泽拉斯的兽人们放弃了黑色沼泽，必须寻找新的落脚点。黑色沼泽的西侧是卡拉赞所在的逆风谷，已经完全被可怕的迷雾所笼罩，摆在兽人面前的只有一条路，那就是向北进发——

　　卡德加飞快地跑回座位前面，在自己写下的“巨魔”外面描上了一圈悲伤沼泽的轮廓。然后，他在悲伤沼泽下面画出了黑色沼泽，在中间写上“兽人”，并标了一个向上的箭头。兽人遇到了巨魔，他们没有打起来，不然暴风城这儿不会一点风声都没有，这对于目的明确的兽人来说很反常，可能他们顾虑到人手不够，所以跟巨魔之间有了一些类似于互不动手的协议？而在那之后，巨魔离开了藏匿多年的悲伤沼泽，出现在了黑色沼泽……卡德加沿着“巨魔”的文字向下画了个箭头，他们到这儿来又是为什么呢？

　　卡德加的蘸水笔悬在纸上半天都没有再落下，他想不出巨魔的目的，而被谜题困住的感觉是他特别厌恶的，他放下了笔，然后一个劲儿地抓自己的头，把头发都弄得乱糟糟的。

　　他趴在桌前，茫然地望着室外，突然看见有人走了过来，过了会儿看清是洛萨。卡德加一下子坐直了，呆了几秒后赶快把桌上的东西收拾了一下，他看着洛萨渐渐走向图书馆，一下子想起了昨天在这儿发生的事情。

　　门被洛萨打开了，他站在门口的身影挡住了一部分光线，卡德加从自己坐着的地方几乎看不清洛萨的表情。他依然保持着坐着的姿势，但是身体紧张了起来，手僵硬地放在桌上，不知道自己是不是应该立刻站起来。

　　洛萨朝他走了过来，到了桌前停下，他将一只手放在了桌上，撑住自己半边身体，歪着脑袋看着卡德加局促的双手，随后将手伸向了卡德加归置好的本子：“你在画什么？”

　　卡德加没有阻止洛萨，他看着洛萨的食指搭在纸页边上，将本子拖过来一点，他仔细端详了一会儿，就好像那页纸上写满了字似的，然后他将本子挪回原位，说：“你在研究前几天发生的事情。”

　　卡德加点了点头，其实他本就想问问洛萨的意见，但那是洛萨不在时候的想法，现在他出现在面前，仿佛是海潮向他压了过来，卡德加连头都不敢抬，他什么都说不出来，只能盯着洛萨的手指，那手指突然向他伸了过来，卡德加连躲闪的方法都忘了，那只手落到了他的脸上，掌心贴住了他的脸颊，满心温热——

　　卡德加猛吸了口气身体往后一挣，他终于抬起头看到了洛萨的眼睛，只是看了一眼他就赶快晃开了视线，脸也避开了洛萨的手。

　　洛萨怔了一下，但他的手不屈不挠地跟了过来，重新贴在了卡德加的脸上，卡德加慌慌张张地四处张望想要甩开，洛萨迅速用拇指擦过了他的鼻子，然后把手收了回来，翻过手掌给卡德加看他的拇指，那上面有一点墨水的痕迹。

　　“你的鼻子上沾到了墨水，”洛萨挺认真地说，卡德加觉得自己脸在烧，洛萨把手在他眼前晃了晃，又说，“你在看哪儿呢？这儿没有别人了，卡德加。卫兵都去保护那些大人物了。”

　　卡德加慢慢抬起视线看向洛萨，他这些日子也没好好休息，看起来非常疲惫，但眼睛里还是带着笑意。卡德加张开嘴，抓过自己的本子摊在了洛萨的手边，这下他终于知道该怎么跟洛萨说话了，他指着自己画的地图说：“我想也许那些巨魔来自悲伤沼泽，他们应该是20年前你们在艾尔文森林打败的那群巨魔，他们……没那么容易死。”

　　“很有趣，”洛萨拉开了一把椅子，终于把自己的屁股从桌子上移到了椅子上，他用一只手撑着下巴看着卡德加，“继续说。”

　　卡德加有了些底气，他继续说道：“黑色沼泽已经枯竭了，兽人要想生存下去就得找新的地方，这边，”他凭着记忆在黑色沼泽左侧画了一个狭长的图形，“整个逆风谷看起来都不太正常，兽人只能往北走，他们会在悲伤沼泽遇到巨魔。”

　　“这推论挺合理。”

　　“但有一件事情我不明白，”卡德加指着纸页上写的巨魔，手指沿着自己画的箭头从上往下缓慢滑动，“我不明白巨魔为什么南下？他们在悲伤沼泽已经呆了这么些年了，我想不出他们出来的理由。”

　　洛萨将手伸进了怀里，再拿出来的时候，他将什么东西握在掌心，他把手伸到卡德加面前，摊开了，手心里放着一支打磨精致的兽人獠牙。

　　“这是……？”卡德加伸手过去，轻轻拿在手里，凑到眼前翻来覆去地看，洛萨说：“在死去的巨魔身上发现的。”

　　“巨魔？”卡德加睁大了惊讶的眼睛，然后他又反复观察那獠牙，“但这是……这是兽人的獠牙吧，我见过……巨魔杀了兽人？”他说完自己也摇了摇头，“这不太可能……兽人数量太多了又非常强大……”

　　“是啊，如果巨魔杀光了兽人，倒是解决了大麻烦。”卡德抬起头，看到洛萨一直在看着他抓着脑袋翻来覆去地苦思冥想，顿时就有些不好意思。他将獠牙放回了洛萨手里，洛萨没有把手收回，他捏着那枚獠牙在手指间转动，对卡德加说：“想想别的可能。”

　　卡德加的视线仍然聚焦在翻飞于洛萨指间的獠牙上，有一个念头突然在他脑袋里冒了出来，探出了头，但马上又缩了下去，卡德加手忙脚乱地揪住了这个念头，小心翼翼地往外拔，他终于看清了那个念头是什么，他兴奋地喊：“我知道了，是信物！”

　　洛萨等着他接着往下说，卡德加稍稍整理了一下自己的思路后继续：“我想这代表了信任——兽人视獠牙为重要物品保存，如果他们将牙齿送给别人，那就是……说明他们很看重对方，将最重要的东西托付给对方，所以巨魔应该是……他们和兽人之间互相信任？”

　　最后的结论卡德加不是很肯定，他迟疑地说完，看到洛萨点了点头：“我想得更简单，兽人和巨魔结盟了。”

　　这结论听起来非常可怕，卡德加的脑袋里空白了几秒，最后他用力摇了摇头让自己镇定下来，顺着这个思路接着说：“如果他们结盟了……巨魔也许是在帮兽人办事？兽人需要他们帮什么忙呢？他们不了解我们的大陆，他们还想要用黑暗之门召唤更多的同类过来，但是已经没有人可以召唤他们过来了……”

　　卡德加停了下来。他想到了一种可能性，而这种可能性让他浑身发冷。

　　“巨魔了解这片大陆，他们里面有萨满，他们知道卡拉赞是什么地方……”卡德加慢慢地说着，他看到洛萨的手捏紧了，他想洛萨一定也想到了他在想的事情，“他们也许想去守护者之塔……找些什么……”

　　洛萨的眉头紧锁，他将兽人獠牙收了起来，双手在胸前交叉，说话的声音听起来很是不快：“现在去卡拉赞的人没有一个回来的。”

　　卡德加看着自己画在纸上的逆风谷，他盯着那个可能是守护者之塔的位置看了好一会儿，突然说：“我要去守护者之塔。”

　　“什么？”洛萨扭过头看着他，一脸的不可思议，“你是没听到我刚才说的吗？现在去那儿的没有一个回来的。”

　　卡德加说：“我会很当心的，我是个法师，驱散类的法术我都会，我会一路做记号，一有问题就及时撤退——”

　　“你居然不是开玩笑，”洛萨转过上半身，他一只手撑着桌子另一只手搭在卡德加的椅背上，几乎把他圈住了，他靠近了卡德加，眼神突然变得凶狠，“现在没人知道里面到底有些什么。”

　　卡德加感觉呼吸局促，洛萨压了过来，他分不清这是洛萨一贯的对他的戏弄，还是别的什么。卡德加猛地跳起来，他匆匆忙忙地从椅子后面绕了出去，跑到昨天洛萨打开的柜子跟前，打开了，从里面取出他昨天放进去的皮甲，一边费劲儿地往身上套，一边说：“我会做好准备的，你给我的这些我都会带好——”

　　卡德加转过身，才发现洛萨已经悄无声息地出现在了他的背后，他吓得往后退了一步，洛萨便往前踏了一步，将他堵在了柜门和柜门之间。

　　洛萨抓着皮甲的领口，压低了声音对卡德加说：“不许过去，”卡德加正要开口，洛萨干脆把手按在了他的嘴上，死死盯着他说，“别逼我把你绑起来。”

　　洛萨说话的语调听起来让人背脊发凉，他捂着卡德加嘴的手用了很大的力道，让卡德加想起了两人第一次见面的时候。与洛萨相处久了，他几乎都快忘了最初洛萨对他的敌意了，现在洛萨按着他的脑袋，一下子敲在了柜门上，但卡德加硬是忍住了疼没发出一点声音，只是注视着洛萨的蓝眼睛，看着他眼睛里的凶狠逐渐褪去。

　　最终洛萨松下劲儿来，放开了卡德加的嘴，他想要把手探到卡德加的脑袋后头，被卡德加特别激烈的反抗动作给打断了。

　　卡德加仍旧看着他，倒是把之前心里的那些纠结和痛苦都给暂时忘了，他只是一个劲儿地盯着洛萨看，直到洛萨朝着他叹气。

　　“跟着我，卡德加，”洛萨说，语气都变得柔软，“你得跟紧我，不然我保护不了你。”


	8. Chapter 8

　　洛萨强硬的样子很可怕，不过卡德加一旦执拗起来也不遑多让。

　　洛萨要拉着卡德加跟他去作战室，卡德加硬拧着脑袋不肯去。那不是地位和身份是否合适的问题；卡德加知道，如果他在这儿妥协了，那么以后他都要永远跟在洛萨身后了——一个法师不再拥有独属于自己的空间，这是任何一个法师都不能接受的。

　　“我不跟你走，”卡德加回答得斩钉截铁，“我不会跟你去开会的。”

　　洛萨说：“你这样我只能把你关起来了。”

　　洛萨说这话是认真的，卡德加能从他的声音里听出来。这让卡德加有些恼火，洛萨的语气让他想起他在肯瑞托的经历，他被勒令禁止研究邪能时，那些大法师的语气就跟洛萨现在差不多，没有辩驳的余地，就是不许，如果想要继续就要受到惩罚……

　　卡德加忍不住说：“你觉得现在还能把我关住吗？”

　　他说完这句话就后悔了，洛萨的眼神突然暗了下去，然后他将卡德加猛地转过身去，把他的身体压在了打开的柜子上，卡德加没来得及发出抗议的声音，洛萨已经速度飞快地将他身上的腰带给抽了下来——卡德加背脊一阵发凉，他不知道洛萨要做什么，就在他紧张得几乎要大喊时，洛萨将他的双手在背后用腰带牢牢捆住了。

　　洛萨把他转了过来，他伸出手轻轻摸到卡德加的脸，但卡德加用力摇了几下头，洛萨只能把手收了回去。卡德加知道自己的脸一定又红了，但这次是因为气愤，他瞪着洛萨说：“是不是还要用什么东西把我的嘴堵上？”

　　洛萨叹了口气，他一把抱起卡德加将他扛在了自己的肩上。卡德加终于意识到洛萨要做什么，他开始念咒语，然而洛萨已经将手压在他的脖子后面，把他的脑袋压在自己身上——卡德加的咒语都被堵了回去，他只剩下拼死挣扎一条路，但洛萨的手劲儿太大了，这也不是他第一次体验，他的挣扎几乎没有对洛萨造成任何影响。

　　卡德加只能勉强看到地面，他看到洛萨大步走着，有时会突然转身，大概是要避开旁人，他走进了一栋建筑物开始爬楼梯，从那漫长且盘旋的阶梯来看八成是个什么塔，卡德加确定自己听到了洛萨的低声抱怨，他的速度逐渐慢了下来，最后他停下脚步，推开一扇门把卡德加丢了进去，在卡德加来得及站起来前关上了门。

　　“我会让人来给你送饭的，别把他们变成羊了。”洛萨在屋外说了这句话，接着就只有脚步声传进屋子，那脚步声渐渐远去，卡德加知道洛萨已经走远了。

　　卡德加气坏了，他好不容易才站起来，一个劲儿地挣扎，但洛萨捆得很紧，他一点力道都使不出来。卡德加喘了口气后想了想，念了一个油滑术咒语，绑着他双手的绳子不再牢固，而是逐渐松动，他继续挣动，终于将双手挣脱了出来。

　　卡德加把腰带重新束在自己腰上，跑到门边去推门，门打不开，甚至可以说纹丝不动。他回忆着能让锁栓活动起来的咒语，对着门锁试了试，门锁发出了响动，但门依然没开。

　　洛萨用了别的什么东西堵住了门，因为看不到外面，卡德加没法判断该怎么合理打开这扇门。倒是可以用破坏性的方法把门弄开，但是卡德加也不想把乌瑞恩家族的房子给砸了。他向周围张望，这屋子里唯一的窗户是高处的圆窗，能让光线透进来，但从卡德加的位置是无论如何都上不去的。

　　这屋子里还有什么能帮他出去？卡德加满屋子搜索，想要找到一个能用来写字、或者能划出痕迹的东西，让他可以画出一个传送阵来。然而这屋里居然什么都没有——洛萨把他丢在了一个空空如也的房间里。

　　听说有的法师会用自己的血来写符文，卡德加设想了一下，觉得自己还没有到这么迫切的地步。他坐在了地上，试图让自己冷静下来，隐隐地还在盼着，也许过一会儿，洛萨就会回来把他放出去了。

　　从屋顶的窗户里照进来的阳光逐渐倾斜，这个房间里的光线也慢慢暗了下去，屋外没有任何声音，卡德加终于坐不住了，站了起来开始砸门。

　　“有人吗？让我出去！”

　　他砸了一会儿，头顶突然传来了响动，他抬头看，屋顶的圆窗被打开了，有一个篮子被系在绳子上垂了下来，慢慢落在他的脚边。卡德加走过去看了一下，篮子里放着几个面包。

　　卡德加倒是真的不介意晚餐简陋这种问题的，毕竟刚从肯瑞托跑出来那会儿，他都是饥一顿饱一顿地过来的。让他气结的是洛萨真的只是派人来给他送饭，自己压根没露面。卡德加抬头死死盯着圆窗想要看清将篮子放进来的人是谁，圆窗外还真的传来了说话的声音：“卡德加先生，您吃完了就拉一下绳子！”

　　卡德加拿起面包开始啃，面包太干了，噎得他一阵咳嗽。他咳完了，抬头喊：“没有汤吗！”

　　“指挥官嘱咐我们只能送干粮……还请您忍耐一下！”

　　现在卡德加开始怀疑洛萨是故意的了——他知道卡德加会想要画符文把自己给传送出去，所以什么能用的东西都不给他。

　　卡德加饿得不行，他午饭都没吃，几个面包被他吃得不剩多少。他捏着最后一截面包，想了想，试着在地上划拉了一下，搓下来的面包屑勉勉强强地构成了一个符文的图案，但地面的微微震动或是他的呼吸拂过，就让那个符文彻底解体。

　　不该浪费食物，卡德加拍了拍那一小截面包，全部塞进了嘴里。他拉了一下绳子，那个篮子慢慢升起，从窗口被取出去，然后窗户又被关上了。

　　最后一缕阳光透过圆窗几乎水平地落在窗对面的墙上，越来越暗，最后颜色彻底褪光，这间房间里也完全暗了下来。卡德加躺在地上等了一会儿，意识到这是一个没有月亮的夜晚，而且看样子，洛萨也不会过来了。

　　他把手枕在脑袋后面，心里想了一百种下次看到洛萨后要招呼在他身上的法术。这些念头在他的脑袋里愈演愈烈，简直就要冲破他的脑袋幻化成形，就在他恨得咬牙切齿时，突然听到了门外传来了非常细碎但又易被忽略的声音。

　　卡德加翻了个身，小心地爬到门边， 耳朵贴在了门上听了会儿，确认外面的声音不是他的错觉后，他小声问：“谁在外面？能放我出去吗？我是卡德加，我……”

　　“我知道你是卡德加，”一个孩子的声音响起，卡德加直起身体，外面的是瓦里安王子，他也小声说着话，“我看到舅舅把你带到这儿来。他叫我不要告诉妈妈。”

　　听到瓦里安这么说，卡德加突然感觉有了希望，如果塔瑞亚王后知道洛萨把他关在这儿一定不会坐视不理的。他急切地问：“那你告诉妈妈了吗？”

　　“没有，舅舅让我不要说。”瓦里安回答得很快。

　　“噢……你太听你舅舅的话了。”卡德加说完有些懊丧，对着小孩子抱怨可不是什么值得骄傲的事情，幸好瓦里安听不出他话里的情绪，他说：“舅舅说你病了，不能出门，要好好养病。”

　　卡德加一个劲儿地摇头，尽管他知道瓦里安根本看不见。他说：“我什么事都没有，我健康得很。”

　　“我知道你没事，要是你生病了舅舅肯定会找人给你看病的。”瓦里安说的话让卡德加有些吃惊，他愣了好一会儿，突然感觉到了一丝不对劲儿。

　　洛萨把他丢在这儿不管不顾大半天，看这架势是打算扔着他在这牢笼里过夜了。洛萨肯定也没回家，但他不至于忙到来看卡德加一眼的时间都没有。

　　卡德加问：“你舅舅去哪儿了？他是不是出去了？”

　　瓦里安如实回答：“嗯，舅舅下午就出去了，他说他去赤脊山了。”

　　赤脊山，那地方正在悲伤沼泽的北面。洛萨的目的呼之欲出，他大概是打算抄巨魔的后路，如果巨魔确实隐藏在悲伤沼泽的话。

　　这应该是现时现日最为明智的选择，但巨魔是不是就是兽人的终点，这实在很难说。既然兽人发现与这片大陆上的某些种族能够达成合作、这种合作又能对他们产生帮助，那么他们一定不会停下这种脚步……

　　卡德加愈发在意起前几日遭遇的巨魔小队的目的。兽人的营地没什么可搜刮的，他们的目的地，很可能就是卡拉赞——兽人不了解那儿，但巨魔见识过守护者的本事。卡德加越来越想回去守护者之塔看看了，他想起了那本当初他从塔里带出来、结果被麦迪文发现又带回去的书，麦迪文看到他翻看那本书大发雷霆，而那本书也确实帮助他找出了麦迪文与兽人之间的秘密——但卡德加没能看完那本书，那本书上一定还有更多关于黑暗之门的事情，那是他迫切想要了解的，说不定也是……

　　也是兽人想要了解的。

　　卡德加坐不住了，他站了起来，在房间里焦躁地走了几步，然后停了下来，尽量放慢了语速，对瓦里安说：“瓦里安，你舅舅要去和很可怕的敌人战斗……我想去帮他，可我在这儿什么都做不了。”

　　“是兽人，对吗？”瓦里安的声音变响了，“我恨他们，卡德加。”

　　卡德加语塞了。

　　对这个男孩儿来说，兽人夺走了他父亲的生命，这种切肤之痛带来的恨意是旁人无法触及的，这让卡德加觉得自己实在没资格在瓦里安面前再说些什么。他沉默着，感觉瓦里安大概再过一秒钟就要离开了，但他实在无法开口，他总觉得自己再说的任何话都将会踏在男孩儿的伤痛之上。

　　这沉默持续了很久，然后门锁突然发出了声音，过了会儿，门在卡德加的面前缓缓地打开了，他看见瓦里安站在他面前，手里还拿着一根挺粗的木条，那大概是插在门锁外面，将门彻底封死的门栓。瓦里安盯着卡德加看了一会儿之后，眨了眨眼问他：“舅舅为什么不让你去帮他？”

　　这个问题让卡德加很是迷茫。他低下头想了挺久，把心里盘桓已久的许多想法都捏在了一起，最后有些干涩地回答：“他……他觉得我没法保护好自己。”

　　“你需要武器吗？”瓦里安摸到自己的腰侧，他身上有模有样地挂着一把孩子尺寸的剑，他抽了出来，居然寒光闪闪，是一把货真价实的开刃利剑。他把剑递到卡德加面前，打算给他，卡德加扶着他的手把剑收了回去：“法师不用这种武器……”他顿了顿，又说，“法师的武器是法师自己。”

　　不知道瓦里安是否弄明白了卡德加的意思，他点了点头，伸手牵住卡德加的手说：“那我们快走吧。”

　　瓦里安从地上拎起他带来的小夜灯，从灯身里透出来的暖光照亮了他身前的一段阶梯。卡德加跟在瓦里安后面走下了高塔，他经过已经熄灭的火盆，从里面摸到了木炭，在一块隐蔽的空地上写传送符文。一切就绪，他踏进闪着蓝色微光的圈子，打算念咒语时，一直在旁边看着的瓦里安问他：“你是要去找我舅舅吗？”

　　卡德加纠结了好一会儿，实在无法对瓦里安撒谎，他说：“我是要去帮他，但我……不是去找他。我要去另一个地方。”

　　瓦里安在地上坐了下来，抬头看着卡德加问：“那你们会一起回来吗？”

　　从卡拉赞去往赤脊山似乎不是很远，如果能快些找到那本书，卡德加觉得自己还是来得及去赤脊山找到洛萨的——至于找到他后会不会被他又给责骂一顿，这是卡德加现在无暇顾及的事情。他对瓦里安点了点头：“我们一起回来。”

　　“那快去吧。”瓦里安抱着膝盖安静地等着。

　　卡德加开始念咒语，地上符文的微光逐渐亮起，蓝色的光线聚集在卡德加的手中，那些时间与空间的力量被紧紧压缩在他的掌心，等魔法的能量达到了临界点，他闭上眼睛，用力扯开时空的缝隙——

　　咬紧牙关才有勇气抵抗的强大力量并没有裹住他的全身，卡德加睁开眼睛，看见面前依然蹲坐着的瓦里安。

　　他没有被传送到守护者之塔，依然留在了暴风城的王宫里。

　　“你已经回来了吗，卡德加？”瓦里安的眼睛都亮了起来。

　　卡德加失落地摇了摇头：“不……”他看了看地面，符文的光芒逐渐消退，但那些符文没有写错，而他刚才念的咒语也没错……

　　那就是目的地错了。守护者之塔无法依靠传送术前往了。

　　传送术很消耗体力，卡德加喘着气，他也只能坐下来休息。他想也许是笼罩了逆风谷的迷雾改变了那儿的环境，但这样一来，他将必须花费更多时间才能到达守护者之塔。

　　他还有什么办法呢？

　　瓦里安探出小脑袋瞧卡德加的表情，早熟的男孩摸了摸卡德加的衣角，对他说：“我有一匹小马，生日的时候爸爸，父王送给我的……”

　　……马？

　　这提醒了卡德加，他拿着木炭重新在地上写了符文，站了进去，对瓦里安说：“再见，瓦里安。这回真的要走了。”

　　瓦里安将双手放在膝盖上，睁大了眼睛看着卡德加，卡德加再次念起咒语，调整了一些词句，蓝光再度大盛，能量渐渐充盈于他的手中，他闭起了双眼，沉着气启动了传送术。

　　一阵天旋地转，卡德加坠入了一片无尽的虚无，强大的力量拉扯着他，好像要把他给撕碎了。他咬牙忍耐着，似乎在坠落又好像在上升，身体没有着力点根本使不出力道，他努力保持着意识的清醒，撕扯他的力量将他朝着什么地方用力一推——

　　一阵轰鸣，他再度睁开眼睛。眼前是攒动的人头，有人在问他：“你是谁？”

　　卡德加揉了揉眼睛，他正跌坐在地上，只能透过周围人群身体之间的空隙查看自己所在何处。这里是闪金镇的前线哨所，他没来错地方。卡德加曾随洛萨一起参与了闪金镇哨所的重建工作，这里也是他能记得的离卡拉赞最近的位置了，从这里去卡拉赞用不了半天，他所需要的，只是一匹马。

　　围着他的是驻守此地的士兵，正当吃晚饭的时间，哨所中央突然凭空出现一个人，所有人都被吓了一跳。有人一边说着“让开”一边拨开了人群，等那人出现在人群中央，他蹲下来疑惑地喊了一声：“卡德加？”

　　卡德加好不容易才看清来人，一个身材高大，蓄着精心打理的胡须，两鬓略有些斑白，棕色的双眼透着干练的军官，是哨所的驻守军官梅恩中尉。 他一把将卡德加拉起来，帮他拍去身上的尘土，问他：“你怎么到这儿来了？”

　　卡德加尚且还在适应传送术带来的眩晕感，他忍受着身体里翻江倒海的不适，拉着梅恩的手臂小声说：“我，我想问你们借匹马……”

　　梅恩有些错愕，大概是没想到卡德加开口的第一句话居然是借马，随后他笑了起来：“原来法师也是要骑马的。”

　　梅恩让周围围着的士兵们散开，该干嘛去干嘛。卡德加好不容易站稳了，他慢慢松开抓着梅恩的手，跟着梅恩走到哨所的小屋里，梅恩给他倒了杯水，卡德加一口气都喝了下去，清凉的水从喉咙口一路滋润到了胃里，仿佛是干涸的土地迎来了久违的大雨，他这才想起从被关起来到现在都没喝过水。

　　等他放下了杯子，梅恩也坐在了他跟前，问他：“你跟指挥官走散了？”

　　卡德加愣了一下，反应过来梅恩说的是洛萨。卡德加与梅恩打交道的次数不多，先前重建哨所的时候他在哨所住了一阵，那时他几乎全程跟着洛萨，事实上就算他不跟着，洛萨也会转到他跟前，说一些让他不知道如何应对的话，偶尔戏弄他，有那么几次，在他彻底不知所措的时候，还是梅恩帮他解的围。

　　卡德加不太擅长说谎。他想了很久，觉得现在他跟洛萨的情况，大概用“走散了”来形容也是符合事实的，毕竟洛萨去赤脊山都没跟他说，最后还是瓦里安告诉他的。然而一回想起被关起来的事情，卡德加实在没法不生气，他脸色很难看地回了一句：“嗯，走散了。”

　　梅恩盯着卡德加看，过了会儿摇了摇头：“你可真是不会撒谎，卡德加。我根本没接到任何指挥官会从这儿经过的通知……如果你是要进行什么秘密的行动，那你刚才在营地里闹出的动静可够大的了。”

　　卡德加想要说些什么证明自己所言非虚，然而在梅恩锐利的视线面前，他实在扯不出什么像样的慌话来。他张开嘴，纠结了好一会儿，最后决定如实回答：“我要去守护者之塔。”

　　卡德加看到梅恩吸了口气，他很克制，但还是没法把震惊给完全掩饰下去。梅恩朝屋外看了几眼，确信没有士兵会听到他们的交谈，他压低了声音对卡德加说：“你知不知道去往卡拉赞的路已经被封了？”

　　“我不知道，”卡德加摇头，“是不是出事了？”

　　梅恩点点头，他额头的皱纹变得更深了：“前阵子有一天，从卡拉赞里突然冲出一股可怕的力量，可是把我们这儿不少东西给震坏了，后来那里就逐渐起了浓雾……有人进去后再也没有出来，失踪报告多起来之后我们也派了搜索队……但那些士兵没有一个人回来的。”

　　梅恩说的应该就是卡德加和洛萨一起战胜麦迪文的那次战斗。知道守护者之塔发生了什么的人大概只有洛萨和卡德加，更多的人对于那一天在那里发生的一切一无所知。但是，就算是卡德加自己，也只能说知道一些表象皮毛，至于具体的原因和引发的结果，他也不清楚。

　　梅恩满面愁容的样子让他看起来愈加苍老了，卡德加甚至怀疑他愈发斑白的双鬓是不是就是因为这些失踪事件而愁出来的。卡德加考虑了一下自己的措辞后说：“我正是为了这事而来的，我要去调查守护者之塔。”

　　“是吗？”梅恩挑起了一边的眉毛，“我把这事儿上报了，指挥官的建议是先行封锁……他派你来调查的？就你一个人？”

　　卡德加真的不太擅长撒谎。他看着梅恩的眼睛，只是迟疑了一秒，老道的梅恩已经看穿了他的想法。他难以置信地摇头：“你怎么会想进去那种地方呢？那跟自杀没什么两样。”

　　卡德加反复揉捏着自己的双手，他拿出了自己能拿出的最诚恳的语气，垂下了视线对梅恩说：“我……我必须去守护者之塔一趟。我有些事情要调查……那很重要，”他想了想，又说，“比我的命更重要。”

　　“没命了要怎么调查？”梅恩瞪大了眼睛，卡德加赶忙解释：“我是个法师，梅恩，我打赌你们还没有派法师去过那里，法师有很多保命的手段，而且，我很擅长做记号的。”

　　梅恩紧锁着眉头想了一会儿，还是摇头：“我们的搜索队成员也都是精锐士兵，但一样有去无回。我不相信指挥官会让你一个人去。”

　　卡德加有些急躁了起来，他选择从这儿出发可不是为了把时间都浪费在交涉上的。他决定赌一把，他说：“他确实派我一个人过去——现在洛萨，指挥官带着人去了别的地方，留下我一个就是为了让我去调查守护者之塔……”卡德加停了一下，又补充道，“你知道的，我曾是守护者的学徒。”

　　梅恩确实知道这个，在重建哨所的那些日子里，他们聊天时，曾经谈到过一些每个人的过往。这话起了作用，梅恩没再开口，大概是在思考卡德加说的话，过了很久他叹了口气说：“我还是不能让你一个人去冒险，我陪你——”

　　“不！”卡德加打断了他，梅恩有些惊讶地看着卡德加，卡德加试着想要控制自己的情绪，但那可一点儿都不容易，“不，不用陪着我！别为了我以身涉险。”

　　“你瞧，你也知道那很危险，”梅恩又给卡德加倒了一杯水放在他面前，“那我更不能不管了。”

　　卡德加把杯子推开了，一个劲儿地摇头，最后说：“梅恩，你的职责是驻守这个哨所，保护闪金镇，而我的职责……我的职责……”卡德加抿着嘴唇想了很久，说，“我的职责在那座塔里。那不是你的职责，你的职责在这儿，你不该离开你的职责所在，正如我也不能看着那座塔成为死地一样。”

　　梅恩一直皱着眉，他把杯子拿到手里，无意识地拨弄着，过了很久，似乎终于做出了决定，他说：“好好休息吧，卡德加，天亮了再出发。”

　　这一夜卡德加睡得不太踏实，他总是担心一觉醒来他又回到了暴风城的那个禁闭他的房间里。就在这么时睡时醒的状态下，他被梅恩拍醒，简单洗漱吃过早饭后，梅恩带他到了马厩，牵出一匹棕色的马，将缰绳递在他的手里。

　　“这是晨光，”梅恩轻轻拍了拍马脖子，马儿随着他的动作叫了几声，“这是唯一的一匹进了卡拉赞后又活着出来的马，他还救过人性命……”

　　卡德加接过缰绳，伸出手去抚摸晨光的脖子。梅恩又在那儿摇头：“我还是不能放心……”

　　“放心吧，梅恩，”卡德加将梅恩给他准备的干粮背在身上，翻身上了马，“一有问题我就逃出来。”

　　梅恩拉着晨光走出了哨所，他把去往卡拉赞的路线指给卡德加看。卡德加拽住了缰绳，和梅恩告别，正要让晨光跑起来时，梅恩忍不住开口了：“见鬼的，卡德加，你一定得回来，我可承担不起这个责任！”

　　卡德加回过头来看着他：“我会跟晨光一起回来的。”

　　他说完，夹紧双腿用脚跟轻踢马腹，晨光得到信号，立刻抬起脚，朝着卡拉赞奔去。


	9. Chapter 9

　　去往卡拉赞的主干道都被封锁了，晨光选了一条非常崎岖隐蔽的小路避开了巡查的士兵前往。它带着卡德加翻过小山丘，穿过被藤蔓覆盖的树林，然后晨光停下了脚步，尽管竭力克制，但依然不住地在原地跺着前腿。

　　卡德加从马背上下来，看向前方，只能看清一小段距离，再往后就有点看不清了。他意识到晨光已经带着他走到了迷雾的边缘地带，这匹聪明的马已经足够善解人意了，但它的本能还是让它裹足不前。

　　耳边远远地传来了脚步声，卡德加猜想是巡逻的士兵。他抓着晨光的缰绳说：“来吧，我们不能停在这儿。”晨光鼻子里重重吐气，缓慢地抬起腿，跟着卡德加向前走去。

　　踏进这片迷雾的山谷并没有给卡德加带来任何感觉上的异常——这也不奇怪，如果真的有明显的感官区别，那这片土地大概真的无药可救了。尽管如此，晨光还是走得格外的慢，动物的直觉让它们能体察到人感觉不到的东西，卡德加仔细观察着晨光的反应，尝试着把自己的感知范围扩大，但他感觉到的只有比任何地方都更加充盈的魔法能量。

　　卡德加一边拖着晨光往前走，一边在路上留下了各种附有魔法能量的记号。随着逐渐深入，他发现要想看清附近的景致变得困难起来，他回头张望，身后的山谷模糊不清，就像冬天在温暖的室内，透过被水汽覆盖的窗户打量屋外的风景，只有他留下的那些魔法记号还在闪着微弱飘摇的光。

　　面前的路也已经看不清了。卡德加抬头看天，就连太阳的位置都因为浓雾而变得模模糊糊。卡德加只能转向晨光：“好吧，现在我们只能互相依靠了。”

　　晨光的聪明程度让卡德加吃惊，它虽然有些不情不愿，但依然将脑袋转向了某个方向。卡德加向前伸出手，他的指尖开始模糊不清，卡德加揉了揉眼睛，确定不是自己的视力出毛病了——他看不清前路上有什么，但也只能往前走。

　　山谷里的光线很弱，阳光大部分都被迷雾阻隔，然而这样所剩无几的光线也黯淡了下去，天黑了下来。晨光拽了卡德加一下，领着他走到一块大石头边上，石头顶上很平，足够几个人坐在上面，甚至可以躺下休息。卡德加将晨光拴在石头后头的树干上，自己爬到了石头上坐下，摸出干粮吃了起来，眼睛仍旧望着他的来路，那些他留下的记号还在忠实地报告自己的位置。

　　那些清冷的魔法之光中，出现了一点暖光。

　　卡德加的手僵住了，他安静地看了一会儿，那点暖光逐渐扩大，变成一团，现在它看起来比较清晰了，那应该是一团火光。

　　有人也在这片山谷之中？卡德加尽量小声地收起了没吃完的东西，扭过头去对着晨光做了一个噤声的动作。晨光嚼着满嘴的草，看起来完全不为所动，卡德加轻轻爬下了石头，往前走了两步——火光更大了。

　　卡德加蹑手蹑脚地前进，火光渐渐清晰，甚至能听见有人说话的声音——是人类，这下卡德加胆子大了起来，他加快了步子，边走边大声说：“打扰了，请问你们是打算前往卡拉赞吗？”

　　说话的人没有理他，卡德加靠得更近了，他听见那些人在争论些什么，有一个声音突然响了起来：“要我说，我们直接杀过去就行了！”

　　“我不觉得这是个好计划，我们对那些巨魔一无所知。”另一个声音开口了，他说话的速度很慢，似乎是想要劝说第一个说话的人打消念头。

　　他们提到了巨魔，卡德加精神一震，他又大声问：“你们是要去追击巨魔吗？要从这儿去往悲伤沼泽？”

　　没人回答他的问题，就好像他说的话他们压根就没听见似的。又有第三个声音说话了，这个人的声音听起来满是无奈：“我就要做爸爸了，现在却跟你们出来做这些事情……”

　　“要当爸爸就跟我们有距离了是吗，洛萨？”

　　卡德加被这名字吓到了，他停下脚步，又听了一会儿，听到第一个声音又喊了麦迪文的名字。

　　一个名字是巧合，两个就不太可能是巧合了。卡德加加快了走路的速度，声音离他越来越近，他拨开挡着自己的树枝，迷雾瞬间散去，在那之后他看见了三个人影——

　　那是三个年轻人，年龄和卡德加不相上下，一个有着乌黑的头发和眼眸，穿着银色的盔甲，胸口雕着一个狮子，一个留着金色的长发，穿着的衣服很明白地告诉旁人他是个法师，还有一个，沙色的短发下面是一双海水一样蓝的眼睛。

　　卡德加看了很久，他终于意识到那是洛萨——他还没有蓄胡子，非常的年轻，有些地方能看出卡伦的影子——或者应该反过来说，卡伦继承了洛萨清澈明晰的眉眼，但洛萨的嘴角好像总是挂着一抹微笑，而且他的下巴看起来更加的坚毅。他穿着一件朴实的皮甲，卡德加认出那正是前些日子洛萨硬要他穿的那一件，只不过在洛萨身上看起来要新一些，这个年轻的洛萨靠在树上，笑着看着另两个年轻人拿他打趣。那个黑头发黑眼睛的是年轻的莱恩国王，那时候他应该还是个王子，他的眼睛里满是冲动与好奇，另一个金发青年是麦迪文，他的五官很柔和，但看上去是那么的有活力，他说话的时候手指灵巧地翻动着，好想下一秒钟就会有活物从他指间飞出来。

　　卡德加站着一动不动，看他们三个人在讨论如何向巨魔的地盘发起进攻。他们要去艾尔文森林把屠戮人类村庄的巨魔给全都干掉，然而他们一共只有三个人。莱恩对这似乎一点都不在意，他满满的信心正来自于他边上的守护者——麦迪文冲着他微笑了一下，然而卡德加看得出来，他有些忧虑。

　　卡德加望向洛萨，他看上去好像心不在焉，他的视线从一边扫向了另一边，直直撞进了卡德加的眼睛里。卡德加屏住了呼吸，他想洛萨一定看到他了，然而他的视线直接穿过了卡德加，然后又扫向了别处。

　　卡德加忍不住往前迈了一步，现在他已经站在了三人边上，他试探着问：“诸位？你们……能看到我吗？能听到我吗？”

　　他们没有反应，卡德加壮着胆子向着洛萨伸手，他的手从洛萨身上穿过。

　　这是幻影。

　　卡德加有些失落，他看着这三个年轻人兴冲冲地讨论着他们行动的细节——事实上也没有什么细节可言，说到兴起莱恩还会拍打另两个人的肩膀或者是勾着他们大笑。最后洛萨和麦迪文都被莱恩说服了，他们同意了这场突袭，莱恩看着洛萨对他说：“你会站在我背后吧？打起精神来，洛萨！这将会是给你孩子的最好的礼物！”

　　“你说了算，我的王子殿下。”洛萨笑了起来，这是一种卡德加从未见过的笑容——漫天的星光与之相比仿佛都失色了，卡德加凝神看着，直到星空真的暗了下来——他发现面前的幻影静止了，三个人的身影逐渐褪色，周围的迷雾聚拢过来，将这个空地掩埋，原先在这儿的一切都被迷雾吞噬——与迷雾融为一体。

　　卡德加过了好一会儿才听见马的嘶鸣，是晨光在呼唤他，他赶忙朝着自己做下记号的方向走去，晨光的声音渐渐清晰，他看见了自己先前休息的大石头，还有边上焦躁地转来转去的晨光。

　　卡德加抓住了缰绳，摸着晨光的脖子安抚它：“我回来了，回来了，伙计。你一定想不到，我刚才看到了什么……”卡德加太想跟人说说刚才见到的幻影了，随便什么人都好，然而现在他的面前只有一匹马——对马说心事似乎太过凄凉，他犹豫再三，最后还是没说。

　　他爬上石头，侧躺了下来，缩起身体，回想着刚才看到的幻影——那是真实存在过的，还是完全脱胎于他的想象？如果那只是一场想象，那倒是让他感到有些难堪，他的记忆在年轻的洛萨身上定格了，那真的是年轻的洛萨吗？

　　卡德加模糊间睡着了，好像做了一些梦，但在他被晨光弄醒之后，他已经都不记得了。他扶着脑袋，不知道是不是因为做了太多的梦，他的头很重，要清醒过来比往常困难很多，这削弱了他的自我控制力，从石头上爬下来的时候他几乎要摔倒。

　　卡德加站在地上平复呼吸，耳边能听到自己粗重的呼吸声。这不太妙，看来这迷雾对他也是有影响的，身边的晨光愈加焦躁的跺脚声也证明了他的判断。然而他不可能在这儿就放弃，卡德加抓住晨光的缰绳，向前迈出了一步，对晨光说：“我们接着走吧。”

　　今天的路比昨天要难走得多——卡德加已经分不太清到底是路真的变难走了，还是他的精神受到迷雾的影响而无法做出正确的判断。他紧紧抓着晨光的缰绳，每一步都走得很慢，面对四面八方完全一样的风景，他已经完全不知道自己走到哪儿了。

　　他跟着晨光走了大半日，中间休息了很久，吃了些东西，节省着喝了些水，最后咬着牙又继续前进，一直走到天色近黄昏。晨光突然驻足不前，卡德加拉了它几下，它发出了不乐意的呼哧，卡德加只能放弃拉拽，将它就近拴好，在它身前留下了记号，自己往前摸了几步。

　　一阵大风呼啸而来，将他面前的迷雾一下子吹散了。狂风大作，中间似乎还夹杂着别的声音，卡德加仔细听了听，那好像是脚步声——是狂奔而来的脚步声。

　　他听见了大喊大叫的声音，有个声音高喊着：“来啊！你们这群傻大个！”

　　那声音似曾相识，卡德加苦思冥想了一会儿，突然明白过来。

　　这是调查队的卡兹的声音。

　　没过多久那个壮硕的吉尔尼斯人就出现在了卡德加的视野里，他跑步的姿势踉踉跄跄的，卡德加看见他身上有不少伤，血浸透了衣料，有些似乎凝固了，在他的衣服上留下了斑斑驳驳的深色痕迹。他的背后有隐隐约约的影子掩藏在迷雾之后，过了一会儿有一支长矛钻出了迷雾飞向卡兹，他错开了步子，长矛刺中他的大腿，卡兹立刻重心不稳摔倒在地。

　　卡德加大叫着：“坚持住！”他迈开沉重的步子拼命往前奔去，一边嘴里开始念咒语，很快有冰箭在他的手中诞生，逐渐凝固成型，他将手向前一伸，冰箭立刻刺破空气向卡兹的背后激射而去，那些冰箭冲向了撕开迷雾的巨魔——从他们的身体中间穿了过去。

　　卡德加呆立在原地。这又是一场幻影。

　　在一场幻影里做什么都是没意义的，卡德加只能看着卡兹摔倒在地，巨魔朝他奔来，跑在最前面的一个巨魔战士挥舞着弯刀向卡兹砍去，但卡兹灵活地避开了他的劈砍，他拔出他的剑，瞅准时机捅向了巨魔的肚子，那个巨魔哀嚎着倒在了地上。

　　卡兹用剑撑起自己，又咬牙往前挪动了几步，几乎直直冲着卡德加走过来，穿过他，然后摔倒在了路边。他爬到了一棵树后头，冲着追在他身后的巨魔喊：“杂碎们，怎么跑不动了？真让我失望啊，我这都还没热身呢……”

　　卡德加望向巨魔，他们渐渐停下了脚步，低声交谈着。卡德加不知道他们在说什么，光看他们的脸色和表情他也看不出个所以然，他重新将注意力投向了卡兹，看见他背靠着树一个劲儿地喘气，随后，突然睁大了眼睛。

　　卡兹将一只手伸进怀里，嘴里小声喃喃：“诺丽？你……你怎么在这儿？”

　　狂风再度袭来，吹得卡德加睁不开眼睛，他眯着眼睛忍了一会儿，风渐渐停歇，卡兹的幻影不见了，周围又只剩下了迷雾。

　　卡德加鬼使神差地往先前卡兹躲藏的位置走去，毫无防备地，突然被地上的东西绊倒了。他摔得不轻，揉着撞到的额头慢慢爬起身，摸到身下绊到他的东西——是略有些粗糙的布料，这让他一下子清醒了，他几乎跳了起来，离开了那东西，等他在地上坐定了，再伸手过去摸，又壮着胆子凑过去看。

　　那是……那是一个人。他脸朝下栽倒在地，对卡德加的碰触没有一点反应。卡德加将手指移向他的脖子，碰到他的皮肤，冰冷，没有一点脉搏。

　　这个人死了。

　　卡德加闭起眼睛，深深吸了口气，然后他睁开眼睛，扶着这个人的肩膀，用了老大的劲儿把他的身体翻了过来。

　　是卡兹。

　　他闭着眼睛，脸色铁灰，看起来已经死去好几天。他的衣服被撕扯烂了，身上有不少的伤，全身几乎都被血液给浸透，比刚才幻影中看到的更加可怕，衣服的颜色也因此变得污浊不堪。他的一只手伸在怀里，面容却意外地很安宁，嘴角甚至还挂着笑容，好像他并没有死去，只是遭遇了一场美梦。

　　卡德加记得那艰难的一夜，他们逃进了兽人的帐篷里，几乎再没办法逃出巨魔的包围，是这个吉尔尼斯人违抗了命令，将这些巨魔尽数引开，才给了他们剩下的人逃跑的机会。后来卡德加看到调查队的其他人都陆续回到了暴风城，但唯有卡兹没有回来，洛萨说他去找过，但没有找到任何卡兹和那群巨魔的踪迹……

　　原来他在这里。

　　卡德加俯下身去听他的胸口，确实没有心跳声。他小心翼翼地将卡兹怀里的手拉了出来，看到他僵硬的手里紧紧地攥着一朵小巧的由宝石镶嵌而成的花，那朵花的花瓣背面刻着字，“给诺丽”。

　　卡德加的心里顿时一片空白，他呆滞了好一会儿，最后才将那朵花从卡兹的手中取了出来，擦拭干净，用手帕包好了，放进了自己的背包里。

　　他将卡兹的衣服整理了一下，擦去他脸上的脏污，把他的手脚尽量放平整了，撕下了斗篷的一角，盖在卡兹的脸上，然后小声对他说：“抱歉我没法给你一个体面的葬礼……愿你安息。”做完这一切，卡德加费劲儿地站了起来。

　　他一阵眼花，眼前冒出金星，头重脚轻好像就要跌倒。这就是这里的迷雾对他的侵蚀吗？要辨别真实与幻境变得不那么容易了，即便是超现实的情景，他的头脑似乎也丧失了判断力，轻而易举就相信了那些他看到的东西——他看见迷雾仿佛潮水一般退去，掩藏在之下的巨魔们露了出来，他们围成一个半圆，守卫着站在圈中的两个人物，一个看上去像是巨魔的领袖，穿着巨魔的华服，脖子上挂着骨与石制成的装饰物，另一个是绿皮肤的兽人，佝偻着背脊，披着破破烂烂的披风，从披风边上伸出许多尖刺——他的眼睛望向卡德加，卡德加突然感觉全身发冷。

　　巨魔的领袖和那个唯一的兽人在交谈着，卡德加听不懂，从他们窃窃私语的态度来看，这大概是某个不能放上台面的事情。他们的话说完了，巨魔的领袖朝着边上招了招手，有一个萨满打扮的巨魔走上前去，绿皮肤的兽人打量了他一下，将一颗打磨过且精心修饰的兽人獠牙交到了这个萨满巨魔的手里。

　　卡德加恍惚地看着，那个执着兽人獠牙的手似乎变成了洛萨的手，他说：“兽人和巨魔结盟了。”

　　卡德加喃喃着：“结盟……”他面前的所有东西都被卷入了风中，迷雾将一切掩埋，他往前挪了一小步却踢到了什么，他低下头仔细地辨认，发现那是一双巨大的脚——属于巨魔的脚，他又走了几步，看清楚在他面前躺着的是数具巨魔的尸体。

　　他这才明白，刚才看到的又是幻影。

　　这些尸体让先前的幻影变得不那么虚幻了——幻影里的情景涌入了卡德加的脑袋里，好像有真实的力量一般沉重得让他抬不起头，他只能就地坐下，一个劲儿地喘着气，喉咙仿佛都被堵塞，他躺平了以期望能更顺畅地呼吸，然而憋闷感越来越强烈，卡德加捂着自己的喉咙，徒劳地喘息着。

　　他失去了意识，不知道过了多久，是脸上的潮湿感觉唤醒了他，卡德加睁开眼睛，看见晨光在舔他的脸，发现他醒了，晨光才停下动作，但是脑袋依然垂在卡德加的边上，侧着脑袋看着他。卡德加几乎能在这匹忠诚的马的眼睛里看见担忧，他忙不迭地坐起身，感觉自己的脑袋已经不那么重了，这才抓着晨光的缰绳站了起来。

　　“我没事了，我好了，我还能接着——”这句话还没说完，卡德加刚迈出一步就腿一软跪倒在地，全靠抓着的缰绳才让他没有扑在地上，晨光的腿来回走了几步，最后咬着他的肩膀拉了几下。

　　卡德加扭头看向晨光，晨光拽着他的衣服往自己背上拉，卡德加叹了口气，竭力站起来，然后爬上了晨光的背。

　　他趴在马背上，感觉到晨光缓慢地走着，不知过了多久才停了下来。卡德加抬起头，他从马背上缓慢滑落，稍微走了几步，有两个并排的土堆出现在了他的视线里，每个土堆前头都插着一块木板。他伸手过去摸，木板在他指尖留下了粗糙的质感，上头刻写着字，“麦迪文之墓”，“莫罗斯之墓” 。

　　他有些欣喜，仰起头，试图看穿迷雾，瞧见掩藏在其中的冲天高塔。

　　他终于到了守护者之塔。

　　多日之前，他和洛萨一起到了这里，与被邪能侵蚀的守护者麦迪文战斗，最后终于艰难地战胜了他。这场战斗几乎耗尽了卡德加的一切魔法力，在洛萨骑着狮鹫离开后，卡德加花了好久才让自己有力气站起来走路。

　　守护者之塔已经不再是原来的样子了：原本充盈着魔法能量的池子干涸了，守护者亲手制造的雕像在池中四分五裂，而守护者麦迪文本人，在使用了最后的魔法之后，便与世长辞。

　　卡德加看着麦迪文眼里的生命之光逐渐熄灭，他发了很长时间的呆，不知道自己该怎么办。很久之后，他终于下定决心，想办法将麦迪文的身体从雕像下面拉出来，然后背着他，缓慢地走下了楼——守护者之塔的阶梯，实在是太长了。

　　他在塔下找了个隐蔽的位置，挖了坑，将麦迪文的遗体埋了进去，过后又将莫罗斯的遗体也背了下来——这费了他不少的力气，他扶着墙壁喘气，然后将莫罗斯也埋葬了，最后给他们俩树了简陋的墓碑。

　　现在卡德加又站在了这里。他往后退了两步，注视着墓碑，小声说：“好久不见。”

　　在简短的寒暄之后，卡德加打起精神，走到门前，推开了大门。

　　这儿维持着卡德加上次离开时的样子，毕竟这里已经没有人了，不仅是这座塔，还有整个卡拉赞。卡拉赞的住民也许挺早之前就开始逐渐搬离了，在卡德加拜访守护者之塔的时候，他已经发现这座塔里除了麦迪文和他的管家莫罗斯，再没有第三个人了。那时他曾有过一会儿的好奇与疑惑，但很快这种困惑就因为满屋子的书而被他迅速遗忘。到了现在，他重又回想起那时的每一个细节，这困惑便又冒了出来。

　　这儿到底发生了什么？

　　卡德加走进一楼的大厅，奇怪的是室内一点都没有受到迷雾的影响。他连门都没关，缓慢地往前走着，站在大厅的中央，抬头顺着阶梯向上望去。环形的阶梯贴着塔的内部盘旋而上，在二楼的位置停下，延展出了一整层，卡德加记得那是一个宴会厅。

　　他朝着楼梯走去，脚边的风卷起了他背后的斗篷，突然有个声音在他背后响起：“你在这儿呢。”

　　卡德加吓了一跳，他赶忙回头，看见有个人往他的方向走了过来。那个人的个头和他差不多，穿着暗紫色的长袍，脸上的皱纹告诉旁人他少说得有50岁了。他留着胡子，和头发一样都是灰白的，脸颊上还有一道可怕的伤疤，从眼睛一直延伸到了下巴。他走路时的步伐倒是相当的稳健，几步就走到了卡德加的附近，他停住了，腰杆挺得笔直，又喊了一声：“你能听见吗？”

　　卡德加忍不住盯着这个人看。不知道为什么，他总觉得自己在哪儿见过这个人。看样子他是个法师，那有很大可能以前在肯瑞托见过，然而卡德加接触过的老师里，肯定没有这号人物……也许是某些聚会或者活动的时候见到过，卡德加努力回忆着，这个人给他的这种熟悉感让他甚至不愿错开视线。

　　他看见这个人表情平和地望着他背后，似乎是在等待什么人。没多久，有脚步声从卡德加的背后传来，他扭头看向背后，看见洛萨慢慢朝他走过来。

　　那是他认识的洛萨，脸上挂着让人捉摸不透的表情，迈出的步子仿佛踩在云端，他手里拿着两个苹果，一个自己啃了一口，另一个则丢向了那个人。那个人手忙脚乱地接住了苹果，神色里有一些无奈，洛萨朝着他笑了笑：“你该坚持锻炼的，卡德加。”

　　卡德加惊得差点忘了怎么呼吸。他转向那个人，睁大了眼睛看他，从那人的眉眼里透出的熟悉感终于找到了原因——那是他的脸庞，他的鼻子，他的棕色的年轻的眼睛，镶嵌在这张苍老的脸上，格格不入地彰显着存在感。

　　他看见了衰老的自己。


	10. Chapter 10

　　从出了城开始，洛萨的眼皮就在不停地跳动。

　　他有些后悔，不该把卡德加就那么丢在高塔之顶的——他真的应该用什么东西堵住卡德加的嘴。

　　洛萨知道自己没法把他关住多久。一天也许卡德加还会乖乖待着，时间久了，他说不定会把房子给拆了。只要不捆住法师的手脚封住法师的嘴，他们就一定会想法子逃脱，然而洛萨又不可能真的将卡德加彻底囚禁起来。要不要去守护者之塔是卡德加的自由，尽管洛萨要求封锁去往卡拉赞的路，但那终究不是一个强制性的法令。比起去卡拉赞，私自囚禁应该别人更符合人们对“违法”的定义。

　　也许可以阻住卡德加一到两天，洛萨心存侥幸地想。也许过了那个最想去的阶段，卡德加可以冷静下来，搞清楚事件之间的利害关系，最终能放弃那个想法，跟在洛萨的身边，投身于其他事情之中——现在这个阶段，需要做的事情还有很多很多。接手了暴风城的诸多事务、开始着手建立联盟之后，洛萨才发现对许多地方都疏于监管太久，而那些小疏漏最终会汇聚成可怕的力量，将刚成立没多久尚且松散的联盟一下子撞得四分五裂。

　　洛萨让卡洛斯带兵去悲伤沼泽扫尾，自己则带了一队人马去往赤脊山，除了搜索巨魔和兽人，其实主要是为了在那儿建立联络站。联盟诸国之间目前的沟通联系还相当的脆弱，万一哪个国家出了事情，要联络上其他国家只能派遣信使，那太慢了，很可能找到了援军也早已没用了。在赤脊山区域建立一个联络站，一方面可以更好地侦察搜寻巨魔和兽人的动向，另一方面增加了传递信息的中转站，让信息能够更快更及时地传达到目的地。这样的联络站以后势必还会继续增加，赤脊山的这个第一座，肩负了重大的责任。

　　洛萨带上了法奥推荐给他的那个新晋圣骑士图拉扬，他想要看看这个小伙子的能力。图拉扬与他的初次见面有点儿紧张，而且他似乎对自己并不是很有自信。洛萨对他的这种状态挺好奇，不过想必任何一个人都会想见识一下没什么自信的神职人员是如何工作的——更何况法奥对他的评价颇高。

　　在赤脊山工作的第一天，图拉扬就让洛萨刮目相看了：他将洛萨指派给他的联络站的建造工作安排得有条有理，丝毫没有因为工作的琐碎繁杂而显露出任何的不耐烦，就连人手都分派得恰到好处——他不善言辞，但没人会拒绝一个真诚、谦虚、好学的年轻人，这一点倒是有点出乎洛萨的意料。

　　晚上洛萨带着搜索队回去的时候，闻到了从临时厨房里传出来的饭菜香味。所有人吃了一顿热乎的晚饭，图拉扬向洛萨说明了当天的工作情况，最后说：“长官，我有个想法，关于超长距离传递信息，是否考虑借助肯瑞托的力量呢？我听说过一些魔法信件，快捷又能保密，如果可以在每个重要据点配置上法师，这是不是能省不少力？”

　　洛萨手里还端着他的汤碗，热汤的香气在他鼻端纠缠，他用力吸了一口气，歪过头看着坐在边上的图拉扬：“这想法很新颖，而且很有价值……甚至有点太有价值了。法师在战斗中能发挥巨大作用，只承担信息传递有点亏。万一他们跑去战斗，而又有一份紧急情报需要送出，整个联络站是不是瘫痪了呢？”洛萨顿了顿，然后露出特别严肃的表情说，“而且你得知道，肯瑞托的人太难对付了……法师们都是独行侠，他们最不愿意和别人合作。”

　　图拉扬低下头想了一会儿，缓缓点了点头：“我没想过这点……”他抬起脑袋，似乎是斟酌了很久才找到合适的用词，“肯瑞托的人，很……呃……比较难相处吗？”

　　这可真是个好问题，洛萨开始佩服起图拉扬的一针见血了。他喝了一大口汤，回忆着他与法师们相处的点点滴滴，最后含糊着回答：“是吧，嗯，这汤真好喝，怎么做的？”

　　图拉扬挺有耐心地解释了一下临时厨房里所有的食材和工具是怎么来的，这个让洛萨不知从何说起的问题也就这么被混过去了。

　　晚上休息的时候轮到洛萨值夜，他在临时搭的高台上半躺着身体，除了留意周围的动静，更多的时候他望向了暴风城的方向。他在想被关在高塔中的卡德加，此时此刻他还在那儿吗？洛萨心里着实没底，他担心卡德加已经逃跑了，而且这种担心来得极其强烈——他要是跑了，心里一定装满了对洛萨的怨恨，但比起这个，洛萨更担心他的安全。为什么不干脆更加蛮不讲理一点？把他绑起来，带在身边，时时刻刻看着他——洛萨早就错失太多了，有那么多的前车之鉴教他如何避免追悔莫及，他应当记得的——

　　但洛萨现在做不了什么。他没法知道远在暴风城的卡德加做了些什么，尽管他这几天一直有着很不好的预感。他需要做的事情太多了，部落不知会从什么地方冒出来，联盟什么都缺，没有了守护者的这片大陆，他需要建立最为坚固的防线……

　　他多希望卡德加能在自己的身边。

　　联络站搭建得很快，没用几天就已经初见雏形。借助联络站的瞭望台，对周围赤脊山脉内的兽人搜索也变得简单高效了起来——只不过他们一无所获。洛萨对这并不意外，若是万事顺遂，他倒要怀疑是不是有个陷阱在等着他了。他重整了队伍，分了一部分人出来往北去迎接铁炉堡派出的矮人勇士们，顺便在沿途寻找新的适合设立联络站的位置；图拉扬继续他的搭建工作，并且在完工后立刻对闪金镇的前线哨所发出调试信号；至于洛萨，他只带了几个人，骑着马往西南方向跑去，他的目的地是闪金镇的前线哨所，他最初的想法就是在那儿也设置一个联络点，接收到别处传递过来的信息，然后从哨所再传向暴风城，这样的价值显而易见，一旦有紧急状况发生，艾尔文森林可以成为缓冲，为暴风城争取最后的一点时间。

　　洛萨骑着马跑了一天一夜，第二天下午才赶到了闪金镇的前线哨所。哨所内没多少人，留守的士兵在得知来访者是谁后明显被吓精神了，他殷切地忙碌着为洛萨他们照顾马匹、准备食物。甚至烧了热水给他们清洗满路的风尘。他跟在洛萨身边，大概很想跟他聊些什么，但却又因为敬畏心而说不完整一句话。洛萨人困马乏，简直想就地躺下长睡不醒，他拍了拍士兵的肩膀，跟他说：“吃晚饭的时候再告诉你们的梅恩长官我来了，在那之前……先放松一下，然后好好值勤吧。”

　　士兵睁着茫然的眼睛，最后终于明白过来洛萨的意思。他引着洛萨几个到了营房，好不容易出了门，洛萨立刻躺倒在床上，几乎一秒就进入了梦乡。

　　晚饭的时间洛萨被饭菜的香味叫醒了，他爬起来，洗了把脸走出营房，循着香味没走几步，看到驻地的最高军官梅恩中尉刚刚骑着马跑回哨所。洛萨抬手跟他打了个招呼，梅恩听见声音，看到洛萨在哨所里，突然露出了非常奇怪的神情。

　　洛萨走进饭厅，和其他士兵一起坐在饭桌前等着晚饭，所有士兵都很兴奋，但还都硬是忍着不敢说什么话。洛萨随口和士兵们聊了几句试图缓解僵硬的气氛，梅恩连绑腿都来不及脱就迈进了饭厅，他走到洛萨身后小声跟他说：“指挥官，我们能不能……换个地方说话？”

　　洛萨看到边上另有一张小一些的饭桌，他知道梅恩这是有话要和他说，刚好他也有话要对梅恩说，就站了起来往另一张饭桌走去。梅恩跟在他后面，两人在桌边坐下，还是梅恩先开了口：“您来这儿有什么事？”

　　洛萨从怀里掏出了几张纸，铺在梅恩面前：“你们的哨所要扩建了，梅恩。”

　　梅恩低头看了看，那是一个瞭望塔的设计草图，标注了高度朝向，信息编成规则，传递介质，还有人员需求等等。梅恩握着这些纸细细查看，洛萨接着说：“这是最基础的配置，三天够不够？上次重建的材料还留着不少……怎么样？我会在这儿至少留三天。”

　　梅恩终于从设计图中抬起头来，看到洛萨热切地看着他。他将纸页在桌上抚平，思忖了一下说：“请允许我问一个问题，长官。这件事和守护者之塔有关系吗？”

　　听到“守护者之塔”这几个词，洛萨的背脊都跟着发紧了，他按着桌子，克制着自己的声音问：“卡德加来过这儿？”

　　梅恩一脸果然如此，他低声叹息，然后回答：“五天前来的，长官。他说按你的指示要去守护者之塔——”洛萨的手已经抓住了梅恩的手臂，梅恩僵了一下，继续说，“——我把晨光借给了他，它认得回来的路。他们今天一起回来了，就在中午。”

　　洛萨几乎就要站起来了，他环视四周，闹出不小的动静，他带来的人有些紧张地看着他，他只能压低声音问梅恩：“他现在在哪儿？”

　　梅恩将手掌覆在洛萨抓着自己的手背上，轻轻压了压，说：“他……精神很不好。哨所太吵，他受不了，我送他去镇上了，狮王之傲的老板给他找了个最安静的房间。”

　　洛萨盯着梅恩看了一会儿，说：“等我回来。”他立刻站起身，晚饭都一口没吃，往外走的时候经过士兵的饭桌，跟他来的士兵转身叫他：“指挥官？”

　　“吃完饭好好休息，别吃太多。”洛萨说完就奔了出去，从马厩里牵出自己的马，跃上马背就往闪金镇赶。

　　哨所距离闪金镇还有一段距离，夜色掩映下，花费的时间似乎比白天要更久。洛萨轻踢马腹催促战马加速，勇气很能理解主人的心情，迈开腿在小路上狂奔，逐渐踏上了规整的大路，路边的民房也多了起来——闪金镇到了。

　　洛萨熟门熟路找到了狮王之傲。这儿在他还是个毛头小子的时候就经常光顾，同行的还有莱恩和麦迪文，店里从老板到侍应，看到他过来都会第一时间奉上一大杯啤酒，而他也从来来者不拒。但今天洛萨推开了啤酒杯，抓着面前侍应的手急切地问：“卡德加在哪儿？一个法师，梅恩中午送来的？”

　　侍应愣了好一会儿，直到洛萨抓着她用力晃了一晃，才如梦初醒般指着二楼说：“在，在二楼最里面的房间。”

　　洛萨要了钥匙，三步并作两步地奔上了楼，找到最里面的房间，把钥匙插进钥匙孔，突然想起梅恩说卡德加觉得哨所太吵才来的这里，于是放慢了拧开门锁的动作，尽量小声地打开了门。他从门缝往里张望，屋内黑漆漆的，窗帘一定被严实地拉住了，听不见一点声音。洛萨闪身进屋，将门在背后关上，又静静站了一会儿，才听见很微弱的呼吸声，却不是睡着的呼吸，更像是装睡的人，竭力控制着呼吸的声音。

　　他小声喊：“卡德加？”

　　房间里的某个位置传来了很细碎的声音，洛萨的视线逐渐适应了室内的黑暗，他看到声音来自床铺的方向，一张床上鼓着一团被褥，在他开口后，那团被褥稍稍动了一下。他立刻走到床边，找到椅子坐下了，对着估计是卡德加脑袋的位置说：“醒着？”

　　卡德加的脑袋慢慢从被子里钻了出来，他大概是没有睁开眼睛，侧躺着，身体蜷缩成一团，轻声回答：“你上楼的脚步声……太大了。”

　　他声音很微弱，但好歹不是虚弱。洛萨伸手过去，隔着被子从头摸到脚，卡德加稍稍挣扎了一下，倒也没有喊疼——摸到的是个完整的人，看来至少没有受什么伤，洛萨松了口气，心里简直都要感谢圣光照拂了。

　　知道卡德加没出什么大事后，洛萨心里压着的不快立刻就冒了出来，他沉声问：“你去哪儿了？”

　　“……卡拉赞。”卡德加犹豫了一下，老老实实说了。

　　虽说早就料到会这样，但真听到他这么说，洛萨还是没法不生气，他将手压在床边，努力克制着情绪说：“梅恩应该跟你说过那儿被封锁了，被封锁的意思就是那儿很危险，不得入内。”

　　卡德加说：“我，我能应付好。”说完把脑袋又缩进了被子里。

　　洛萨能听出他声音里的颤抖，然而这让洛萨更加生气了，他抓着被子往下拉，让卡德加的脑袋露了出来，他的手拂过卡德加的脸卡住了他的耳朵，掰着他的脸对着自己：“你总说你能应付好……你说你是个法师能应付好一切……就像你跟其他人说你把麦迪文的遗体妥善处理了一样……你到底把他放哪儿了？”

　　洛萨几乎是立刻就后悔了——他知道这是迁怒，最后的这句话与今天他原本要质问卡德加的事情并无关系，然而他实在控制不住，他知道那是因为这个问题在他心里埋了太久了，他曾经想过好多次要找机会问问卡德加，但他从没想过是在这种状况下问出来。

　　他的手仍然停留在卡德加的脸上，他的脸冰冷，手掌之下能感觉到他咬紧了牙关，就这样过了让人难堪的几秒钟——也可能是几分钟后，卡德加缓缓开口说：“我本来想把他带回来的。”

　　洛萨迟疑了一下，意识到卡德加说的是和他一起与麦迪文战斗的那一次。

　　卡德加慢慢地说了下去：“我本来想把他带回来的……但是我实在没有力气了。我只能把他埋在卡拉赞，他在那儿守护了几十年，守护这个大陆几十年……”他停下缓了缓，不知道是回忆让他痛苦，还是说话本身就让他痛苦，“我不想告诉别人……尤其是肯瑞托的那些人，你知道的，他们对守护者……不太友好……我想是因为他根本不听他们管吧。”

　　洛萨慢慢放松了力道，卡德加得以喘了口气，然后继续说：“我想肯瑞托的人肯定会说，埋在卡拉赞不合适，因为那儿的魔法能量太强了……但没有什么地方比那儿更适合守护者了。”

　　他说完了，尝试着调整自己的呼吸，半张脸都压在了床上，到现在都没有睁开眼睛。洛萨不知道说什么好，他只能轻轻抚摸卡德加的脸颊，最后干涩地问：“你在那里……找到你要找的东西吗？”

　　卡德加的手在被子下面抖抖索索地摸了一阵，伸出了被子，他手里拿着什么东西，洛萨接了过来，拿到眼前细看，那是一朵宝石镶嵌而成的花，做得很是精致。卡德加说：“这是……这是卡兹的。我看到了他……”他停了下来，似乎是说不下去，洛萨用拇指摩挲着他的嘴角，卡德加才又重新开口，“他……要交给诺丽。”

　　洛萨点了点头，尽管他知道卡德加看不见：“我去交给诺丽。”他不知道这个诺丽是谁，但他知道这对卡德加来说肯定很重要。洛萨又等了一会儿，但卡德加再没开口了，他伸在被子外的手摸索着找到了洛萨的手，轻轻缩在他的掌心，洛萨感觉自己的手里仿佛握着一团冰。

　　洛萨小声叹气，他把被子拉上来盖住卡德加的脑袋，生怕他憋坏了，脸还是露在外面，只是将自己的手掌覆在他的脸颊上，希望能让他感觉暖和一些。

　　洛萨在椅子上坐着，不敢动弹，室内太过安静，不知不觉自己也睡了过去，直到被卡德加的声音给叫醒。他睁开眼睛，手一抽，听到卡德加迷迷糊糊不知道在喊些什么，赶忙将他被子拉开一些，手伸到他的额头，出了薄薄一层汗，但依然冰冷。

　　“卡德加？”洛萨揉着他的额头，小声叫他，“卡德加？”

　　卡德加的身体在一个劲儿地发抖，在洛萨的安抚下才逐渐停了下来。他动了动脑袋，抓住了脑袋边上洛萨的手，洛萨问他：“你怎么了？”

　　“没什么。”卡德加的镇定一听就知道是装出来的。

　　“别撒谎，”洛萨捏住了卡德加的手，“做噩梦了？”

　　卡德加的手指动了一下，洛萨笑了笑：“你可真是不会撒谎。梦到什么了。”

　　洛萨等着卡德加说话，过了好一会儿他才开口，声音仿佛梦呓：“我……我看到……我……变成一个老人……”

　　“老人？”这答案倒是让洛萨有些意外，他低下头想了想说，“人都会变老的。”

　　“不是，”卡德加挣扎着抓紧了洛萨的手，“不是正常的，是突然的，比你更……”

　　他没说完，洛萨知道他没说出口的是什么，这让他控制不住笑出了声，他弯下腰凑近了卡德加问他：“你觉得我是个老头吗？”

　　“那你觉得我呢？”卡德加没头没脑地反问洛萨，“你觉得我是个小孩子吗？”

　　洛萨微微抬起了头，轻叹了一声，另一只手抚摸着卡德加的头发：“卡伦第一次掉牙掉了两个门牙，他哭着问我，他是不是变成老爷爷了，因为他咬不动苹果了，隔壁的爷爷说老了就咬不动苹果了……”他的拇指抚过卡德加的眉毛，“小孩子才会害怕变老。”

　　卡德加在他的手掌下缓慢呼吸，他突然挣动了一下，松开了手撑在床上，慢慢撑起身体，顺着洛萨的手臂抓住他的身体，他的上半身靠了过去，鼻子几乎撞在洛萨的脸上。

　　他说：“可我不是你的儿子。”

　　他的手指触到了洛萨的脸——接着是他的嘴唇，他冰凉的嘴唇小心地碰到了洛萨的脸颊，一开始大概是试探，然后他抓紧了洛萨胸前的衣服，他轻轻吮着洛萨的嘴唇，没什么力气，所以他只能更用力拉着洛萨，好让自己靠得更近。他的舌头碰触着洛萨的唇缝，但一直没有更进一步，他侧过头轻咬着洛萨的唇瓣，脑袋往前抵，几乎将自己的上半身都撞进了洛萨的怀里。

　　洛萨的大脑一瞬间空白，甚至都忘了他的双手僵直着垂在卡德加的身体边上，卡德加的舌尖舔过他的嘴唇，然后倏忽缩了回去，他的嘴唇是凉的，但他的舌头裹挟着热量，每一下碰触好像都在燃烧。

　　卡德加的动作逐渐停下，身体已经完全靠在了洛萨身上。他小声喘着气，洛萨的脑袋里终于重新显现了他的轮廓，他低头看着卡德加，总算想起自己还有一双手——他抓着卡德加的肩膀把他按在了床上，俯过身去，对他说：“这次是你挑起来的。”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章为肉，洛萨攻，卡德加受。

　　没人知道欲望在出现之前都是躲在哪里的。它好像从未存在过，然而总会突然冒出来，狂风暴雨一般将一切冷静或是自持给摧毁，支配一切，仿佛没有终结之日。

　　洛萨在黑漆漆的房间里辨认着卡德加的轮廓，突然燃烧起来的欲望让他的视线有些模糊。他看到了卡德加的眼睛，他直视着洛萨，不像以往那样躲躲闪闪，带着一种热烈，卡德加甚至伸出手抱住了洛萨的脖子。

　　洛萨俯下身去，刚一接触到卡德加的嘴唇就开始用力吻他，他的力气可比卡德加大多了，咬着卡德加的唇瓣让他张开了嘴，接着是长驱直入的舌头，没有受到任何抵抗，卡德加的舌头笨拙地回应着他的碰触，然而被轻易纠缠住，勾扯在一起，洛萨捏着他的下巴让他仰起头好让自己的舌头进得更深，卡德加费力地容纳着他的入侵，直到因为喘不过气而发出了呻吟。

　　洛萨吮着他的嘴唇慢慢松开，他的舌尖还在唇角流连，舔去了沿着卡德加的嘴角流下的津液，比起刚才的冰冷，现在卡德加的嘴唇终于有了温度，跟着他的呼吸微微颤抖。

　　洛萨几乎是抵在他的嘴唇上对他说：“今天不会有人来打断了。”

　　卡德加花了好一会儿才弄明白洛萨说的是什么。他想起来那时的场景，想起了更多个被洛萨搂着的夜晚，突然察觉到那些时候在皮肤之下涌动的是什么感觉——这认知让他惊慌，刚刚还在无限膨胀让他盲目的热烈情绪动摇了，他的手缩了回去，但很快被洛萨给抓住了。

　　洛萨把他的手按到头顶，又说了一句：“可别临阵脱逃啊，书虫。”

　　这称呼戳到卡德加，洛萨这么叫他的时候总是有种暧昧的感觉，好像是一种压制，而卡德加至今都没找到对抗他这种态度的方法——他只能任由洛萨摆布，洛萨又开始吻他，这次要轻缓得多，他闭上眼睛开始吮吻，从卡德加的嘴唇到他的下巴，他张开嘴轻轻啃咬了几下，吻又渐渐落到了卡德加的脖子上，皮肤被咬住，在牙齿之间被细细碾揉，卡德加吞咽着呻吟，他滑动的喉结被洛萨含在了嘴里，火热的舌头覆盖其上，卡德加忍不住抖了一下。

　　洛萨放过了他的脖子，重新贴上他的嘴唇，他逐渐松开卡德加的手，感到卡德加的手终于不再僵硬，他慢慢抱住了洛萨的头，将自己温热的吐息送到洛萨嘴边，无处使力的手指插进洛萨的发间，跟随他们唇齿的纠缠与疏离而时松时紧地抓着洛萨的头发。洛萨的双手落到了卡德加的身上，他隔着衣服摸着他心跳的位置，越来越快的心跳此时不啻于一种鼓舞，洛萨的手指找到了衣襟的缝隙轻轻钻了进去，他碰触到卡德加的皮肤，掌心抚过他的胸口，食指刮过乳头，卡德加吸了口气，他的乳头立刻硬得立了起来。

　　洛萨用拇指去揉弄，卡德加的呼吸都乱了，他的身体因为洛萨的动作而扭动，前襟都被扯开了。洛萨低下头咬住他的乳头，牙齿碰触到的瞬间，卡德加叫了一声：“洛萨……！”

　　洛萨舔着他的胸口，问他：“喜欢还是不喜欢？”

　　卡德加喘了口气，抓紧了他的头发说：“我，我不知道……”

　　“那就不是不喜欢。”洛萨又埋下头去，他在牙齿上用了一些力气，卡德加动得更厉害了，洛萨便将一只手伸到卡德加的嘴边，食指和中指拨开他的嘴唇伸进去，与他的舌头纠缠在一起。

　　卡德加几乎要咬紧的牙齿被洛萨的手指顶开了，他不知如何是好，齿间不敢使力，呻吟也没了阻拦，从喉咙里跌跌撞撞地冲了出来，由舌根震颤到洛萨的指尖，洛萨的拇指在他上唇摩擦，蹭过他那一层刚冒头的绒毛，卡德加忍不住抱住了洛萨的手。

　　洛萨放过了他的乳头，因为他的吸吮而红肿的乳头极其敏感，他用手指抹了一下，卡德加的身体就跟着往上弹动。洛萨轻轻笑了笑，复又低头亲吻他的腰腹，卡德加的嘴里含含糊糊，身体不住扭动起来。洛萨按住了他的身体，手掌慢慢下滑，挑开裤腰向下钻，卡德加突然一把抓住了洛萨的手，膝盖都弯了起来，抵住了洛萨的身体。

　　他的反应太直接了，洛萨几乎都能想象得出他瞪大眼睛慌张到脸红的样子。洛萨探身过去吻他，小心地去掰他的膝盖，卡德加的手仍然僵硬地阻挡在两人之间，洛萨压低自己的腰一点点挤开卡德加的双腿，他一边亲吻，一边问：“害羞了？”

　　卡德加仰起脖子追逐洛萨轻浅的吻，嘴唇刚刚接触就立刻分开，洛萨的吻在他的脸颊上随意地寻找着落脚点，最后他含住了卡德加的耳朵，舌头舔过耳廓伸进了耳道，卡德加倒吸一口气，扭过头试图避开，但被洛萨咬住了耳垂。

　　“别害羞，”洛萨在他耳边低声说，“我也硬了。”

　　洛萨的身体终于压到了卡德加的两腿之间，他腿间勃发的欲望隔着布料抵在了卡德加的小腹上，触到了同样硬热的部分。洛萨喘了口气，他将手撑在卡德加的身体两侧，压下自己的腰，用自己的下身摩擦卡德加的下身，卡德加发出了难耐的喘息，松开手盖住了自己的脸，那喘息因为他的竭力忍耐而颤抖起来。洛萨抬起身体，他脱去自己的上衣，将碍事的被子拉到一边，然后抓住了卡德加的裤腰——卡德加没有再阻拦，他看着黑暗中洛萨的身影覆盖在他身上，他火热的双手钻进他的裤腰里紧紧贴在了他的皮肤上，然后轻而易举地把他的裤子给褪了下来。

　　洛萨重新俯下身，贴在卡德加身上的是同样赤裸的身躯，看不清楚，但卡德加依稀记得洛萨曾给他看过的背脊，他颤抖着伸出一只手搂住了洛萨的身体，掌心贴在他的背上，一寸寸地抚摸着，直到他找到了那条不太深的伤疤，他用指尖贴着凹陷的伤疤描摹伤痕的走势，这让洛萨很是意外，他的背脊一瞬间绷紧了，然后他结实的腰贴紧了卡德加的腰，有些大力地摆动着，他的阴茎没有阻隔地落在卡德加的股间，与卡德加自己的相触，互相摩擦，生出让人眩晕的热度。

　　洛萨伸出手去，将两人的阴茎都握在了手心里。卡德加感受到了他的掌心与手指关节处磨出的硬茧——毫不掩饰地落在卡德加的茎身上，随着他缓慢的揉弄动作刮过表面，疼痛里混着难以形容的欢愉，卡德加不由得挺起了腰，刚被分开一些的双膝重又抬起夹住了洛萨的身体，在他腰侧不住磨蹭。

　　洛萨用另一只手慢慢掰开卡德加的腿，手掌贴着他的大腿内侧向内滑动，在他大腿根来回抚摸。卡德加的腿轻轻抽动，被他爱抚的位置热了起来，热量透过皮肤进入身体，化为欲念，向着他的下身涌去，让他控制不住地抬高了自己的腰，只求能得到更多的碰触。

　　这反应出自主人的无知无觉，但洛萨知道这是怎么回事。欲望主宰了意识，彻底凌驾于意识之上，恐怕卡德加自己都不知道自己在做些什么。他大概也没什么经验，洛萨的碰触让他的双腿一会儿合拢一会儿又分开，因为不知如何是好，他的下身只顾着贴紧了洛萨的身体。洛萨将他的身躯压下，握紧了圈着两人欲望的手，小声对卡德加说：“交给我。”

　　洛萨松开了自己的阴茎，将腰身压得更低，阴茎抵在卡德加的两腿之间，摩擦他的会阴，手里握着卡德加的阴茎，稍稍加快了揉搓的动作，手撸到底端便掌心包住了下侧的球囊，用力挤压，换来卡德加呻吟着挺起胸膛抵着他的胸口不住的磨蹭。洛萨裹着茎身向上推，拇指擦过顶端，用指尖刮弄铃口，卡德加的身体僵了一下，随后他的双腿又一次夹紧了洛萨的身体，甚至勾起了腿，他摇晃着身体，一边想要摆脱洛萨对他的压制，一边又不住在他的掌心摩擦，希冀着他更多的爱抚。

　　洛萨知道他要什么——卡德加从来不懂得掩饰他的情绪，就算看不到他的表情，他的身体也诚实地诉说了一切。洛萨咬着他的嘴唇将自己的舌头送了进去，卡德加勾住他的脖子用力吮着他的舌尖，另一只手向下摸到了两人紧紧贴在一起的下身，但只是抓着洛萨的手腕，不敢动作。洛萨握着他的手圈住他自己的阴茎，带着他上下撸动，引着他自己的手指堵在铃口，卡德加的喉咙里发出呜呜的声音，洛萨松开他的嘴唇，听到他吐出的喘息里夹杂着的破碎的词句：“不……松开……”

　　铃口溢出了体液，越来越多，沾湿了两人的手指，滴落在卡德加的小腹上，甚至弄湿了洛萨的腰腹，顺着茎身向下滑，流过体毛滑向会阴，洛萨的另一只手在他股间来回擦拭，被这些体液弄湿的手指扶着他自己的阴茎抵着卡德加的两腿之间不住地摩擦，他的手指向后探去，触到后穴，食指按压着穴口的褶皱，就着流经穴口的体液，略一用力便顶了进去。

　　卡德加发出惊喘，身体也猛地抽搐了一下，他夹紧了双腿，下身试图往后退，但背后抵着他的床让他无处可退。洛萨靠过去吻他，咬开他的嘴唇让他张大了嘴迎接自己的入侵，他的食指钻进了狭窄的甬道，四周的内壁挤压过来想要把他推出去，但他将手指顶得更深，濡湿的指腹摩擦着不住蠕动的内壁。卡德加勾紧了他的脖子，紧紧贴在一起的身体一直在晃动摩擦，在洛萨亲吻的间隙里发出了迷离的声音：“洛萨……”

　　他的声音从惊慌变得困惑，洛萨把手指抽出一些又顶了进去，卡德加忍不住喘了一声。洛萨问他：“没试过这种？”

　　卡德加摇了摇头，感觉到洛萨伸进他身体里的手指弯曲了起来，指关节抵着内壁摩擦，很快又伸进了一根手指，两指微微分开扩张着穴口，进出间将更多由阴茎涌出流下的体液给带了进去，随着手指的抽动发出了粘腻的水声，在暧昧的黑暗之中刺激着耳膜。卡德加低下头抵着洛萨的肩膀，他的身体终于热了起来，而两人紧紧相依的下身汇聚了最多的热量，洛萨极尽耐心地用手指操弄他的后穴，只是卡德加的双腿在他身侧的磨蹭越来越激烈，他抵在卡德加股间的阴茎也胀得发疼。

　　洛萨终于抽出了手指——他觉得自己的耐心已经消耗殆尽了，他握着自己的阴茎抵在后穴口，尚且残存着一丝理智，他用龟头划过穴口的褶皱，听着卡德加急促的喘息声，然后微微挺腰，顶端推挤开穴口，缓慢地向里挺入。

　　卡德加抓紧了他的身体，手指抓在他的背上，有指尖嵌进了背后伤疤的凹陷处，那些新长出来的皮肤比原先的要更薄一些，指尖的压力更清晰地透了过去，带着热量扎在了洛萨的背上。洛萨深深喘了口气，抱着卡德加的腰将自己继续向里顶，卡德加的身体绷紧了，后面将洛萨夹得更紧，这让洛萨的进入变得困难，他握住卡德加的阴茎缓慢地撸动，一边在他耳边略显吃力地问：“疼不疼？”

　　卡德加的身体因为他手的动作而颤抖起来，他抬起腰撞进洛萨的手心里，这让洛萨得以深入，他用力一顶让自己的阴茎完全顶了进去，感觉到卡德加的内壁将自己死死裹住，身体内侧传来的热量几乎都要将他灼伤了。他稍稍动了动下身，并没能抽出来，只是在卡德加的体内扭动了一下，卡德加的呻吟立刻变了调子，他将自己的脸埋在洛萨颈窝，那些呻吟声也被他闷在了下面。

　　洛萨又问了他一次：“疼不疼？”

　　他抓着卡德加的后脑勺将他拉离自己，卡德加不停地喘着，被填满的下半身张开了双腿摩擦着洛萨的小腹。洛萨捏着他的下巴，卡德加这才含糊不清地回答道：“太……大了……”一边说着，一边收缩了一下后面。

　　洛萨咬紧牙关才让自己没有失去控制，他用一只手摸到了卡德加后腰，顺着臀缝向下按在他的尾椎上，揉了好一会儿，卡德加的后穴终于不再将他咬得死紧。他笑了笑，不过声音里有些艰涩：“你这样说，我就要……变更大了……”说完他用力顶了一下，阴茎好像是变得更大了，卡德加惊慌失措地抱紧了他，弯曲起双腿勾在他背上企图让他无法再动，嘴里说着：“别……别动……”

　　“那可不行。”洛萨在他嘴上吻了一下，便握住了他的腰，将自己抽出一半，然后用力顶了进去。卡德加叫了一声，随后就低下头咬住了洛萨的肩膀，但洛萨又迅速顶了几下，卡德加连他的肩膀都咬不住，他瘫软在床上，仰着脑袋，呻吟从他的嘴里飘了出来，他无力的手落了下来，盖在了自己的嘴上。

　　洛萨大力顶了几下，将阴茎抽出大半，只剩龟头卡在里面，划着圈浅浅地磨了一会儿。卡德加嘴里的声音变得柔软，像羽毛扫过心头，飘飘然的，让洛萨几乎失了力气，他伏在卡德加的胸口，咬着他的乳头舔弄，卡德加不住挺起胸膛，只求洛萨的舌头能多流连一会儿。洛萨的下身重新动作起来，但并未顶到最深处，而是斜斜探入，抵着内壁不住摩擦，这动作让卡德加的身体重新绷紧了，他上半身差点弹起来，接着就忍不住伸手去自己的股间，握住了自己的阴茎。

　　“洛萨……洛萨……！”

　　他有些控制不住地叫着洛萨的名字，腰部收紧了，被洛萨插入的下身不住抖动。他不明白洛萨对他做了什么，粗大的阴茎在他身体里抵着一处厮磨就让他全身发麻，好像那些蓄积在下身的欲热一下子就膨胀了，而他的身体已经无力容纳。洛萨又顶了一阵，卡德加突然就抬高了腰，压在嘴上的手背也没能将突如其来的呻吟给压下去，他的身体剧烈地颤抖着，握在他手中的阴茎喷出了浓稠的精液，沾湿了两人紧紧贴在一起的身体。

　　洛萨停下了动作，在持续的射精好不容易结束后，卡德加的腰跌落回了床上，先前激烈的喘息让他的胸膛不住上下起伏。他勾着洛萨的双腿松开了，滑落在他的身体两侧，随着他的呼吸，大腿根蹭过了洛萨的腰间。洛萨伸手过去摸到他们的胸膛，精液乱糟糟地喷溅在上面，他抹了抹自己的胸口，将手指伸到嘴边舔了舔，然后伸进了卡德加的嘴里。

　　卡德加疲倦地任由洛萨的手指翻弄着他的舌头，他尝到了自己精液的味道，但高潮后的虚弱让他甚至无力推拒。他喘了好一会儿才逐渐平复了呼吸，然后感觉到自己的下身有什么动了一下——仍然埋在他体内的洛萨重新动作了起来，他抬起卡德加的一条腿向上压到他的胸前，随意吻了吻他的膝盖弯——那让卡德加不由自主地颤抖了，然后他说：“还没结束，卡德加。”

　　他深深地挺了进去，阴茎进得比刚才还要深，他的下身撞在卡德加的大腿根上，似乎恨不得连球囊也一起顶进去。卡德加抓着身下的床单，洛萨撞得他有些失神，他闭上眼睛让自己的身躯随着洛萨的动作晃动，过了会儿终于从先前的高潮中逐渐清醒过来——现在他能感受到操进他身体里的硬热凶器是怎么动的了，阴茎表面与内壁摩擦，带来难以想象的高热，那肉刃在最私密的地方冲撞，顶端戳弄着身体里柔软的部分，有时候那种感觉好像被放大了无数倍，让他不由自主地颤抖，跟着抬高了下身，这让洛萨能进得更深，他用双手托在卡德加的腰臀位置，跟着自己进入的动作将他的下身压向自己，每一次进入都能听到卡德加的喘息声，在呻吟的间隙里突然冒出来，他的呻吟让洛萨着迷，他总会放慢抽出的动作，只为听卡德加的声音，他拖长了鼻音，音调比平时说话高了许多，就像飘在云端，根本就没了方向，遇上洛萨这样的大风，早就被吹得全身都散了。

　　卡德加被这么顶弄了一会儿，原本因为射精而软下去的阴茎又有了抬头的迹象，在他的小腹慢慢胀大，刚好抵在洛萨的腰腹部。洛萨也逐渐察觉了，他伸手过去摸，握在手心，贴着卡德加的身体揉搓，后面顶入抽出的动作也没有停，直到卡德加控制不住，呻吟声越来越大，洛萨靠到他的嘴边，含住他的嘴唇，把他的声音也都含进了嘴里，挑弄着他的舌头，与自己的纠缠在一起。

　　洛萨一边撞入他的身体里，一边问他：“现在……倒是……挺精神……嗯？”

　　卡德加摇了摇脑袋，不知道是痛苦还是舒服，被堵着的嘴发不出声音，呼吸愈发急促起来。洛萨重重一顶，不知撞到他身体里什么位置，卡德加只觉得有一种说不出的感觉，从洛萨进入他身体的位置开始，沿着脊椎一路上行，钻进他的脑袋里，好像一下子炸了一般——他的眼睛跟着发酸，朦胧间试着睁开眼睛，只觉得眼皮之间模模糊糊，就连近在眼前的洛萨的轮廓，也辨不清了。

　　洛萨听见他的鼻音里混了哭腔，摸了摸他的眼角，湿漉漉的。他生怕弄疼了卡德加，咬着牙放慢了动作。卡德加却挣扎了起来，抱紧了他的身体，自己抬动了下身，用气声对洛萨说：“别……别停下……”洛萨没料到是这样，被卡德加的下身一顶，将阴茎吞入后又用力吸住，他两手撑在床上，咬紧牙关才忍住了没泄，他把在怀里乱动的卡德加按住了，捏着他的下巴苦笑道：“年轻人……”

　　卡德加将吻落在了洛萨身上，随便什么位置，只要是他碰到的。他需要洛萨继续，他的阴茎需要抚慰，身体想要被更彻底地侵犯占据——他从未尝过的感觉此刻在他身上的每一个位置冒了出来，那就好像是另一个世界，之前的17年人生里他从未探究过这样的一个世界，他和洛萨紧紧相连就好像他们的灵魂都融为了一体，他能听见洛萨的心跳，从他与自己相连的任何位置传了过来，他不用睁开眼睛就能看见洛萨的样子，他沙色的头发下面是一双蓝色的眼睛，仿佛大海一般——

　　而现在，卡德加终于真正、彻底地沉溺于那片蓝色海洋之中了。

　　洛萨重新开始了律动，他加快了动作，阴茎摩擦过内壁，抵入深处，研磨着，看着怀里的卡德加竭尽所能地仰头，露出了脖子，口中吐出难耐的呻吟，甚至抬高了胸口，将硬立的乳头在他的胸膛上摩擦……

　　洛萨低下头，含住了卡德加一侧的乳头，他听见卡德加的声音变紧了，连带着他的后穴也收紧了，将他箍得死死的，不再给他任何离开的机会。洛萨挺着腰将卡德加的身体给牢牢压在了床上，很快卡德加的声音变成了呜咽，他感觉到有一股热流撞进他身体更深的地方——洛萨的身体在他身上不住地颤抖着，好一会儿之后才停了下来，他虚脱一般将全部力气压在了卡德加的身上，喘了一会儿气后，想起来将手摸到了两人紧紧靠在一起的身体之间。他摸到了卡德加的阴茎，没有用太大的功夫，只是用指节间的硬茧关照了一下，卡德加就绷紧了身体又射了一次，他的身体跟着抽搐，后穴把洛萨给绞紧了，洛萨的头皮一阵发麻，直到这一波高潮结束，卡德加的身体才终于放松下来。

　　卡德加迷蒙地叫着：“洛萨……”

　　洛萨维持着依旧在他体内的姿势，将他抱紧了，回应他：“我在这儿。”

　　卡德加抱住他的头，靠过去吻他的嘴唇，只是轻轻的碰触，然后他的手就松开了。

　　他晕过去了。


	12. Chapter 12

　　卡德加看见了老去的自己。

　　那是不正常的，他能感受得到。那个老去的自己身上的时间波动不是顺应自然的，而是被人为加速了，这让他的外表迅速苍老，但他的内心却还维持着原来的样子。

　　“你害怕我，”老去的自己开口了，平静的神情里似乎还掺杂了一些不太好辨识的情绪，“你害怕变老。”

　　卡德加没有回答，老去的自己又接着说：“可人总是会老的。你要么年轻着死，要么就得变老。”

　　卡德加说：“不对，这不对。你不是慢慢变老的，你身体里的灵魂和我一样年轻。这不是你自己选择的，你遇到了什么？”

　　老去的自己说：“命运。我的命运，也就是你的命运。”

　　卡德加控制不住地往后退了一小步。他探寻到了自己的恐惧之源——他害怕这是他终将面对的。他对此没有还手之力，他能感觉到降诸于身的那股力量极其强大，而且是不可逆转的。他连变老的过程都无福消受，直接成了一个垂暮老人。他的人生被摧毁了。

　　老去的自己很清楚他的感觉——毕竟他的精神被货真价实地摧毁过，但他只是微微耸了耸肩：“变老其实没有你想象的那么可怕。法师是一个需要年龄的职业，变成这样之后办很多事情反而要方便了。人们愿意相信他们看到的，他们对年龄的尊敬给了我更多思考的空间。”

　　老去的自己除了外表和声音，言行举止都与一个年轻人无异。他没有老态，腰杆站得笔直，眼神明亮清晰，这些与他苍老的样貌组合在一起，显得极其怪异。但他说这些话的时候，声调平常，情绪稳定，倒好似这场变故带给他的只有好事没有坏事。

　　卡德加没有说话，对着老去的自己，他心生畏惧，这让他每次开口都要思索良久。老去的自己则是身体力行地向他展示了由“年长等同于权威” 这一普遍认识所生出的好处，他对着卡德加侃侃而谈：“我了解你的苦恼，因为那也曾是我的苦恼。你苦恼于不被认真对待——人们当你是个孩子，尤其是洛萨。你从他那儿得不到对等的情感，不是吗？”

　　洛萨的名字对卡德加的震撼是巨大的，他睁大了眼睛，露出了内心的秘密被别人窥探后的难堪，尽管那个别人正是他自己。他的手慢慢握成了拳头，又松了开来，反反复复，最后他摇了摇头说：“别说了。你只是一个幻象而已。”

　　“幻象？”老去的自己显得有些意外，但却丝毫不慌张，“这倒是个有意思的话题。你确定我是个幻象吗？”他踱了几步，停下来说，“有没有这么一种可能，其实你，才是我的幻象呢？”

　　老去的自己看着卡德加，他的眼睛里闪着热烈的火焰——那感觉卡德加熟悉无比。他们之间好像出现了障碍物，是透明的，亦或是……亦或是一面镜子，两人之间的距离也越来越远。卡德加感觉到了窒息，他抬起手，看到自己的手在颤抖，他用这颤抖的手捂住了自己的胸口。

　　他弓起了背，再不敢看面前老去的自己，只顾盯着自己的脚，用尽全力呼吸。他只能听见自己的呼吸声，声音痛苦得仿佛肺被撕裂了，而就在这喘息声中，似乎还混有什么别的声音……

　　“……卡德加？卡德加？”

　　他睁开眼睛，感觉到自己不是站着，而是躺着。有人在他身边，或者说他躺在那人怀里更恰当一些。

　　那是洛萨。他的身躯紧紧贴着卡德加，一只手绕过他的头顶，轻轻帮他擦去额头的汗水，另一只手搂在他的腰上，小声叫着他：“卡德加？醒醒？”

　　卡德加一下子就清醒了。他想起来昏过去之前发生了什么，他记得洛萨的舌头，他的手指，还有……他屏住了呼吸。那些记忆汹涌而来，冲得他几乎想立刻逃跑。

　　他真的行动了起来，只是刚转了个身就被洛萨拉住了。他用一只手固定住卡德加，转身取了一杯水过来，托起卡德加的头，让他喝了一些。然后，他重新将卡德加搂在了怀里，靠在他耳边问：“刚完事就想跑？”

　　卡德加不敢说话，他甚至不敢看洛萨的脸。他缩起身体，尽管仍然在洛萨的怀里，他垂下脑袋微微向外转了转身。洛萨由着他慢慢往外挪，不过这张床也没有大到能让两个人随意翻身的程度，所以他最后还是让卡德加的所有努力付诸东流——他把卡德加拉了回来，掌心贴住了他的后腰。

　　他对卡德加说：“别动。”然后手指向下迅速探入了被他狠狠进入过的地方。卡德加的身体僵直了一下，接着就开始挣扎，洛萨箍紧了他，用腿勾住了他的下身，手指逐渐钻向深处。

　　刚被操过的甬道很轻易地吞进了洛萨的手指，残存在那里的感觉比卡德加以为的要更加鲜明，好像深入骨髓，只需要轻微的触碰就能唤起身体的记忆。他的腰发软，不住地低喘着，完全没法控制自己。他扭过头去，忘了所有能用的咒语，说话的声音里几乎带上了恳求：“洛萨、不……洛萨……”

　　“我可不是要再干你一次，”洛萨在他背后说，声音透过他的背脊，直白的用词让卡德加的耳根发烫，“你再乱动我又要硬了。”

　　洛萨的阴茎还抵着卡德加的大腿根，软了下来，但仍旧带着热量，卡德加实在没法忽略。他咬牙忍着，洛萨的手指碰触着内壁，指尖轻轻向外刮搔，最后抽了出来，卡德加才明白洛萨是在把留在他身体里的精液给弄出来——但这让他的脸更加烫了。

　　洛萨反复了几次，大概将卡德加身体里清理干净了，他不知道用什么帮卡德加擦净了下身，把他发热的身体转了过来，然后，几乎将他压在身下，俯视着他：“好了。”

　　卡德加看着近在咫尺的洛萨的眼睛，他眼睛里的蓝色就算在黑夜里都那么清晰，卡德加知道自己根本无法抗拒这片安宁祥和的海洋——他有些失神，他的感觉变得迟钝了，他搞不清现在是几点了，他看见的、他闻到的、占据了他整个意识的，只有洛萨。

　　他犹豫着慢慢伸手抱住洛萨的背，把脸埋在了他的肩膀上。洛萨轻轻揉着他的后颈，问他：“弄疼你了？”

　　“……不是。”卡德加仍旧埋着脸，身体在洛萨的抚摸下微微颤抖，洛萨用被子把他裹得更紧了，他靠在他耳边说：“留在里面很难受？”他的手指按着卡德加的尾椎，并没有向下，但足以让卡德加明白他的意思，“弄干净了，现在可以睡了。”

　　卡德加的身体热了起来，好像刚才都没有意识到的羞耻这下子爆发了。

　　卡德加在守护者之塔里看到了让他震惊的幻象之后，一下子把所有的目的都给忘了，跌跌撞撞地跑了出来。他在大门之外摔倒了，全靠晨光将他拉起来，驮着他一路艰难地跑出了卡拉赞，连夜跑回了前线哨所。晨光累得口吐白沫再发不出半点嘶声，在它背上的卡德加更是几乎陷入昏迷，从马背上掉了下来。梅恩扶着他去营房休息，但哨所的士兵们发出的任何响动都让卡德加无法合眼。好不容易梅恩送他到了闪金镇上，找了狮王之傲最安静的房间，但卡德加只要一闭上眼睛，就会看到他在守护者之塔里见过的幻象——这个幻象在他的睡梦中也一直纠缠着他，甚至直到刚才，那让他苦不堪言，他实在惧怕闭上眼睛。

　　卡德加累得不行，觉得自己似乎都要散架了，但他不敢睡着，梦中世界的幻象会把他拖进他根本不了解的深渊，那可能比身体上的疲倦更让他痛苦。他一动不动地紧紧抓着洛萨，洛萨让他忘记了幻象的恐惧，但那方式着实有些羞耻……卡德加克制着自己，努力不要回忆起刚才的细节，但此刻他们的皮肤贴在一起，身躯依然相互纠缠，从洛萨身上传来的热量和他平稳的心跳卡德加根本忽略不了，他怎么可能克制自己不去回忆？

　　而且，他绝对没法否认，这感觉太好了——一个禁欲的法师何曾尝过这种滋味？这样的满足感，他从未体验过。

　　洛萨将卡德加轻轻从自己身上拉开，看到卡德加仍旧睁着眼睛，他皱起眉头问：“刚才又做噩梦了？”

　　卡德加支支吾吾不愿回答，但他向来不太擅长掩饰自己的想法，闪烁的眼神早就出卖了他。洛萨摸着他的脸颊，手指推开他的嘴唇，最后他轻轻笑了笑：“梦到自己变老了？”

　　卡德加有些激动地抬头，洛萨的手指揉过他嘴唇上刚冒头的胡子，他说：“你看，我已经这么老了。你总不会老过我吧。”

　　卡德加张开嘴想要开口，但话到嘴边却缩了回去。洛萨撇了撇嘴角说：“你是想说比我还要老？”

　　“我……我什么都没说。”卡德加低下头，避开了洛萨的视线，被他一直这么看着，他都有些招架不住了。洛萨把自己的脑袋也往下移，挪到一个卡德加不得不看着他的位置，他凑得很近，说话的时候嘴唇几乎贴在了卡德加的嘴唇上：“那我很快也会追上你的。”

　　卡德加再说不出话，洛萨抱住了他的头，开始吻他，动作很温柔，他含住卡德加的嘴唇轻轻啃咬，伸进他嘴里的舌头也没有什么侵略性，舌尖舔着牙齿，触到卡德加的舌头，稍稍勾缠在一起又放开，洛萨的手托在卡德加的脑后，轻轻插进他的头发中间，揉着他的脑袋，卡德加的身体越来越热了，那个吻就像在他身体里点起了一团小小的火，添加了更多的助燃物，正在越烧越大——然后洛萨停手了，他放开了卡德加的嘴唇，卡德加的喉咙里逸出一丝失落的呻吟。

　　“睡吧，卡德加，”洛萨从卡德加的正上方挪到了他的边上，只是手臂仍旧抱着他，“等你睡醒了……我们再说。”

　　洛萨的手臂很暖，他的身体都很暖，不是灼心的温度，倒是让卡德加逐渐有些昏昏欲睡。刚刚被稍稍挑起的兴致在洛萨的安抚下也平静了下去，卡德加蜷起身体，往洛萨的怀里钻——他想起在今天之前他们同被而眠的每一个夜晚，这是他早已熟悉的洛萨的温度，只不过，在今天之前，他从未思考过这温度给了他什么——而现在他大概隐隐约约有些明白了。

　　他闭上了眼睛，贴着洛萨的肩膀，意识渐渐模糊。

　　*

　　卡德加再醒来的时候，床上已经只有他一个人了。房间里不再是深沉的夜，看起来是晨曦透过窗帘缝进到屋里，散了开来。

　　他动了动手脚，身体感觉极度沉重。他试着感觉周围，听见了清晨街道上匆匆的脚步声，空气中的魔法流新鲜得好像雨后初生的小草，他深深呼吸，然后费劲儿地转了个身。

　　卡德加看到床边的椅子上坐着一个人，那是洛萨，见到他转身，洛萨便俯身过来看他。

　　“你有多久没睡觉了？”

　　卡德加想了想，他在守护者之塔那儿发生的一切好像已经是好久以前的事情了，在那里他很难分辨白天与黑夜的分界线，紊乱的魔法流与浓重的迷雾让他难以判断时刻，他只能粗略地估计，最后从守护者之塔出来，一路奔逃到哨所，大概花了一夜又一天的时间。

　　他摇了摇头：“我不记得了。”这会儿他感觉到喉咙干得发紧，就连声音都发不太出来。洛萨伸手过来，扶着他的身体，拿着水杯放到他的嘴边喂他喝水，等他喝完了，还帮他擦了擦嘴角的水迹。

　　“躺着等我。”洛萨把杯子放回了桌上，站起身来走了出去，门在他背后关上了。卡德加试着想要撑起身体，动作间他发觉自己身上没有穿任何衣服——这让他的脸颊发热，他赶忙朝床边张望，看到床头的桌子上堆着他的衣服，他赶忙伸手抓了一件过来，慌乱地把衣服往身上套。

　　他的身体各处都在酸痛不已地发出抗议，卡德加搞不清楚这种苦楚究竟是因为在卡拉赞的可怕经历，还是因为昨天夜里和洛萨睡了造成的。如果是后者，他实在不知道有这种感觉到底正不正常——他没有用来比较的参照物，只依稀记得迦罗娜说过做这种事情会骨折——那是兽人的标准吧？那么，如果是人类的话，只是身体酸痛，抬不起腰，大腿根酸软，被操过的后面阵阵钝痛……

　　卡德加几乎没有起床的勇气了，他躺在床上，衣服只穿了一半，用手盖住了自己的脸。无事可做又无事可想的时候，他根本没法控制自己的记忆，记忆开始事无巨细地重现昨夜的每一个细节，而身体上的所有感觉也越发的鲜明起来。

　　门又被打开了，卡德加收起了盖在脸上的手，他看到洛萨捧着一个罐子和一个篮子走进了屋。洛萨看见卡德加穿了一半的衣服，露出了笑容，他再次走回床边的椅子上坐下，把篮子和罐子放在桌上，从篮子里拿了个面包递给卡德加。

　　“面包和果汁，早上就不要喝酒了。”洛萨给卡德加倒了一杯果汁放在了桌上。

　　谁又会一大清早喝酒呢？卡德加有些莫名地看着洛萨。他张嘴咬了一口面包，突然感觉肚子饿得快要扁了，饥饿的感觉终于得以冲破他其他的各种感受冒了出来，他大口吃着，嘴里塞满了面包，抓过果汁猛喝了半杯。

　　等他终于用力咽下最后一口面包，洛萨拉开了窗帘，把窗户也打开了半扇，光线流进了屋内，让整个房间亮堂了起来，还有新鲜的空气涌进肺里。卡德加用力呼吸着，卡拉赞的空气绝不是这个味道的，现在回想起来，那里的空气仿佛正在步向衰败与枯竭。

　　洛萨坐在卡德加边上，他看着卡德加，问他：“你在守护者之塔到底看到了什么？”

　　卡德加定了定神，他知道洛萨一定会问他这类问题，但事实是，似乎就连他自己都不知道自己究竟看到了什么。他想了很久，最后斟酌着开口：“我……我看到许多我不明白的事情。我想那些应该是幻象……”

　　“比如你变老了？”洛萨插了一句话，卡德加缓慢地点头：“是的……我看见了老去的我，”他望向洛萨，眼神里有些犹豫，“我还看到了年轻的你。”

　　“年轻的我？”轮到洛萨惊讶了，卡德加接着说：“年轻的你……还有年轻的莱恩国王，和年轻的守护者。你们在一起商量，要去艾尔文森林干掉巨魔。”

　　卡德加说完特地停顿了一下，他观察着洛萨的神情，最后洛萨说：“这是真事。”

　　“真事？”卡德加眨了眨眼睛，“这件事情确实发生过？在你……当父亲之前？”

　　洛萨点头，卡德加长出一口气，身体向后靠在了床头上：“这是真实发生过的……这不是假的。这是幻象，但不是生造的……”

　　卡德加又想到了自己变老的那个幻象。他忘不掉，老去的自己的脸在脑海里挥之不去。

　　洛萨好像是知道他在想些什么，他追问道：“你还看到了什么？除了刚才说的，还有你变老了，你还看到了什么？”

　　“我还看到了……卡兹引着巨魔进了卡拉赞……还有一群巨魔和兽人……”回忆逐渐涌了出来，他突然明白过来他看到的卡兹的幻象里卡兹最后看到了什么——他也看到了幻象，应该就是他口中说的那个叫诺丽的女孩儿。这份回忆顿时变得沉重起来，这些回忆仿佛都有真实的重量，压得卡德加抬不起头，他捂着自己的脑袋，头疼得厉害，这些记忆好像在啃噬他的意识。

　　“够了，别想了，停下，卡德加。”洛萨拉住了他的手臂，示意他放下那些记忆，他伸手过去抚摸卡德加的脸庞和嘴唇，卡德加才发觉自己的嘴唇在不住颤抖。他忍不住闭上了眼睛，头疼像是尖刺扎进他的脑袋里，一点点地扩大，痛感让他难以思考，过了好一会儿，这阵疼痛才逐渐退去。

　　卡德加喘着气说：“我没找到答案。我想我是被这些幻象挡在了外面……我什么都没摸到就逃了出来。”他说完就垂下了脑袋。

　　也许那地方在用这种方式保护自己——卡德加隐约觉得那儿不该被打扰。但他需要答案，洛萨需要答案，甚至，联盟都需要答案——而这答案随着麦迪文被埋葬了，也只有守护者之塔里有可能找到解答。还有别的方法吗？卡德加心中一片茫然，他颓丧地坐着，觉得自己前所未有的无能为力。

　　洛萨的手指一直在抚摸他的脸颊与耳朵，他轻轻说着：“还好你逃出来了。”

　　卡德加抬头看他，他的嘴角扯出一个笑容，有些力不从心，但终究还是让卡德加的心里感到了一丝暖意。卡德加把脑袋往洛萨的手上歪了一点，有点贪慕他掌心的温度，他们无言地对视了一会儿，还是卡德加打破了这沉默：“你……你怎么会到这儿来的？”

　　洛萨说：“我在建联络站，就在这儿的前线哨所，要找梅恩帮忙。他说把你送到这里来了。”

　　洛萨停了一下，把手收了回去，对他说：“我得回去了，你跟我一起过去。”

　　他找到了卡德加的裤子，昨天夜里被他丢在了地上。他把裤子递给卡德加，卡德加接了过来，有些难堪地在洛萨的注视下穿好了裤子。

　　他没理由再逃跑了。


	13. Chapter 13

　　卡德加慢吞吞地穿着裤子。

　　洛萨靠着墙壁看着他，没有一点刻意，但卡德加还是表露出了不自在。

　　他是在害羞，洛萨当然看得出来。他这种害羞的样子实在很有趣，好像压根就忘了昨天晚上他是怎么在洛萨的怀里喘息颤抖的，这让洛萨忍不住想要多看看他现在的表情。

　　不过留给他们的时间并不多，等卡德加穿好衣服，洛萨就要带他去闪金镇的前线哨所了。

　　卡德加的身体状况远比他表现出来的要糟糕，这一点洛萨其实很清楚。他的身体几乎就没有热过——要不是洛萨一整夜都抱着他，卡德加大概能被自己给冻僵了。早上洛萨醒来的时候，清楚地摸到卡德加没被他抱着的半边身体是凉的。洛萨猜测也许是因为太久没有睡眠没有进食让卡德加变得很虚弱，然而他想不出到底是什么让卡德加不吃不喝不睡——他不知道在卡拉赞里究竟都发生了些什么。

　　还有一件事情让洛萨非常担忧。大概得益于法师敏锐的感觉，卡德加过去是很容易被惊醒的，洛萨起床的时候他总是马上也跟着醒了——尽管他会假装睡着。但今天早上，洛萨将他翻了个身，帮他捂热另半边身体，然后才起床，在他做这些事情的时候，卡德加除了维持着呼吸，没有一点别的反应。

　　卡德加一直在做噩梦。那个变老的噩梦听起来有些可笑，但确实影响了他，让他无法安眠。他的精力被噩梦大量消耗，而他身为法师的敏感却被严重磨损了。法师的易感在这种时候就不再是什么好事了，他们更容易受到精神层面上的伤害，而这种伤害又不是多穿一套皮甲多拿一个盾可以解决的。洛萨这会儿有些遗憾自己当年没有把魔法继续学下去，他想为卡德加分担些痛苦，但他不知道该怎么做才好。

　　整个后半夜卡德加都显得很安静，那些对他穷追不舍的噩梦似乎放过了他，赏给他一夜安眠。洛萨不知道是什么起了作用，事实上在确认卡德加真的睡着之前，洛萨一直保持着清醒，他随时都准备着，要把卡德加从折磨他的噩梦里拉出来。

　　结果是卡德加睡得很好，很沉，甚至过于沉了——这是反常的。他简直不是睡着，而是昏过去了，洛萨甚至怀疑是不是昨夜的折腾为他徒增负担。洛萨有些后悔，也许昨天晚上他就不该克制不住自己的冲动，他又不是一个20出头的毛头小子——真正的毛头小子想要他的怀抱和吻，而他想要的却是彻底拥有这个年轻的法师。

　　洛萨说不清自己是什么时候有了这样的念头的。这念头就像墙上的一道小裂缝，刚出现时他还会试着去忽略它，但时间久了，就枝枝杈杈地扩大了，最后占满了整面墙，再不留神大概就要发生事故。

　　这很碍眼，让人心下惴惴，所以洛萨控制着自己的这种情绪，免得自己吓到了卡德加——坦白说，在一定的程度内逗弄卡德加是一件很有趣的事情，洛萨多少有些乐享其中，而且这样做还可以削弱一些他那越长越大的秘密念头。然而这些克制的举动在昨夜就好像一个笑话，卡德加的吻让他失控了，洛萨根本控制不住自己——他亲自推倒了那面墙。

　　洛萨没有给卡德加拒绝的机会，幸好卡德加也没有拒绝他，他承受了下来。然而那对他来说大概还是痛苦要多过欢愉，他的状况若是因此而变得更糟了洛萨一定不会原谅自己的——好在卡德加还是醒过来了，也是那一刻，洛萨打定了主意，要把卡德加带去前线哨所。

　　卡德加此时最需要的应该是好好休息一场，但洛萨绝不可能放任他在这儿待着。他要把卡德加带在身边，也许卡德加会提出抗议，但这回真的没得选。

　　让洛萨意外的是，卡德加居然没有表露出丝毫的不乐意。他还算迅速地穿好了衣服，很配合地收拾好了自己的东西，然后站在屋子里，视线低垂着——洛萨发现他总在偷瞄那张床。

　　洛萨很想笑，他问：“你是还想睡觉么？”

　　卡德加一个劲儿地摇头，脸突然就红了，洛萨看了一会儿，顿时明白了他在想什么——这让他更想笑了。他可是好多年没遇上过这种纯情的反应了，洛萨朝他走了两步，卡德加有如条件反射一般往后退，只是并不宽敞的室内没有给卡德加多少后退的空间，他没退几步就靠在了墙上，眼神里甚至都带上了一些窘迫。

　　“我只是……是不是整理一下……”

　　卡德加似乎连“床”这个字眼都不好意思说出口。洛萨朝着他伸出手去：“房客不用整理床铺。”卡德加看着洛萨的手发愣，洛萨一把抓住了他的背包。

　　卡德加有些慌张地抓着背包带，洛萨摇了摇头：“我不会翻你的东西的……”他接过背包背在自己身上，他对里面放了什么还真没有一点儿兴趣，洛萨拉住了卡德加的手，偏转脑袋朝着门口晃了晃，“走吧。”

　　卡德加跟着他走出房间，两个人径直到了“狮王之傲”的外面。梅恩付了三天的房费，洛萨退了两天，回到哨所要把钱都还给梅恩。卡德加跟在洛萨后边一起走到马厩，洛萨的战马勇气已经吃饱喝足，正精神抖擞地看着他们俩。

　　洛萨拍了拍马鞍说：“你先上去。”

　　卡德加转头看了看边上，洛萨把他的脸拉回来：“没有别的马了。”

　　“……我可以坐在你后面。”卡德加做出镇定的样子，洛萨推了他的腰一把：“你拉不住我的。”

　　卡德加有些不情愿地上了马，动作还是特别慢，跟他穿裤子时候如出一辙。洛萨坐在他身后，牵动缰绳准备出发，随即听到了卡德加极为克制的呻吟。

　　洛萨很快意识到自己忽略的事情，他让马停了下来，扶着卡德加的腰问他：“是不是很疼？”

　　他的手指抵在卡德加后背上，从腰的位置再往下一点，卡德加立刻伸手过来拉住了他，但并没有回答他。

　　“没必要硬撑，”洛萨在卡德加耳边小声说，“我可以抱着你回去。”

　　“不不，不用了，”卡德加一个劲儿地摇头，“我可以应付……真的可以。”

　　他低着头不敢把脑袋转回来，但是洛萨看到他的耳根都红了。不过洛萨并没打算让他在此时此刻害羞，他揉了揉卡德加的脑袋，在他后脑勺上亲了一下：“靠在我身上吧，我们还有路要赶。”

　　洛萨的双手绕过卡德加的肋下抓住了缰绳。他用脚后跟轻轻踢了勇气的肚子，勇气迈开了不大的步子，用洛萨赶来时一半的速度向着哨所前进。卡德加一开始还坚持不倚靠洛萨，但后来他就歪着身体缩在了洛萨的怀里，洛萨看见他眉头紧锁，显然是在竭力忍着疼。

　　这是个两难的选择：若是让勇气加快速度早点赶到哨所，那马背上就会非常颠簸；但若是为了减少颠簸放慢步子，那路上的时间变长了，一样是一种折磨。洛萨想也许卡德加后悔了昨天晚上任他为所欲为，但他肯定也猜不到洛萨今天一早就要带他走。洛萨默不作声地把自己的大腿挪到卡德加的腿下面帮他垫着，希望这样多少能帮他减轻一些不适。

　　勇气跑了整整一个上午，到达哨所的时候午饭时间刚过，除了当值的人，其他士兵理当在午休，但从哨所里传来了叮叮当当的敲打声。洛萨下了马，扶着卡德加的腿示意他不用下来，自己牵着马慢慢走了进去，过了没多久，梅恩就跑了过来。

　　“长官，”梅恩向洛萨匆匆行礼，看到马上坐着的卡德加不由得愣了一下，“卡德加？你……没事了吗？”

　　“我没事。”卡德加抬起右腿打算下马，随即他脸上露出了痛苦的神情，几乎从马上直挺挺摔了下来。洛萨把他接住，扶着他的腰站好，然后对梅恩说：“他很有事。”

　　卡德加轻轻挣开，抓着马缰绳努力站直了。梅恩回头看了眼哨所，顺着他的视线，洛萨注意到哨所里多了不少木材和石材，没有当值的士兵们都在锯木头敲石头搭支架，应该就是在根据他留下的设计图搭建必须的新瞭望塔。

　　梅恩把头转了回来，挺无奈地摇了摇头：“这里的环境可能不太适合恢复……”

　　“他一个人在酒店里，明天狮王之傲大概就要因为发现一具男尸而关店了，”洛萨还是把手贴到了卡德加的后腰上，他看见卡德加的腿已经歪了，他几乎是靠在勇气的身上才站住的，“我得看着他。”

　　梅恩叹了口气，然而欲言又止，洛萨知道他在顾虑什么：“我来照顾他，让他跟我睡一起。”

　　“咳咳……！”卡德加很夸张地咳嗽起来，就连梅恩都忍不住伸手要去扶他。洛萨看着他耸动得很剧烈的肩膀，差点没有憋住笑出来，卡德加的敏锐有时候用得真不是地方。

　　“先去休息吧。”洛萨不想让卡德加难堪，在他腰上轻轻推了一把，卡德加扭头看着他：“我可以帮上忙的。”

　　“帮什么忙？”洛萨指着正在将木材锯开的士兵说，“我不知道还有能当锯子使的魔法，但现在你能用魔法吗？”

　　卡德加说不出话来，好像是终于泄了气。洛萨放开了自己的马，示意梅恩和自己一起一左一右架着卡德加。卡德加有些不满地嘟哝：“你们这样让我以为我是个犯人。”

　　洛萨笑了笑：“犯人可没有受将军照顾的待遇。”他询问梅恩可以把卡德加放到哪儿去，梅恩带他们去了自己的房间：“昨天晚上就收拾出来了，指挥官。还差一张床，等会儿就让人搬过来。”

　　这是整个哨所最高军官的单人房间，不过和普通士兵的房间比起来，除了只有一张床，也没什么区别。房间很小，靠窗放着一张书桌，墙上贴着暴风城周边的地图和闪金镇周边的地图，墙角放着衣架和一个简单的衣柜，门口边上的架子上放着脸盆和毛巾，顶着墙壁放着一张床，若是再塞一张床进来，估计就连转身都会困难。

　　洛萨把卡德加扶到床边让他坐着，对梅恩说：“还有被子吗？他冷得厉害。”

　　梅恩从衣柜里又取了一床被子出来，洛萨用两床被子把卡德加严严实实包裹住。

　　“我睡得太多了。”卡德加小声抱怨。

　　洛萨立刻回答：“那是因为你之前睡得太少了。”

　　洛萨盯着躺在床上的卡德加看了一会儿，直到他确信卡德加不会再逃跑了，这才松开了压着他的手，跟着梅恩离开了房间。

　　洛萨和梅恩一起往士兵们忙活的地方走去，走了没几步梅恩就忍不住问：“卡德加得了什么病？”

　　洛萨摇头：“我不知道。”

　　这答案让梅恩始料未及，他僵了几秒，试探着又问：“需要找人给他治疗吗？”

　　洛萨仍旧摇头：“他身上没有受什么伤，身体热不起来应该是很久没睡觉没吃东西造成的，这些都不碍事，我想真正受到伤害的……应该是他的精神。他一直在做噩梦，那些噩梦将他的精神世界搞得一团糟。”

　　精神受创对于梅恩这种纯粹的战士来说，大概是个过于抽象的概念，所以他停下了脚步思考了一会儿，最后得出了一个结论：“所以他没法使用魔法了？”

　　“这不好说，但是精神不稳定的状态下，万一念错咒语……我不知道会发生什么。”洛萨耸了耸肩，梅恩似乎打了个寒颤，他继续走，突然又开口了：“他昨天刚到的时候，也一直在做噩梦。我给他送饭，他抓着我的袖子对我喊‘救救我’。”

　　这下轮到洛萨停下了脚步。卡德加梦到了什么让他害怕得大叫？这个年轻的法师害怕什么？洛萨想起他反复提及的变老的自己。变老对他来说真的有那么可怕吗？洛萨有些失落地摸了摸自己的脸颊，他的胡子已经好几天没刮了，早上从闪金镇出发到了哨所都没来得及洗脸，现在他的脸上蒙着一层风尘，长期的征战奔波让他的皮肤摸起来毛毛糙糙的，配上浓密的胡须，他这沧桑的样子可比卡德加要老多了，何况他的年纪本来就比卡德加要大。

　　不，这很蹊跷。卡德加很年轻，他几个月前才刚离开肯瑞托，现在他经历的一切，大概都是他这辈子头一次经历的，这其中有些经历让人后怕，但卡德加都挺了过来，即便害怕到控制不住自己的眼泪，他也从没叫过一次救命……

　　洛萨想不出到底什么能让卡德加害怕成这样。关于卡德加做的噩梦，他一定还隐瞒了什么——不过这些只能等休息的时候再向他求证了。

　　洛萨跟着梅恩加入了忙于建设新瞭望塔的士兵们，期间他看到有人搬了一张床去了原本属于梅恩的单间，吃饭的时候也有人往那里送饭。休息的时候洛萨走到单间外面隔着墙壁听里面的动静，听起来很安静，这让他稍稍放下心来。

　　晚上是惯例的集体吃饭时间，这个哨所几乎所有的士兵都聚集在院子里一起吃饭。一天的辛苦之后，这是难得的放松与闲谈的时间，院子里格外的热闹，大家都在说说笑笑，只有梅恩面露担忧。

　　“别发愁了，梅恩，多吃点吧，”洛萨拿走了梅恩盘子里的肉片，而梅恩就好像没看到一样，洛萨只能在他面前拼命挥手，“别替卡德加担心了，我刚去看过，他睡得比谁都舒服。”

　　梅恩干脆放下了碗，靠近洛萨，他那张本来就很严肃的脸此刻看上去简直就像用水泥刷过一样：“指挥官，我听说他好像是未来的守护者……是真的吗？”

　　没多少人认识卡德加，就算他是个大英雄，在莱恩的葬礼上跟洛萨站在一起，让无数人知道这个默默无闻的年轻法师创造了伟大的功绩——但人们对他依然知之甚少。洛萨也放下了碗，他看着梅恩一言不发，梅恩向他解释：“我有个好兄弟在王宫里。”

　　洛萨这才颔首，随即摇了摇头：“他不是守护者。他曾是个守护者学徒。”

　　“曾是……？”梅恩一脸困惑，“他不是守护者的孩子吗？”

　　洛萨正在喝汤，听到这话他几乎把嘴里的汤都给喷了出来。他咳嗽了一阵，好不容易才把气捋顺了，哭笑不得地问梅恩：“你这种想法是从哪儿来的？”

　　“噢，”梅恩显得有些窘迫，“守护者麦迪文先生的前一任守护者，艾格文大法师，她不是他的母亲吗？”

　　“然后你就觉得卡德加是麦迪文的孩子？”洛萨低下头轻轻笑了笑，“他们俩可不太像。”

　　梅恩点了点头：“唔，他们确实不太像。是我想太多了，抱歉。”

　　洛萨摆了摆手：“这是个有意思的想法。我真想知道麦德知道你这么想会是什么表情。”

　　这让洛萨免不了地又回忆起了他的故友。他开始在脑海中描绘麦迪文的样子，刚勾上最后一笔，麦迪文便睁开了眼睛——他的眼睛里闪着荧荧绿光，那让他的眼神变得狰狞恐怖，但他的脸上的其他部分还是一如既往的柔和。他似乎在说着什么，没有声音，只是嘴唇小幅度地开合，洛萨不知道他在说的是什么，然而没过多久，麦迪文的脸就开始变成卡德加的样子，眼睛里一样闪着可怕的绿光。

　　然后他们都消失了——守护者消失了。再也不会有了。

　　洛萨深吸一口气，站了起来：“我吃完了。梅恩，你烧饭的手艺还是不行。”

　　梅恩一个劲儿地摆手：“这顿饭不是我做的！”

　　洛萨帮着收拾了桌子，和梅恩确认了工作的进度，随后就回到给他准备的军官单间休息。他还没打开门就注意到房间里有光线，走进房间便看到卡德加坐在桌前在看着什么。

　　“你怎么不躺在床上？”洛萨关上了门，凑过去看了看卡德加在看的东西，他正在看洛萨带来的新瞭望塔设计图。

　　卡德加用干巴巴的声调回答他：“我已经睡了一整天了，长官。人不能总是睡觉的。”

　　洛萨看着他穿的衣服，皱起眉头：“你穿得太少了。”他去摸卡德加的手，果然还是冰凉，这给了他一个很好的借口，洛萨将双手伸到卡德加的肋下，将他抱住后拎了起来，没理睬卡德加的反抗，转了个身，把卡德加丢到了床上。

　　卡德加挣扎着想爬起来，洛萨已经扯开被子把他又一次盖在了下面：“你不能老是这样，卡德加。你一直浑身冰凉，这可不是什么好现象。”

　　“我只冷了一会儿，”卡德加把脑袋从被子底下钻出来，“我会热起来的。”

　　“是啊，”洛萨点了点头，他看到那张新搬进来的床被塞在唯一的空位——原来的床边上，中间隔了大概只容一个人走过去的过道，洛萨搬起那张床干脆靠了过去，两张床拼在了一起，他很满意地拍了拍手，“跟我睡就能热起来了。”

　　卡德加顿时语塞，他的身体僵着一动不动，等洛萨脱了衣服也爬上床，他都没有挪动半分。洛萨将包裹着他的被子拉开一条缝钻了进去，轻手轻脚抱住了卡德加，他感觉到卡德加的身体在微微颤抖。

　　“你是害怕还是冷？”

　　这个问题卡德加大概是回答不出来的，他的颤抖一下子停止了，但洛萨知道那是他咬牙克制的结果，偶尔他还会重重抽搐一下。洛萨轻轻抚摸卡德加的背脊，直到他的身体终于渐渐暖了起来也不再抽搐，卡德加推了推洛萨的手：“可以……不用抱得这么紧，长官。”

　　“能不要叫我长官了吗？”洛萨反而抱得更紧了，“你明明会喊我的名字。”

　　“……洛萨。”卡德加的脑袋毫不意外地压低了，既然挣不脱，他只能把整个脸都埋在了洛萨的身上。

　　他的身体因为呼吸而微微起伏，与洛萨的身躯贴在一起，微小的压力此时却格外清晰，他的气息落在洛萨的脖子上，终于有了热量，那是来自于旺盛的生命力的触动与撩拨，过了一会儿，甚至都变得有些粗重。

　　洛萨将卡德加的脸给抬了起来，他的脸通红，眼神看上去都有些模糊不清。他的手和脚不知何时已经偷偷缠住了洛萨的身体，似乎是出自本能的有所求，而他自己对此却一无所知。

　　洛萨把卡德加的手从自己身上拉下来，按在了他的脑袋两侧，他用自己的身体压着卡德加的身体，俯视着他。

　　“我年轻的时候也像你这样。”

　　洛萨顶了一下自己的腰，卡德加睁大了眼睛，然后把头扭了过去：“我，我没有说你老。”

　　“什么？”洛萨呆了几秒，然后他大笑出声，倒在卡德加边上，身体抖个不停。

　　“我是说，”洛萨揉了揉笑得发酸的脸颊，对不明所以的卡德加说，“这是梅恩的床。还是好好睡觉吧。”

　　卡德加终于明白了洛萨的意思，他躲开了洛萨的目光，慢慢转过身去，把自己的后背留给洛萨。

　　他沉默了好一会儿，直到洛萨重新把手搭在了他的身上，他才开口：“我真的睡的太多了……我不能到这儿来也老是睡觉。”

　　“你有很多事情可以做，”洛萨揉着他的耳朵说，“等你不再害怕或是不再冷了，你想怎么样就怎么样。在那之前，”洛萨把自己温暖的手贴到了卡德加的身上，“先重新学会睡觉吧。”


	14. Chapter 14

　　睡觉是不用学的，就像呼吸，人根本不用学，那是天生的，是一种本能。

　　本能保证人不会死。人必须呼吸，累了也必须休息。因为这些都是与生俱来的本能，人反而容易忽略这些行为，也就根本不知道这些行为是如何运作、如何产生作用的。一旦这些本能失控，可能会发生很严重的后果。

　　然而对现在的卡德加来说，他正是失去了对这种本能的控制——他睡不着，因为梦中的场景会让他分不清他看到的是真实的还是幻象。

　　他已经多少有些明白了，这正是卡拉赞的迷雾送给入侵者的礼物。只要踏入卡拉赞，就会陷入幻象中，想必卡兹和那些巨魔也遇到了和他一样的事情。持续不断的幻象消耗精神，消磨意志，让人无法正常休息，最后迷失在卡拉赞，将自己的性命也丢在了那儿。如果没有晨光，卡德加猜想自己也会在那儿丧命，只不过虽然他逃了出来，但幻象已经在他脑袋里扎下了根，他害怕在梦中遇见这些他无法控制的幻象，那些景象就像有了不完整的生命，这让它们对生命无比贪婪，不停地吞噬着它们能接触到的唯一的生灵——那正是卡德加自己。

　　洛萨说的没错，他现在连怎么睡觉都不知道了。他闭上眼睛就心生恐惧，可一直绷着精神又让他虚弱不已。洛萨把他留在房间里让他休息，但卡德加躺在床上根本无法休息。他的身躯冰冷，好像躺在寒冰上，凉意浸透了心口，再扩散到全身。更要命的是，躺着让他觉得自己随时会坠入幻象里的深渊。

　　他试了很多办法：看自己过去记的笔记，写新的笔记，看洛萨留下的瞭望塔的设计图，慢慢把热乎的午饭吃完，在房间里尽可能快速地踱步，这些可以分散他的注意力，但恐惧依然在角落里窥视着他。至于身体的寒冷，他想不出法子，他试过将自己用各种被子毯子裹住，最后也不得不承认，洛萨是对的。

　　“跟我睡就能热起来了。”

　　洛萨说这话的语气卡德加实在捉摸不透——他又有几次搞懂了洛萨话里的意思呢？洛萨实在太难懂了。这是字面上的意思，还是有更隐晦的含义在里面？而那个更隐晦的含义，似乎光是想到那种可能性，卡德加的身体就热了起来。

　　这热度不只是皮肤表面的，还有来自身体深处的。他比任何时候都渴求洛萨的怀抱，身体先于意识已经做出了反应，但这次却被洛萨给按住了。

　　在别人的床上，如果要做什么出格的事情，大概是不太合适的——然而旅店的床就不要紧了吗？卡德加很想问这个问题，但只是想想就害羞得开不了口。

　　洛萨的身体很热，像个壁炉，但比壁炉好太多，因为根本不用担心被火星烧到，或是需要自己时刻注意添加木柴，而且他几乎把卡德加全身都给罩住了，不会发生只有半边身体是暖的、另半边依旧冰凉的情况。

　　洛萨的热度让卡德加可以昏昏沉沉地睡着，早上醒来的时候，他依稀记得半夜里似乎被洛萨摇醒过几次，应该都是因为他又做了噩梦，然而那些噩梦的样貌都已模糊不清，卡德加想不起来洛萨都做了什么帮他驱散了那些可怕的回忆。

　　他动了动身体，开始侧耳倾听室外的声音。那本是他的必修课，只是最近他的感官好像被蒙上了尘土，他努力地听着，勉强听到屋外的雨声，雨水拍打在屋檐上，落在门前的水塘里，看起来这雨不小，有人在喊着什么，手推车的轮子从泥泞的地面碾过，大概是被泥水卡住，推拉半晌才终于走出泥潭，随后继续前进。

　　卡德加轻轻叹了口气，洛萨在他耳边问他：“你醒了？”

　　卡德加还没回答，洛萨突然低声笑了起来。卡德加困惑不已，洛萨搂着他身体的手慢慢往下滑，拢住了他的小腹——卡德加吃惊得差点要叫出来，他身体重重一抖往后退去，但还是被洛萨给抱住了。

　　洛萨手掌拢着的位置是鼓起来的，下面有什么正蠢蠢欲动。卡德加抓着洛萨的手，语无伦次地说：“不是……我没有……我不知道……”

　　“我还什么都没说呢。”洛萨轻轻地安抚他，卡德加拽着洛萨的手不放，好在洛萨并没打算将他彻底挑起来，他的动作让卡德加逐渐放松，直到卡德加不再费劲儿地寻找字眼试图辩解。

　　“你是梦到我了吗？嗯？”洛萨的气息滑过卡德加的耳朵，让他忍不住哆嗦了一下。

　　卡德加有时候真的弄不懂洛萨。他的手在安抚他让他平静，但他说话的音调却挑得他脸红耳赤。卡德加压低了脑袋回答：“我，我不知道。”

　　洛萨捏着他的下巴把他的脸给抬了起来，认真看着卡德加的脸，突然眯起了眼睛：“你不知道？你可别跟我说你以前没这样过……”他一边说，拢着卡德加下身的手一边重重压了一下。

　　卡德加短促地叫了一声，他捏紧了洛萨的手腕，想要把他拉开。洛萨摇着头叹气：“肯瑞托是怎么做到的？”

　　洛萨松开了手，转而抱紧了卡德加的腰，他将自己的下半身靠了过来，某个部位又胀又热地贴在卡德加身上。卡德加不敢看洛萨的眼睛，他听到自己心跳越来越快，他只能抓着洛萨的衣服前襟，几乎求救一般地叫他的名字：“洛萨……”

　　“看来你是真的不知道，”洛萨揉着他的脸和头发，“我可真没想到我还得教你这个……这没什么，男人经常会这样，本能反应。”

　　“本能？”卡德加重复了一遍。没有书提过这些，也可能是他没有找到这样的书？他茫然地摇头：“以前从没有过……”

　　就好像说好了似的。卡德加不知道该怎么睡觉了，但他的身体不甘寂寞地寻找到了新的本能。难道本能不都是生死攸关的？他能感觉到热量聚集在下半身，一路烧向他的脑袋——这种本能让他几乎没法思考。

　　“大概是因为以前没遇到我吧。”洛萨将一个轻柔的吻落在了卡德加的额头上，抱着他磨蹭了一会儿，卡德加几乎就要发出呻吟了，洛萨使力的位置让他的腰都软了。

　　洛萨轻轻压着卡德加逐渐摇晃起来的身体，大腿挤进他两腿中间，卡德加的眼睛里涌起热气，他侧过脑袋想要吻洛萨的脖子——他不知道自己在做什么，好像都是身体自己在做决定，洛萨被他吻到的时候停下了动作，过了会儿问他：“你是不是很想要？”

　　卡德加眨了眨眼睛——他有点儿看不清洛萨了，伸出手摸到了他的脸。洛萨抓着他的手，用自己的胡子摩擦他的掌心，接着是吻，他说话的声音都贴着卡德加的手心：“要我帮你么？”

　　洛萨的腿往上顶了顶，卡德加倒抽一口气，他抓紧洛萨的衣服，闭上眼睛，同时紧紧抿住嘴唇——好像不这么做，就会有什么从他身体里跑出来一样。

　　洛萨的腿只是顶了一小会儿，很快他放松了力道，那种要把卡德加压得透不过气的气息也逐渐消退了，卡德加犹豫着睁开了眼睛，看到洛萨靠在他边上，撑起上半身看着他。

　　“你这样让我很为难啊，卡德加，”洛萨用手指揉过他的脸，从一侧跨过鼻尖到了另一侧，“但我可不想再把你干晕过去了……”卡德加只觉得被他指尖扫过的位置开始发烫，他缩起了脖子，洛萨笑了笑，把手给收了回去。

　　“就算不禁欲了，还是得节制点。”洛萨翻了个身坐了起来，开始穿衣服，卡德加顿时感到一种难以言喻的失落。他看着洛萨宽阔的脊背，横穿其上的伤疤迅速被他的衬衣掩盖住了，卡德加忍不住伸手过去触到了洛萨的背——洛萨立刻抓住了他的手。

　　他转过半个身体看着卡德加：“不行。”

　　卡德加结结巴巴地反驳：“我，我还，我还没说，什么都没说。”

　　洛萨盯着卡德加看，直到卡德加垂下了眼睑，他松开了卡德加的手，隔着被子拍了拍他的胸口：“等你不再做噩梦了……”

　　洛萨没说完，卡德加几乎想要追问下去，然后呢？然而他明白洛萨没说出来的是什么，他的记忆不可避免地开始重演——随即被洛萨拍在脸上的手掌给打断了。

　　“你的脸一点都藏不住事情，卡德加，”洛萨的拇指摩擦着他的嘴唇，“看来肯瑞托的禁欲教育不太成功。”

　　洛萨好像看穿了卡德加的所有想法，这让卡德加简直想挖个洞钻进去。他想要避开洛萨的手指，但身体又不肯放弃洛萨的碰触，他只能低下头，让洛萨没法再抚摸他的嘴唇。

　　好在没过多久洛萨就转回去继续穿衣服了，卡德加在床上僵了一会儿，打算也爬起来，但洛萨的手伸了过来，把他按住了。

　　“我不能再躺着了，”卡德加抗议着抬起上半身，“我睡得够多的了。我根本不记得昨天的噩梦了。”

　　洛萨将手伸到卡德加的脖子上摸了摸，他站起来，找到自己前一天晚上脱下来的外衣，拿了过来放在卡德加边上。

　　“穿上这个，”洛萨说，一边把卡德加的衣服也全都拿了过来放在他手边，“你的身体又凉了。”

　　“我有很多法子可以取暖——”卡德加不太乐意地嘟囔，洛萨马上打断了他：“别用法术。”

　　卡德加瞪大了眼睛：“可我是个法师……”

　　“你现在是个危险的法师，”洛萨摇了摇头，“我不会允许你冒险的。”

　　卡德加看着洛萨发愣，洛萨又拍了拍他的脸颊：“你得跟我保证。”

　　“保证什么？”

　　“在你康复之前都不要使用魔法。”

　　洛萨的要求太古怪了，卡德加仰着脖子说：“我没有生病，我已经没事了。”

　　“真的吗？”洛萨俯下身来凑到他跟前，“你还记得你前天刚回到这里，对梅恩说了什么吗？”

　　洛萨盯着卡德加的眼睛，他的眼神里有不容逃避的严厉，卡德加没法依靠扭过头把这个问题给糊弄过去。他用力想了一会儿，回到哨所的细节已经支离破碎，好像那一天他都是以一团快要散架的灵魂的形态回到的哨所，被临时包裹起来，再送去了闪金镇。

　　卡德加只能老实回答：“我不记得了。”

　　“你什么都不记得了……”洛萨叹了口气，“不记得噩梦，不记得自己说过什么……那你记得什么呢？记得——”他突然停住了，只是静静地呼吸，接着站了起来，“快好起来……别到处乱跑。”

　　洛萨走出了房间，开门的瞬间雨声突然变大了，被笼罩在雨幕中的一切都变得难以辨认，潮气也跟着侵入了房间，卡德加不由得缩紧了身体，很快门关上了，房间里又回到了那种让人昏昏欲睡的幽静状态。

　　洛萨想说的是什么？没了洛萨的管制，卡德加坐起身来，穿上衣服，回想着刚才洛萨说的话。记得他的吻吗？还有他的手掌的温度，他说话时候落在卡德加脖子上的发梢，那些撩拨只是回忆起来都能让卡德加头顶发麻。

　　卡德加慢慢把衣服穿好，寒意依旧一个劲儿地往他的脖子里钻。他只能套上那件洛萨的外衣，衣服的胸口有一个狮子正在张嘴咆哮。

　　洛萨的衣服对卡德加来说有点大，他将自己的腰带束在外面，然后披上了自己的斗篷，那让他多少暖和了一些。他挪到了门边，做足了心理建设拉开门，还是被扑面而来的风雨给冻得直发抖。

　　门口的水缸里有水，卡德加舀了些水洗漱了一下，有人送了燕麦面包过来，他吃完了，点亮了灯重新看起洛萨留下的瞭望塔图纸。他拿自己的笔记本出来，重画了塔的结构，又把自己的想法都写了下来。他甚至试着编写了一组简洁的信号，可以用来远距离传递。

　　他消磨了一整个上午在做笔头工作，但做完这些之后，他再也无事可做了。

　　他放下笔记，走到门边重又打开了门，想看看哨所里大家都在做什么。尽管下着大雨，瞭望塔的建造工作依然没有停止。哨所里本已有一座瞭望塔，但高度显然达不到洛萨的要求，所以一部分士兵正在加固原有瞭望塔的基座，以便能往上建造得更高。

　　卡德加没找到洛萨，猜想他大概是和梅恩商量事情去了。他回到房间里，打开衣柜看了看，找到了一件防雨布做的宽大斗篷。他裹上了这件斗篷，把风帽拉到的头上罩住，随后迈出了房间——他想找些事情做，不然他要被闷死了。

　　因为下雨，除了做加固工作的士兵和当值的士兵，多数士兵都聚集在一个棚架下工作。有些人正在搅拌石灰，这活儿卡德加干过，将石灰堆在地上，中间挖开往里加水，慢慢搅拌直到石灰变得粘稠，然后再加入沙子拌匀。

　　他看了一会儿，在士兵面前拉下了风帽，还没开口，士兵们都停下了手里的工作：“法师先生。”

　　这些士兵里不乏比卡德加还要年长的，他们这么称呼自己让卡德加实在不好意思。他一个劲儿地摆手：“别这么叫我，叫我卡德加就行……”

　　“卡德加先生，有什么事吗？”

　　一个士兵问卡德加，他正放下手里搅拌的铲子。

　　卡德加朝着他的铲子伸手：“我想来帮忙。”

　　士兵们露出了各种各样的神情：有惊讶的，有为难的，那个提问的士兵甚至紧紧捏着自己的铲子后退了半步，最后说：“……队长说您身体不好。”

　　“不，你看，我很好！”卡德加急得都要跺脚了，他伸开手臂给所有人看，恨不得转一圈。士兵们把他从头到脚打量了一遍，没人敢出声，卡德加只能再把手伸出来：“让我做点什么。”

　　有个年纪大一些的士兵开口了：“这活儿不适合法师做。”

　　“什么？”卡德加转向那个士兵，“你们大概不知道，你们哨所重建的时候我也是来出过力的……”

　　“我们这里人手已经足够了，”另一个年龄不大的士兵说，他指了指每个人手里的工具，“您当心些，石灰弄脏衣服不好洗。”

　　“你们不能这样。”卡德加有些泄气，这些士兵摆明了不想让他帮忙，这让他想起上次重建哨所，快结束了他也才和一些普通士兵混了个脸熟。他收回了手垂在身体两侧，就连肩膀都耷拉下来了，他小声地又说了一次：“你们不能这样……让我做些什么。”

　　气氛有些冻人，耳边的雨声吵得人心烦。还是那个年纪大一些的士兵打破了沉默：“卡德加先生，没别的意思……您是唯一一个活着从卡拉赞回来的人，队长说不能让您累着。”

　　“拌石灰很累吗？”

　　“很累。”

　　卡德加无话可说，但他也实在抬不起腿离开。他与士兵们面面相觑，年长的士兵放下铲子，拉着他的胳膊往外走。

　　“您可以帮我们一个忙，”士兵拉着他边走边说，“今天下雨，大家都去帮忙收拾木头和石料了，伙房人手不够。”

　　伙房离棚架不远，士兵话没说完就已经把卡德加给推了进去。平时应该会有好几个人在这儿干活，现在只有一个人，对着几个炉火和案板忙得手忙脚乱。

　　伙房里和又潮又冷的室外完全不同，因为炉火的关系而非常温暖。卡德加舒展了身体，他自己都没意识到在外面他一直缩着脖子和手脚，他的手指和脚趾都快冻僵了。

　　“您帮忙看一下炉子就行了。”士兵对伙夫交代了几句便离开了。

　　只是看一下炉子根本都算不上是个活计，但卡德加知道他没得挑挑拣拣。这里很暖和，大概也是刻意挑选的，他只能听着伙夫的吩咐，盯着几个炉火，看着。

　　炉火上的大锅里正在炖菜，伙夫将小麦粉加了进去，用巨大的勺子搅拌了几圈。卡德加问伙夫：“这要煮到什么时候？”

　　“还要一个小时，”伙夫抬起肩膀擦了擦脸颊上的汗，手里还在切着卷心菜，“人手不够，只能慢些煮，好在大家都很忙，不急着吃。”

　　卡德加想了想，伸出了双手：“我可以让大家早点吃上饭。”他开始回忆火焰增强的咒语，这一点都不难，只需要——

　　嘭！

　　大锅一眨眼就炸了，强烈的冲击甚至炸飞了伙房的门，墙壁和屋顶都有砖石被震碎了掉下来，砸得到处都是。卡德加连出声提醒伙夫都没来得及，他只看见自己手中涌出的热意和火焰让炉火瞬间大盛，根本控制不住，他慌张地将手转向，一束熔岩击中了另一口锅，那口锅立刻融化在了炉火上。

　　“出什么事了！”脚步声、大声询问的声音朝着伙房冲了过来，从门口挤进来，当先的士兵看着狼藉的伙房发愣，很快有人反应过来，跑去查看伙夫和卡德加的情况，万幸两个人都没有受伤，只是头上脸上全是爆炸后留下的黑灰和屋顶掉下的石灰。

　　卡德加被人扶到门口，门口围观的士兵们突然分开了，洛萨跑了过来，他看到卡德加后一脸震惊——他会有这样的表情可不多见，在洛萨开口前，卡德加几乎是目不转睛地看着他震惊的样子，好像错过了就会后悔一个世纪一样。

　　“你怎么搞成这样的？”洛萨把他抓了过来，翻来覆去检查了半天，确认他没事了，又去看受到牵连的伙夫，伙夫正坐在椅子上发呆，大概还没从刚才他这一生中最危险的一次做饭经历里回过神来。

　　很快，洛萨看到了化成一滩的锅子。他再度看向卡德加，这次不再震惊了，危险地盯着他。

　　“你这是用了什么法术？”

　　卡德加强自镇定地说：“我想让火……烧得旺一点。”

　　“这是熔岩，卡德加，”洛萨指着曾经是锅子的那一滩东西，说话的时候痛苦地皱着眉头，“我跟你说过……”

　　卡德加说不出话来，他当然记得早上洛萨跟他反复强调不要使用魔法……一个法师要怎么克制自己使用魔法的念头呢？

　　只是会造成这样的后果是他不曾想到的。

　　梅恩不知道什么时候过来的，他看到伙房内的景象，显然也是吃了一惊，但他很好地控制了自己的情绪，在洛萨沉默地瞪着卡德加、而卡德加沉默地看着自己脚尖的时候，他指挥起周围的士兵们：“好了，这儿挤不下这么多人，先出去，把卡尔扶出去，帮他好好擦把脸，你们几个把这儿打扫一下，看看还有什么可以抢救一下……”他吩咐完，拍了拍洛萨的手臂，“长官，把卡德加带出去吧。”

　　洛萨过意不去地对他说：“抱歉，午饭又要晚了。”

　　梅恩倒是不以为意：“没事，我们还有很多黑面包可以煮汤。”

　　听到黑面包，有几个士兵发出了痛苦的呻吟，梅恩在他们每个人的背上都来了一拳，成功让他们都闭上了嘴。

　　洛萨抓着卡德加的手臂把他拉了出去，拉回房间里关上了门，他把卡德加按在了椅子上，压低自己的身体将卡德加圈在了椅子里。

　　“你应该听我说的，”他小声说，手里不知何时拿着毛巾，把卡德加的脸都擦了一遍，“你能控制吗？咒语。”

　　卡德加闭着眼睛，微微摇了摇头：“我不知道……我现在什么都不知道了。”

　　“我知道谁知道，”洛萨站起身来，卡德加睁开眼睛望着他，他接着说，“肯瑞托。”

　　“不！”卡德加大叫一声，虽然意识到自己的失态，他又低下了头，“不，不需要……我可以搞定……不需要。”

　　洛萨的手伸了过来，他抚摸着卡德加的脸庞，拇指在他脸颊上轻轻抚过。

　　“吓到你了？”他抬起卡德加的下巴，直视卡德加的眼睛，“那你以后也不要吓我。”

　　卡德加看到他嘴角的笑意，那是他熟悉的属于洛萨的笑容，带着戏弄他得手的那股得意劲儿，真难让人相信面前的这个人居然是一整个人类联盟的统帅。

　　“……我保证。”卡德加叹了口气，洛萨挑了挑眉毛：“保证什么？”

　　“我保证在我恢复前……我不用法术了。”

　　洛萨慢悠悠地点了点头。过了好一会儿，他又说：“那么，明天开始，继续跟我练习近战技巧吧，卡德加。”

　　说完，他又露出了那种好像鬼点子得逞一般的笑容。


	15. The Polymorph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外《The Polymorph（变形术）》  
> 发生在14和15章之间的时间里。

　　法师都有些古怪的坚持。

　　前任守护者麦迪文，几十年如一日地独自住在卡拉赞。好吧，他有管家莫罗斯，早些年他还有厨子、仆人，这让他看起来并不是独自一个，但他却几乎从不回来见自己的朋友们——仅有的朋友们。他对待朋友的态度公事公办到让洛萨怀疑那具身躯里的人还是不是麦迪文了，他就那么冷着脸把一个戒指交给莱恩说：“守护者随时听候您的差遣，尊敬的国王陛下。”但他明明知道，莱恩根本就不会“差遣”他。

　　洛萨无从知道麦迪文如此坚持地离群索居到底是为了什么，甚至就在他和卡德加一起打败了那个已经变成了恶魔的麦迪文之后——也有可能是黑暗的力量污染了他，洛萨不相信他的这位善良又聪慧的挚友会成为恶魔——他仍然不知道他这么选择的原因。这看上去像是法师的一种固有特性，大概和他们讲究个人空间有关，只不过每个人的个人空间范围是不同的。麦迪文对个人空间的要求让他选择了独自住在卡拉赞，而卡德加对个人空间的要求，则让他百般抗拒洛萨的近战训练。

　　“我是法师，法师不用这些武器。”这借口卡德加大概说了一万次了，他一个劲儿地摆手，一边往后退，他的面前是手里拿着一柄短剑和一个圆盾的洛萨，他步步紧逼，将卡德加堵在了房门上。

　　“你这种想法很危险，我们通常称为‘不留退路’，”洛萨将拿着武器的双手支撑在卡德加脑袋两侧的门板上，脸几乎都要贴上卡德加的脸了，“敌人的速度比你念咒语的速度更快怎么办？或者，像你现在这样，没法好好使用法术时，你要怎么战斗？”

　　卡德加扭过脸去，耳根开始泛红，他的呼吸急促起来，感觉他下一秒钟就要逃跑。他抗拒跟洛萨一起做最基础的近战训练，归根结底只是因为他不敢和洛萨靠得太近罢了——洛萨早已知道得一清二楚，卡德加的反应永远都很直接，甚至不用费心去猜，但他们明明已经那么亲密了，而时至今日卡德加在与他独处时的表现依然是那么害羞……这让洛萨实在想不到。

　　卡德加维持着别扭的姿势说：“我能使用法术……简单的咒语我绝不会念错！”

　　他的双手举起到胸前，做出了施法的姿势。洛萨对此倒是很好奇，他想看看卡德加会做出什么样的反抗，于是他往后退了一步：“那就来试——”

　　他的话没说完，卡德加手中已经爆出了蓝色的光。距离太近了，洛萨来不及判断那到底是什么，他的动作快于他的意识让他举起了那面圆盾，现在的卡德加太不稳定了，他会使用出什么样的法术洛萨完全猜不到，他只能指望这面矮人送给他的圆盾能抵挡住卡德加的这一击——这“鬼知道是什么”的一击。

　　奥术的能量撞在了盾牌上，发出“嘭”的一声巨响，这撞击的感觉洛萨似曾相识，震得盾牌嗡嗡作响。在这阵动静终于结束后，洛萨小心地把脑袋从盾牌后面挪出来，面前的卡德加已经不见了踪影。他焦急地转动视线，小腿的位置突然传来了被碰触的感觉。

　　洛萨低下了头，他看见——他看见一只小狗。

　　这只小狗的个子还没到洛萨的膝盖，浑身被棕色的短毛覆盖，正睁着一双泫然欲泣的眼睛看着洛萨。

　　“……卡德加？”洛萨犹豫着蹲了下去，小狗正用脑袋顶他的腿，听到他这么喊，激动得原地转了一圈，然后又趴在了他的鞋上。洛萨放下了手里的武器，把小狗抱了起来，小狗发出了呜呜的声音，凑到他面前，舔了舔他的鼻尖，然后迅速闭上了眼睛。

　　小狗哭了。

　　洛萨可从没见过狗流眼泪，他吓了一跳，把小狗抱在怀里，一边揉脑袋一边问：“你刚才用变形术了？变形术可以变狗？”

　　小狗睁开眼睛，将前肢伸直到自己眼前，看清楚自己的爪子后叫了几声——然后又迅速把脑袋埋进了洛萨的臂弯。

　　这可太棒了。卡德加把自己变成了小狗，洛萨从不知道变形术还能把人变成狗。卡德加为了逃避近战的训练，不惜把自己变成了狗！洛萨摸了摸卡德加的——小狗的脑袋，对他说：“我向你保证，今天的训练结束了，等你变回来了也不会再开始的。”

　　卡德加曾把大牢看守变成过羊，再后来，他把自己也变成过羊——全拜洛萨的那面圆盾所赐。他把自己变成羊的那一次，洛萨跟他说了好久的话他才变回来，什么一分钟就能恢复那都是骗人的。

　　现在，洛萨也不知道卡德加要维持小狗的样子多久，他只能尽量安慰沮丧得都不肯把脑袋抬起来的卡德加：“没事的，上次你变成羊，半小时后不也变回来了么。”

　　卡德加闷着头汪汪叫了几声，然后抬起了头。洛萨帮他擦干净眼泪，抱着他站了起来，在房间里看了看，最后还是把卡德加放在了小床上。卡德加用陌生的四肢踩着床铺绕了几圈，然后不情不愿地坐了下来，把腿弯折到一个舒服的姿势让他费了好一番功夫。洛萨坐在了椅子上，看着坐在床上微微发抖的卡德加，忍不住伸手过去摸他。

　　卡德加一动不动地盯着他。卡德加的毛很短，但非常柔软，摸上去很舒服。洛萨从他的头顶开始往他的后背摸去，抓到了尾巴，这让卡德加有些警觉地伸长了脖子，洛萨揉了几下，抚过他的尾巴又往回抚摸，逆着毛生长的方向推回头顶，短而密的毛堆在了他的虎口，让他几乎迷恋上这种感觉了。

　　“变形术把你的衣服也一起变掉了？”洛萨一边抚摸一边问卡德加，虽然他知道卡德加没法回答他。他看着卡德加耷拉着的两个耳朵突然竖了起来，大概是摸到了特别舒服的地方，他趴在床上，脑袋落在前肢中间，眼睛都半眯了起来。

　　似乎变形术不只是改变外形，还能让中术者拥有被变形的动物的习性。洛萨将手移到了卡德加的下巴上给他轻轻挠，他不由自主就仰起了下巴，嘴巴微微张开，小巧的舌头露了出来——接着他的身体向一边倒去，露出了肚皮，他肚子上的毛是白色的，看上去就像上好的毛毯一般光滑柔软。

　　洛萨将手落在了他的肚子上，摸到了他的心跳——小狗的心跳很快，呼吸也比人要急促，然而最关键的是，卡德加的肚子凉凉的。洛萨养过动物，狗的体温很高，卡德加现在的体温显然不是一只正常的狗应该有的。

　　洛萨皱着眉说：“你怎么还是这么凉。”他拉开被子将卡德加裹在里面，看到卡德加正在不停颤抖。

　　洛萨看了看窗外。天已经很亮了，他该去暴风城的王宫了。原本他想要让卡德加穿好皮甲、带着武器跟他一起去王宫，洛萨会找个士兵来教他训练，然而现在他变成了一只小狗。卡德加还要多久才能恢复？洛萨对此一无所知。也许他可以抱着小狗去王宫，但万一在路上恢复了怎么办？小狗的体温很低，甚至比卡德加本身还要低，洛萨猜想也许是因为他没了衣服——他的毛也太短了，这根本不保暖。

　　洛萨站了起来，卡德加抬高了脑袋看着他。他的表情让洛萨几乎于心不忍，但他必须离开了，尽管他也不放心把还是一只小狗的卡德加独自留在家里。

　　“我得走了，”洛萨跑去厨房，找到一些面包和几片火腿，他把火腿夹在了面包里，放在盘子上，盘子就搁在卡德加床边的桌子上，然后他看着卡德加，非常无奈地叹了口气，“希望你吃饭的时候就已经恢复正常了。”

　　卡德加冲着他叫了几声，小狗的嗓音听起来脆生生的，满是对自己未知命运的恐惧。洛萨唯一能做的就只有摸他的脑袋，虽然他不知道卡德加的法术到底出了什么问题，但现在也只有相信他了。

　　“乖乖待着，我会回来的。”洛萨看着卡德加湿润的眼睛，他咬咬牙，走出了家门。

　　洛萨离开暴风城也不过一周有余，但他一回到王宫，门口的卫兵立刻对着他行了一个相当激动的军礼。洛萨朝着士兵点头，他走进王宫，目标是作战指挥室，只是他刚走到楼梯口，就被一个显然等候已久的身影挡住了去路。

　　“我必须得守在这里才能逮着你。”塔瑞亚微微仰起脖子，平静地看着洛萨。

　　洛萨停下了脚步，在看清塔瑞亚之后，开始回忆上一次见到她是什么时候。应该是上次把瓦里安王子从洛丹伦带回来的时候，他把王子交给了他的母亲，在那之后洛萨前往王宫就只顾着开会……他猜想着是否因为自己忽略了家人而惹得塔瑞亚不愉快，迟疑着问：“我……忘了什么事情吗？”

　　塔瑞亚叹了口气：“我担心你是不是真的忘了什么。你去赤脊山之前把卡德加给关起来了？”

　　有那么一瞬间，洛萨真的陷入了回忆之中——好像那已经是很久以前的一件事了，因为在那之后又发生了很多事情。这甚至提醒了他，他一直都没仔细问过卡德加到底是怎么跑出来的，不过从塔瑞亚的态度来看，大概这事儿塔瑞亚也帮了点忙。

　　“是你帮他逃出来的？”洛萨问，塔瑞亚摇了摇头，随即又露出了严肃的神情：“是瓦里安把他救出来的，他告诉瓦里安他去帮你了——洛萨，”塔瑞亚顿了顿，很明显，接下来的讲话将会是一场教育，洛萨年轻的时候没少被自己的亲妹妹这样数落过，他后背都开始发痒了，但他也只能继续乖乖地听着塔瑞亚说话，“你不应该这样做——你不能没有理由地囚禁别人，尤其在瓦里安的面前。你必须得做出好的表率。”

　　“……我有理由。”洛萨应付不来这样的塔瑞亚，他说话的时候视线移到了塔瑞亚背后的墙上，但他知道塔瑞亚的视线还瞪在自己脸上。

　　“什么理由？因为他没法保护自己？”

　　洛萨把视线移回到塔瑞亚的脸上，他有些吃惊：“他这么说的？”

　　塔瑞亚看着他，又叹了口气，没有理会洛萨的问题：“你没有理由，不然你不会把他囚禁在高塔上，而不是丢进大牢，”她说完这句，稍稍压低了声音说，“你对他是不是太苛刻了，洛萨。你在他这个年龄的时候做得都不一定有他好。他不是小孩子，也不是……”

　　塔瑞亚一副欲言又止的样子，洛萨立刻就猜到她没说完的话。他露出苦笑，垂下了自己的视线：“我从没把他当成小孩子。”

　　“是吗？”塔瑞亚摆出端庄的微笑，“那他人在哪儿呢？就你一个回来了吗？”

　　洛萨心里发起了慌，他把卡德加带回来了，但现在的卡德加可能不太乐意见人。他脸色僵硬地说：“他……在我家里休息。长途跋涉对法师来说有点辛苦。”

　　塔瑞亚的微笑终于变得鲜活起来，她点了点头说：“太好了，我得去看看他，瓦里安都有些想念他——”

　　“不，不不不，”洛萨打断了她，“长途跋涉对法师来说非常辛苦——不用去看他，真的不用了。他现在需要安静地休息，”在看到塔瑞亚露出怀疑的表情后，洛萨立刻补充，“我保证我把他全须全尾地带回来了。”

　　塔瑞亚盯着他，过了会儿说：“你的态度真可疑。”

　　“我没必要骗你，”洛萨毫不犹豫地说着谎，在看到瓦利斯从远处朝他走来时，他扶着塔瑞亚的肩膀，又对她说了一次，“别去打扰他休息，等他恢复了，我一定带他过来。”

　　洛萨说完就不得不走了，尽管一个人站在原地的塔瑞亚眉宇间还在怀疑他说的话。

　　暴风城的王后如果想做什么事情，那大概没人能拦得住，何况洛萨这种说话的方式只会让人更想一探究竟。洛萨刚进到作战指挥室时，心里还在担忧塔瑞亚肯定会跑去他家查看卡德加的情况——过去她可没少去洛萨家里，理由不外乎是关心尚且年幼的卡伦，而现在，她又把这种关心给延伸到了卡德加身上。

　　繁忙的工作是一种很好的健忘药，与各个国家的代理人开了一整天冗长的会议后洛萨只觉得头昏脑涨。他离开了王宫，天都已经黑透，这会儿他才开始察觉到一些不对劲：这一整天卡德加都没有出现。

　　洛萨急急忙忙地回家，打开门就大喊：“卡德加！”房间里极其安静，绝不是有人在家该有的样子，洛萨在房间里转了一圈，甚至连床底下都看了，但是在哪儿都没找到卡德加的身影。

　　卡德加不见了。洛萨不太愿意相信卡德加这是又跑了，毕竟他这回可没有任何逃走的理由了。他这是去哪儿了？让洛萨尤其在意的是，卡德加是以什么状态出去的？是一个法师，还是……一只小狗？

　　洛萨注意到两张床上各放着一条叠好的崭新毛毯，边缘光滑平整，中间还有用极细的暗线绣着的狮子，这精致的绣工显然出自王宫。

　　塔瑞亚果然来过了。

　　洛萨走的时候把卡德加——小狗放在了床上，现在床铺已经被整理过了。塔瑞亚也许知道些什么——洛萨立刻出门又往王宫跑去，现在还不太晚，但愿塔瑞亚还没休息。

　　洛萨回到王宫的时候遇上了正带着个侍女往寝宫走去的塔瑞亚，她换了轻简许多的长裙，外面罩着一条厚实的毛皮披风，神色看起来相当的疲惫。她看到洛萨返回王宫，立刻停下了脚步：“我以为你还是比较坚持住在自己家里。”

　　“是的，我……我看见你给我送了毯子，我想来向你表达一下感谢。”就连洛萨自己都不太相信自己说的话，但他硬着头皮说完了，看见塔瑞亚露出耐人寻味的表情。

　　“你真是吓到我了，洛萨。”塔瑞亚示意身后的侍女先走，洛萨看到侍女手里端着一个罐子，虽然盖着盖子，但洛萨能闻到隐隐约约的肉香，他突然有了一些不好的预感。

　　“等等，”他叫住侍女，侍女不明所以，看着洛萨又看着塔瑞亚，塔瑞亚等着洛萨的解释，洛萨指着罐子说，“夜间加餐？”

　　塔瑞亚笑了笑回答：“我正想和你说这件事情。我下午去你家的时候——”她停了停，看着洛萨，洛萨的心都跟着提到了嗓子眼，他猜想自己的脸上大概已经快要挂不住了，因为他看到了塔瑞亚的笑容突然透出了那种一切都尽在掌握的安然，“我看见你养的小狗躺在床边的地上，全身都快冻僵了。”

　　洛萨伸手抓住了塔瑞亚的手臂：“他在哪儿？”

　　塔瑞亚看了一眼抓着自己手臂的洛萨的手，稍稍转了个身往寝宫走去，洛萨赶忙跟了上去，塔瑞亚边走边说：“我都不知道你什么时候开始养狗了。”

　　“就在最近……”洛萨松开了手，“你把他带回来了？”

　　“我总不能看着它冻死吧。”塔瑞亚带着洛萨进了寝宫，穿过几条走廊，推开了浴室的门，房间里扑面而来的热气让洛萨一阵眩晕。

　　“再等一下，妈妈！”

　　洛萨看见爱达丽奥和瓦里安背对着门围在一个不大的木盆前，木盆里装满了热水，以及一只正在不停扑腾哀嚎的小狗。

　　洛萨几乎要晕厥了，他看见卡德加望向他的眼睛里在大喊救命。他竭力保持镇定走了进去，站在他的外甥和外甥女身后，清了清嗓子。

　　两个孩子听见声音转过身来，看到洛萨后都愣住了，还是爱达丽奥先站了起来，顺便拉了一下她的弟弟。

　　“舅舅，”爱达丽奥先开了口，“您的小狗冻坏了，我们想给它洗个热水澡会好一些。”

　　瓦里安一个劲儿地点头，可是手还不愿意离开他一直摸着的小狗的脑袋。

　　洛萨在两个孩子中间蹲下身去，用两只手抱住了扒在木盆边缘就快要坚持不住掉下去的卡德加，他在洛萨的手里瑟瑟发抖。洛萨看了眼身后站在门口的塔瑞亚，又看了看两个孩子，他们的视线都粘在小狗的身上，几乎没人在看洛萨。

　　“你们……做得很好，谢谢你们，”洛萨打断了他们对小狗的全情投入，“接下来就让我来接手吧，”他停了停，发现周围的人都没有离开的迹象，只能硬着头皮把话挑明，“我来帮他洗澡就行了。”

　　瓦里安有些失望地放开了手，然后他又不甘心地问：“那我们在旁边看着可以吗？”

　　“会弄湿衣服的，”洛萨坚决地说，“给他洗澡是个体力活。”

　　瓦里安似乎还想说什么，塔瑞亚在门口喊他们：“爱达丽奥，瓦里安，来吧，给你的舅舅和他的小狗一些独处的时间。”两个孩子听话地走了出去，一步三回头地盯着洛萨手中还在抖个不停的小狗，洛萨很感激地朝塔瑞亚微微点头，塔瑞亚笑了笑，在孩子们都走出去后，就把浴室门给关上了。

　　洛萨听见他们走远了，伸手摸了摸水温，就把卡德加往水里按。卡德加不停挣扎，洛萨皱着眉头说：“你是狗，狗不怕水的，等你的身体泡热了我马上帮你擦干——”

　　卡德加发出了短促尖锐的叫喊，小狗的声音在整间浴室里回荡，洛萨只能捏住他的嘴，扶正他的身体让他的脑袋露出在水面上，将他的身体浸泡在热水里。他抚摸着小狗的身体，小声安抚他：“水不会没过你的脖子的，别乱动就行了，在这儿等着，我去拿毛巾过来……”

　　他去取毛巾，就只是一个转身的功夫，洛萨听见背后传来哗哗水声。他迅速转回来，看见那个木盆变小了——全因为里面承载着的人的衬托。

　　盆里的小狗变回了卡德加，他半个身体泡在水里，从头到脚湿透了，正在不住地咳嗽着。浴盆里的水被挤出一大半，现在还在因为他的动作而不停有水洒出来。洛萨走到他边上想把他抱出浴盆，但卡德加此刻根本没法控制自己的身体，他伸出手抓着洛萨的肩膀，上半身的力道都压在了洛萨身上，洛萨使劲拽他，脚下却踩到了从浴盆里涌出来的水，他脚下一滑，拉着卡德加一起摔在了地上。

　　“噢……”洛萨躺在地上，他头晕眼花，这一下摔得不轻，尤其卡德加的重量还都压在了他身上。摔在他身上的卡德加努力撑起自己身体，只不过全部湿透的衣服牵制了他的行动力，离开热水后身上的热量也在迅速流失，那些湿衣服马上就变凉了，贴在身上让他冷得不住发抖。

　　卡德加剧烈的颤抖全都传到了洛萨的身上。他意识到发生了什么，扶着卡德加坐起来，开始帮他脱衣服。卡德加眼里全是惊恐，他连话都说不利索，还想要阻挠洛萨的动作，洛萨捏着他的脸说：“快脱了，不然真的要冻坏了。”

　　卡德加哆嗦着点头，自己也开始解衣服，脱干净之后洛萨用毛巾把他全身裹住了，一层不够又多裹了几层，直到卡德加的颤抖总算不至于把毛巾给抖下来。

　　洛萨擦了擦满头满脸的水——根本就分不清是汗水还是卡德加身上的水，他的腰和背隐隐作痛，大概是刚才摔到了。他拿了个矮凳过来，在卡德加面前坐下，现在他终于有时间审视这个年轻的法师了，他战战兢兢地缩在毛巾堆里，看起来就像一只刚被从水里捞起来的小狗。

　　洛萨问他：“怎么回事？我是说，你的变形术——这真的是变形术？”

　　卡德加点了点头，洛萨有点闹不明白这是他在点头还是他在发抖，他按住卡德加的肩膀，卡德加又点了一下头。

　　“这正常吗？这么久？”洛萨摸了摸卡德加的脸，他的头发里还在不停有水流下来，洛萨擦掉他眼睛附近的水，卡德加控制不住地眨眼，睫毛划过洛萨的指腹。

　　“不太，不太正常，”卡德加说着，声音里没什么底气，在看到洛萨的表情变得严峻之后，他立刻补充，“但我已经在恢复了，很快的，很快……就好。”

　　洛萨的手指慢慢移动到了卡德加的耳后，指尖插入发丝，轻轻摩挲。他还依稀记得卡德加是只小狗时那一身短毛的触感，特别轻柔地刮过掌心，密实又暖和。

　　“你是个小狗的时候很讨人喜欢。”洛萨回想起爱达丽奥和瓦里安粘在卡德加身上的视线，他们大概是爱死了这只小狗了，事实上就连他自己都很喜欢，虽然这只小狗一直都处于一种惊慌的状态里，但长着柔软皮毛的小动物——大概没人能抗拒。

　　“这不是……不是我的本意。”卡德加说完就抿住了嘴唇，看起来有些痛苦地垂下了脑袋。洛萨靠了过去，抚摸着他紧绷的嘴唇，忍不住靠近了吻他，卡德加的嘴唇仍旧在不住颤抖，洛萨只能把他紧紧抱在怀里，好一会儿之后，他总算平静了下来。

　　“不过如果要我选的话，”洛萨的食指轻轻从卡德加的眼角滑落到他的嘴角，“我觉得还是人更好一些。”

　　卡德加的脸渐渐红了起来——他的身体热了，皮肤表面都有了热度。洛萨喜欢这温度，这让他的掌心都充满了又麻又痒的触感，好像有一整队的蚂蚁列队走过。

　　洛萨的心里也跟着痒了起来——他受不了卡德加那种渴求的眼神，可能他自己都没感觉到那有多致命。洛萨抚摸的手势变得暧昧起来，卡德加甚至侧过脑袋去迎合他的手掌，然而卡德加身上披着的毛巾却让洛萨相当的发愁。

　　他们现在在王宫的浴室里，而且更重要的是，卡德加是以一只狗的身份来的，没人知道他现在在这儿。

　　洛萨看了看边上的湿衣服，有些苦恼地摇头：“你的衣服都湿了……等会儿你要怎么出去呢？”

　　卡德加愣了几秒：“……我可以烘干——”

　　“想都别想，”洛萨捂住了他的嘴，“未经我的允许，不得使用法术。”

　　卡德加在洛萨的手掌下艰难说话：“那我要怎么回去？”

　　洛萨想了想，说：“或许你可以……再把自己变成小狗？”

　　卡德加的脸上的血色一下子都褪光了。

　　*

　　这天晚上，爱达丽奥和瓦里安看到洛萨从浴室里走出来，身后还跟着穿着一身士兵制服的卡德加，因为不习惯，他一直在拉拽制服的领子。

　　爱达丽奥和瓦里安惊呆了，他们不记得卡德加是什么时候来的。洛萨跟他们打了招呼准备离开，瓦里安鼓起勇气问他：“舅舅，小狗去哪儿了？”

　　洛萨指了指身后捧着一大堆衣服的卡德加：“包在衣服里了。”

　　“不会憋坏吗？”

　　“不会的，我们有分寸。”

　　“但是……”瓦里安忍不住又问，“卡德加是什么时候来的？”

　　卡德加望向瓦里安，视线刚接触上，他就把脑袋转开了：“我……我传送过来的。”

　　“为什么？”

　　这问题看来不是很好回答，因为卡德加张开了嘴却说不出一个字。洛萨替他回答了：“他怕我不会给小狗洗澡。”

　　“可是——”

　　瓦里安还想问什么，是塔瑞亚将他打断了。她冲着两个孩子喊：“好了孩子们，该睡觉了，让你们的舅舅和卡德加快些回去吧。”

　　瓦里安和爱达丽奥只能依依不舍地和舅舅卡德加还有他们手里抱着的那只小狗告别——他们都期待着在不远的将来的某一天，还能和这只小狗一起玩耍。

　　洛萨对此心知肚明——

　　只怕他们要失望了。


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一点点肉渣……

　　洛萨和卡德加没有在闪金镇的前线哨所逗留太久。

　　新的瞭望塔没用几天就搭建完成了，比原来更高，塔底有梯子直通塔顶，顶部设有瞭望室，每天都会安排人在里面执勤。洛萨原先和图拉扬订立的信号是最简单的燃烟和旗语，所以塔顶安置着单筒望远镜，可以看到最近的联络站的瞭1望塔。卡德加提出可以使用更便捷直观的信号系统，事先制作燃烧筒，将复杂一些的信息用魔法封在里面，需要使用的时候，只要直接点燃对应的燃烧筒，即可释放出含有特殊图形的烽烟，几乎肉眼就可以看清这些烽烟所描绘的信息。

　　卡德加帮着制作了几个燃烧筒，但使用魔法封入信息的过程洛萨却绝不敢让他去做。所以最开始的几个燃烧筒只是在燃烟里掺了颜色，洛萨挑了一个点燃，在单筒望远镜里查看图拉扬那边的反应，他看到的是图拉扬握着旗子发愣。

　　洛萨派了人去赤脊山，把燃烧筒的情况传达给图拉扬。他看到比第一个联络站更远的地方也有燃烟飘起，知道图拉扬已经建成了新的联络站；信号从远处一级级传来，洛萨透过望远镜看到图拉扬那儿的旗手挥出的旗语代表的意思是“矮人”。看来他们已经和矮人接触上了，这让洛萨略略放下心来。

　　然而事情是永远做不完的——洛萨带着卡德加，马不停蹄地赶回了暴风城。卡德加回去是为了让身体尽快恢复，洛萨回去则是为了工作——回到王宫意味着要面对一大堆远比带兵出征更加复杂的问题。艾泽拉斯的统治者们为了联盟的事宜齐聚一堂，但直到现在，对人类联盟这个想法表露出真诚的支持的人，依然十分有限。矮人国王麦格尼·铜须，他出于对洛萨个人的信任，答应派出一些矮人勇士，但人数应该不会太多，而且洛萨推测多数应该是技术兵种——事实也确实如此。洛丹伦的国王泰瑞纳斯和吉尔尼斯的领主吉恩，这两位倒是明确表达了愿意加入人类联盟，并且会派出可观的兵力，供联盟总指挥洛萨调遣。洛丹伦和暴风城一直保持着密切而又友好的往来，两国的国王向来有着不错的私交，洛萨非常清楚泰瑞纳斯的为人，他是个好人，在知道了兽人大举入侵、莱恩为了拯救自己的国民不幸战死后，他毫不犹豫地站在了洛萨的边上。而吉恩，这位历来以固执、自傲、暴躁闻名于各国的领主，洛萨本以为会在他这儿吃尽闭门羹，却没想到竟是他第一个说出了参战意愿——洛萨甚至担心他是不是一时冲动，因为就连泰瑞纳斯也没有把参战的想法说得那么直接。

　　对所有其他国家的统治者来说，兽人都只是一个虚无的概念，他们没有见过这种可怕的生物，有些人毫不犹豫地表现出了对洛萨描述事实的怀疑，认为这是一种别有用心的夸大其词。这确实是一件很难说明的事情，但是，若真的等到兽人出现在其他国家的面前，那一切就都太晚了——兽人的目的非常明确，而且，他们有着为了达成这一目的而不惜一切代价的决心，和势必排除一切障碍的冷酷与残忍。若是不联合所有人的力量，面对这支恶魔一般的军队，实在很难有胜算——暴风城已经牺牲了好几支军团了，而那些全都是有着丰富作战经验的军团。

　　前些日子，洛萨依靠泰瑞纳斯的帮助，费了好大的功夫才将各个国家的统治者们都召集在了一起。他们开了几天的会，组了一个调查队随他去查看了巨大的黑暗之门和兽人留下的营地，经历了与巨魔的战斗后好不容易才死里逃生。然而回去后，等待洛萨的依然是没日没夜的会议，虽说比之前那些对他完全没有信任、纯粹扯皮的会议要显得真诚了一些，但大多数人考虑更多的依然还是自己国家的利益。洛萨有时候能够理解，有时候又完全不能理解，同样的一个议题反反复复折腾掉了大量时间，而就在这些在口舌之中被浪费掉的时间里，兽人早已找到了新的盟友，甚至找到了新的落脚点，为他们发起新的进攻做起了准备——这些想法折磨着洛萨，他实在不愿意再在会议大厅里浪费哪怕一分钟了。

　　会议结束了，统治者们都返回了自己的国家。他们中有些人留下了代理人，作为与联盟之间的联系——至少所有人达成了一项共识，那就是必须加强所有国家之间的联系。这件事情现在算是初见成效了，感谢光明大主教法奥对洛萨伸出的援手，他派来的年轻圣骑士图拉扬在信仰上没有那么的狂热，但处理洛萨交给他的事务倒是很得心应手，在洛萨返回暴风城的这段时间里，靠着他们接到的矮人工兵们的帮助，图拉扬已经把联络站建到了燃烧平原。

　　联络站很有用，这就好像将视线从暴风城伸展出去，可以看到更远距离的地方发生的事情。而那些发生在远方的事情又可以以最快的速度传递回暴风城，不再像以前，即便是最快的信使快马加鞭日夜兼程，传递一份信息也要好几天。

　　这些联络站确实发现了一些兽人留下的痕迹——那么多的兽人要生存，最快速的方法就是洗劫人类的村庄。遗憾的是当图拉扬他们发现时，那个处于赤脊山北麓的村庄里已经没几个活人留下来了。

　　联络站传送过来的信息言简意赅，看不出丝毫的情绪。不过洛萨猜想图拉扬肯定是又愤慨又难过，大概还恨不得自己领着人手去追兽人。但赤脊山脉太过宽广，图拉扬的人手也有限，目前为止，他尚未发现兽人的确切踪影。

　　去悲伤沼泽扫尾的卡洛斯回来了，他们在那儿看到了一些行军途中临时搭建、随后被迅速废弃的营地，除此之外便再也没有什么收获了。这些线索和图拉扬传回的消息拼凑在一起，可以得出一个很清晰的结论，兽人确实从黑色沼泽大举迁往了悲伤沼泽，与巨魔相遇，然后他们一起继续向北进发，到达了赤脊山，在这儿他们藏得很好，大概是得到了巨魔的指导，看起来，他们还有继续北上的趋势。

　　北面有什么？

　　洛萨看着图书馆里的地图皱眉，北面是燃烧平原，是黑石山，虽然那儿的环境被火山和熔岩弄得燥热不堪，但要是从那儿迂回，翻越并不怎么高的丘陵，正可以突袭处于黑石山西南侧的暴风城。那儿也是继续前往北方的必经之路，而且黑石山里还有丰富的矿藏，打造武器很需要这个。不过兽人和巨魔若是想要开采，估计矮人们应该不会轻易答应吧。

　　“你要去燃烧平原吗？”卡德加看着洛萨盯着燃烧平原已经有十分钟了，他很清楚洛萨这是要干什么，这和他自己上次盯着地图看简直如出一辙，洛萨的眼神都快把地图上的那个位置烧出个洞了。

　　洛萨把注意力从地图上移到了卡德加身上，年轻的法师正在看一本法师的传记，他的手边还堆着好几本书。洛萨严令禁止卡德加使用法术，但这禁令到什么时候才能结束，其实洛萨自己也不知道。卡德加现在使用法术的状态只能用可怕来形容，他不是不能正确念出咒文，而是他的力量失控了——这听起来好像不错，法术将会发挥几十上百倍的效果，但如果一直这样，他自身是否会被魔法吞噬？事实上，一直到现在，洛萨依然对发生在守护者之塔中的战斗的最后场面耿耿于怀。

　　那种绿色的、被称为邪能的东西……从麦迪文的身上喷涌而出，全部涌进了卡德加的身体里。那是一种力量吗？最后，那些仿佛源源不绝的能量从卡德加身上迸发开来，扩散到了整个卡拉赞，那些又是全部吗？会不会还有一些残留在卡德加身体里——使得他最终变得像麦迪文一样，被污染，被腐蚀，最后将不得不由洛萨亲手打倒他？洛萨反反复复地查看过卡德加的眼睛，他的眼睛里没有一丝绿色，这让洛萨安心了不少；但自从卡德加跑去守护者之塔又好不容易逃出来，在那之后就被无休无止的噩梦折磨、再也没法好好控制自己的法术，洛萨的这种担心又渐渐在他心里抬头了。

　　求证是一个可怕的过程，你根本不知道你探查到的真相最终会变成什么样的恶魔。洛萨选择了另一种方式，他不想去探究真相，至少目前不想，他禁止卡德加使用法术，似乎只要这样做了，就算他的身体里真的还残留有邪能，也绝不会跑出来为祸人间。

　　“洛萨？你在那儿吗？”卡德加走到洛萨面前，在他眼前挥了挥手。他的手摆到第三下的时候洛萨捏住了他的手腕：“你觉得我会去哪儿？”

　　卡德加说：“你的心已经飞过去了吧？燃烧平原。他们去那儿干什么呢？”

　　洛萨松开了卡德加的手，很耐心地给他解释一些法师可能会忽略的实际问题：“想象你是这样一支要抢夺地盘的军队，你会干什么？你要修建据点，你要扩军，你要粮草，你要切断敌人各个军团之间的联系——兽人刚出现时的据点黑色沼泽已经枯竭了，现在他们有巨魔帮忙，巨魔了解艾泽拉斯，在许多事上可以帮到兽人，但他们还会需要更多的兵力，他们要发展其他盟友，甚至，还有一种可能，兽人想要有第二个黑暗之门……”

　　卡德加露出震惊的表情：“他们没有帮手了——靠他们自己没法打开那个门。”

　　“巨魔里也有萨满，”洛萨耸了耸肩，“也许他们会搞出什么更可怕的仪式。”

　　卡德加陷入了沉默，显然他被洛萨说的这种可能性给吓到了，而这种可能性也并不是不可能——没人知道那个叫古尔丹的术士到底对打开黑暗之门的方法掌握到了什么程度，“没有帮手无法开门”的结论也只是建立在假设之上。兽人不会甘于在这片土地上自生自灭的，他们要活下去，动静只会越来越大。

　　洛萨留了些时间让卡德加消化刚才他说的话，接下去说的话大概是为了安慰卡德加：“我调了一支军团去黑石山，本来那儿不是我们的领地，派兵过去有些麻烦，不过你瞧，建立联盟正是为了解决这些问题。”

　　“我走过那条路，”卡德加终于从自己的可怕想象中回过神来，他定了定神，似乎是想让自己说接下来的话时不要太磕磕巴巴，“我，我听说，那里，那里有龙。”

　　“你怕龙吗？”

　　“我不知道。”

　　卡德加回答得很坦然。其实就算换洛萨自己，估计他也会回答不知道。虽然没几个人亲眼见过，但黑石山一代有龙的传闻一直长盛不衰——那种庞大的生物有着展开以后几乎能遮天蔽日的宽阔双翅，漆黑的身体里蕴含着可怕的力量，张开口喷出的火焰能将遇到的一切化为灰烬。想必在龙的眼里，其他生物大概都只是打个喷嚏就能弹走的蝼蚁。面对这种生物，如果说自己一点都不怕，恐怕是骗人的，但恐惧也并不是一种完全不好的情绪，适度的恐惧让人警惕，能够冷静下来去审时度势，而不是盲目冲锋，最后反而丢了性命。而且，反过来想想，如果龙对人类是一种威胁，那么对兽人也一样。

　　“你希望遇上龙吗？”

　　卡德加的眼睛亮了起来：“我从没见过活着的龙——”他的好奇心大概是一种本能，而这种本能可以一瞬间激活他的整个身体。看到他变得这么精神，洛萨的心情也高兴了起来，不过很快卡德加控制住了自己的情绪：“我们要去吗？黑石山。”

　　洛萨点头：“是的，我们，你和我，一起去……我们明天出发。我不想再跟在兽人的屁股后面了，所以这次我们要从这儿——”他指着地图上，暴风城东北方向的连绵丘陵说，“从这儿直接过去，希望我们能赶在他们前面。”

　　“明天。”卡德加重复了一遍，他盯着洛萨手指的方向，眼神看起来颇有些不安。他的腮帮子因为沉思而显得鼓鼓的，洛萨几乎要忍不住伸手去摸了，他的手抬了起来，挪到了卡德加的脸边上，最后他改变了注意，让手落在了卡德加的脑袋上——他的头发柔软又好闻，苹果香皂的味道随着洛萨手指的动作而被唤醒，洛萨出神地揉了一会儿，直到卡德加把视线移向了他。

　　“图拉扬也会过去的，”洛萨迅速地松开了手，装作刚才发生的一切都与他无关，“他会跟我们在黑石山附近会合。”

　　“谁？”卡德加认真想了想又说，“之前你在图书馆门前指教过的那个圣骑士吗？”

　　洛萨笑了起来：“我打赌你没见过圣骑士，他是个不错的年轻人，我觉得你会喜欢他的。噢，他好像也没接触过什么法师。”

　　洛萨说完这些，回头看了一眼书桌，卡德加的羽毛笔和墨水还摊在桌子上。他把手伸向了羽毛笔，卡德加看了好一会儿才意识到洛萨正在帮他收拾笔具，他这才赶忙自己也整理了起来，一边整理一边看了看窗外：“天都没黑，洛萨。”

　　“嗯。”

　　“你要用这个图书馆吗？”卡德加很诚恳地问道。

　　洛萨被这个问题给难住了，他看着理好了背包的卡德加，终于明白了他的疑惑在哪儿。洛萨摇了摇头说：“我不用。我让你理东西是让你跟我一起回家。”

　　“……什么？这么早？”

　　卡德加震惊的样子洛萨百看不厌——他们第一次见面时洛萨就见识过了，卡德加惊恐地睁大了眼睛，那让他的眼睛看上去圆溜溜的，像个警觉的小动物，眼神里还有一些让人会心软的东西。洛萨伸手到卡德加的肩膀，帮他抚平了衣服的褶皱，然后对他说：“我想和你一起吃晚饭，我们很久没有一起吃晚饭了吧。”

　　卡德加的脸腾地红了——圣光在上啊，洛萨忍不住忏悔起来，他都不知道自己说的话到底触到了卡德加的哪里。他们一起走出图书馆，走到王宫门口和卫兵道别，沿着不太热闹的街道慢慢往回走，路上洛萨还买了一些食材，一直到他们回到洛萨的家里，卡德加的脸还是红的。洛萨都有些心疼他的脸了，这一路走回来也花了不少时间，洛萨真担心卡德加的脸会被烧坏。

　　他们一起吃了饭，洛萨烧热水泡了个澡，他本想叫卡德加一起的，但生怕他又因为害羞而手足无措——尽管洛萨非常享受看他这样，但长途远行之前最好还是安静地休息，所以最后他只是让卡德加帮他加了热水。

　　他们休息得很早，考虑到明天一早就要出门，前去的地方也不怎么安全，需要打足十二分的精神。洛萨躺上床，看见卡德加很自觉地爬上小床躺平了，不觉哑然失笑，朝着他伸出了手，他探出上半身，手指一直向前延伸，最终碰到了卡德加的耳朵。

　　卡德加缩了缩脖子，避开了洛萨的手指，他转过头去，小声说：“晚安，洛萨。”

　　“晚安。”洛萨把手收了回来，指尖贴住了自己的嘴唇，然后闭上了眼睛。

　　他以为这一夜会飞快地过去，但多年的军旅生涯让洛萨很容易睡着，也很容易被惊醒。他很快就被一团身躯给弄醒了，卡德加钻到他的身边，小声说：“我……我很冷。”

　　天是越来越冷了，集市里新鲜蔬菜的价格上涨了，落叶彻底淹没了道路，用力吸气时，冰凉的空气鼓进肺里，凉意直接从心底浮起。但洛萨知道卡德加现在在撒谎——他的身体热乎乎的，终于不再是刚从卡拉赞回来时那样冰冷得好像失去了生气一样，只是他的这份体温选在此时此刻靠在洛萨的身上，却实在有些“不合时宜”。

　　洛萨伸出手抱住卡德加，手指轻轻挑开他的衣摆触到了他的皮肤，比隔着衣服更热，甚至有些粘手。

　　“我觉得你比我热多了。”

　　卡德加的身体缩在洛萨的怀里一动不动，过了好一会儿，久到洛萨以为他睡着了，他才犹犹豫豫地开口：“对不起，我怎么也控制不了……我……”

　　他的身体突然动了起来，紧紧贴住了洛萨的身体，鼓胀的下身撞在洛萨的小腹上。洛萨几乎是立刻就跟着硬了，但他克制着，把卡德加乱动的身体给压住了，就着从窗帘缝中透进来的夜色，试图看清楚卡德加的表情。

　　“我真的不太明白法师都在想些什么……”洛萨用一只手按住了卡德加的脸，在他的指缝间，卡德加的眼睛又睁得圆圆的，眼皮轻颤，眼角湿润，洛萨忍不住用拇指蹭了一下他的眼尾，卡德加的眼睛很快地眨了一下。

　　“你想干什么？嗯？”洛萨压低了自己的声音，他很难控制住自己，但他必须得控制住，在卡德加的面前，他总得做出表率——然而他抱着卡德加身体的手已经往下滑了，摸到了他的屁股，手掌覆盖上去，将他的腰臀向着自己的下身狠狠推了一把。

　　卡德加泄出他尽力克制的吐息，他的双腿微微分开，刚好落在洛萨的腿侧——这已经足够让洛萨变得更硬了。他头皮发麻，只能深深吸气，然后对卡德加说：“最好别这么做，卡德加。你肯定会后悔的，明天我们要骑狮鹫。”

　　卡德加的呼吸滞了滞，然后他发出痛苦的呻吟，然而洛萨实在弄不清楚他为何而痛苦。他分开的双腿慢慢合拢，但身体还依靠在洛萨的怀里，所以他只是夹紧了洛萨的大腿，这让他们的下身靠得更紧了。

　　洛萨在心里咒骂了一句，然后他褪下了两人的裤子，将两根硬热的阴茎握在了手里。卡德加惊喘了一声，当洛萨的手开始上下撸动，卡德加的音调立刻就变了，他的呼吸变得急促，好像奋力想要赶上洛萨手里的动作，但洛萨不会让他如愿，他一直在改变手里的力道，在底端的时候他还在轻挠根部，撸到顶端他便捏得很紧，好像要逼出所有的体液，卡德加的声音都跟着发紧了，洛萨靠过去吻他，他们吮咬着对方的嘴唇，把彼此肺里的空气都给挤压殆尽，最后只能气喘吁吁地分开——就连洛萨都觉得呼吸不畅起来。

　　他记得手里的动作，没有停止取悦卡德加和犒赏自己，他的另一只手摸到卡德加后面探了进去，卡德加的腰僵了一下，随后就慢慢随着洛萨的动作轻摇起来——洛萨用手指操弄着他，想象把自己的阴茎顶进去的滋味，光是想象就让他的呼吸粗重起来，他压下自己的腰让自己的身体嵌在卡德加的两腿之间，他甚至开始挺腰，让自己的阴茎几乎是抵在卡德加的双股之间摩擦。

　　这已经足够美妙了——卡德加的双手勾住了他的脖子，在他耳边小声叫着他的名字，事实上他根本没法正常地发声，所以他的声音更多的是气息涌入了洛萨的耳朵里，那气息灼热，几乎能烫伤他的耳膜，烧进他的脑袋里，所有清醒意识瞬间被烧成了灰，化在了从他头上和身上滑落的汗水里。

　　卡德加在他的手里射了，伴随着一声压在洛萨胸口的惊叫，接着是洛萨自己，他的精液溅在卡德加的身上，有些甚至洒落在卡德加胸口的衣服上。洛萨一清醒过来就后悔了，他们明天就要出发，没时间收拾这件衣服了，他真应该把卡德加的衣服脱光再和他做的——

　　不，这不行。如果真的脱光了，事情大概真的会发展到无法控制的地步。

　　洛萨听到卡德加在他怀里一个劲儿地喘气，其实他自己也是，一时半会儿间他们都没法动弹，好像身体的其他部分都脱离了头脑的控制，成了无用的部件，只能瘫软在床上。过了好久，洛萨才懒洋洋地爬起身，拿了干布把两人擦干净，然后重新倒在床上，用臂弯搂住卡德加的肩膀，贴着他的耳朵说：“你这样很危险啊，小伙子。”

　　“……真抱歉。”

　　“抱歉什么？弄脏了衣服的是我啊。”

　　卡德加说了些什么，太轻了，洛萨捧着他的脸问他：“你说什么？”

　　“我……”卡德加发出了一个干涩的音，然后他闭上眼睛低下了脑袋，“我想的要命……”

　　“什么？”

　　卡德加低声说着，好像喃喃自语一般：“你碰我的感觉……我想的要命。我不该这样的……不该这样……但我根本睡不着，我……我一直在听你呼吸的声音。”

　　“啧……”洛萨摸了摸自己的额头，“我打呼了？吵到你了？”

　　“不不，没有，不是……不是那样，”卡德加慌张地解释，他的脸贴到了洛萨的胸骨上，蹭了几下——这动作让洛萨后腰发痒，他按住卡德加的脑袋，卡德加终于不再乱动了，他让自己的声音闷在洛萨的胸口，“我只是……我睡不着。你在边上，我怎么也睡不着——不是说你吵到我，唔……或许看起来是这样，但不是那个意思——”

　　“你心神不宁对不对。”洛萨的手贴在卡德加的心口，他的心跳得很快，就像他表现出来的一样慌张。卡德加抬头看了洛萨一眼，张开嘴想说什么，但又迅速低下了头。

　　就是这么回事。这没什么可解释的，就是这样一回事。洛萨想把卡德加用力搂住，但最终他没有这么做，只是在他的脑袋上用力亲了一下。

　　“你瞧，”洛萨说，声音里有些疲惫，但依然很有耐心，“肯瑞托做了多不人道的事情。”

　　“……什么？”卡德加依然没有抬头，洛萨轻轻抬腰往前挺了两下，挤压着卡德加的身体，在他有些后怕地缩起身体时停下了动作，笑出了声。

　　“禁欲多不好。禁欲的结果就是放开之后都不知道怎么克制了。”

　　卡德加的身体似乎比刚才更热了。洛萨抚摸着他的头颈和背脊，为了明天的飞行，还是克制一下吧。


	17. Chapter 16

　　阔别已久的飞行让卡德加的心情有些忐忑。

　　上一次他随着洛萨搭乘狮鹫从洛丹伦回来，真要算时间的话好像也没有过去太久。但在那之后发生了太多事情，时间便也被拉长了，记忆里被更多新的内容塞满，关于狮鹫的那些部分倒是被压在了最下面。

　　卡德加跟着洛萨骑过几次狮鹫，他也有过那么一次机会，独自骑着狮鹫去往肯瑞托。那会儿他的头脑里被紧张的情绪给占据了，压根儿就忘了自己对于骑狮鹫并不是很在行。事后洛萨费心教过他，但他觉得自己还是更喜欢脚踏实地的感觉。

　　天刚亮的时候他们就起床了，因为洛萨坚持必须为这顿早餐煮点热乎的东西，不然怕是支撑不住之后的飞行。他煮了小麦粥，在卡德加的粥上铺满了干果，卡德加只能委婉地向他表达粥有些太甜了。之后他们打点行装，洛萨强迫卡德加穿上一件兔毛夹袄，这是塔瑞亚以前送来给卡伦的，不过卡伦穿的次数很少，因为他更喜欢穿军队发给他的制服。

　　洛萨帮卡德加理好领子，看着他，陷入了一种旁人难以介入的情绪之中。卡伦的个头和卡德加差不多，他不太乐意穿这个，总觉得这会让他跟别的士兵不一样，所以洛萨也根本没给他整理过衣领。至于卡德加，他看上去好像也有点不乐意，但他至少还默默忍着，只是被洛萨的视线看久了，他终于还是忍不住问了出来：“这是……你的衣服吗？”

　　“是卡伦的。”洛萨没打算隐瞒。

　　卡德加好像有些吃惊，他抓着衣领一边解开一边说：“我不能穿您儿子的衣服……这不合适。”

　　这反应也在洛萨的意料之中——自从他失去了卡伦，他周围的所有人对于提到他儿子这件事都变得小心翼翼，好像他是个脆弱的不讲理的父亲，涉及到自己儿子的任何事情都会让他变得情绪失控。洛萨立刻拉住了卡德加的手，阻止了他的动作，他重新把衣领整理好，对他说：“没有什么不合适的。这衣服只有穿了才有价值。”

　　卡德加没有再脱夹袄，两个人互相较劲就没完没了了，何况这件事也没到触及底线的程度——他抚平了翻开的领口露出的兔毛，然后把自己的斗篷给披在了身上。

　　他们出门的时候街上依旧安静，就连商贩都还没开始一天的生意。雾气沉甸甸地灌满了街道，洛萨在其中撕开缺口走过去，卡德加得迅速跟上，不然雾气会迅速补上刚才的缺口。他们到了王宫，门口站岗的士兵显然已经知道洛萨一早就会来，立刻立正并且端正地行了礼。他们一早来王宫是因为狮鹫在这儿，专职的饲养员将狮鹫牵了出来，洛萨骑了上去，示意卡德加也赶快坐在他身后，卡德加爬上去后，两手虚抓着洛萨的腰。

　　洛萨把他的手往前拉了一下：“抱紧点。”

　　卡德加只能照着洛萨的意思紧紧抱着他的腰。他的胸膛贴住了洛萨的后背，就算隔着好几层布料，都能清晰地感觉到对方的体温。

　　洛萨牵引缰绳，狮鹫发出短促的尖啸，随后迅速扇动翅膀，飞了起来。王宫在脚下很快地缩小，随着洛萨拉动缰绳，狮鹫朝着他们的目的地的方向飞了过去。

　　天上确实比地面冷多了，狮鹫快速飞行的时候，冷冽的风扫过身体，就像被狮鹫用硬实的羽翅拍在身上。卡德加忍不住把洛萨抱得更紧，他从洛萨身后歪过脑袋看他，洛萨好像没感觉到寒冷，他还是保持着刚骑上狮鹫时的姿势，面色如常地把控着方向。

　　卡德加在他耳边问他：“你不冷吗？”他不得不大声喊出自己的问题，高空的大风把他的声音都给吹散了。

　　“习惯了就好！”洛萨也大声地喊了回来。

　　“怎么习惯？”

　　“经常飞行，多吃东西，还有，一天都不放松地坚持身体训练！”

　　他最后那句话说得格外慢又响亮，说完还扭头回来，冲着卡德加眨了一下眼睛。卡德加知道自己这是又落入了洛萨的圈套，但他对这个倒是已经习惯了——他甚至笑了起来，低下头，轻轻用额头蹭了洛萨的额头一下。

　　暴风城朝他们身后退去，狮鹫向着东北方飞行，越过了北郡山谷，掠过森林一隅。洛萨低头查看脚下，卡德加也学着他的样子往下看，脚下的艾尔文森林枝繁叶茂，但从他们的高度也几乎只能看到树冠。

　　卡德加猜想洛萨大概是在观察先行派出的军团的行军情况，他尝试着仔细查看，这可太不容易了，暴风城的士兵们受过严格的训练又有着丰富的作战经验，就算一整个军团出动，他们的行军依然是安静而又有序的，从高空中要想看到穿行于繁茂的树林下的暴风城军队，大概也需要相当的观察力。卡德加偷偷瞄了几眼洛萨，看到他盯着哪里，自己便也向哪里看，他看见树枝随风摇晃，但实在看不出这动静究竟是什么引起的。

　　“你在看什么？”洛萨先开口问卡德加。

　　“我想看看你前几天派出去的军团……”

　　“你低估了行军的速度了，卡德加，”洛萨指着前面的丘陵，“他们应该已经走到前面去了。我们快一些，也许下午能赶上他们。”

　　狮鹫飞到了丘陵之上，洛萨仍旧在观察下方。这片丘陵始于暴风城的脚下，严格地说，暴风城正是建在一片平缓的高地上，高地延伸出去，渐渐被时光切割成高低不平的样子。这里的视野比起树林要开阔了不少，但卡德加看了一会儿，还是没看出什么。

　　他问洛萨：“你从刚才开始都在看什么？”

　　洛萨说：“我在看兽人会从哪儿冒出来。”

　　卡德加心里一惊，丘陵地形没有隐蔽，但是易于急行军，他见到过兽人，他们的身躯比人类高大太多，想必行走的速度也更快，何况他们还有那种巨大的狼作为坐骑，如果就如同他们推断的，兽人去往了黑石山，那么他们花不了多少时间，就能越过丘陵，杀到暴风城下。

　　丘陵之间有几条山谷，有暴风城的士兵在此设卡，不过对于兽人来说，这些关卡大概薄弱得不值一哂。洛萨有些焦虑，他恨不得和兽人来一场硬碰硬的正面交锋，但暴风城的兵力终究有限，而兽人的行踪，他们至今还未完全掌握。

　　洛萨用脚后跟轻踢狮鹫的身体，狮鹫的脖子向前伸，身体拉长，加快了飞行的速度。卡德加没法再看脚下的风光，只能紧紧抱住洛萨，感受着寒风撞在脸上，渐渐地脸都麻木了。

　　下午的时候他们越过了丘陵，连带着超过了即将也要跨过丘陵的军团，到达了燃烧平原。从高空望去可以看得更清楚，燃烧平原的土地显现出与暴风城周边截然不同的样子，因为火山和地热的关系，这里的土地呈现出更深的黑色，但这黑色与兽人营地那种枯竭的黑色又有着天差地别的不同。洛萨抓着狮鹫的缰绳在天空中盘旋了几圈，最后他找到了图拉扬建立的联络站，便牵引着狮鹫向下飞去。

　　狮鹫伸出四肢，踩在地上，一边仰起头叫了一声，一边缓慢地扑扇了几下翅膀后收起，在原地站定。洛萨先滑下狮鹫的背脊，随后他把手伸向卡德加，卡德加没有去拉洛萨的手，他抬起腿学着洛萨的样子，顺着狮鹫身上的羽毛滑了下来。

　　一个年轻的骑士向他们走了过来，骑士冲着洛萨行礼：“长官，你来得真快……”他话说了一半才注意到正在洛萨身后安抚狮鹫的卡德加，“这位是……”

　　“卡德加，这是图拉扬，”洛萨转身向卡德加介绍图拉扬，然后又拉着卡德加走到图拉扬面前，“这是卡德加，他是个，嗯，法师。”

　　图拉扬惊讶得睁大了眼睛，几乎就要到了让人觉得失礼的程度了，这反倒让卡德加好奇起来，想知道在这个圣骑士的心里，法师到底是个什么样的形象。卡德加先把手伸了过去：“见到你很荣幸。”

　　图拉扬回过神来，握住了卡德加的手，小心翼翼地，好像握着什么贵重的东西一样：“我也很荣幸，卡德加先生。”

　　在他们到达之后没多久，暴风城的军人们也赶到了联络站的位置，所有人都忙碌起来，搭建营地，构建防御工事。在这期间，卡德加先从让图拉扬不要称呼他“卡德加先生”这一点开始努力。这起了一些效果，图拉扬终于意识到他们的年龄其实差不多，在他们坐在一起吃完了晚饭后，大概是为了弥补自己先前的失礼，图拉扬还特地给卡德加泡了一杯宁神茶。

　　燃烧平原的白天气温比别处要热，但是因为植被较少，热量不容易留存到晚上，夜里的温度反而低得厉害。到了晚上，值班人员得抱着厚厚的毯子去瞭望塔守夜，洛萨因为还有事情要和图拉扬讨论，所以他和卡德加没有住在军团的临时指挥所，而是住到了联络站里。在这儿床显然还是太奢侈了，目前所有人都打地铺——好在这联络站的屋子本来也只有图拉扬和另一个士兵住着，加上两个人的地铺空间还是足够的。

　　洛萨询问了图拉扬这些天的收获，几乎可以说一无所获。矮人工兵被图拉扬派去另一片区域搭建新的联络站了，有限的人手让图拉扬无法派出更多的人进行更深入的搜查，所以他们还是以守着当前的据点为主。

　　夜色渐深，晚上出去调查情况显然不现实，一切都得等第二天的太阳升起后才能进行。洛萨和卡德加一起在地上铺好铺盖，和衣躺在了地上。卡德加的边上就是图拉扬，年轻的圣骑士仰躺着望着房顶，表情看起来有一些严峻。

　　卡德加看了看躺在自己另一边的洛萨，他闭着眼睛，呼吸声听起来平缓安宁。卡德加回想起下午和图拉扬刚见面时候的情景，突然想到一种可能：也许是洛萨向图拉扬灌输了一些奇怪的关于法师的看法。这可一点都不意外，卡德加永远不会忘记第一次和洛萨见面的时候他是怎样向自己表达敌意的，虽然那已经是挺久之前的事情了，而且现在回想起来，更多的是让卡德加觉得好笑。

　　卡德加轻轻拍了拍图拉扬，小声问他：“能问你一个问题吗？”

　　“什么？请说。”图拉扬的态度简直可以用端正来形容，这让卡德加心里有了一丝愧疚——也许他不该折腾这个虔诚的圣骑士，其实这个问题他完全可以问边上的洛萨——但他听见洛萨的身体微微移动的声音，显然洛萨也没睡着，而且他把身体也转向了他这边。

　　这说明洛萨也在听。卡德加决定把这个问题问完。

　　“你下午见到我的时候为什么那么惊讶？”

　　图拉扬张开了嘴，但是一时半会儿没有发出任何声音。他陷入了思考，思考到底该怎么回答这个问题，而卡德加听见洛萨开始扭动身体——很好，他猜对了。看起来这件事和洛萨绝对有关。

　　图拉扬斟酌了很久才开口：“我只是有些意外……我没想到你这么年轻，已经是一位法师了。我以为法师都是上了年纪长着大胡子，比较严肃的……那种。”

　　图拉扬大概没有说出真相，因为卡德加听到了洛萨轻微的咳嗽声。不过如果卡德加想要知道真相的话，大可以直接去问问洛萨到底都是怎么说他的，现在他并不想难为图拉扬，所以他也没有追问下去：“嗯，我想万事万物变老都是需要一个过程的……”说完这句让他回想起了那个可怕的噩梦，卡德加一下子噤了声，过了一会儿，才继续说，“你是什么时候成为圣骑士的？”

　　“我最初是个牧师，14岁的时候进入圣骑士学院。”图拉扬说这段话的时候有些羞涩，似乎是觉得自己的过往普通到没什么可提的。不过正如洛萨先前所说，图拉扬确实是卡德加接触到的第一个圣骑士，他对这个职业所抱有的好奇是绝不会亚于图拉扬对法师的——基本上，只要是卡德加不知道的事情，他都想了解。

　　“圣骑士学院在哪儿？”

　　“在洛丹伦，我从小在洛丹伦长大，”说到自己的故乡，图拉扬显得很是自豪，然后又有些不好意思地小声说，“说句实话，这次是我第一次出远门。”

　　“真巧啊，”卡德加说，躺平了身体轻轻叹了口气，“这也是我第一次出远门……唔，也许是第二次，但要说自愿的话——那还是第一次。”

　　“你是指离开达拉然吗？那个漂浮都市。”很显然，图拉扬对这片与众不同的土地也充满了好奇，他的声调都因此变得有些欢快了起来。

　　卡德加点了点头：“我也没想到我能走这么远。”

　　“离开家不太好受吧。”

　　“什么？不，达拉然不是我家。”

　　“呃？”图拉扬尴尬地发出了微弱的低呼，然后他问，“冒昧问一下，你是哪里人，卡德加？”

　　“洛丹伦，”卡德加都能猜到图拉扬听到这个答案后露出的惊讶，“意外吗？我们是同乡哦。”

　　过了好一会儿，图拉扬才开口说：“没想到。我应该想到的，你的口音还能听出来一些……”

　　“还能听出来？我自己都不太记得了……我6岁就去达拉然了，你现在让我回去洛丹伦我都想不起来我家在哪儿了。”这是卡德加第二次和人谈起自己的过往，上一次的交谈对象还是半兽人女孩迦罗娜，虽然洛萨在旁边全都听了去——这次洛萨也在旁边听着，这可真是惊人的巧合。

　　卡德加听见洛萨在边上发出了一些悉悉索索的声音，没多久他就察觉到洛萨把他的手握在了自己的手心里。他轻轻握紧，手指插到卡德加的指缝间，与他的手扣在了一起。洛萨应该是想安慰卡德加，因为他提到了自小离家的事情。但这种事情真的会让人伤感吗？其实也不一定。卡德加对家的记忆已经非常淡了，毕竟去了达拉然后他就再也没有回过家、见过家人，他将几乎所有的精力都投入到了对魔法的学习之中——思乡之情是一种负累，会影响他的学习，而且，那种情绪根本无法改变任何事情。

　　法师做事似乎很容易走极端，卡德加离开洛丹伦后就再也没有回去过，现在他离开了达拉然，也是下定决心再也不会回到那儿去。不过，在前不久的战事中，他曾有一次，回肯瑞托向他过去的老师们讨教关于守护者的一些问题。

　　那会儿他还是骑着狮鹫去的，在那之后，那些老家伙们终于将传送术教授给他——从那以后卡德加就一直在想，在他于达拉然求学的11年里，没有一个老师教过他传送术，也没有一本他能接触到的教材上面记载过传送术——这一定是他们为了把小孩子们都牢牢困在漂浮都市达拉然而制定的邪恶策略。

　　房间里一阵沉默，又过了一会儿，图拉扬问：“那你现在……住在哪儿？”

　　现在轮到卡德加尴尬了，他突然意识到他现在其实是无家可归的——他到暴风城后，住过兵营，牢房，旅店，甚至还在王宫住过几个晚上，而现在，他住在洛萨家里——他不认为这是一个可以毫不在意地说出口的答案。

　　“我在暴风城……稍作停留……”

　　“他住在我家里。”洛萨打断了卡德加的支支吾吾，他回答的态度倒是毫不在意。严格来说，他是唯一一个可以毫不在意说出这个答案的人，尽管这依然让卡德加的脸烧了起来——卡德加这会儿无比庆幸这是在一个漆黑的室内，没人会看到他的脸色。

　　“真的吗？”图拉扬吃惊地喊了一声，“我，我真没想到……长官你还没睡。”

　　“不欢迎我聊天吗？”洛萨在反问的末尾好像哼了一声，这让图拉扬的声音紧张起来：“欢迎，很欢迎。”

　　“你没想到什么？没想到我会收留法师是吗？”

　　“……是的。”

　　“你不能让重要的人一直住在旅店里。”洛萨说完这句话，捏了捏握着的卡德加的手。

　　卡德加慌不择言地辩解：“我没什么重要的……”

　　“你很重要，”洛萨下了结语，没有留下任何辩驳的余地，他翻了个身，转向卡德加，望着他说，“不过现在我们有更重要的事情要做。你们两个都闭上嘴，立刻，马上，给我乖乖睡觉。”

　　卡德加不敢把头往边上转分毫。这可真是难捱的一晚上。


	18. Chapter 17

　　卡德加早晨起来洗脸的时候，天色还是铁青的。清晨的风寒冷而又锐利，卡德加冷得只能捂紧了领口。他庆幸洛萨给了自己这件兔毛夹袄，不然他大概会被燃烧平原极度寒冷的夜晚给冻成冰雕。

　　也许等太阳出来就好了，不过他们必须得赶在太阳彻底升上天空之前出发。洛萨坚持认为兽人已经到了这里，正躲在什么地方休养生息，好为接下来的进攻做准备，他想要尽早地找到兽人的行踪，哪怕早一秒钟也好。

　　洛萨的坚持并不是毫无根据的，赤脊山北麓那个被兽人几乎屠戮殆尽的村庄里留下了几个活口，那些活下来的人说来袭击他们的正是巨魔和另一种魁梧恐怖的绿皮生物。那些怪物数量巨大，几乎从整个村子上侵轧而过，洗劫了村子里所有的吃的，还带走了很多布匹衣物，和更多人的生命。图拉扬在村庄所处的位置附近建立了一个联络站，那儿正是燃烧平原与赤脊山之间的要道，在燃烧平原落脚后，他试着探索了一下燃烧平原，虽然人手有限让他收获寥寥，但村庄附近的联络站至今都没有受到冲击——所以那些兽人要不就是突袭了一下村庄之后迅速退回了赤脊山，要不就是进到了燃烧平原腹地。

　　洛萨留了一半的士兵在营地待命，剩下的一半由他带领着出发。他们的目的地是黑石山，这里一直都是重要的战略要地，处于燃烧平原的制高点、出产特殊的矿石，巨魔很清楚这事，很难想象兽人若是到了这里会放过这座山。

　　狮鹫昨天就被洛萨送回去了，燃烧平原夜里太冷白天又太热，过大的温差会让狮鹫暴躁不安。所以今天他们只能骑步混行，在清晨就出了营地，朝着黑石山的方向奔去。

　　卡德加很担心他们这么多人出发闹出来的动静会轻易地被兽人发现，洛萨倒是一点不在意：“如果他们有探子，那我们昨天到这儿之后他们就应该已经知道了。刚开始的时候我们不知道他们是什么，一直处于被动的状态，但现在，既然我们已经知道他们是什么东西，暴风城的小伙子们也都知道该怎么和他们作战，而且我们还有盟友……”

　　“盟友，”卡德加重复了一遍，“联盟的那些盟友吗？”

　　“当然。”

　　卡德加没资格出席多数的战略会议，但是他还是能从洛萨的脸上看出他这一天的会议是不是足够愉快——显然，大多数时间他的脸上都写满了“不愉快”，所以卡德加认为，联盟的进展相当不顺利应该是个合理的推测。如果所有国家都爽气地出人出力，那洛萨大概一早就杀向兽人了，而不是构筑防御工事，派遣侦察兵探寻兽人位置，还煞费苦心地建立起可以快速传递信息的联络站来。

　　事实上，有一件事卡德加一直没有想明白，那就是兽人为什么隐藏行踪，几乎一直都没露面。兽人们刚到艾泽拉斯的时候可是显眼得很，四处烧杀抢掠，巴不得这儿的原住民们早点知道他们的存在。但现在他们简直可以用悄无声息来形容，卡德加想不通他们为什么这么做，是他们不够强壮吗？他们的身躯是人类的几倍大，一个兽人的手掌可以轻易盖满卡德加的胸膛，他们的力量很强，战斗起来极其勇猛，甚至可以用可怖来形容，他们的数量也很多，虽然从麦迪文那个被中止的召唤术来看，原本应该还要再召唤过来更多的兽人的，但只是目前的这些，已经足够让暴风城的军士们应付得焦头烂额了。

　　“洛萨，”卡德加喊了一声，他觉得有必要弄清楚自己心里的这些疑问，“那些兽人为什么不大举进攻？”

　　洛萨没有立刻回答，而是转向图拉扬，问他：“你觉得呢，图拉扬？虽然你还没见过他们，不妨来推断一下原因。”

　　图拉扬没料到洛萨突然把问题抛给了他，他紧张得拉住了缰绳，他的坐骑发出了不满的呼噜声。

　　“我觉得……”图拉扬抬起左手挠了挠右边的额角，“迟迟不进攻，可能是因为对地形不熟悉，感受到了战力的差距，补给跟不上，或者是……呃，他们压根儿就……不想进攻？”

　　洛萨点了点头：“他们确实对地形不熟悉，但他们现在有巨魔相助，可以一路从黑色沼泽走到这里……兽人的战斗力非常强悍，战力差距也许是我们应当考虑的问题，还有什么？补给是吗？嗯，这是个问题，不过补给跟不上的前提是，有补给基地——而他们没有，他们都是直接用抢的。”

　　洛萨说完这句的时候神色看起来颇为阴沉，显然是想到了被兽人毁掉的那些村子。这种情绪迅速传递到了所有人中间，没有人再说话了，默默赶了一阵的路，最后还是图拉扬先打破了这沉默：“兽人没有地盘，所以他们要找个地方立足，是吗？但是……他们为什么选择这里？从目前得到的所有情报来看，燃烧平原是他们唯一的目标了，黑石山是个战略要点没错，但这里真的适合生存吗？”

　　“我想你找到问题核心了，图拉扬，这也是我想知道的，”洛萨的眼睛亮了起来，“他们为什么隐匿行踪到这里来？所有人都有点自己的图谋，他们到这里来，必定是有所图——而对于他们图谋的，我想赌一把——我赌黑石山就是他们的目标。”

　　洛萨说，每个人都图谋着什么，卡德加对这个倒是很清楚。他参加过为数不多的联盟会议，就连他这种对政治一窍不通的人，都能看出每个人都在为自己的国家或是组织做着打算。这本无可厚非，每个国家都有那么多的国民要养活，大家的地位也均等，没有理由一定要听从谁的。普罗德摩尔将军希望能将兽人在陆地上堵死，让他们没法接触水路，这样库尔提拉斯就安全了；大法师安东尼达斯认为应当将法师作为一种非常有用的力量安置到所有的军队里，当然这样也就能让他第一时间掌握几乎所有的信息；至于洛萨，他要拯救自己的国家，拯救这片被入侵的大陆，但卡德加知道，他内心深处的复仇的念头，很有可能才是支撑着他做这一切的根本原因。

　　最终，对这个问题的思考转到了卡德加自己身上。

　　他想着自己的初衷——他图谋的是什么？

　　一开始是对所有被禁止做的事情的好奇，他想要研究从黑暗力量之中诞生的魔法，因为不了解是没法抵御的。他自己都想不到他对学术的沉迷竟到了如此地步，他发现了邪能的踪影，他追踪它们，试图研究它们，而由此引出的所有事件，几乎是他一个人无法承受的。

　　这件事情，或者说这些事情，远远超过他过去所学的所有知识的累加。那不是一件能被轻易解决的事情，好比肚子饿了吃东西填饱了就好，困了只要闭上眼睛睡觉就好……世界被撕开了一个口子，不属于这里的兽人到了这里，兽人的世界已经濒临毁灭，所以他们来这儿就是为了活下去——显然，他们没有与艾泽拉斯的原住民们坐下来谈谈的打算，何况被入侵了家园的主人也绝不愿真的把自己的地盘割让给入侵者。双方会爆发战争，必定会争个你死我活，这件事情以他一己之力根本没办法解决，不，没有任何人敢妄言自己能解决这些事情，就算他们阻止了麦迪文暂且将黑暗之门关上了，但兽人已经来了，他们绝不会一眨眼就消失。

　　这样的思考让卡德加很是低落，他非但没想出来自己图谋的究竟是什么——这一点让他尤其彷徨，而且由此导向的现实更让他沮丧。他在马背上极为沉默，沉默到洛萨都察觉到了他的不对劲儿，他特地放慢了速度走到卡德加边上，伸出手推了他一下：“你心事很重啊，卡德加。在想什么？”

　　卡德加扭过头看了看洛萨，然后迅速又把视线垂落到了他的马鞍上。他抓着缰绳但好像已经忘了自己的手在哪儿了，脑袋里一个劲儿翻腾的念头终于被他努力压下，回到了眼下他们最需要在意的问题上：“我在想兽人会藏在哪儿……”

　　“想出来了吗？”

　　“……没有，来得太匆忙了，我还没看过这个地区的地图。”

　　洛萨的手突然伸到了卡德加的面前，捏着他的下巴把他的脸给抬了起来：“根本不需要看地图。看到前面了吗？黑石山就要到了。”

　　卡德加离开肯瑞托后一路追着邪能的踪迹，他搭了一个商队的车穿过了燃烧平原。在车上他听那些商人聊天，从最近商品的价格波动到黑石山的龙的传闻，商人们对龙牙龙鳞之类的东西表现出了极大的向往与遗憾。卡德加对燃烧平原和黑石山的所有印象都是在大篷车内得来的，他们白天赶路的时候，太阳晒在车篷顶上，热量毫不留情地穿透篷布在车内挤得满满当当几乎要让人发疯，卡德加只能躲在角落里偷偷搓个冰箭，拿在手里或是捂在脸上，然而不多时那冰箭就化成冰块，迅速成为了一滩水。他那时只有一个念头，就是快些离开这个鬼地方，那时绝对想象不到会有这样的一天，他会追着兽人又跑到了这里来。

　　他看着远处的黑石山，得名于它的造型和颜色，这座雄壮的火山似乎是陷入了沉睡之中，不知道多少年前喷涌而出的熔岩在山上凝固，流淌形成的固态河流将山体分割成大块的石头。随着他们的逐渐靠近，体感也越来越热了，卡德加很难分辨到底是火山地热的原因，还是单纯因为他们已经行军了一个上午了，这温度实在让人难以和清晨刮在脸上的寒风联系在一起。

　　洛萨在一处怪石后停下了脚步，示意士兵们暂且扎营，留下了图拉扬，随后洛萨挑选了十几个士兵，加上卡德加，他们放弃骑马，继续向着黑石山的方向步行前进。

　　依照洛萨的想法，最糟的情况，那就是兽人已经查知了他们的部队到来。不过半个军团的目标很大，十多人小队的目标就小得多了，就算燃烧平原没什么植物，他们在丘陵和乱石间穿梭，要发现他们也不是易事。

　　卡德加把夹袄给脱了，洛萨塞进了自己的背包里。路石崎岖，卡德加头一次觉得法师的鞋子是那么的不好走路，他费了很大劲儿才跟上了其他士兵和洛萨的步伐。

　　洛萨的目的很简单，调查黑石山周围，如果没有发现兽人的踪影，那么就拿下高地，接应山下的半个军团，就在黑石山建立阵地。如果兽人确实在这里，那么他们也不会孤单——洛萨说他们的盟友、吉尔尼斯王国的一支勇士队伍正在由北向南地往这里进发，虽然卡德加什么动静都没发现。

　　卡德加一边气喘吁吁地跟着士兵们在山石间穿行，一边默默念着咒语，他的手指在空中画了一只由蓝色的线条构成的眼睛，随着咒语他将眼睛推向前方，眼睛缓缓扩大后逐渐变淡，最后彻底地融入了空气之中。在他身边的士兵虽然没有停下脚步，但都好奇地看着他做动作，在眼睛消失之后，洛萨问他：“感觉怎么样？”

　　卡德加沉着气感受着侦测魔法的波动传递回来的任何感觉。他听见了呼吸声，但是微弱得很，难以分辨到底是什么生物在呼吸，也许是因为太远了？还有时不时冒出来的灼烧感，突然闪现又立刻消失，卡德加抓不住这种感觉的源头，这让他甚至怀疑自己是不是将此时此刻自己的感受与侦测魔法混在了一起。他有些沮丧，缓慢地摇着头说：“不太清楚……好像有什么，又好像没有什么。我……我以为我应该恢复了。”

　　洛萨揉了揉他的脑袋说：“至少没有炸掉什么。不过等会儿如果真的遇到兽人，你想怎么炸就怎么炸，千万别客气。”

　　卡德加把手收了起来，接下去的路似乎更难走了，有时候甚至得手脚并用才能攀爬而上。脚下的丘陵的起伏逐渐变大，拉出越来越深的山谷，山崖陡峭，几乎看不见底。卡德加跟紧了洛萨，他看见脚下的路石变成了凝固成奇怪形状的熔岩——他们已经在不知不觉间踏上了黑石山。

　　洛萨在一处较为开阔的高地停下了脚步。天色接近黄昏，最热的时候已经过去，太阳似乎已经放光了自身的热量，沉于山谷之间的热力正在一点一点地被越来越大的寒风啃噬掉。卡德加朝着四周望了望，除了一侧的山壁，另外一侧是仿佛被一把巨刃给劈出来的极陡的崖壁，完全望不见谷底，反倒是对面的山头能看得清楚一些。

　　洛萨小声对小队下达了命令：“四处搜查一下，小心别弄出太大的动静。”士兵们三人为一组，开始调查这个看起来不像是能藏住什么的山头。卡德加站在洛萨边上，探出半个身体往山下面看，被阴影笼罩的山谷里什么都看不清楚，只听到呜呜的巨大风声。

　　卡德加把身体收了回来，他站稳了，重新伸开手施展侦测魔法。魔法眼睛慢慢消散在空中，卡德加闭起眼睛打算凝神接受返回的任何细微回应，突然却有一大股强烈的波动涌进了他的脑子——粗重的呼吸，冒着热气的躯体，被血浸润的武器，全都一股脑儿地冲了过来。

　　他睁开眼睛惊恐地转向波动传来的方向，一柄硕大的石斧已经呼啸着砸向了一个士兵，他根本躲闪不及，石斧砸在他身上将他撞飞在了山壁上。卡德加的“小心！”终于喊了出来，同一时间所有的士兵都反应了过来，他们背靠着山壁面向着外面，站在外侧的人举起盾牌，每个人都神情紧张地搜索着敌人的身影。

　　洛萨抓住了卡德加的领子把他丢到了身后，随后他拔出了自己的剑，而下一秒，不知从哪儿冒出来的兽人战士就像一座山一样压了过来。他们接战的瞬间，兽人发出了咆哮，高举的双手握着战锤，朝着洛萨的脑袋砸了过来。

　　洛萨一直盯着他的对手，直到最后一刻他才朝侧面挪步，兽人的动作已经无法收回，洛萨举剑朝着他的脖子刺了过去，利刃切开皮肤刺穿血肉，兽人战士忍着痛将战锤向着侧面挥出，洛萨低下身体，那战锤砸在了山壁上。洛萨迅速跳到兽人的身后，跳起后将长剑从他背后狠狠刺了进去，利刃顶着阻力从兽人的前胸刺出，喷涌出绿色的血液，这个兽人战士终于发出悲鸣，向前跪倒在地上，不再动弹。

　　卡德加急切地看着周围，有五六个兽人战士出现在了他们所处的高地上，另外还有几个正在攀爬上来。卡德加大吃一惊，他们爬上来的位置正是刀削斧劈一般陡峭的悬崖，那种位置到底怎么可能藏得住这些兽人的？

　　洛萨大喊了一声：“火枪！”

　　几人一组的士兵们被护在最里面的一个掏出了火枪架在同伴的肩膀上，瞄准冲过来的兽人战士，扣动扳机。火光从枪管里喷射而出，伴着一声声短促的巨响，被瞄准的兽人战士有的被轰掉了半个身体，有的被轰掉了腿，站立不稳往后倒去，直接摔下了山崖。一枪过后，士兵们立刻收回火枪，与另一名手持火枪的同伴交换了位置，拿着上了膛的火枪的士兵再度瞄准外面，这次没有立刻开火，因为那些爬上来的兽人也停下了脚步，他们握着武器与暴风城的士兵们对峙，不停地发出吼叫声，与此同时，有更多的兽人战士登上了这个平台。

　　洛萨看了某个士兵一眼，那个士兵拿出另一把火枪朝着天放了一枪，一束火光画出耀眼的直线刺向天空，在高处爆射开来。有个鼻子上穿着骨制饰品的兽人战士大吼一声朝着洛萨的位置冲了过来，他和卡德加是唯二的两个没有盾牌保护的人，卡德加立刻念出咒语，一个魔法护盾从他和洛萨的头顶出现，迅速罩住了他们两个人。兽人战士撞在了魔法护盾上，隔着这一层无形的能量，卡德加能清晰地看见这个比他高大太多的兽人战士，他强壮的身躯是绿色的，就像是被地衣植物覆盖的巨石，他猛烈地捶打着魔法护盾，嘴角的两颗突出而又弯曲的獠牙好像随时都能把魔法护盾给撕裂。

　　一个士兵开火了，火枪轰掉了这个兽人半截手臂，这个兽人战士看了一眼自己的手臂，随后就发狂一般朝着开火的士兵们冲了过去。那就像是一个信号，其他兽人战士也朝着他们冲了过来，洛萨立刻对卡德加说：“卡德加！到高处去，尽可能挡住他们！”

　　洛萨甚至推了他一下。卡德加用魔法创造的护盾消失了，他想起曾经看到麦迪文造出的雷电屏障，然后只花了一秒担忧自己是不是能正确地用出这些魔法，接着就急急忙忙往山崖上攀爬。万幸在他们所处位置之后还有石坡，卡德加立刻爬了上去，站在一个能看见所有人的位置，随后他开始念动咒文。

　　天色突然变暗了，乌云在他们头顶集结，摩擦着生出了闪电，那些电光迅速下坠，砸在了一个兽人身上，他的全身都被雷电冲刷而过，这让他只来得及发出了一声尖锐的惨叫，然后他的身体就直挺挺地倒在了地上，各个关节处都变成了焦黑色。

　　卡德加喘了口气，他没法像麦迪文那样建立庞大的雷电屏障，但是站在高处倒是方便他看清局势，可以更准确地攻击对手。这些兽人士兵里没有弓手或是法师，卡德加可以心无旁骛地凝神念咒语，他把手按在了山壁上，埋藏在山壁内的热流开始复苏，那些热量依照着卡德加的意志，冲破了兽人战士脚下的坚硬岩石，岩浆迅速涌起将他们的双腿吞没，随后是暴风城士兵的飞快补刀，眨眼间就有三个兽人倒下了。

　　兽人战士当然发现了卡德加。有一个挺起了身体，横握手中的武器，打算投向卡德加，洛萨立刻冲了过去，他的劈砍影响了兽人的动作，投掷出去的重斧砸在卡德加脚边。卡德加的施法被打断了，他惊魂未定地看了一眼洛萨，随后注意到了山的南侧天空亮起的火光。

　　“洛萨！”卡德加高声喊道，“南面有火光！”

　　“我们也往那里走！”洛萨下达了命令，不过实行起来实在不容易，士兵们边打边试图移动脚步，但兽人们可不会轻易放过他们，兽人逐渐将他们包围起来，留给他们的空间越来越少了。

　　“坚持一下，”洛萨刚刚才用火枪轰掉一个兽人的半个脑袋，“图拉扬就快到了！”

　　卡德加看了看背后，他可以爬到更高的位置去，这样也许他可以用魔法护盾罩住这个平台，至少不会再有兽人能爬上来了。他立刻往上攀爬，直到他找到一个足够高的位置，现在他能非常清楚地看到这个高地边缘的形状，他深吸了一口气，开始念动咒文，有蓝色的光芒在他的双手之间出现。

　　起风了，大风从他脸上刮过，带着一股令人恐惧的味道。卡德加抬起头，看到乌云之下，还有一片比乌云更深的色彩。这色彩正在以极高的速度向着他们所处的位置袭来，一瞬间，卡德加的耳边响起隆隆的声音——

　　那不是打雷的声音。

　　卡德加吃惊地看着，他一下子明白自己看到了什么。

　　那是一条黑龙。

　　意识到自己看到了什么甚至都没花去卡德加一秒，因为一眨眼的功夫那个空中霸主就已经出现在了卡德加面前。黑龙宽大的翅膀扇出狂风，这力量能把树都连根拔起，平台上的所有人都只得伏低身体趴在地上来躲开狂风。

　　但卡德加离黑龙太近了。

　　狂风像一只巨型的手，将卡德加给握在了手里。他甚至都没机会挣扎，那阵狂风卷着他向着黑石山谷坠去。

　　“卡德加！！”

　　卡德加听见洛萨喊他的名字——这是他失去意识前听到的最后的声音。


	19. Have a Little Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2016年的最后一更，新年快乐！  
> 本来是想圣诞节写完的，实在是写不完……  
> 番外，肉，大概发生在整个故事完结之后吧……

　　暴风城下雪了。

　　阴沉了一天的天空，到了下午的时候开始有白色的雪粒落了下来，看起来就像打翻了盐罐子，但很快变成大片大片的雪花，迅速将路面、屋顶都给覆盖了个严严实实。

　　整个世界被白色给笼罩了，雪很快积了起来，没多久，树冠上的积雪就变得好像一层厚奶油。

　　等到傍晚，大风突然冒出来助兴，狂风挟裹着大雪开始吹出惊人的呼啸声，路上逐渐没什么人了，大家都躲进了屋子里，厚奶油一样的树冠也被吹散了。

　　卡德加在洛丹伦出生，在达拉然长大，下雪的情形，他还从未见过。就算他能操纵冰系的法术，但真实的大雪纷飞，也是他到了暴风城才第一次看见。

　　他趴在窗户上看着外面的漫天大雪，几乎都不舍得眨眼。

　　洛萨也走到他边上跟他一起看着窗外，只是他的表情有点发愁。他盯着呼啸的风雪，这雪看起来短时间内是不会停了，更可怕的是这狂风，卷着硕大的雪片翻滚奔袭，大有不把一切都给摧毁不罢休的气势。

　　老实说，在这种天气里走到室外去，实在太考验人了。天气一天比一天要冷，不把自己包裹成球几乎没法走出门，狂风大雪之下，几乎很难看清楚路，积雪的路面也极其难走。洛萨的家离王宫虽然不是很远，但现在要想出门走回家，大概也得鼓起十二分的勇气。

　　“你们今天就不要回去了。”

　　塔瑞亚不知道什么时候出现在了他们的身后，洛萨和卡德加都急急忙忙地转过身来看着她。王后很体贴地带来了热茶，她看着卡德加喝完，然后说：“王宫里多的房间还是有的。”

　　恭敬不如从命，洛萨也真不想冒着大风雪回家。他一口喝光了热茶，朝着塔瑞亚举了举杯子：“很好喝。”他把杯子放回了塔瑞亚的侍女端着的托盘上，然后就示意卡德加跟他走。

　　这王宫里确实有一间房间是给洛萨准备着的，虽然他大部分时候就算忙到再晚都还是想回自己家去。洛萨带着卡德加去了留给他的房间，他打开门，找到灯点亮了，对卡德加说：“你先坐着。”接着他就开始折腾壁炉。

　　卡德加看了看这个房间，房间不是很大，家具不像王宫的别处那般华丽精致，倒是和洛萨家里的那些挺像的，看上去简朴而又实用，而且整个房间很干净，想必每天都有人来整理打扫。房间一角还有一个通往室外的门，卡德加走过去打开了门，往外面的小院子走了几步，漫天风雪立刻将他给包裹住了。

　　卡德加费力地呼吸着，伸出手想要接住雪片，那些雪片借着风势拍打在他身上，寒意迅速穿透他的衣服扎到他的皮肤上。他闭紧了嘴但是嘴唇马上就感觉被冻住了，肆虐的大风吹得他睁不开眼睛，很快他的脚也没了知觉，身体好像和地面冻在了一起。

　　寒冷让人丧失思考能力，卡德加呼吸不畅，全身僵直，一下子都忘了自己能做些什么。他在这大风大雪之中不知道站了多久，突然有一股力道抓住了他的腰，把他给拽进了屋子。

　　洛萨拖着身体僵硬的卡德加走到壁炉跟前，把他丢在了壁炉前铺着的毛毯上。卡德加的眼皮上都糊着雪花，洛萨俯下身帮他擦眼睛，卡德加哆哆嗦嗦地说着什么，不过洛萨实在听不明白。

　　洛萨靠了过去，无视卡德加越瞪越大的眼睛，嘴唇贴在了他的嘴唇上，用舌头舔着他冻得冰凉的嘴唇，含着他的唇瓣在齿间轻轻啃咬，直到卡德加发出颇为受不了的抽气声。

　　洛萨放开了他，伸手摸了摸他的脸颊，壁炉已经把他给烘热了。洛萨用拇指蹭着他的嘴唇问：“你刚才要说什么？”

　　“我……我是说……好、好冷。”卡德加嘴里还是含混，洛萨揉着他的耳朵又问：“嗯？那现在还冷吗？”

　　这可真是个好问题。壁炉的热量源源不绝地涌向卡德加的身体，洛萨还盖在他身上。这种情况下，他刚才在室外感受到的那些寒冷，好像都已经是很久以前的事情了。

　　“你跑出去干什么。”洛萨的语气很平和，一点都不像是在问卡德加问题。他的手指一个劲儿地摆弄着卡德加的耳垂，让他觉得耳垂都好像在发烫。卡德加还是很老实地回答了：“我，我没见过下雪。”

　　洛萨挑起了眉毛，表情似笑非笑。卡德加对他的这种表情一直很困惑，不知道他此时此刻到底在想什么。不过，坦白说，卡德加其实还挺着迷于他的这种样子。

　　“下雪好看么？”洛萨低下脑袋，他的头发落在了卡德加的脸上。一定是这房间里的壁炉有问题，卡德加觉得洛萨的头发几乎都要烫伤他的脸了，他伸手去抓洛萨的头发，将自己的手指缠绕在里面。

　　洛萨的表情很是意外。其实就连卡德加自己都有些意外，他可很少这样去碰触洛萨——就算有时候他真的很想去碰触他，但最终总是有一些想法能让他阻止自己。卡德加总觉得那太过逾越了，洛萨比他年长，地位也很高，突然想摸他了就摸一下？那显然不太合适。

　　但想要碰触洛萨的念头冒出来的时候，真是太难阻止自己了。卡德加冷的时候就很想念洛萨的体温，现在身体热起来了，对洛萨的渴求竟也会跟着鲜活起来——卡德加看着洛萨盯着他的样子，仿佛是一个猛兽要对自己的猎物下手前的最后凝视，卡德加只能轻轻咽了口口水，偷偷把手给缩了回去。

　　但洛萨是不会放过他的任何动作的。他捉住了卡德加潜逃的手掌，按在了卡德加的脑袋边上，压低了身体，带着一些恶意地用下半身蹭着他的身体。

　　“这时候逃跑可不太合适。”洛萨一边这么说，一边凑得离卡德加更近了，卡德加挣扎了一会儿，感觉到洛萨温热的呼吸都落在了他的脸上，那就好像是火上浇油。

　　他放弃了，这房间的壁炉烧得他脑袋糊里糊涂的，他努力抬起上身，微微张开嘴唇去吻洛萨的嘴唇，刚碰到就好像被他给吸住了，卡德加用力吮吻着，自己的脑袋一个劲儿地往上顶，最后被洛萨给按在了毛毯上，手脚都被压住，钉在了地上。

　　洛萨的吻总让他呼吸困难，卡德加不知道是自己没掌握好接吻时候的呼吸方式，还是洛萨给他施了什么迷药让他忘了怎么呼吸。他闭着眼睛感受洛萨的舌头在自己嘴里舔弄翻腾，而他自己的舌头也几乎完全任由他摆弄。他们的呼吸都变得粗重起来，最后还是洛萨先放过了他，他喘了口气，压低了声音叫他的名字：“卡德加。”

　　洛萨喊完卡德加的名字，用非常亮的眼睛望着他，过了会儿，他才用更加暗哑的声音说：“你是想在这儿试试么？”

　　试什么？不言而喻。卡德加深吸了一口气，好像只是洛萨的声音就让他的身体有了反应，他轻轻抬起膝盖在洛萨的身上蹭来蹭去，内心无比地嫌弃这些隔在他们中间的衣服。

　　卡德加可没什么经验。他仅有的几次经历都是和洛萨在一起，他还能记得洛萨皮肤的温度和触感，其实只要洛萨靠近他就能轻易唤起那几次经历的记忆。第一次在狮王之傲的具体情形在他脑海里很不清晰，因为那次他被脑海中的幻象困扰。但他还是记得其中的很多部分，比如洛萨从他的嘴唇一直吻到他胸口……

　　卡德加挺起胸膛，抵在洛萨的胸口。他看到洛萨的神情变了，洛萨的手掌贴上了他的胸膛，隔着衣服轻轻抚摸了几下。

　　“你喜欢这样？”洛萨的手没有使力，只是落在卡德加的身上。那实在不够，卡德加的身体帮他回忆起当时的情形，他想要得不得了，在那之前他不知道自己是怎么了，在那之后至少他知道了他渴求洛萨的抚摸碰触。

　　卡德加把自己的胸口往洛萨的手里顶，但洛萨把手收回去了，他捏着卡德加的下巴说：“你得跟我说清楚，小伙子。别总让我猜。”

　　洛萨吻他吻得很用力，卡德加的嘴唇都能感觉到疼了。他抱着洛萨的脖子将自己的身体与洛萨的贴得更紧，然后手指勾住了洛萨的手指，将他的手往下带，摸到了自己的领口。洛萨的手指只是在他领子那儿撩拨，卡德加只能咬着嘴唇把他的手往自己衣服里塞。

　　洛萨开始抚弄他的乳头，只是稍稍拨弄了几下，乳头就硬得立了起来，从手指下面滑开，然后又被按住。卡德加发出难以忍耐的呻吟，他晃动着身体，让洛萨的抚弄能更加大力一些。洛萨将他的衣领拉得更开了，低下头去咬住了另一边的乳头，卡德加的身体随之战栗，他搂着洛萨的脑袋，手指在他后脑勺抓紧，感觉到洛萨用嘴唇将乳头全部包住，温暖的口腔让他快要晕眩。

　　那太刺激了，卡德加能感觉到有热量从洛萨碰触他的位置出现，沿着他的身体向下涌向了他的两腿之间。卡德加抬高了腰去接触洛萨的下身，隔着布料都能感觉到洛萨滚烫的身体，他将腿分得更开，用腿间去蹭洛萨逐渐硬挺的下身，直到洛萨松开口，按住他的身体，伏在他身上问他：“你这是从哪儿学的……嗯？卡德加？”

　　“唔嗯……我不知道……”

　　卡德加如实回答，不如说此刻他很难进行思考。一切的出发点都是本能，他的身体动得更厉害了，洛萨的手往下摸到了他腰上，他拉开卡德加的衣服把手伸了进去，滑过他的腰侧时卡德加的双腿几乎缠上了洛萨的身体。

　　洛萨拉开卡德加的腿，把他的身体重新按在了地上，他拉开卡德加的裤子，手拢住了兴奋弹出的阴茎。卡德加倒抽一口气，抱住洛萨的背，全身都往洛萨怀里钻，洛萨拉开他的手，解开他的衣服，吻着他的身体，一直吻到他的小腹，最后他握住阴茎，把吻落在顶端——卡德加的腰一下子麻了，他下身一紧，抬起的膝盖很快又被洛萨给压住了。

　　洛萨对他说：“乖乖别动。”他张开嘴，含住了阴茎的顶部，湿热的口腔裹了上来，远比洛萨的手带来的感觉更为鲜明。卡德加克制不住地想要挺腰，他抓着毛毯僵持着，感觉到洛萨越吞越深，阴茎突破牙关前往更深处，最后抵在了喉咙口——又被迅速抽了出来。洛萨的舌尖顶住了铃口，卡德加差点要叫出声，他赶忙用手捂住了自己的嘴，接着洛萨的舌头开始抵着铃口往里钻，柔软的舌尖却有可怕的力道，好像真的打算钻进去一样，卡德加不得不抓住了洛萨的脑袋，试图把他拉起来，他甚至忍不住低头看了一眼自己的胯间，洛萨正抬着眼睛看他，眼睛里带着笑意，接着松开舌头，又开始吞入阴茎。

　　卡德加觉得自己躺在云端，全身瘫软，失去了支撑，好像别处的知觉都消失了，只有两腿之间那一处有感觉，还是这辈子体会过的顶顶舒服的感觉——不只是舒服，还有惊慌，害怕，他惶恐地发现他的身体已经摆脱了他的控制，正在自得其乐地寻找更多的舒服——他的腰一个劲儿地往洛萨的嘴里顶，就算洛萨压着他的身体，他仍旧在挣扎着想要进到洛萨嘴里更深的地方去。

　　阴茎又顶到了喉咙口，洛萨往前挪了挪，喉咙口一下子箍住顶端，开始收缩。卡德加的头皮都要炸了，他急急忙忙地抓着洛萨的头发，用力把他往上拉，边拉边说：“不……洛萨……！”就在阴茎从洛萨嘴里滑出的瞬间卡德加就射了，他拖长了声音呻吟着，精液全都溅到了洛萨的脸上。

　　过了好久，卡德加才平静下来，他的身体落回毛毯上，只剩下胸腹还在不停起伏，他手脚摊开看着洛萨，洛萨的脸上满是白色的浓稠液体。

　　“对不起……对不起……”卡德加只有喘气的力气，他羞愧得只希望自己刚才昏过去了，但现在他看得比什么时候都清楚——洛萨脸上的白色简直要灼伤他的眼睛了。卡德加试图夹紧双腿但失败了，洛萨的身体正牢牢嵌在他两腿之间，他坐了起来，用手擦了擦脸，然后看着那些精液在他手指之间拉出粘稠的细丝——卡德加用两只手捂住了脸。

　　“这种时候不用道歉，卡德加。”洛萨的身体突然抽离了，他的声音离远了一些，卡德加透过手指缝看到他走开了，大概是去擦洗自己的脸。很快他就回来了，坐在地上，他掰开卡德加捂着脸的手，把他拉了起来：“到我这儿来。”

　　洛萨的另一只手在他分开的两腿之间摊开，示意卡德加过去。卡德加撑起身体，爬到洛萨身边，洛萨搂着他的脸吻他的嘴唇，吻到他几乎喘不过气来，然后松开他说：“来。”

　　洛萨拉开了自己的裤子，把卡德加的手往下拉，他的声音就好像有一种魔力，卡德加顺从地依着他的意思把手按在他的股间。洛萨的阴茎蜷在裤子里，几乎要崩不住了，卡德加握在手里拉了出来，那硬热的触感让他的脸立刻发烫。他从没这么直接地看过洛萨的身体，以往都是在昏暗的环境里，今天的房间亮得让他几乎不敢睁开眼睛，洛萨的手指抚过他的眼皮，等他睁开眼睛后，又摸过了他的脸颊：“害怕么。”

　　卡德加僵硬着摇了摇头，然后学着洛萨刚才做的，手指哆嗦着解开他的衣服，亲吻从他的嘴唇开始，接着落到锁骨，前胸，贴着洛萨精壮的腰身，一路往下滑，在看到他的阴茎后卡德加停了下来，他不敢相信这粗大的玩意儿真的进入过他的身体——但只是回想起了这感受，都让他的身体忍不住地颤抖。

　　卡德加用手撸了撸，然后犹犹豫豫地低头靠过去，先亲吻了顶部，然后试着含进嘴里，他大张着嘴才勉强把龟头给含了进去，洛萨浓郁的气息立刻塞满了他的整个口腔。

　　他不知道该怎么做，嘴巴里被阴茎塞得满满当当的，他不敢合拢牙齿，生怕自己咬伤了洛萨，洛萨抚摸着他的头顶，对他说：“用你的舌头，舔湿它。”

　　卡德加开始劳动起自己的舌头，在几乎没有空隙的嘴里艰难地转动，缠裹在粗大的茎身上，舔到了龟头与茎身之间的沟槽，把舌尖给顶了上去，动作生涩地舔了起来。

　　洛萨轻轻喘着气，手指逐渐陷进了卡德加的头发里。他用指腹抚摸着卡德加的头皮，有时候推着他的脑袋使力，带着他更换角度，洛萨的腰很克制地微微挺动，阴茎便在卡德加的嘴里进出，逐渐的进到了更深处，一次动作间一下子顶到了卡德加的喉管，这强烈的刺激让卡德加立刻被呛到了，他猛地咳嗽，洛萨连忙把他拽起来抱在了自己胸前。

　　卡德加伏在洛萨怀里咳嗽了一阵，喉咙口被突然顶住的反胃感还挥之不去，眼角甚至都被激出了眼泪。洛萨捧着他的脸去亲吻他的眼睛，把眼泪全都吮去，最后他吻着卡德加的嘴唇，把舌头顶了进去，安抚着他直到他终于不再咳嗽，卡德加的双手逐渐攀上了洛萨的肩膀，他压在洛萨身上，用力吮吻着洛萨的舌尖，亲吻总会让他有些失去控制。

　　洛萨的背靠上了墙壁，他抱着卡德加的手慢慢往下滑，抚到他的臀缝，卡德加喘了一声，洛萨的手指在他腿间巡梭，从后面一直抚弄到前面，然而并没有进一步的动作，这让他无所适从，压低了身体，慢慢合拢双腿夹住了洛萨的手。

　　洛萨用另一只手抚过卡德加的嘴唇，他含住了洛萨的指尖亲吻，洛萨笑着把手指往里面送了送，缠住了他的舌头。

　　“还真是亲个没完啊，卡德加。”洛萨将两个手指都伸进他的嘴里，卡德加发出模糊的呜咽声，他抓着洛萨的手腕舔得更加投入了，好一会儿之后洛萨才把自己的手指抽了出来。

　　洛萨被卡德加夹在腿间的手还在刮弄着他的腹股沟，卡德加支撑不住靠在了洛萨身上，他分开双腿，用自己的两腿之间在洛萨的手上来回磨蹭，嘴里含糊地呻吟着。

　　洛萨把自己的手都抽回来了，捏着他的下巴问他：“你要什么？嗯？”

　　卡德加费劲儿地呼吸着，胸口都贴在洛萨身上，他的阴茎贴着洛萨的，又硬了起来，互相摩擦生出了更多的热，烧得他两腿发软。他慢慢往前挪动着身体，握着洛萨的阴茎抵向自己的两腿之间，洛萨拉住了他：“这不行。”

　　卡德加懊恼地倒在洛萨身上：“我不行了……洛萨……我真的不行了……”

　　洛萨苦笑着亲吻他的头发：“再等一下，不然你会疼的。”

　　洛萨的手指终于不再恶意地挑逗卡德加的下身，他摸到后穴探了进去，缓慢地做着扩张，慢得让卡德加觉得好像过了一百年那么长。他的身体早已回想起了洛萨，手指的抚触实在不够，太不够了，卡德加勾住了洛萨的脖子，一边吻他一边说：“可以了……洛萨，快，快来……”

　　洛萨收回了手，扶着自己的阴茎顶进了卡德加的身体。卡德加抽着气撑着洛萨的肩膀慢慢往下坐，洛萨靠到他耳边，咬着他的耳垂说：“你要自己来吗？”

　　卡德加茫然地看着洛萨，似乎有些没明白过来洛萨说了什么。洛萨往上顶了一下，阴茎一下子顶到了深处，卡德加叫了一声，洛萨又说了一次：“自己来，卡德加。”

　　卡德加终于弄明白了洛萨的意思，他看到洛萨向后靠着墙壁躺下，只是用两只手扶着他的腰。卡德加喘着气，只能把手抚上洛萨的胸口，他的胸膛滚烫，就像抓握着两团火焰，卡德加看着洛萨深邃的眼睛，撑着他的胸口慢慢将自己的身体抬起来。

　　洛萨的阴茎在他的身体里滑过，擦过内壁，激得卡德加浑身一抖。他的身体跌落了下来，阴茎毫不留情地挺入他的身体，粗大的茎身将后穴撑开，火热的龟头撞在内壁上，卡德加几乎立刻就双手一软地倒在了洛萨的身上。

　　他抱着洛萨的身体，脸埋在他怀里，一个劲儿地摇头：“不行……我，我不行……”

　　“不行吗？”洛萨扶着他的腰臀，将自己抽离后又往里顶，卡德加的身体都跟着猛颤，后穴也跟着收紧，洛萨闷哼了一声，过了一会儿才又开口，“你喜欢我顶哪儿？我可……嗯……不知道啊……”

　　卡德加抬起头，眼睛模模糊糊的，几乎看不清洛萨的脸，他靠了过去，洛萨抱着他的脸，轻轻又顶了几下，然后说：“你喜欢哪里？你得自己来。”

　　卡德加只能重新跪坐起来，慢慢抬身，大半茎身都被抽出身体之外，只留了顶端还在他身体里，然后他开始缓慢下落身体，耐着性子和几乎要冲破身体的尖叫，感受着龟头在他体内蹭过的每一个点，直到找到了那个能让他全身震颤不已的位置。

　　身体内的碰撞一下子扩散开来，沿着他的脊椎直冲向脑袋，卡德加仰起头，一波波袭来的快感几乎要将他撞晕了。他停下来，让洛萨的阴茎停在那处，他轻轻摇晃着腰，龟头在身体里反复摩擦，他终于忍受不住叫了出来：“洛萨，洛萨……嗯啊……”

　　“是这里吗？”

　　“是……”卡德加大概不知道自己说了什么，他抬起身体又坐下去，洛萨拉着他的身体让他坐到了底，阴茎顶进了从未到达过的深处，猛地撞到了内壁上。卡德加快要哭了，他快要分不清顶到他身体里的感觉是什么了，他挣扎着想要再抬起腰，但洛萨紧紧拉着他的腿让他无法动弹，洛萨摆动着腰在他身体里抵着一处反复戳弄，卡德加的腰马上就垮了，他伏在洛萨的胸口小声呜咽着，眼泪都流到了洛萨身上。

　　洛萨摸着他的脸，下身依然没有停止冲撞，他说话的声音倒是很轻柔：“还要吗，卡德加？”

　　“还要……我、还要……”卡德加摸到洛萨的嘴唇向他索吻，洛萨好好地满足了他，吮着他的嘴唇直到他几乎喘不过气，然后他抱着卡德加的身体翻了个身把他压在身下，抬高了他的腿，开始了猛攻。

　　洛萨的腰用力撞到了底，阴茎撑开了内壁，囊袋拍在了股间，他扶着卡德加的腿继续挺入，好像要把阴囊也给推进他的身体，卡德加不住地呻吟着，手指抓紧了身下的毛毯，洛萨快要把他的身体给撞散了，他进得太深了，火热的肉刃从身体内部灼烧着卡德加，插得他快要喘不过气来。

　　卡德加伸手抓向洛萨的背，他紧紧抱住，自觉地抬起了下身，让自己硬热的阴茎摩擦在洛萨的小腹上。洛萨的手立刻就摸了过来，包裹着他，指尖掐着铃口，铃口随即就吐出湿滑的液体，浸润了洛萨的手。洛萨笑了笑，湿透了的手开始撸动，他的力道穿透了卡德加全身，他绷紧了脚趾，双腿夹紧了洛萨，无法控制地开始跟着洛萨的动作摇晃自己的腰。

　　洛萨按住他的身体，用力操干起来，两个人的身体猛烈相撞，粗重的呼吸声都纠缠在了一起。洛萨低下脑袋到卡德加耳边，他的喘息都钻进了卡德加的耳朵里，卡德加全身猛颤，再也坚持不住，射在了洛萨的手里，他用力咬住了洛萨的脖子堵住自己就快要脱口而出的叫声，抽动的全身带动后穴箍紧了洛萨，洛萨发出让他全身发软的呻吟，随即就有热液冲刷进了他的身体深处。

　　好一会儿之后洛萨的动作才停了下来，他慢慢将自己抽出，卡德加的股间已经被他自己和洛萨给弄得湿滑不堪。洛萨摸了摸他的下身，将他的腿放平在毛毯上，最后才将咬着自己的卡德加给拉开，卡德加无力地眨着眼睛，眼睫毛上都湿漉漉的。

　　洛萨喘了口气，趴在他身上，慢慢亲吻过他的眼睛和脸颊。

　　“你真可爱，卡德加。”洛萨搂紧了卡德加的身体，吻着他的嘴唇说。

　　卡德加也抱紧了他，迷迷糊糊地回答：“你也是……”

　　洛萨瞪大了眼睛，随后笑出了声。

　　*

　　雪下了一整夜，总算停了下来。

　　洛萨听到敲门声过去开门，看到爱达丽奥和瓦里安站在门口。

　　“舅舅早上好！”两个孩子异口同声地向他打招呼，然后瓦里安往他身后张望：“卡德加呢？”

　　“你们找他干什么？”洛萨慢慢挪动身体，把身后的卡德加完全给挡严实了。

　　爱达丽奥说：“我们要出去玩雪，想问问他要不要跟我们一起去。”

　　瓦里安跟着补充：“请他帮我们变个大雪人！”

　　洛萨摇着头说：“不行，他太累了，不能出去。”

　　两个孩子露出沮丧的神情，但他们还没死心，瓦里安还在想要从洛萨的身体没挡住的地方偷看房间里的卡德加，爱达丽奥却盯上了洛萨：“舅舅，你们是打架了吗？”

　　“……什么？”

　　爱达丽奥指着洛萨的脖子说：“你被卡德加咬了吗？”

　　听到爱达丽奥这么说，瓦里安也凑过来看了一眼，然后他跳了起来：“舅舅，你是不是把卡德加打晕过去了！”

　　洛萨一下子捂住了自己的脖子。

　　以后一定得和卡德加说一声，不能咬在所有人都能看到的地方。


	20. Chapter 18

　　卡德加在一阵抽搐中醒来。

　　他还没睁开眼睛就感觉到了全身各处传来的疼痛，膝盖、手肘和额角尤其火辣辣地疼。他尝试着动了动身体，发觉自己被捆住了，捆得很结实，极粗的麻绳从他的胸口开始绕着他身体紧紧缠裹了好几圈，把他的手完全封死在了背后，双腿也被用同样的方式给捆住了。值得庆幸的是，他意识到自己的手脚还是健在的，似乎也没有骨头断掉，所有的疼痛应该都是擦伤带来的。

　　他睁开了眼睛，周围的环境很黑，几乎看不清身边都有些什么。空气闻起来就像已经封闭了三十年的老地窖，陈旧腐败的味道让人作呕，但躺在地上的身体能感觉到地底下隐隐传过来的热量。卡德加想要开口，这才发现自己的嘴也被用布条给绑起来了，他只能发出呜呜的声音，却说不出一个字来。

　　这情况让卡德加有些惊慌，他知道这意味着他将绝无办法脱身，而目前，他甚至连自己在什么地方、被什么人给抓住了都不知道。

　　他开始努力回想昏迷前发生的事情，他与洛萨一起前往黑石山，在看上去荒无人烟的半山高地上突然出现了许多兽人战士，在那个陡峭的环境之下，卡德加根本想不到他们是怎么上来的……他记得洛萨带着的士兵们与兽人开始了战斗，他自己则遵照洛萨的指示爬向高处，以向地势较低处使用魔法。

　　在那之后发生了什么？卡德加的头脑里有一些混乱。一阵黑色的飓风，没错，黑色的飓风席卷而来，扇动着翅膀……那是一头黑龙，卡德加终于回想起这个恐惧之源，黑龙的双翅扇动出惊人的狂风，将他整个人都卷起，抛下了山谷。

　　卡德加猛地闭眼，随后又睁开眼睛。他落下了山谷，却没有死——现在他真的没有死，甚至都没有受什么重伤，这比遇上了传说中的黑龙更加不可思议。不过既然他没死，他不免开始担心起留在高地上的洛萨和其他士兵们，他们在哪儿？他们躲过了黑龙的攻击吗？还是也像他一样，被不知道什么人给抓起来了，捆成一团，关在一片漆黑之中？

　　卡德加忽略了一种可能。他连想都不愿想，好像如果想到了，这种可能性就会成真似的。他回避着这种可怕的可能性，胡思乱想了好一阵，最后叹了口气。

　　这个地方的魔法流动不太正常，似乎是被滞塞了，卡德加难以依靠感知来判断现在是什么时候、自己又在这里待了多久。他蠕动着移动了一小段距离，随后他的身体撞到了一些冰冷的硬物。他用头靠过去碰了碰，察觉到那是一些栏杆，很粗的石头栏杆，排得也挺密集，他的身体无论如何也不可能挤过去。他几乎丧气了，开始想法子让自己能躺得舒服一些，被捆在一起的双手试着结印，想要释放随便什么魔法——然而这些努力都失败了，他的手指连蜷缩起来都做不到。

　　卡德加没了指望，他只能安静地躺着，脸挨着地面，那种隐隐而来的热量温暖着他的脸颊。他集中精力于这种热量上，仿佛是打发时间，想要知道这热量是从何而来，贴着地面的耳朵突然捕捉到了微弱的声音。

　　很轻，但很平稳，这声音逐渐变强，带来非常微小的震动。是脚步声，卡德加抬起头张望四周，他看到某个角落有微弱的光，光芒慢慢变大，是摇曳的火光——那是一柄被人拿在手里的火把带来的光，火光之后，是一个身影。

　　卡德加屏住了呼吸，那个身影朝他走来，他终于得以看清——是迦罗娜。

　　卡德加有些吃惊，这个高挑的兽人女孩看上去和她离开他们时有了很大的不同，那时候她身上还是伤痕累累的，神情里也有许多的戒备和不信任，但现在的她身体健康，穿着一套轻巧的兽人护甲，除此之外还有一些骨头制成的装饰品，她的样子很明确地告诉卡德加她正是这儿的主人，至少她所属的部落是，这让卡德加反倒有了一些安心，好歹他知道了自己是被谁给捆起来的。

　　迦罗娜看到卡德加时露出了一瞬间的惊讶，随后她眼神沉稳地望着他，对他说：“好久不见，卡德加。”

　　卡德加猜想现在的自己看起来大概就和当初刚被他们抓到的迦罗娜一样。他呜呜叫了几声，迦罗娜立刻走近了栏杆，将火把插在了墙上，她靠了过来，双手伸进栏杆触到了卡德加的脸，拉扯了几下他嘴上蒙着的布条，让那布条嵌到了他的牙齿之间。

　　“好久……不见。”卡德加含糊地说着，嘴里咬着布条让他只能勉强说话，在这种状态下他可没法清晰地念出咒语。他故意咳嗽了几声，然后用惨兮兮的声调对迦罗娜说：“能帮我拿掉这个吗？我的嘴……很难受。”

　　迦罗娜很平静地摇了摇头：“拿掉你就要使用魔法了吧。”

　　被看穿意图让卡德加有些窘迫，他垂下眼睑，看着自己蜷起来的膝盖，一声不吭。过了好一会儿，迦罗娜的声音再度响起：“我没想到能在这儿见到你，卡德加。”

　　“我也是，”卡德加闷闷地回答，随后抬起眼睛看着迦罗娜问，“这儿是哪儿？”

　　“黑石山，准确地说，黑石山的下面，”迦罗娜倒是没有一丝隐瞒，“听说这里曾是一个矮人部族的地下都城。”

　　一个矮人部族——卡德加听说过这个传闻，曾有一支矮人氏族迁徙到了赤脊山一带，建立了自己的都城，但因为唤醒了岩浆深处的炎魔之王拉格纳罗斯，氏族大部分成员死于非命，活下来的也成了奴隶。这个氏族最终消失于艾泽拉斯的历史长河之中，炎魔之王在持续了数年之久的肆虐之后，也重又陷入了沉睡。没人愿意冒着重新唤醒炎魔之王的危险去寻找这座失落的矮人都城，所以这个地下城的入口也无人知晓，甚至就连是否依然存在都成了一个谜，没想到这个地区倒是被兽人占据了——看起来炎魔之王的威胁对兽人倒是没什么影响。

　　卡德加意识到自己没有离开黑石山，那大概也就意味着他没有昏过去太久。他得出了这个结论，想到了其他人，又急急地问：“只有我被抓了吗？其他人……别的士兵，还有洛萨呢？”

　　卡德加话说出口就发觉到了自己的冒失。迦罗娜是个很好的交谈对象，这让他几乎忘了他们的不同立场——他是人类，是艾泽拉斯的原住民，而迦罗娜是兽人，是一个从德拉诺来的入侵者。就算他们曾共同战斗过，但他们的阵营终究是不同的，此时此刻他甚至被绑着，而迦罗娜看起来也没有给他松绑的意思——他竟打算向她打听自己人的消息？

　　卡德加紧张地看着迦罗娜，而她却笑了：“你很关心他，卡德加。”

　　迦罗娜向栏杆又靠近了一点，旁边墙上的火把将她的脸照得更清晰了，卡德加都能看见她嘴边两颗小巧的獠牙微微向上翘起。她很仔细地端详着卡德加，凝视着他的眼睛，直到卡德加不得不错开视线，他听到迦罗娜低沉的声音：“你身上有洛萨的味道。”

　　“……什么？”卡德加几乎茫然了，不过迦罗娜没给他多少茫然的时间：“你和他睡觉了吧。”

　　卡德加一下子就窘迫了，他怔怔地看着迦罗娜说不出话，脑袋里一片混乱——他想起最早和迦罗娜谈起过这个话题，想起在狮王之傲完全被冲动给控制了的自己，想起了夜里洛萨的体温，就连出发到这里来之前的那一个深夜，他都控制不住钻到了洛萨的怀里——而这一切在迦罗娜面前好像都无所遁形了。

　　“他是个好伴侣，”迦罗娜的视线扫过卡德加的全身，她说话的语气就好像在审视刚刚完工的武器，“不会弄断你的骨头。还是说你把他的骨头弄断了？”

　　卡德加愣了几秒：“什么？……不，不会的。”这回答如此不打自招，卡德加说完无比后悔，他再没有勇气直视迦罗娜的眼睛，只听到她轻轻的笑声。

　　“他们走了，”她笑完了说，“花了好大的功夫才赶跑了那个黑色的怪物，我们和你们的人都伤了不少……”

　　“那头黑龙？”卡德加又紧张了起来，“有人……有人受伤了？”

　　他都顾不上掩饰自己的情绪了，迦罗娜点了点头说：“是的，那个畜生太大了，它喷出的气息就像岩浆……后来又来了一些你们的人，我不知道他们是怎么赶跑那个怪物的，倒是帮了我们的忙，我们可不想暴露自己——所以就让你们的人都下山走了，”她故意停顿了一下才又接着说，“洛萨应该下山了，有人看到了。”

　　卡德加松了口气，他相信迦罗娜没有骗他——她从未欺骗过他。

　　“所以你们只抓住了我。”卡德加小声说，他稍稍抬起头看着火光下迦罗娜闪亮的眼睛，看到她摇了摇头：“我们没有抓住你。你掉下山崖，被山崖边的网接住了，然后有人发现了你，”她深深呼吸，然后才把后半句话说出来，“如果你不是法师，你已经死了。”

　　卡德加吓了一跳：“为什么？”

　　“古尔丹需要人类法师，而你刚好是。他应该正在从别的什么地方赶过来，我决定在他之前来看一眼，没想到是你。”

　　迦罗娜轻描淡写地说完了这些，而她说的内容让卡德加浑身一抖。卡德加相信古尔丹需要人类法师绝不会是要进行什么友好的学术交流，此刻他的命好像已经不是自己的了，正握在别人手里，想要用就能随时使用。

　　“古尔丹……他要人类法师做什么？”卡德加犹犹豫豫地问着，他不敢想象迦罗娜会给他什么样的答案，然而迦罗娜也只是叹了口气：“我不知道。古尔丹和他的新朋友私下聊了很多东西，我不知道他们在谈些什么。”

　　卡德加的脑海里突然浮现出了他在卡拉赞看到过的幻影。一群巨魔簇拥着一个身着华服的巨魔领袖，还有一个佝偻着背脊握着个法杖的绿皮肤兽人，他的皮肤的绿色比卡德加曾见过的任何一个兽人看上去都要更加鲜艳，那是被不知多少邪能的力量浸染过的身躯。

　　卡德加没见过古尔丹，但不知道为什么，他觉得幻象中的那个兽人就是古尔丹，而那些巨魔，就是迦罗娜口中的“新朋友”。那些幻影模模糊糊地是要告诉他什么——卡德加看到了一点光芒，他想要抓住它，揪出背后深藏的含义，但似乎还总是差了些东西，一些他没有弄明白的、或是不知道的东西。

　　他问迦罗娜：“古尔丹的新朋友是巨魔吗？”

　　迦罗娜露出“你怎么知道”的表情，卡德加接着又问：“你们和巨魔合作了，是吗？”

　　迦罗娜沉默了好一会儿，才点了点头说：“是的。他们熟悉这片大陆，知道很多我们不知道的事情。”

　　“那条件呢？”卡德加说话的语速都快了起来，然而受制于嘴里的布条，他的发音愈发的含糊，迦罗娜看起来像是没有听明白，卡德加吃力地补充道，“他们帮你们做的是什么，你们又会帮他们做什么？”

　　迦罗娜皱起了眉头，然后慢慢组织了语句对卡德加说：“我从没想过还能有机会跟你这样交谈，卡德加。但我对你说的已经太多了。”

　　卡德加把手脚给缩了起来，他心里感到了一丝丝的寒意。他和迦罗娜的交谈让他感觉好像回到了几个月前她刚到暴风城的时候，但当时迦罗娜会对他们畅所欲言，也许正是因为她那会儿受制于人。现在迦罗娜没有拷问他或是把他交给古尔丹大概就已经是她能给予的最大仁慈了。

　　“我们是敌人，是么？”卡德加小声地说，迦罗娜的眼睛闪了一下。

　　“你不是我的敌人，”迦罗娜的语气很郑重，“但你我之间只可能剩下战争了。”

　　卡德加沉默着看着地板，迦罗娜说出的话残酷到没有讨价还价的余地。这个兽人女孩比卡德加要更早地看清现实，而现在轮到卡德加意识到这一点了——他们有别的路可选吗？兽人不可能回到已经渐趋死亡的德拉诺，人类联盟也不可能将艾泽拉斯拱手相让。迦罗娜终究是个兽人，她选择了部落，她也要与她的族人一起争取一片立足之地。

　　“我想问你一个问题，最后一个问题，迦罗娜，”卡德加犹豫了很久才开口，“你……你杀了莱恩国王？这不是真的，是不是？”

　　迦罗娜的神色一下子暗淡了下来，她垂下头，闭着眼睛深深吸了口气，然后才说：“这是真的。”

　　“为什么？”卡德加不敢相信自己的耳朵，“你……你为什么要杀他？”

　　迦罗娜紧紧抿着嘴唇，嘴角绷出了深深的刻线，她再度开口的时候声音低沉：“他是个好人，他给了我荣耀。我不会……我不会辜负他的。”

　　她突然站了起来，在栏杆中间的某处不知道做了些什么，栏杆被无声地打开了。卡德加目瞪口呆地看着迦罗娜走进了牢房，把他扶起来，解开了绑住他双腿的绳子，接着是捆住他上半身的绳子，但他的双手还被绑在背后，嘴里的布条也还没有被取出来。

　　迦罗娜在他背后推了他一把，说：“走。”

　　卡德加茫然地走出了牢房，他回头看了一眼迦罗娜，她已经从墙上取下了火把，领着卡德加朝着某个方向走去。整片区域还是黑沉沉的，火把只能照亮一小段路，卡德加不知道自己要被迦罗娜带往何方，但直觉告诉他，迦罗娜带他去的地方，肯定不是他的命运终结之处。

　　“我们要去哪儿？”卡德加问，迦罗娜没有停下脚步，一边推着他走路一边说：“带你离开这儿。”

　　“什么？你……你要带我去见古尔丹吗？”卡德加脚下一个趔趄，全靠迦罗娜抓住他的领子才没有摔倒在地。

　　“我说过，我和你不是敌人，”迦罗娜轻轻说，但说后半句的时候却显然有些怨恨，“古尔丹才是敌人……也是你们的。我不知道他要做什么，我只知道他要做的绝对不会是什么好事……我们的族群不能再有任何损失了。”

　　她带着卡德加走了很长的一段路，蜿蜒曲折似乎还遍布机关，迦罗娜一路上都在提醒卡德加弯腰或是用力跳过去，到后来她干脆放弃了火把，领着卡德加在一片漆黑之中穿行。卡德加无法分辨周围的一切，来路或者是去向，他只能信任迦罗娜，信任她不会送自己走上绝路，信任她还把他当做是一个朋友。

　　走到某个位置，迦罗娜停下了脚步。她拍了拍卡德加的后背，对他说：“往前走。不要回头，一直往前走。”

　　“你怎么办？你放跑了我……你怎么办？”卡德加回头想要看看迦罗娜，然而他什么都看不见，除了一团黑暗。

　　“不用为我担心，卡德加。莱恩给了我无上的荣耀。”

　　迦罗娜的声音很苦涩，卡德加有点理解这苦涩到底从何而来了，这让他的心底也泛起了一股难以言喻的悲伤。他往前迈了一小步，忍不住又回过头来说：“你不怕我暴露了你们的位置吗？”

　　“你找不到回来的路的，”迦罗娜狠狠推了他一把让他往前走，“你不会回来的，卡德加。希望你永远也别再回来了。”

　　卡德加硬着头皮往前走去，走了没几步，迦罗娜的声音又在他背后响起：“下次见面大概就是在战场上了，卡德加！”

　　她的声音在这个看不见边界的空间里回荡着，渐渐被卡德加抛在了身后。卡德加在心里与迦罗娜告了别，他缓慢地向前走着，看不清楚路加上双手被绑，使得他要保持身体平衡变得相当艰难，脚下的路从一开始的平坦易走逐渐变得起伏不平坑坑洼洼，他落脚的时候总要试探再三。

　　卡德加不知道自己走了多少时间，他的视线渐渐模糊了，但他已经搞不清到底是他的眼睛出了问题，还是周围的环境依然一片混沌。他的脚下突然一个踉跄，整个人重重摔倒在地，脸撞到了地上的石头，疼得他几乎要流下眼泪。

　　他试着让自己平静下来，一个劲儿地喘气，他的后背已经被汗水给浸透了，现在，他感觉到冷冽的空气从他面前向他涌来——他用力呼吸，让这种冷得有些刺痛皮肤的空气灌满了他的肺，然后他大声咳嗽了起来。

　　他不知道自己在哪儿，不知道自己还要走多久，他甚至分辨不出现在到底是白天还是晚上。有汗水从他的额头一路蜿蜒向下，跨过了眉毛翻过了眼皮流进了他的眼睛里，刺得他简直睁不开眼睛。他的脑袋里渐渐变得一片空白，他已经想不出任何能让自己摆脱困境的法子了——

　　他听见很轻的脚步声，落在离他很近的地方。在这之前他都没有听见任何声音，这脚步声的主人就像是从天而降一样。卡德加惊慌地抬起脑袋往脚步声的方向望去，他看见一双轻巧的软靴，就站在他的边上，接着就有人蹲下身来，他勉强辨认出对方是个女性。

　　这个女性向卡德加伸出手，帮他擦了擦眼睛，卡德加终于能看清对方了——对方是个精灵，长相似曾相识……卡德加突然睁大双眼，几乎同时间，对方的嘴角浮起了笑意。

　　“在地上睡觉会着凉的，卡德加。”精灵菲尼亚对卡德加说道，一边帮他解开了绑在嘴上的布条。卡德加还在咳嗽，他断断续续地问：“菲尼亚……？你怎么会在这里？”他想到了与迦罗娜的告别，挣扎着说，“兽人……兽人……危险……”

　　“他们不在这里，你现在是安全的。”菲尼亚把卡德加扶了起来，接着开始解绑住卡德加双手的绳子。有更多的人出现在了她的身后，都是精灵，随后卡德加突然发现他能看清周围了——他在山下，离黑石山很远的一片荒地，天色已晚，他能看见菲尼亚背后嶙峋的怪石，和更远处星星点点的灯火，那是在黜黑的土地上搭建的联盟军营地。

　　疲劳一下子涌了上来，将卡德加整个人都给淹没了。


	21. Chapter 19

　　菲尼亚靠在桌子边上，看着卡德加把一整杯热茶都给喝了下去。

　　“要吃饼干吗？”她把装满饼干的盘子往前推了推，“还想吃什么？”

　　卡德加抓了一块饼干尽可能克制地大嚼起来，嘴里塞得满满的，几乎来不及分辨榛果的味道就把它们全都囫囵下了肚。他又喝了一杯热茶，这才消解了喉咙里被一大堆饼干挤压的不适，好不容易才能开口，极尽诚恳地说：“谢谢你，要是能有蘑菇烤鸡腿就更棒了……”

　　菲尼亚眨了几下眼睛，就好像眼睛被风吹了一下，她回答的时候不假思索：“没有那种东西。”

　　卡德加张开的嘴都还没合上，窘迫就先于失望砸到了他的脑袋上。他知道菲尼亚绝不会故意给他希望又亲自毁掉的，她会这么说完全就只是因为她就是这样有话就说的性格——不过到这会儿坦率直爽也许比故意刻薄更为残酷，因为那就意味着菲尼亚说的一切都是真的——卡德加的肚子发出绝望的咕咕声，菲尼亚则把饼干盘子干脆推到了卡德加的嘴下面：“我那儿还有一些果酱饼干。”

　　卡德加拿起又一块饼干，心里暗暗叹了口气，他张开嘴正要咬下去，突然听到门口传来的纷乱的脚步声，紧接着是一声轻轻的叫唤：“卡德加？”

　　他朝着门口望去，心跳声大得都要盖过他的呼吸声了。他看到洛萨站在门口，样子有些陌生，不只是因为他眼角和手臂都缠着绷带，更多是因为洛萨显出来的焦躁感，他努力忍耐着，但卡德加知道他大概就在爆发边缘了——而这让卡德加害怕得全身都僵硬了。

　　洛萨走了进来，旁若无人地走到卡德加边上，摸着他的脑袋说：“受伤了？图拉扬要晚一些才回来，让他帮你看看。”

　　洛萨落在卡德加脑袋上的手动作非常轻柔，他理顺了卡德加的头发避开了他额头的伤口，很快他就看到了卡德加握着饼干的手，手背和手指尖都有擦伤。洛萨握着他的手看了看，随后留意到卡德加的手肘和膝盖处的衣物都磨破了，他扶着卡德加的肩膀看了看他背后，大概恨不得把他全身里里外外都看一遍，最后才终于放开了他，似乎是发出了无声的轻叹。

　　“要吃果酱饼干吗？”菲尼亚的声音在洛萨背后响起，他回头看到菲尼亚，一脸恍惚，大概刚刚才看到她也在。菲尼亚站了起来，从卡德加面前的盘子里拿了一块饼干在洛萨面前晃了晃，又问：“要吃吗？比这个更好吃。我现在去拿。”

　　她说完就走到门边拉开门走了出去，还特别轻地关上了门。现在屋里只剩下洛萨和卡德加两个人了，卡德加把饼干放回了盘子里，想要说点什么，还是洛萨先开了口：“我差点以为我要失去你了。”

　　洛萨的手小心翼翼地抚上卡德加的脸，看起来他对卡德加头上和身上的伤痕相当的在意，反复查看的时候脸色很不好看。其实卡德加都不太觉得那些伤口疼了，他觉得和自己比起来洛萨的伤势显然更重一些，他手臂上的绷带还渗着血，而他好像感觉不到疼痛似的使用着自己的手。

　　卡德加拉着洛萨的手说：“只是擦伤……被山崖和绳子磨破了。很快就能好的。”

　　洛萨的眉头却皱了起来：“绳子？绳子是怎么回事？发生了什么？”

　　卡德加也想知道发生了什么。他不知道自己掉下山崖后到现在是过了几天，不过他非常饿，猜想那肯定是过了不少的时间。他也想知道洛萨在这些天里经历了什么，他可不记得自己掉下山崖的时候洛萨受伤了。他整理了一下思路，然后对洛萨说：“我掉下山崖，醒来的时候是在黑石山下的一个地牢里。我被绑着没法逃脱，然后有个兽人来看我……是迦罗娜。”

　　洛萨的神情立刻就变了，变得阴沉而又愤怒。卡德加几乎不敢抬头看他，他知道洛萨有多恨迦罗娜，而在这之前，他曾经是很喜欢迦罗娜的——但那些喜爱在洛萨看到杀死莱恩的匕首的那一刻，就都化为了泡影。

　　“她对你做了什么？”洛萨的声音听上去很紧张，他大概又要查看一遍卡德加的全身了，卡德加赶忙接着说：“她没对我做什么。她和我说了很多话，然后把我放了——她跟我说的事情很重要，洛萨，你一定要听我说完。”

　　洛萨几乎已经要爆发了，卡德加及时地拉住了他，把他按到了椅子上坐下，甚至倒了一杯热茶给他喝。洛萨很不耐烦地一口喝完了，他盯着卡德加，卡德加这才说了下去：“兽人和巨魔合作，这和你的推断一样。他们之间有交换条件，这个迦罗娜没有明说，但我猜，大概就是，巨魔用自己对艾泽拉斯的了解，换取兽人帮助他们重新夺回荣光……”

　　“荣光。”洛萨哼了一声。

　　“……我不该这么说。”卡德加不知所措地停了下来，洛萨摇了摇头：“你继续吧。”

　　现在轮到卡德加紧张了，他舔了舔嘴唇继续说：“迦罗娜说古尔丹需要人类的法师，我……我有些不太明白。”

　　“什么？”洛萨又朝着卡德加伸出了手，他用双手捧着卡德加的脸仔细端详着，“他伤到你了？”

　　卡德加挣扎了一下，洛萨直视他的双眼让他有些慌张，脸也热了起来。他试着拨开洛萨的手，但洛萨的力气很大，根本不容他挣脱。卡德加只能握着他的手腕摇头：“我没见到他，迦罗娜就把我放走了……我没事，我真的没事，洛萨。”

　　洛萨松开手：“她放你走了。”

　　卡德加点头：“是的，她带我离开，等我走出来的时候，发现我已经在你们营地附近了。但我找不到回去的路，迦罗娜说兽人现在待的地方是一个矮人氏族留下的地下都城，我猜想可能是那个，唤醒了炎魔之王，最后被毁灭的矮人部族……应该是巨魔带兽人找到的入口，也许他们的萨满知道一些我不知道的东西，比如……一些结界，能迷惑别人，隐藏他们的行踪……”他思索了一会儿，被关押期间他的精神很虚弱，他没法得到更多的信息，卡德加苦恼地摇头，“我不知道他们在哪儿，我连我在那儿过了多久都不知道。”

　　“过了五天，卡德加，”洛萨揉了揉卡德加的耳朵，把饼干推到了边上，“这不好吃，别吃了。”

　　五天，听到真实的数字，卡德加的饥饿感愈发的热烈起来。那些饼干确实说不上好吃，但是对于饿坏了的他来说，有总比没有强，他看了一眼饼干，畅想着蘑菇烤鸡腿的香味，然后才回过神来：“洛萨，黑龙……那头黑龙。”

　　“嗯？什么？”

　　“你们打败了黑龙吗？”

　　洛萨笑了笑：“如果没有打败你就看不到我了。”卡德加心里一紧，他想洛萨身上的伤大概是和黑龙战斗留下的，他把手伸到了洛萨的眼睛边上，但最终还是没有摸上去。

　　“你掉下去后，我们和兽人只能一起抵抗黑龙，幸好图拉扬赶过来了，他的圣光……很有用，”洛萨的嘴角往上翘了翘，“后来吉尔尼斯人和精灵也一起到了，帮我们逼退了黑龙。那些兽人退了回去，我们也找不到他们躲藏的地方。”

　　精灵会出现在这儿是出乎卡德加的意料的。他很好奇地问：“精灵为什么会来？”

　　“菲尼亚说她不愿错过和巨魔战斗的机会。她说服了一支游侠队伍，自愿跑了过来，正好在这儿和吉尔尼斯人遇上了，”洛萨停了几秒又说，“这几天她带着精灵一直在找你，她说你一定没死……我都不知道她的信心是从哪儿来的。”

　　洛萨紧紧盯着卡德加，就像生怕他又消失了似的。卡德加才注意到洛萨的眼睛里布满了血丝，也许这些天他也没能好好睡觉。

　　“接下去要怎么办？”

　　“我们回去……”洛萨很无奈地说，“我们没法占领黑石山，黑龙在上面。如果像你说的，兽人们在黑石山地下的都城里，那我们现在也攻不进去。但他们会出来的，他们不会甘心一辈子缩在地下。你说古尔丹需要人类的法师？这得去问问肯瑞托……我不知道这家伙到底要做什么。”

　　卡德加想起迦罗娜曾对他说的话，他心里似乎有些什么逐渐明晰了起来……但还隔着一层迷雾，让他看不真切。

　　“迦罗娜说古尔丹是敌人……是我们的，也是她的敌人，”卡德加说得很急，他迫切地想要与洛萨一起探究明白这其中隐含的意思，“如果她的意思是他们的目的不同……迦罗娜，还有兽人部族的目的是侵占我们的土地，因为他们所属的世界已经无法生存了，那样的话，古尔丹的目的就不是这个，或者不只是这个……”

　　洛萨露出厌恶的表情：“迦罗娜什么时候变得可以代表整个兽人部族了。”

　　有什么在卡德加的脑子里催生了一道转瞬即逝的闪光，他试着抓住它，而那让他的思路逐渐清晰：“等等，洛萨……迦罗娜说莱恩国王给了她无上的荣耀……我想国王之死一定有什么隐情，因为她说她不会辜负莱恩国王的——”

　　“别说了，卡德加，”洛萨把手在卡德加的嘴前竖起，他缓慢地摇头，脸色极其难看，“人死就没法复生了。”

　　*

　　回暴风城的一路上，洛萨几乎都没怎么说话。卡德加很后悔，觉得自己当时真不该反复提起莱恩的死。洛萨在这些事上极其敏感，不仅是莱恩，还有麦迪文的死，就算那可以说是他亲自参与的，但卡德加知道他依旧对此耿耿于怀。

　　卡德加不知道能说些什么安慰洛萨。他的年龄还小，还没有什么朋友，无法体会这种多年挚友死于非命的痛苦。但他也有属于他自己的噩梦，卡德加想起他被关在地牢中时，刻意忽略的最可怕的那种想象——光只是触及那想象的边缘，就让他浑身发冷，那之后的一切，他都想象不出来。

　　回到暴风城后所有人又陷入了忙碌之中。卡德加在一个各国代理人均有出席的会议上讲述了他所获得的信息，洛萨要他隐去被囚禁的部分，以免遭到无端的诘问。

　　有人担心兽人是否要重蹈矮人的覆辙，打算唤醒炎魔。这是一个令人毛骨悚然的推测，而且谁都不敢说绝无可能。不过洛萨认为，兽人到艾泽拉斯不是来寻死的，他们如果要唤醒炎魔，至少目的也是控制这一强大的力量——然而讨论一个没有退路的异族是否会顾忌到能否控制力量这一点，显然没什么意义。但这似乎倒是为急需统一目标的联盟指明了一个方向，更多的国家愿意向黑石山派兵，尽管那里除了有行踪不定的兽人，还有天空的霸主黑龙，但各个国家的勇士都对击败强敌有着无法遏制的渴望，也许不少人还在心里描绘着自己挂上“屠龙者”称号的英姿。

　　肯瑞托对“古尔丹需要人类法师”这一点果然极其介意，有几个法师与卡德加讨论了一整天，但他们没能讨论出什么结果来。每个人都提出了不同的猜测，但真相到底是哪一个，也许不去问问古尔丹是很难知道的；而且，这让卡德加对于在卡拉赞看到的幻象所代表的意思愈发好奇了起来：兽人和巨魔，到底达成了什么样的交易？

　　天色越来越晚，从黑石山回来还没好好休息过的卡德加累得快要睁不开眼睛。他有些想念洛萨的家的味道了，想念他的床铺，不怎么软但是特别暖和，在屋外狂风大作的时候，缩在温暖的床上看书，那大概是现在的卡德加能想到的最棒的事了。

　　卡德加与肯瑞托的法师告别，终于能结束与他们的讨论让他大大松了口气。他去作战室找洛萨，然而洛萨不在那儿，只有他的外套还在椅背上挂着。

　　卡德加在空无一人的作战室呆坐了好一会儿，好好摸了摸暴风城士兵盾牌上的狮子，试着提起步兵长枪，想要横在胸前但结果差点一头栽倒。他坐得足够久了，久到他意识到洛萨还不回来就太反常了。

　　卡德加拿着洛萨的外套走出了作战室，向门口的士兵打听洛萨可能的去处。他依照士兵的指引，从作战室走向厨房，然后是酒窖，最后前往王宫后花园，这会儿他已经很清楚洛萨的目的了——莱恩就被葬在这个后花园里，周围永远有鲜花相伴。

　　卡德加还没有机会观览过整个王宫，后花园对他来说是个陌生之地。莱恩国王和塔瑞亚王后都是很有生活情趣的人，后花园也因而被布置得生机盎然，修剪得很精致的灌木形成了墙壁，勾勒出蜿蜒的道路，有花朵从墙缝中钻出来，墙壁的拐角处嵌着大大小小的雕像或是喷水池，还有高大的树木洒下树荫——若是在这里游玩，肯定能愉悦地消磨大把时光，只是对于现在急于找到洛萨的卡德加来说，迷宫一般的道路给他增加了不少麻烦。

　　他找得晕头转向，总算看到了远处的墓碑，莱恩就躺在那块洛萨题写的墓碑之下，此刻，洛萨正靠着墓碑坐在地上，手里抱着的大概是酒瓶。

　　洛萨没穿外套，这样的天气里很容易着凉，卡德加只能加快了步子，他现在就想把外套给洛萨套上然后跟着他一起回家。他弄出了不小的动静，可是洛萨好像什么都没听见，这太稀奇了，要知道洛萨的警觉性那是一点都不会输给卡德加的——

　　然后卡德加终于明白过来。洛萨喝醉了，醉得还不轻。

　　他喝醉了，听不到周围的响动，完全沉浸在自己的世界里，甚至还在对着墓碑絮絮叨叨。卡德加犹豫了，他想也许自己此时此刻不该走过去打断洛萨，他停下了脚步站在了墓碑的侧面，而洛萨醉醺醺的声音顺着风飘了过来。

　　“这酒是你的。现在这王宫里，只有我能喝了……”

　　洛萨拎起酒瓶看了看，还有半瓶。他把瓶口对着自己的嘴，一口气喝了大半，放下酒瓶时他抬起手擦了擦嘴角，但醉意让他根本没有擦对位置，有酒顺着他的嘴角淌了下来。

　　他喝完酒，长长叹了口气，拍了拍地面又说：“你瞧瞧你都留了什么给我？一个人喝实在太累了……这都是你的事情，但现在只有我了……你是故意的吧？你知道我根本做不来这些的。”

　　卡德加第一次听到洛萨说这样的话。他总觉得洛萨大概无所不能，他煮的晚餐味道还行，他了解魔法的原理甚至还能反制法师，他会带兵打仗，也能集合其他国家的领主……卡德加以为洛萨就是能处理好一切的。

　　现在他不知道自己是否应该迈出去了，洛萨大概是不想被人看到这样的自己的，不然他也不会选择到莱恩的坟墓前来倾诉。也许可以等他喝完这瓶酒，酒是一个绝妙的引子，能让人轻易地进入自己的世界，但没有了酒，洛萨应该就会想回去了，酒带来的热意也会迅速消散，他会需要一件外套的。

　　卡德加沉默地站着，他看到洛萨小口啜饮着数量不多的酒，大概是不想那么快就失去这个与莱恩谈心的机会。他晃了晃酒瓶子，酒水发出咣当响声，洛萨说话的声音更轻了，听上去就像是梦中呓语。

　　“我是不是睡得有点久了？等我醒了你们就都回来了……你该带这酒去麦德那儿喝，莱恩，他的厨子很会烧下酒菜……好久没吃了，我都快想不起那味道了……”

　　他晃晃悠悠地站了起来，身体倚靠着墓碑，视线望向远方，不知道在看哪儿。他那双就算在深夜里都很明亮的眼睛此时却褪去了光彩，蒙上了永远无法化解的痛苦和悲伤。

　　“真想快点醒过来。醒过来什么都没发生。没有什么该死的兽人，没有该死的邪能，麦德就会守着一座塔的书，要喝啤酒还得我带过去，你什么都不会做，你还活着，卡伦也还活着，什么都没发生，不会有什么坏消息，卡德加……卡德加从没来过暴风城。从没来过。”

　　卡德加突然觉得胸口发闷。好像有什么落到了他的背上，其实一直在那儿，只是先前他总是刻意忽略了那东西的存在，但现在，他再也没法忽略了，那东西的重量早已超过他能承受的限度了，他必须得承认，至少是对他自己承认，他其实根本应付不来。

　　酒瓶子掉在地上的声音让卡德加回过神来，他看见洛萨的身体摇摇欲坠，就要摔倒在地上了。他冲了过去，把他抱住了，洛萨的身体很沉，喝醉的人根本不会控制自己的力道，卡德加咬着牙才把他给撑住了。

　　“谁？”洛萨的酒气喷在了卡德加的脸上。

　　卡德加用他的外套把他的身体裹住，抵着他靠在墓碑上，试图让他站稳。他掰着洛萨的脸对他说：“是我，卡德加。我饿了，我们快点回家吧，你还能做饭吗？随便做点什么给我吃吧。”

　　洛萨伏在他的肩头，嘴里不知道在嘀咕什么。卡德加只能扛着他半边身体，拖着他往外走。

　　“你可真沉，洛萨，”卡德加也小声说着，“用用你的腿……你再这样我要对你用法术了。我要把你变成一头羊。”

　　洛萨大概什么都没听进去。


	22. Chapter 20

　　洛萨从床上猛地坐起身来，他奋力睁大眼睛，随后是一阵接着一阵的钝痛撞击着他的脑袋。

　　宿醉从不会放过任何能袭击人的机会，现在正在洛萨的脑袋里兴风作浪。他捧着头坐了一会儿，等头疼缓了缓，这才终于有精神看了看自己在哪儿。

　　显然，他这是在自己的家里，窗帘严严实实地遮挡着外面的光线，但大体可以确定天已经亮了好些时候了。

　　洛萨有些茫然，这应该是宿醉的固有症状。他开始回忆睡觉之前他都做了些什么，他记得带着士兵们从黑石山返回了暴风城，记得又开了一整天的冗长的会议，一些从未到过现场的人在经历过艰苦战斗的他面前七嘴八舌地猜测讨论分析着兽人的意图甚至黑龙的意图，在会议中他有好几次都神志恍惚了，他只能看到翻动的嘴唇却听不到声音，他开始怀念莱恩，想象着如果莱恩在场的话大概会适时地打断越跑越远的争论并将主动权收回自己的手里，于是他也试着这么做了，他让所有人安静，甚至敲了敲桌子，他站了起来，眼角的伤口还在隐隐作痛，他说了自己的看法，做出了新的指示，没有人有异议，会议终于可以告一段落了。

　　洛萨记得离开了作战室，他饿得厉害，径直跑去厨房找东西吃，那儿有刚出炉的蛋糕，莱恩非常喜欢吃蛋糕，只是他成为了父亲以后就不太吃了，洛萨觉得莱恩的坚持很可笑，但莱恩却一本正经地说甜美的东西是属于孩子的。

　　那什么是属于成年人的呢？是甘美与苦涩混在一起的酒吗？

　　洛萨记得自己去了酒窖，随便拿了一瓶酒出来。这王宫里现在除了他大概也没人喝这些酒，放着着实暴殄天物。他拎着酒瓶子，鬼使神差地就往后花园走，他看见自己心里越来越清晰的念头，他想念莱恩了，还有麦迪文，卡伦……他想念他失去的这一切。

　　他在莱恩的墓前喝了个酩酊大醉，后来的记忆就开始模糊不清了。世界好像上下颠倒了，他的眼睛里只能看到土地，大概是有人拖着他在走路，一个不太有力的肩膀扛着他沉重的身体，走路的时候一步三摇。

　　除了卡德加不会有别人了。

　　洛萨慢慢从床上下来，打了冷水洗脸，让自己清醒过来。他仍然在努力回忆，昨天晚上卡德加把他带回家后他似乎倒头就睡了，在那之后的一切就像被丢进了小石子的水面一样，纷乱琐碎，难以辨识。他扶着墙壁走到窗前拉开窗帘打开窗户，清冷的室外空气让他浑身一个激灵，他突然意识到一件事情：卡德加不在家里。

　　他去哪儿了？昨天晚上他应该带着洛萨回来了，洛萨一个劲儿地回忆，依稀记得自己抱着卡德加抚摸他柔软的头发，仿佛小羊羔的毛，柔顺密实，手指根本不愿意离开。他完全不记得自己有没有说话、或者是说了些什么了，那会儿他的嘴好像已经和他的身体分离开了，他是在喊卡德加的名字吗？洛萨有些后悔于自己的失态，他拍着自己的脸让自己更加清醒，因为他总觉得有什么是不该忘记的——

　　“……守护者。”

　　洛萨的脑袋里闪出了这么几个词，那应该是卡德加昨天晚上对他说的。他的脸看上去也模模糊糊的，不过就算是模糊的脸，也能看出他的情绪很低落。

　　洛萨在自己家里找了找，根本用不了半分钟就看了个遍，卡德加确实不在。不仅人不在，他总是背着的那个背包也不在了，还有他的本子和他的笔，这些大概都跟着他走了。

　　他会去哪儿？洛萨心里可没个底。他匆匆出门往王宫奔去，见到门口的卫兵便满怀期待地问他们：“卡德加来了吗？”

　　卫兵们摇了摇头说：“没有来，长官。”

　　这不是洛萨想要的回答，但卫兵们总不会骗他。洛萨原先还满心指望着能在图书馆里找到卡德加，但现在似乎他连王宫都不用进了——他还是得进去，毕竟他还有一大堆的公事要办。

　　洛萨闷着气走进了王宫，心里想着也许今天回家的时候卡德加就在家里了。暴风城有几家古书店卡德加一直想去，说不定他今天就是到那些店看书去了，带着笔和本子是为了能当场抄写摹画，等回去了还会展示给洛萨看。

　　洛萨的这一天过得浑浑噩噩，他将之归结为自己没有好好吃饭。晚餐的时候他还是食不知味，胡乱填饱了肚子就迅速离开王宫往家里跑，然而离家越近，他的心就越来越冷。

　　他家没有灯亮着。卡德加没有回来。

　　洛萨孤零零地坐在床上，连灯都懒得点。他在黑暗中竭力想要想起卡德加在他醉醺醺的时候说过的话或是做过的事情，然而经过了一天他的记忆愈发的模糊了。洛萨倒在床上，脑中一片空白，他翻了个身，看着身边，他甚至都想不起来卡德加昨天晚上是不是在那儿躺过。

　　洛萨眯起了眼睛。恍惚间好像有一个身影在他面前摇动，那个身影步履不稳地坐在了椅子上，大概是在喘气。

　　“……累死我了。”

　　那是卡德加的声音，尽管声音听上去也很飘忽。洛萨想把他从王宫拖回家大概是挺费劲的，但卡德加总不可能因此就生气到离家出走了吧。然而哪怕不管理由，卡德加到现在都没回来确是个事实。他能去哪儿呢？就算去书店看书，那些店也是要关门的。他也不在王宫里，那他还能去哪儿呢？卡德加有朋友吗？洛萨想到了这个问题，他很认真地想了想，发现自己并不知道卡德加有没有朋友。

　　不仅是朋友的问题，还有更多别的问题。卡德加不是那种喜欢讨论自己的人——他只有一次，在守夜的时候语焉不详地和大家分享了他的家人如何把他作为一个荣耀送去了天空都市达拉然学习魔法，然而对于他的家人的情况，他基本上只字未提——就算他们去了洛丹伦，卡德加甚至也没回去见见他多年未见的家人。

　　洛萨问过他，要不要回一趟家，不过卡德加拒绝了，那时洛萨还以为他在生家人的闷气，赌气不想回家。但是现在回想起来，卡德加当时的态度其实是茫然——似乎回不回家从未是一个需要他考虑的问题，这着实不像一个他这般年龄的人在离家多年后对家的态度。

　　卡德加本来就不是普通的人。他原本是要成为守护者的。就像麦德那样，成为整个大陆的守护者，住在高高的塔里，疏远了所有的朋友，让洛萨和莱恩只能在城里建个雕像来假装他还在他们身边。

　　法师都是这样的，他们离群索居，享受足够宽广的私人空间。大概他们对此心满意足。

　　但这对他们的家人可不公平。麦德是这样，卡德加也是这样……洛萨突然坐起身来，卡德加把这儿当做自己家了吗？也许他想的和洛萨想的也并不一样。

　　洛萨无从知道，毕竟他从来没有问过卡德加这些问题。他什么都没问过，就好像事情就该是这样的，卡德加跟在他边上，永远在他能看到的地方——

　　现在他无声无息地就不见了。

　　洛萨终于点亮了灯，试图在家里找出任何卡德加留下的蛛丝马迹。真是让人惊叹，他才发现卡德加似乎没在家里留下任何东西。那是因为他本来也没带什么行李吧，他唯一的那一身学徒的衣服虽然很整齐但确实很破旧了，他所有的东西大概都能收在他的背包里，现在，他连一张纸都没拉下。

　　卡德加曾经溜走过，那是因为洛萨把他给关起来了。但这次洛萨并没有把他关起来，他还是不见了。洛萨坐在椅子上，拼命地回忆自己迷迷糊糊间到底对卡德加说了什么或是做了什么，他有弄伤卡德加吗？

　　桌上有一瓶酒，应该是昨天洛萨喝的，卡德加居然帮他带回来了，真不知道该说他实在还是傻气。洛萨把酒瓶拿了过来，直接喝了一口，他的脑中突然闪出一个非常可笑的想法，如果再喝醉了，说不定就能想起昨天喝醉的时候自己到底都说了些什么了。

　　这想法只存在了一秒就被洛萨自己给丢了，但他还是找了杯子过来，给自己倒了半杯酒，盯着摇晃的灯火，慢慢把这半杯酒喝下肚，脑袋里一片空白。

　　*

　　“累死我了，洛萨……你怎么这么重。”

　　“我……我重吗？”

　　“太重了……洛萨。你再这样我要把你变成羊了。”

　　“羊、羊……好……羊走路……快。”

　　“这是惩罚，洛萨！你以为我是要帮你吗？”

　　“嗯……帮我……不用……”

　　“……你睡着了吗，洛萨？”

　　“我没……没有……”

　　“……我真希望我能帮你更多。但我不是守护者……”

　　*

　　洛萨猛地抬起头，感觉自己的背脊抽紧了。窗外的阳光斜斜照在了他的脸上，他揉了揉自己的眼角，意识到自己趴在桌子上睡了一夜。

　　他觉得自己大概是做了个梦，但那个梦又有些太真实了。梦里的卡德加看起来很沮丧，他的肩膀耷拉着，垂着脑袋，洛萨都看不见他的眼睛。

　　但洛萨能听到他的声音，听到他说，他不是守护者。

　　洛萨记得这个音调，那是卡德加在他耳边说的，不是他的想象，好像就在刚才跟他说的，卡德加的声音越来越低，声音里的情绪难受到让洛萨都喘不过气来。

　　这是卡德加的遗憾吗？他悄悄说出来，也许根本就没指望洛萨有什么反应。洛萨匆忙找了纸和笔出来，把尚且留在他记忆里的这句话写了下来，他看着这句话，简直想揍自己了。

　　他居然真的就这么睡过去了。

　　洛萨站了起来，焦躁地在房间里走了几个来回，最后视线回到了自己写下来的那句话上。是卡德加自己放弃成为守护者的，他现在是反悔了吗？所以他还有机会再当一个守护者么？他打算回去找肯瑞托那些老头子们，乞求他们再给他一个机会？

　　洛萨不太相信卡德加会这么做，毕竟他们第一次见面的时候，卡德加就颇带着几分自豪地向洛萨介绍自己，他放弃了守护者学徒的身份。他很坚定，坚信自己的选择是正确的，他的天分与努力也绝不会因为放弃了这个身份而就此黯淡无光，反而是发挥出了更大的力量。

　　那么现在，他还坚信自己的选择吗？

　　洛萨魂不守舍地去了王宫，径直敲开了安东尼达斯所住房间的门。这位大法师得知了黑石山的事情后立刻就赶到了暴风城，在这儿逗留已有几日。对于一大早就能在非会议大厅和作战室的场合见到洛萨，安东尼达斯显得有些意外，不过洛萨连客套话都懒得说了，直接了当地问他：“你见过卡德加吗？他来找过你吗？”

　　“卡德加？他为什么要来找我。”在听到卡德加的名字后，安东尼达斯的脸马上就拉得更长了。他原本伸出来，想要邀请洛萨进他房间坐坐的手甚至都收了起来放在了背后，在门口站直了身体，一副不想再多说话的样子。

　　洛萨有点发憷，他们的对话结束得太快了，而且对于他找到卡德加没有任何帮助。他轻轻咳了几声，硬着头皮接着问：“我是想问……如果，我是说如果，卡德加还想成为守护者……他需要，呃，怎么做？”

　　安东尼达斯眯起了眼睛：“你说的是谁，卡德加吗？他可是自愿放弃当守护者的。”

　　“所以这只是个假设，”洛萨坚持着，“如果他还想成为守护者……”

　　“我想不出他为什么还想成为守护者，哦……等等，”安东尼达斯露出嘲讽的笑容，“当守护者就能有自己的领地了——虽然卡拉赞现在大概已经不能住人了吧。”

　　洛萨睁大了眼睛。他应该想到的，他怎么会没想到呢？卡德加是那么的喜欢那个地方，他第一次去守护者之塔的时候就开心得不想离开，如果能让他在那儿看书，他大概都能从此再不吃饭，他对卡拉赞无比向往，就算那儿被可怕的未知迷雾笼罩了，他冒着巨大风险也要钻进去——而且他现在已经对怎么前往守护者之塔很有经验了，他可以取道闪金镇的前线哨所，然后再从那儿继续前进——

　　他去了那儿会干什么？寻找一些守护者才懂的秘术，然后干掉那些兽人吗？又或者——

　　继续麦迪文的邪能研究，因为那力量实在太强大了，探求力量的极限的法师，又能有几个抵挡得住这种强大力量的诱惑……

　　洛萨强迫自己停止猜测，但这个想法就像生命力旺盛的野生藤蔓，迅速攀附于他的思想之上，很快扩散开来，生出无数枝杈，长出冒着可怕绿光的叶片，遮天蔽日，让他再看不到其他的可能性。

　　洛萨可忘不了那种绿色的光芒，邪恶扭曲了他的挚友麦迪文的样貌和精神，将一个好端端的人彻底吞噬。他无法想象卡德加变成这样，只是想到这种可能性就让洛萨浑身发冷，他攥紧了拳头，然而从心底冒出来的恐惧动摇着他的意志，他的身体摇晃了一下，而这逃不过安东尼达斯的眼睛。

　　“你这是怎么了，没吃早饭就来了？”大法师皱起了眉头，随后他进屋端了一个杯子出来，“刚送来的热可可，我没有喝过。”

　　洛萨接了过来，慢慢喝了下去。温暖的可可顺着喉咙下肚，热意跟着蔓延到了他的全身，有一个念头便在他心里渐渐成型，等他喝完了，他已经知道自己要做什么了。

　　他把杯子还给了安东尼达斯，说：“谢谢您的热可可，帮了我大忙了。现在，如果您不介意的话……我要失陪一下了。”

　　洛萨说完就离开了，快步走向作战室，还没进去就大喊着：“瓦利斯，瓦利斯？你在吗？”

　　“我在，长官。”洛萨肤色黝黑的副官就笔直地站在宽大的沙盘桌边上，手里端着放满了代表作战单位的棋子的托盘，正打算根据一早送来的情报调整沙盘上的布局。

　　洛萨走了进去，看了看情报，然后拿了几个骑兵和法师的棋子在手上。

　　“我要离开几天，瓦利斯，我有些事情必须去做……”洛萨叹了口气，然后将他的目的告诉了他忠诚的副官，“我要去卡拉赞几天。”

　　“什么？长官！”瓦利斯端着托盘的手抖了一下，他的声音都不由得拔高了，“那儿不能去……那儿太危险了，长官！”

　　洛萨看向瓦利斯的眼睛，副官的眼里满是担忧。洛萨尽力扯出一个笑容，不过他很清楚自己笑得是有多难看，他对瓦利斯说：“有件事我必须去做，如果我不去……那卡德加大概就永远没法回来了。”

　　“卡德加？你是说……他去了卡拉赞？”

　　“听我的命令，瓦利斯。”洛萨的语调突然变得强硬，瓦利斯立刻站直了身体，抬高了下颌，全神贯注地准备聆听洛萨发出的任何命令。洛萨想了几秒，然后把自己的命令说了出来：“我要求你在我不在的时候暂行处理这里的事务，如果有对前线情况的疑问可以和图拉扬联络，他会给你足够的情报。我不在的前七天，不要向任何人透露我的行踪。如果七天后我还没有回来……”他看到瓦利斯突然露出的恐惧神情，于是摇了摇头，“不，这种事不会发生的。”

　　“长官……”

　　“四天后叫一队骑兵，配上五个法师，得是最可靠勇敢的人，在闪金镇的前线哨所找到梅恩，随时待命，”洛萨把拿在手里的棋子轻轻放在了闪金镇通往逆风谷的入口处，“到时候我会想办法给你们发信号的——不管什么信号，只要看到了就要以最快速度进入卡拉赞，前往守护者之塔，”洛萨的神情变得极其阴沉，“我会告诉他们该怎么做的。”

　　瓦利斯有些不明所以，但他还是点了点头说：“明白了，长官。”

　　洛萨拍了拍瓦利斯的手臂。他想对他的副官再多说些什么，但话到嘴边，犹豫再三，最后他只说出：“我保证会回来的，瓦利斯。”


	23. Chapter 21

　　洛萨的狮鹫落地后还没站稳，他就一抬腿从它背上跳了下来。

　　他一早就离开了暴风城王宫，往闪金镇的方向飞去，赶在午饭的时间到达了前线哨所。站岗的士兵见到指挥官的突然来访，惊得差点连敬礼的动作都不记得了，洛萨直接将狮鹫的缰绳丢到了士兵的手里，话也来不及说就往哨所里跑去。

　　他找到了梅恩，这个哨所的最高军官此时此刻正在瞭望塔下检查今天的观察日志。梅恩看到洛萨突然出现，显然也吃了一惊，但他终归要比执勤的普通士兵更镇定一些，他立刻向洛萨敬了个礼，随后问：“指挥官，有什么事吗？”

　　“有急事，”洛萨看了看边上的其他士兵，压低了声音问，“卡德加来过吗？”

　　“是的，他来过，昨天一早来的——”梅恩突然停了下来，看着洛萨的神情，好一会儿之后才又开口，“指挥官，您……不知道？”

　　洛萨的心里一团乱麻。有那么一秒，他松了口气，他想至少他知道卡德加的行踪了，不至于再因为找不到他而六神无主；而随之而来的，却是更大的忧虑甚至是恐惧，卡德加去往卡拉赞的目的是什么，这是洛萨更不愿去面对、却不得不面对的问题。

　　洛萨皱着眉头说：“我不知道，”他的表情过于严峻，以至于一直观察着他的梅恩都跟着紧张了起来，洛萨接着问道，“他来这儿干什么了，全都告诉我。”

　　梅恩咽了口口水，开始努力回忆卡德加到这儿来的每一个细节：“昨天一早卡德加就来了，还是出现在我们营地的中间，士兵们都认得他，招待他吃早餐，但他走得很急——”

　　“他去哪儿了？卡拉赞？”

　　“……是的。”

　　梅恩回答得很轻，但这回答足以砸碎洛萨最后的一点期望。他茫然无措地来回转悠着，好不容易才控制住自己的情绪，转回去问梅恩：“你怎么就让他去了呢，梅恩？”

　　“他说是您的命令，他……他带了一份您的手谕来，”梅恩窘迫地垂下了视线，只敢偷偷看洛萨几眼，“上面写了您授权他前往卡拉赞进行调查，还有您的签名和手印。”

　　洛萨瞪大了眼睛，他没想到卡德加会这么做——他居然会假造文书？不，仔细想想似乎也不奇怪，卡德加能离开达拉然，一路走到暴风城，想必也用了不少手段，身为一个读写过大量文书的法师，模仿笔迹大概也不是什么难事……但这还是有些可笑了，洛萨忍不住问：“你相信他？你不怀疑他的目的吗？”

　　梅恩摇了摇头说：“没人会怀疑卡德加，指挥官。”

　　洛萨沉默了，梅恩的回答一点问题都没有，没人会怀疑卡德加的——卡德加一直跟在洛萨身边，帮着梅恩重建了闪金镇前线哨所，又有什么必要怀疑这个诚恳温和的小伙子呢？也许这只能怪洛萨自己，他在反省自己对卡德加有时候是不是太纵容了，而他利用了这种纵容，甚至学会了仿造洛萨的签名……

　　——但这还是太荒谬了。洛萨一个劲儿地摇头，那张仿照的手谕到底写了什么一点都不重要，梅恩他们听卡德加说是洛萨派他来的，大概就会什么都听他的吧。

　　“你应该比别人清楚去卡拉赞有多危险，梅恩，”洛萨扭头望了一眼卡拉赞的方向，其实从哨所这儿根本看不见什么，“你把晨光借给他了吧？”

　　“没有，指挥官，”梅恩回答得很快，“他说他有办法抵抗那些迷雾，只问我要了一些干粮和水。”

　　“办法？什么办法？”洛萨急着追问，梅恩露出一脸歉意：“我没问……抱歉。他说是法师的办法。”

　　卡德加能有什么办法？洛萨心里那些让他恐惧的想法又冒了出来——卡德加打算以一己之力清除这些因邪能的爆发而肆意乱跑的可怕能量，还是干脆，成为力量的俘虏，从此倒可以穿行无阻？

　　胡乱猜测可能比真相更可怕，洛萨迫使自己镇静下来，他的时间不多了，多耽搁一分钟，卡拉赞里就多一分危险。他对梅恩说：“梅恩，我要问你借晨光。我得去卡拉赞。”

　　梅恩震惊得张开嘴却说不出一个字，洛萨没有管他，继续说着：“我的副官瓦利斯，四天后会带人到这儿来，”他弯下腰，在瞭望塔下的篮子里挑拣着魔法燃烧筒，找到了燃烧后效果最大的那一种，拿了好几个放进了随身的包里，“四天后我会发信号，不管看到什么信号，你们都得立刻前往守护者之塔——”他停了下来，看着认真聆听的梅恩，心中突然生出了一丝不忍，“这任务很危险，很有可能就是不归路，但我需要你们……做好战斗的准备。”

　　“和什么战斗？”梅恩问，洛萨犹豫了一会儿，回答：“卡德加。”

　　*

　　从闪金镇通往卡拉赞的道路由前线哨所负责封锁。所谓的封锁，其实也说不上有多严密，毕竟这个哨所的兵力有限，日常的巡查执勤等工作本就要占用不少人手，再要分出人去看守道路，也实在难以做到彻彻底底的封锁。

　　封锁的命令是由洛萨下达到哨所的，就算条件有限，梅恩依然尽力选择了最佳的看守点，来拦截打算进入卡拉赞的人。洛萨的命令是禁止任何人进入，但现在是下达命令的人要进去，想必，梅恩应该是很不乐意的。

　　从卡德加到洛萨，每个人都是想去就去，根本就不把禁令放在眼里。但梅恩也还是给洛萨准备了水和干粮，把晨光牵了出来，摸着它光滑的脖子嘱咐了半天，避过了整个营地的士兵，把洛萨给送了出去。

　　告别前，洛萨对梅恩说：“这事先不要告诉别人，等瓦利斯来了再说。”

　　梅恩苦笑着回答：“长官，你们一个两个，都喜欢给我出难题。”

　　洛萨想了想，又说：“梅恩，你相信我么？我向你保证我会活着回来的。”

　　梅恩长长地叹了一口气：“我除了相信您，别无他法了，长官。”

　　梅恩的回答就好像他是被人强迫的一样，语调干巴巴的，眼里写满了担忧，可还硬是要装出一副信了的样子。洛萨看着他，想再找一些能安慰他的话说给他听，但发现自己实在没有安抚人心的才能——莱恩有这个本事，他不管说什么都能让人百分百地相信他，洛萨以前觉得那是再自然不过的一件事情，但落到自己头上才知道让别人发自内心地信服是有多难。他无言地看着梅恩，最后只能朝他点了点头，然后立刻上马，轻扯缰绳，告诉晨光可以出发了。他胯下的识途老马迈开腿小跑起来，速度逐渐变快，向着面前看不清情况的卡拉赞跑了过去。

　　笼罩在卡拉赞上的迷雾并不是一种边界清晰的实体，洛萨全靠着晨光的反应才知道自己已经深入其中了。这迷雾没有味道，不像普通的雾气那样带着潮气，这里更大的问题是视线被完全阻碍了，眼中所见，除了迷雾，别的什么都看不见。

　　晨光的身体明显绷紧了，速度慢了下来，迈出去的每一步都是谨慎的，呼吸的声音也变得粗重起来。洛萨尝试着拍抚它的脖子，想让它能安心一些，但他的安抚大概没有起到任何作用，晨光依然小心翼翼并且极其不情愿地前进着，洛萨猜想如果不是因为身为战马的职责，它大概早就掉头跑回去了。

　　周围什么都看不见，洛萨甚至都有些搞不清现在是白天还是夜晚了——仿佛光线被这片迷雾给吞噬了，它创造出新的光影体系，试图重塑身陷其中的人们对白天与夜晚的认识。不仅是光线，就连声音都渐渐离洛萨远去了，他原本还能听见鸟鸣的声音，但现在那些声音都好像被关在了一口被锁上的箱子里，从里面发出沉闷的呼喊，最终钻进他耳朵的只是一种钝钝的嗡鸣声，分不清从哪儿来，搞不明由何而来，他的世界和他的意识开始变得单调，他所有的目的只剩下了一个，那就是前进，往未知的目的地前进。

　　在这片寂静中，有一种微妙的感觉从洛萨的心底慢慢爬了出来：就像是有人在揉着他的耳屏，用着不轻不重的力道，揉久了却也足以让他心生烦躁，说不清是因为耳屏被揉得又热又黏，还是因为那按压带来了持续的压力。他忍不住伸手拢住了自己的耳朵，但那感觉直往他的脑袋里钻，越来越沉，压得他就快抬不起头了，他咬牙硬挺着，一不留神却从马上掉了下来。

　　耳中的压力好像突然被释放了出来，化为一种近在咫尺的压迫。洛萨猛抬头往前望去，在他面前几步之遥，站着好几个巨魔——洛萨近乎条件反射地拔出了腰间的长剑，朝着离他最近的巨魔的脚跟削去，接着顺势一滚打算避开紧随而来的攻击，然而就在他终于小心翼翼抬头看时，他发现那个被他砍中的巨魔没有一点儿反应。

　　没有断腿，没有流血。巨魔好端端地站着，与其他巨魔一起，围成一个半圆，在他们中间站着的，一个显然是巨魔领袖，另一个披着披风的高大兽人，洛萨刚巧认识。

　　是古尔丹。

　　看到古尔丹的那一瞬间，洛萨全身都绷紧了。他想要撑起自己的身体，然而只是抬高了一点身体，他的胸口就好像被一只巨大的脚给踩住了似的。他几乎没法呼吸，在他以为自己快要被憋死之前那只落在他胸口的无形的脚终于放过了他，洛萨得以大口喘气，从肺传出拉风箱一样的声音。他盯着前方的巨魔与兽人，而他们对洛萨的存在好像一点都不在意——他们看不到他，或者，他们根本不存在？

　　洛萨将自己的剑往前伸，够到了一个巨魔的脚，然后轻而易举地刺了进去，没有受到任何阻力。他奋力向前爬，伸手去抓，手指也轻轻松松穿了过去。看来这一切都是不存在的，全都出自洛萨的想象吗？但这依然让洛萨迷茫，他甚至看到了那些巨魔的獠牙上刻出的花纹——他可不觉得自己能把巨魔的个性化追求想象到这么细致的地步。

　　“我们送你一次。”那个巨魔领袖开了口，洛萨突然开始感激起二十多年前麦迪文硬是逼着他和莱恩学了一些巨魔的语言——他总是说“你得了解你的对手，了解他们的文化，从他们的角度思考”，然后就开始发出巨魔的那些高高低低的呼吼声。

　　没有人给巨魔翻译，古尔丹直接也用巨魔的语言回问：“送我什么？”洛萨很惊诧，古尔丹说得很流畅，看来他在踏足艾泽拉斯之前，真的做了不少的功课。

　　巨魔领袖抬起手拍了拍自己的胸膛，挂在他脖子上的骨石装饰铿锵作响。他说：“我听到你让你的手下去抓人类法师，因为你要建个新大门是吧。要我说，你大可不必费这劲儿。”

　　有一股寒意从洛萨的后背直冲他的头顶。他想起卡德加跟他说过，那些兽人活捉了他是因为古尔丹需要人类法师……古尔丹需要人类法师干什么？他要建一个新的大门，用来召唤更多的兽人过来吗？但现在麦迪文已经不在了，就算大门造好，也没人和古尔丹联手打开大门了——所以他需要人类法师来接替麦迪文的工作？

　　古尔丹可没有回应洛萨的疑虑，他沉吟半响，然后对巨魔领袖说：“把你的建议说来听听。”

　　巨魔领袖将嘴咧得更大了一些说：“人类法师的法术典籍，我知道哪儿有。守护者之塔，那儿收藏了整个大陆的书，我的人知道一些前往那里的捷径，不会被人类发现。”他说完，回头召唤了一个巨魔萨满走上前，那个萨满对古尔丹说：“哈拉夫，为您效劳。”古尔丹把他上上下下打量了一遍，在他那张脸上实在难以分辨情绪，他将手伸进怀里，掏出一颗兽人的獠牙交在那个萨满的手里——洛萨认得那颗牙齿，那正是他从死去巨魔萨满身上搜到的牙齿。

　　拿到牙齿的巨魔萨满一转身，他身后的人影就模糊了，被一阵不知从何而来的烟雾给吞没了。萨满奔跑了一阵，突然停下，站定了，口中喃喃，身边冒出几个图腾，有一个慢慢亮了起来，紧接着是隆隆巨响，伴随着地面的震动，洛萨勉力抓着地面才让自己不至于被晃出去，他看见坚实的地面就像水面起了波涛一样起伏不停，这股冲劲儿迅速向着远处蔓延，然后缠裹上了一个瘦小的人影，那个人影动弹不得，随即被一支长矛刺中了身体。

　　洛萨强撑起自己的身体，将郁结在胸腔中的恐惧全都喊了出来：“卡德加！”

　　那是卡德加，但不是现在的卡德加。这场景洛萨曾亲眼见过一次，但这次猝不及防的再现简直比初见更为可怕。他看到的一切是巨魔萨满见到的，他甚至能感觉到萨满那种几乎要溢出胸腔的得意，但那不是洛萨自己的情绪，他的心里痛苦得仿佛被刺中的是他，他也宁愿那支长矛刺中的是他，因为再看一次，仿佛卡德加就会再遭受一次那样的痛苦。

　　洛萨看到萨满发出吼声，他建立起屏障，但很快他的防御被撕破了，萨满尖叫着被火焰缠绕，他倒了下去，他身边的其他巨魔跨过他的尸体继续前进，他们不知疲倦地追逐着，最后追上了一个孤单的人影。那个人洛萨认识，是曾有过短暂交情的调查队的吉尔尼斯人卡兹，坚韧的战士已经快要跑不动了，衣服上都是斑驳的血迹，跟在他身后的巨魔发出粗重的呼吸声逼近了他，其中一个投出了长矛，扎在了卡兹的大腿上。

　　洛萨用力呼吸着。头顶有汗水滑了下来，流进了他的眼角。他的视线模糊，这使他几乎很难看清面前的情景。他揉了揉眼睛，重新向前看，面前一切归于平静，天地间重新被迷雾笼罩，让他甚至无法分辨是白天还是黑夜。他捂着喉咙咳嗽，后来干脆干呕了起来，感觉自己的肺已经卡在了嗓子眼了，直到晨光踢了他几下，他才彻底放弃抵抗，倒在地上，极其艰难地翻了个身。

　　洛萨还记得晨光在他边上。他伸手过去，抓住了晨光的腿，死死攥着，想着万一自己真的晕死了，说不定还能靠拉着晨光的这只手被它拖出去。晨光跺了跺脚，像是非常烦躁，它低下头，拱了拱洛萨的肩窝，最后去拱他的脸，湿热的气息喷在他的眼睛上。

　　洛萨睁开了眼睛，特别疲惫地对晨光说：“我还活着。”

　　“是吗？”

　　突然响起的人声吓了洛萨一跳，他才察觉到边上有别人的气息，与先前那些亦真亦幻的见闻完全不同的真实感一下子唤醒了他的危机意识，他抓过自己的剑横握胸前摆出防御的姿势，但这个举动在他看见身边的人后就松懈了下来。

　　他几乎都有些不认识这个人了，那应当是时间太过久远的错。他的金色长发从法师长袍的风帽里露了出来，脸颊刮得干干净净，眼角没有一丝皱纹，脸色却苍白得有些吓人。

　　是麦迪文。是二十来岁的麦迪文，刚成为守护者，住进了守护者之塔，从此过上了离群索居的生活，就算有自己的领地和领民，他还是远离人际交往，就连自己最亲近的朋友都避而不见。

　　洛萨挣扎着想要起身，麦迪文只是在一旁看着，没有一点伸手帮他的意思。洛萨撑了半天也没把自己撑起来，他有些难堪地干咳了几声，试着在地上躺得舒服一些，仰视着他年轻的挚友，心里百感交集。

　　“你……你怎么在这儿？”

　　麦迪文耸了耸肩说：“我是守护者啊，我必须得住在这儿。”

　　洛萨有些迷惑，他不知道跟他说话的是真的麦迪文，还是过去的麦迪文留在他心里的记忆——事实上，自从麦迪文成为守护者后，他们之间就没什么交谈的机会了，在那次一起莽撞地进攻巨魔之后，麦迪文就一头钻进了守护者之塔，沉迷于他的法术钻研之中。

　　但是面前的这个麦迪文太真实了。洛萨看着他的脸，几乎都能想起和这个麦迪文一样年轻的莱恩的样子，这些记忆新鲜得好像就发生在刚才一样。他几乎是带着一些埋怨的情绪说：“你偶尔也可以回暴风城的。你知道莱恩家的房间多得是。”

　　麦迪文摇了摇头，用非常严肃的语气说：“那可不行。守护者必须得住在守护者之塔里。”

　　麦迪文说的话让洛萨心里隐隐有些不快。这很奇怪，这一点都不像是麦迪文会说的，洛萨的记忆里的麦迪文从没说过这样听起来蛮不讲理的话，但更奇怪的是，这话好像是个真理，砸在洛萨面前，让他不得不承认他说的是对的。

　　“谁规定的？谁规定守护者必须得住在守护者之塔里的？”

　　“那么又是谁规定了守护者必须得守护这片大陆？”

　　麦迪文反问得很快，洛萨却答不上来。他不知道，他根本不知道守护者这个规矩是谁定下的，这对他来说本是一个公理，就像每天分白天和夜晚，下过雨后植物会抽芽，人会长大、衰老，最后死去……守护者就是自然而然存在的，他什么时候探究过守护者的规矩？要不是此时此刻，也许他一生都不会想到这个。

　　麦迪文凝视着洛萨，似乎在等待他的回答。洛萨只能硬着头皮说：“……我不知道。”

　　麦迪文说：“我也不知道。但我做了守护者，我就得守规矩。”

　　麦迪文说的规矩就是守护整片大陆。洛萨似乎到现在才有空想一想这是一个多大的概念。整片大陆，若是骑马游历，一个月都走不完。那么多国家，那么多种族和人民，寄托了所有人的希望，守护着所有人的性命。而这些责任都要一个人来承担——一个肩膀不是很宽、力气不是很大的法师，从此要为这么多人的性命负责。他的力量是从哪儿来的？

　　哦，邪能——洛萨想起卡德加跟他说起的，那种不属于这个世界的可怕力量。他亲眼见到挚友被这种力量吞噬而扭曲变形——那是从什么时候开始的？如果洛萨早点发现，还会有挽留的机会吗？他仔细端详着面前的麦迪文，想要看看他的眼睛里有没有那种可怖的绿光。

　　然而有又如何，没有又如何？现在追问这些，都已经太晚了。洛萨心里很明白，他现在做出的任何求证，都只是一种无奈且毫无意义的自我安慰，但他克制不住，这亦真亦幻的年轻挚友似乎能将他的心给掏出来，他忍不住说：“那你……为什么要做守护者呢？”

　　麦迪文的神情有一瞬间软了下来，但很快，他的眼神就变得比他释放的冰系法术还要冰冷：“谁愿意做守护者呢？但我已经是了。身为一个守护者，我的力量太不足了。我要怎样守护整片大陆？我的生命不再只是和一两个人有关联了，我得切断我与任何个体的关联，因为我的生命属于整个艾泽拉斯。我必须看到更多，听到更多，能保护更多……我得学更多。学习，甚至远行，跳出我们的世界，接触更多的法术、更多的力量。这是没有止境的，这是寂寞的。没关系，寂寞并不可怕。我有力量的陪伴，力量能让所有人安全——包括我。”

　　他说完这些，停了下来，身体慢慢缩了起来往下滑，过了一会儿，跪坐在了地上。他垂下了脑袋，深深叹了口气，再次开口的时候，声音变得非常疲惫：“但这太累，太累了。我走不出来的，因为这就是守护者的命运……这是守护者命中注定的寂寞。寂寞是最致命的……它使我们软弱，卡德加。”

　　听到麦迪文喊的名字，洛萨吃了一惊。他看到麦迪文抬起头来，露出苍老的面容，他的眼角有泪水滑落，眼睛里的蓝光逐渐褪去——

　　仿佛他的生命之火也随之而逝了。


	24. Chapter 22

　　“寂寞是最致命的……”

　　麦迪文苍老的脸上滑落了一滴泪水，他的声带就像是一片几百年没下过雨的荒漠，摩擦出沙哑粗糙的嗓音。

　　“做守护者太孤单了……孤单才会害死我们。”

　　麦迪文不知道是什么时候倒在地上的，他的身上压着一个巨大的雕像，那让他压根动弹不得。不过他好像也没有想要挣脱的意思，他只是安静地躺着，眼神望向空中，找不到视线的焦点。

　　洛萨知道，麦迪文说的“我们”肯定没他的份，因为他又不是守护者。他很清楚麦迪文是在和谁说话——他看见了那个蹲在麦迪文身前的身影。卡德加的身影。

　　麦迪文还在喃喃自语：“我们惧怕的，其实是孤单……因为孤单，只能沉迷于对力量的探求……最终迷失其中。”

　　他眼睛里蓝色的生命之光正在渐渐褪去，洛萨看见卡德加轻轻点了点头，过了会儿，麦迪文又说了下去：“你害怕吗？卡德加。守护者的命运……你害怕吗？”

　　洛萨的心跳得愈发激烈起来。他不由自主地屏住了呼吸，期待着、但又恐惧着可能会听到的答案。

　　等待漫长得好像过了一个世纪。在麦迪文眼中的蓝光就快消失殆尽的时候，卡德加才终于开口，用轻不可闻的声音说：“我害怕。”

　　*

　　洛萨猛地吸了一口气，他睁开沉重的眼皮，感觉胸口似乎被压了三头牛，膝盖疼得要命。他挣扎着伸手想去拉开困住他的东西，然而他虚弱无力的手很快被另一双手给握住了，那双手拉开他的手放在他身体两边，轻轻在他胸口抚摸几下，然后拿着一杯水，托起他的脑袋，给他喝了一点水。

　　一点水滋润了喉咙，却也让久没喝过水的洛萨咳嗽了起来。扶着他的人立刻拿开了水杯，用袖子替他擦了嘴角，让他的身体靠在了什么柔软的东西上。

　　洛萨努力让自己的眼睛对焦，直到他终于看清照顾他的人是谁——是卡德加，也只有卡德加。洛萨深吸了一口气，手挣扎了一下没能抬起来，他只能试着开口：“……卡德加？”

　　他都快不认识自己的声音了，也不知道是喉咙的问题还是耳朵的问题。洛萨低下头咳了几声，卡德加又把水杯递了过来：“慢点喝。”

　　洛萨慢慢又喝了一些水，他的喉咙不再干涩，他重新看向卡德加，他看起来和离开家的时候并没有什么两样，但洛萨已经不太敢相信自己的眼睛了。

　　“你是真的吗？”

　　卡德加愣了愣，然后点头：“是真的，洛萨，我是真的。”他把洛萨的手拉起来握住，卡德加的手心很热，那感觉是真实的。

　　洛萨松了口气，他开始打量周围，应该是在一个房间里，很暗，他躺在一个沙发上，卡德加边上的桌上放着一盏蜡烛和一本书，更远一些的房间尽头似乎有光。洛萨的头隐隐疼了起来，他晃了晃脑袋，问：“我在哪儿？”

　　卡德加说：“守护者之塔。这儿很安全，洛萨。在这里不会产生幻觉。”

　　洛萨吃了一惊，他重新开始观察房间，努力去看那些隐藏在阴影之中的东西——他熟悉的桌子，熟悉的椅子，卡德加背后那一排一排顶着屋顶的书架，桌上的蜡烛台座还是当初他送给麦迪文的。他怎么一开始就没发觉呢？

　　“晨光把你带到这儿来的，”卡德加注意到了洛萨的吃惊，他慢慢解释着，“它咬着你的衣服把你拖过来的，可把它给累坏了……”他停了下来，脸上掠过复杂的神情，过了几秒才又开口，“你……你为什么要来这儿，洛萨？”

　　卡德加很关切地看着洛萨，这让洛萨觉得自己仿佛是某种可笑的事物——在找到卡德加之前，他设想了很多种卡德加离去的理由，和自己应该怎样把他劝服回去，然而他的疑问还没问出口，倒是被卡德加给抢了先。

　　洛萨竭力挺身，让自己能够坐起来，他瞪着卡德加说：“我才想问你这个问题。你为什么不告而别？”

　　洛萨试图用身体的姿势向坐在椅子上的卡德加施压，而他的目的也达到了：卡德加缩起了肩膀和双腿，他的膝盖不住地往他胸前靠拢，他只能用脚尖点着地面维持身体的平衡。他低下了头，避开了洛萨的视线，很显然，他根本没准备好回答洛萨的这个问题——但这个问题他根本逃不开的，洛萨想卡德加一定比谁都更清楚这一点。

　　洛萨的心里渐渐涌起了失望，一点一点地浸没了他的身躯，让他的手脚都失去了力道。所有的一切都事与愿违，从兽人出现在艾泽拉斯开始，好像他人生的前四十年用光了所有的好运，剩下的人生就只能用愈加惨烈的经历来偿还前半辈子。谁能坚持得下去呢？宝剑会生锈，战甲会破损，洛萨都快觉得自己坚持不下去了，何况一个大概可以算是局外人的年轻法师，卡德加又有什么理由搭上自己原本可能会无比精彩的后半个人生呢？

　　他大可以逃走，躲在守护者之塔里一辈子。这是一种……很合理的选择。但就算洛萨懂得所有理由，他依然无法阻止自己的情绪陷入泥沼。

　　“你为什么不说话？”洛萨的声音里有了一些怨愤，“有什么是你不能对我说，不——是你不愿意告诉我的？你想离开是吗？你可以离开，这本来也不是你的事情——”

　　“我不是想离开。”卡德加急匆匆地打断了洛萨的话，他看了洛萨一眼，但很快又把头给低下去了。

　　他一直都像这样躲躲闪闪的，原本洛萨总是很有兴致在这种时候逗弄他，看他窘迫得脸通红的样子。但现在洛萨没有这种心情，卡德加的躲躲闪闪让他心烦意乱，仿佛犯错但又不愿撒谎的孩子，沉默反而坐实了所有不好的猜测。

　　“那你为什么来这儿？”洛萨的情绪开始激动起来，“重新做一个守护者吗？就因为你是个法师——你总会走上这一条路……离群索居，沉迷于该死的力量……”

　　他试图站起来，然而酸软的双腿拖累了他，洛萨的上半身扑了出去，卡德加急急忙忙地伸出手接住了他，洛萨倒在他的身上，伸长的手臂抓到了桌沿。桌上的书被他碰到，摔落在了地上，刚巧砸中了洛萨的指关节，他哼了一声，倒在卡德加的怀里一个劲儿地喘气。

　　洛萨还不太能控制自己的身体，用力的呼吸让他的肺灼烧一般的疼，他挣扎着想要抬起身躯，手指触到了地上的书，他暴躁地说：“这是什么，邪能宝典吗？”

　　卡德加把书捡了起来，放到了洛萨手里，小声说：“不是……这是一本，一本园艺书。”

　　洛萨愣了几秒，怀疑自己是不是听错了。卡德加将书的封面在了洛萨的眼前摆正，那上面赫然写着：《生机盎然的庭院：从头开始学种植》。

　　卡德加将书页翻到他的书签停留的位置，左侧的书页上画着一朵盛开的鸢尾花，右边写着花株的介绍和种植的基本准备。

　　洛萨把右边那一页的文字都给看完了，从文字里他完全感觉不出什么和邪能有关的东西。事实上，这本书与麦迪文收藏的许多装帧豪华的书相比，质朴得几乎都让人没法注意到——如果把这本书背朝上地放在桌上，洛萨很可能以为这是一块杯垫。这是一本再普通不过的工具书，也许它已经有十多年没被打开了，直到卡德加到来，拂去了书脊的灰尘，将它重新唤醒。

　　“你看这个干什么？”洛萨将书合上，手指停留在书封，不受控制地微微颤抖。他不知道卡德加到底都在想什么。

　　卡德加将书从洛萨手下轻轻抽出来，又擦了擦书的封面，说：“我……我在学着种花。”

　　“……你再说一遍？”

　　“我，我在学着种花，”卡德加紧张地吞了下口水，他的手向下指了指，“就在楼下……在庭院里。”

　　卡德加的回答让洛萨陷入了更深的困惑：“你为什么要种花？这儿有花？”他依稀记得上一次来这儿的时候这座塔已经破败得只剩下光秃秃且遍布裂痕的石头了，花和守护者之塔之间没有任何联系。

　　“我看到这里有种子，应该是守护者留下来的。”

　　就算到了现在，卡德加依然坚持称呼麦迪文为守护者。他说话的语气很郑重其事，似乎守护者留下的花种是件有多重要的事情。这确实很奇怪，一点不像是麦迪文会做的——他掌握着强大的法术，可以给泥塑的雕像赋予生命，亦可将一个生物的活力吸干，又怎么会花费时间慢慢照顾一株植物呢？

　　洛萨的手撑在沙发扶手上试图站起来，卡德加急忙抱住了他的身体：“你别乱动，最好还是再躺一会儿……”

　　“我去看你种的花。”洛萨也很坚持，他拖着步子往楼梯的方向挪动，卡德加只能架着他的半边身体扶着他慢慢走过去。

　　他们花了好大的功夫才走到了楼下，洛萨逐渐找回了对自己手脚的控制，只是头还是很重，他的身体都支撑不起自己的脑袋。俩人站在门厅的时候，卡德加忍不住抱怨了一声：“你太重了。”洛萨恍然间想起前几日他喝醉酒的时候听到过差不多的抱怨。

　　“你种的花呢？”

　　卡德加指着门外庭院的一个角落，洛萨没看到什么花，他只看到了新松过的土，还有更显眼的，边上的一片平整的土堆。

　　那很明显是一个坟墓，非常简单，甚至没有墓碑，但很容易就能猜到这是麦迪文的坟墓。洛萨的视线无法从坟墓上移开，他问卡德加：“那是你做的吗？”

　　“种子种下去了，但是还没发芽，我想再等几天……”

　　“坟墓，我说的是坟墓。麦迪文的。”

　　洛萨至今记得卡德加在被安东尼达斯反复追问怎么处理麦迪文的遗体时做出的含糊回答：“妥善处理了。”现在，他亲眼所见，卡德加确实做到了他当时能做到的最为妥善的处理：坟墓的形状工整简洁，从周围松的土来看，卡德加还打算用他找到的花种将整个坟墓给围起来。姑且祝愿他的目标能够顺利达成吧。

　　“那是你做的，是吗，卡德加？”

　　洛萨又问了一遍，语气缓和了下来。他扭头看着身边年轻的法师，卡德加的脸上微微泛红，他用掌心胡乱地抹了抹额头的汗，然后说：“我没找到做墓碑的材料。”

　　“又没人能到这儿来凭吊他。”洛萨轻轻哼了一声，卡德加笑了笑：“现在就有两个人在这儿呢。”

　　洛萨愣住了——他好像从没考虑过来看麦迪文这件事情。事实上，在今天之前，他都可以拿这笼罩卡拉赞全境的可怕迷雾作为没法过来看麦迪文的理由，然而现在他站在这里，他的脚却犹豫了，迟迟没有迈出去一步。

　　他当然想念麦迪文，或许，更多的是想念20年前那个与他和莱恩志同道合做坏事的麦迪文。后来的麦迪文变得陌生，离他们越来越远，他们没法再像以前那样无话不谈，面对面的时候甚至会哑口无言。洛萨能感觉到麦迪文的变化，他不知道那因何而起，他只知道麦迪文变了。很显然，这个世界上只有莱恩能理解麦迪文，不管他变成什么样子都无条件地信任他，但洛萨做不到，麦迪文的变化让他不安，也让他越来越不愿意接近麦迪文。横亘在他们之间的从空间变成了时间，现在又变成了生与死。洛萨抗拒着与麦迪文谈论这一切，直到他听见幻觉里的麦迪文跟他说：“寂寞是最致命的。”

　　洛萨抓住了卡德加的手臂，他的力道突然大得惊人，卡德加叫了一声，差点就要跳开。他扶住了洛萨，受累于他的体重，卡德加自己都快站不住了，他紧紧抓着门框问：“你……你要不要坐下歇会儿？”

　　“你害怕吗？卡德加？”洛萨紧紧抓着卡德加问道，“守护者的命运……你害怕吗？”

　　卡德加没有回答，洛萨又接着问了下去：“守护者会变得孤独，只能与力量作伴……你害怕这样吗？”

　　洛萨盯着卡德加，如果卡德加不给个答案，他大概能一直盯下去。最后卡德加无处可逃，他嗫嚅着说：“我……我早已放弃成为守护者了。”

　　“鬼话连篇，”洛萨恶狠狠地丢出他的结论，“你永远都这么说，可你究竟到这儿来是干什么的？只是为了种花？就为了种花，你连招呼都不跟我打一声？我弄不懂你，卡德加。你到底在想什么？”

　　卡德加撑不住洛萨的重量，把他放到了地上，自己在他边上隔开了一点的位置也坐了下来。他抱着自己的腿，下巴藏在了膝盖之间，这使得他说话的时候洛萨都看不到他的嘴。

　　“我到这儿来是想查资料的。”他说话的声音很轻又模糊，洛萨必须得靠近一些才能听清楚。

　　“我想找到一个办法，一个也许只要一个咒语就能解决的办法……我以为守护者肯定会留下这样的一个解决之道的，但我没有找到。”

　　这话听着很丧气，但卡德加说的时候没有一点沮丧的感觉，好像他只是在很平静地叙述一个事实——这确实是一桩既定的事实。

　　“我早该明白的。这不是一个咒语能解决的问题，这大概需要很多个咒语，花费我一生的时间，都不见得能解决。而且，这件事情的解决与否是很难衡量的，它太复杂，太庞大了……我想就算守护者自己也没把握能完美解决，他已经搭上了自己的性命。”

　　洛萨觉得胸口闷得发疼，而卡德加还在继续慢慢地说着。

　　“我不知道我能做什么，我能做到什么程度……如果，如果我还是守护者学徒，并且最终我接受了这个身份，那解决这件事就是我的职责。但我现在并不是守护者，而且永远不可能是了。我曾经极度厌恶那个强加于守护者的命运，孤身一个人成为大陆的守护神——我想象不出这个职责会有多艰巨，多沉重，多不公平——偶尔想象一下就把我压得喘不过气来。所以我放弃了……我以为我脱离了命运，但结果最终，我还是要参与到这件事里来……”

　　卡德加停了下来。洛萨看着他，恍惚间觉得自己好像看到了被命运之绳给死死缠住的卡德加，那绳圈绕在他的脖子上，越收越紧……几乎勒出了红印。

　　过了好一会儿，卡德加很费劲儿地喘了口气，又说了下去：“我不知道这是命运，还是我自己选择的。我只知道就算我不是守护者，我也必须参与进来，我得找到一个办法，或是很多个办法……我得做点什么。”

　　他大概是终于说完了，因为他把脑袋整个都埋进了自己的膝盖中间。他就那么一动不动地坐着，只有呼吸让身体轻微地起伏，直到洛萨伸出手捏在了他的肩膀上，卡德加的身体才稍微抖了抖。

　　“这不是……这不是你的命运。”洛萨捏了捏他的肩膀，然后手掌搭到了他的脖子上，掌心慢慢拂过他的头发。卡德加的头发微微卷曲，柔软得就像小狗一样。

　　“这不是一个人该面对的问题……”洛萨长叹一声，“这是所有人都应该面对的。不应该只是守护者一个人在坚守这片大陆……我可真是个混蛋啊，把什么都丢给守护者，这法子一劳永逸。我怎么就那么混蛋呢？”

　　“……你可不是混蛋。”卡德加瓮声瓮气地说了一句，头还是没有抬起来。

　　洛萨把手收了回来，撑在了地上。

　　“我努力不再当个混蛋，卡德加，”他说，身体靠在了门框上，“你也是，不能老是想着一个人解决一切……你要记得你还有我的。”

　　卡德加的身体重重抖了一下，然后僵住了，感觉像是憋住了气，实在憋不住了，才结结巴巴地说：“我一直、一直都在麻烦你……我住在你家里，吃你的用你的……”

　　“一点也不麻烦，”洛萨打断了卡德加，“ 你还可以再多麻烦我一点。我麻烦你的事情可从来没少过。”

　　“……我不知道该怎么办，洛萨。”卡德加的身体微微朝着洛萨倾斜，倚在了他的肩上。他的声音里流露出的茫然无措是洛萨从未感受过的——他好像不再是一个曾经的守护者学徒，而只是一个再普通不过的年轻人，面对可怕的敌人，甚至不知道自己明天还会不会活着。

　　洛萨摇了摇头，很坦然地说：“我也不知道。不过我们现在有盟友了……会有很多人一起想办法……那总比一个人要好，是不是。”

　　卡德加过了很久才把头抬起来。他的脸憋得通红，额角出了许多汗。他转过头来，偷偷看了洛萨一眼，洛萨对他笑了笑。洛萨知道自己笑得很虚伪，好在卡德加很快又把头转回去了。

　　“那些花会长出来吗？”洛萨开始没话找话。

　　“你说那些鸢尾花？我不知道，我希望它们能长出来……”卡德加望着庭院说道，“在塔里是安全的，但是塔外的每一个角落都被邪能污染了，几乎任何生物的生命力都会被耗尽。”

　　洛萨大概是对邪能这个词过敏的，他听到就皱起了眉头：“你是怎么进来的？”

　　卡德加拉开外罩的斗篷，让洛萨看到他贴身穿的衣物，仔细一看，布料上写满了咒文。

　　“我在衣服上写了一些与光明有关的咒语……从光明中产生黑暗，从黑暗中诞生光明……”卡德加喃喃地念着咒语，手指划过衣服上的文字，那些文字在他的指尖闪烁着微光，“然后我找了个牧师祝福我，让我可以保持清醒的精神状态，这有点效果，我侦测到没有魔法的方向，一个人走了大半路程，但最后我还是倒下了……然后我看到了幻觉。”

　　“你看到了什么？”

　　“我看到守护者……他骑着马从我面前跑过，边跑边在训斥马，说他还有许多事情没做，不该磨磨蹭蹭……”卡德加停了几秒，扭过头看着洛萨说，“你知道吗，洛萨，那匹马是晨光，我觉得我没看错……我想我知道为什么晨光能活着走进来了。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“它帮助过守护者，所以守护者指引着它，”卡德加刚说完就一个劲儿地摇头，“对不起，我这么说太唐突了。”

　　洛萨想了好一会儿，然后他突然就明白了。

　　也许这也是他和卡德加能最终活着走到守护者之塔的原因。麦迪文认得他们，他还是看得上他们的。这是何等的荣幸，毕竟法师都是古怪而又任性的，何况是这样一个拥有无穷力量的，最后的守护者——用人类社会的道德法律准则去判断他的行为并不合适。他死了，但他还在努力弥补，试图让这个失序的灾难尽可能地得到控制。就算他死了，总还有人是活着的。而这些活着的人，必须得做些什么。

　　“我睡了多久？”洛萨拍了拍自己的脸，试着让自己的头脑清醒起来。

　　“一整天。”

　　“一整天？”洛萨抓着门框想要站起来，卡德加赶忙撑住了他的身体，洛萨急急忙忙地说着，“我们得快点回去了，卡德加。我跟瓦利斯说如果我四天没出去那他们就要带人进来……呃……”洛萨语塞了，卡德加一边扶着他往楼上走，一边问他：“他们要进入卡拉赞？这太危险了……你让他们来救你吗？我不知道，这样也许会造成更大的损失……”

　　洛萨支支吾吾没有接话，他穿上了外套，卡德加在他的衣服上写满了咒文，两个人匆匆忙忙收拾了东西重新回到楼下，站在门口时，洛萨终于开了口：“他们进来是来……和你战斗的。”

　　“和我战斗？”卡德加吃惊得差点把洛萨摔在地上，“为什么？”

　　“……这不重要，卡德加，我们得快走，不然真的很麻烦。”洛萨抓住了门框，尽量让自己能站住。

　　“你得告诉我，洛萨，”卡德加真的松开了手，洛萨摔在了地上，他的心里叫苦不迭，后悔自己不该说出来的，而卡德加站在他边上，毫不让步地俯视着他，“为什么要和我战斗？我触犯了哪条法律？”

　　洛萨咬着牙说：“你就快触犯法律了！”

　　“什么法？”

　　“遗弃家人！”洛萨伸出手拽住了卡德加的斗篷，“说真的，卡德加，我们没时间了，你也不希望瓦利斯他们死在这迷雾里吧？”他使出吃奶的力气抱着卡德加的腿硬是爬了起来，刚一站直就抱住他的身体，把自己挂在了卡德加的肩上。

　　卡德加挣扎了一会儿就放弃了，他拖着洛萨边走边说：“你真是太重了，洛萨。晨光会累死的。”


	25. Chapter 23 Epilogue

　　一天之后，洛萨和卡德加终于走出了迷雾笼罩下的卡拉赞，回到了前线哨所设立的距离卡拉赞最近的检查所。

　　梅恩和瓦利斯带着的人在那儿焦急等待洛萨的信号，他们看到了两人一马慢慢走近，在看清来人是谁后，瓦利斯立刻冲上前去，接着梅恩也赶了过去。

　　卡德加拉着马缰绳走到了最后，瓦利斯跑到他身边的时候他都没发现，看上去他好像已经听不清声音了，在瓦利斯扶住他的时候他摔倒在了地上。马背上的洛萨也没好到哪里去，他的脸色糟糕透顶，显然都没法使唤他的手脚了，没了卡德加的搀扶，他也立刻从马上掉下了地，嘴里说着没人懂的胡话。

　　晨光累得够呛，健硕的老马几乎站立不稳，嘴角边都是白色沫子，发现有人靠近吓到了它，梅恩竭力安抚才让他安静下来。

　　瓦利斯带来的战斗员立时转职开始照顾伤患，不仅要照顾人，还要照顾马。

　　瓦利斯私下里跟梅恩抱怨，认为洛萨纯粹是在坑人。说得那么可怕，让他带了好几个法师过来，结果这儿最需要的明明是牧师，他们都需要被驱驱邪。好在梅恩对于照顾卡拉赞幸存者很有经验，他抱了好几床被子，准备了几个火盆，将两人塞在屋子里，又烧了许多热茶给他们灌下去，两人的状况总算有所好转。

　　在哨所休息了一天后，瓦利斯告别梅恩，用马车装着洛萨和卡德加返回暴风城。

　　马车很是颠簸，洛萨醒了过来。精神的清醒让他痛苦万分，他能清晰地感觉到冷，寒意覆盖了他的四肢，将正常的感觉冻结，只剩下刺骨的冷，还有仿佛被无数的小虫啃噬肌肉般的钻心疼痛。

　　他终于体会到了当初卡德加曾经承受的痛苦，只是转动脑袋都让洛萨疼得想大叫，然而他的喉咙压根就发不出声音。

　　他扭过头去，看到卡德加，抱着他从守护者之塔里带出来的那本园艺入门，兀自沉睡。

　　看来卡德加已经对这种痛苦习惯了——洛萨真是羡慕不已。

　　他睡不着了，不仅是疼痛，车轮碾过土路上的砂石，发出的沙沙声更是让他无法入眠。

　　还有一些更恼人的事情。那些极度恼人，但又无法回避，只有硬着头皮迎上去，绞尽脑汁想办法去解决的事情，简直比最强效的清醒剂还要让人失眠。

　　活着的人还有许多事情没做，不该磨磨蹭蹭。

　　洛萨把卡德加怀里的那本书抽出来，让卡德加能睡得更舒服一些。他摸着那本书的封面，轻轻叹了口气。

　　这会是一段极其漫长的旅程。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正篇终于完结了，没想到写了快要一年了才完成……  
> 在这之后还会有一些番外出没，所以全文还没彻底结束哦~


End file.
